


Fuckin' Hell!

by Skybloodfox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Forced Heat, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm still working on tags, I'm trying, M/M, Male/Male, Masturbation, Mpreg, NC-17, Omega!Steve, Posting from my tumblr page, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Train Sex, it's going slowly, lots of smut, make a dick, man smut, my poor soul, omega!Peter, orgasam delay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 110,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is an Omega and Deadpool is an Alpha. Do I need to say anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aw Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the large amounts of Hannibal and Captain American fanfiction I’ve been reading recently. Okay, that and the entire Alpha/Beta/Omega fandom. And Deadpool. I blame him too (especially him).
> 
> Warning: Male/Male, Wade Wilson/Peter parker. LOTS OF SEX!!!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Parker/Spiderman, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Bucky Barnes/Winter Solider, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Tony Stark/Iron Man and many others. They all belong to the folks over at Marvel all of whom have a lot more money then I.
> 
> All characters involved in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or Deadpool. They belong to people with a lot more money me.

 

Aw Fuck!

Peter Parker had been born an Omega. It was just a twist of fate, something he had always although begrudgingly accepted. He got teased in elementary school, bullied in high school. His Aunt May and Uncle Ben, while they were a pair of Betas, they had always treated Peter with love and respect and like he was their own and not one destined to end up with some asshole of a Alpha. For this, Peter had always, always been thankful because it allowed him to focus on school and his passion for science and not on the typical topics most Omega’s grew up thinking about: Will I find a nice Alpha? When will my slick happen? I hope I’m in a safe place when my first Heat takes place. And so on and son on since the first Omegas were born from a freak mutation because of a low birth population and Alpha’s were created in response to handle these unique creatures.

That didn’t mean Peter hadn’t lived life completely immune to being an Omega. When he had his first heat at the age for fourteen, Aunt May and Uncle Ben had bought Peter suppressants to stop his heats and as long as Peter took his pill every morning, he didn’t have a single Heat or have a herd of Alphas come chasing after him, trying to claim him. However, all this started to change when he was bitten by a genetically mutated spider and discovered some pretty amazing and downright terrifying powers that went along with it. Such as spider webbing coming from his wrists that he could shoot out and fly through the city along with speed, agility and shift his body in ways he never thought possible, and increased strength. But more surprising was his Spidey sense. It was an extra sense that warned him of eminent danger but it also had another interesting side-effect: It warned him of nearby Alphas.

Peter wouldn’t lie, he could sense an Alpha nearby as could all other Omega’s but with his Spidey-senses, he could sense them a mile away and it was really unnerving. Especially when the Supervillains decided that New York was the perfect place to set up their Supervillain show of horrors. When Peter designed his Spiderman costume, he figured out pretty quickly that most Supervillians laughed at him, thinking he was only a Beta in disguise so he came up with the solution of soaking his costume in synthetic Alpha scent. The first time he had done that, the villains had turned their heads and treated him like a real threat and not just some annoying spider. Granted this led to some impressive fights, body injuries, and some awkward conversations with his Aunt and Uncle about why he smelled like an Alpha, Peter was able to brush them off saying that he was playing with the synthetic hormone in order to make him feel safer walking through the city.

They believed him and Peter was going to school during the day, fighting villains at night, taking his suppressants and had finally found a nice girlfriend.

And then Deadpool showed up.

Peter wasn’t sure when or how, but when Deadpool arrived in the city, Peter’s Spidey-senses went into complete alarm that left him unable to sleep for days, resulting in him being grumpy, late for class, and throwing a police cruiser at Doc Ock before spinning a web so large he connected both sides of the Brooklyn Bridge with Doc Ock hanging tied in the middle like a giant offering. Later, when Peter thought about it, it was more like a warning to Deadpool to keep the hell out of his city and the hell away from him. It worked, to a degree. Most of the Supervillains actually stayed quiet for three weeks after this incident but obviously Deadpool lacked the foresight, intelligence, or whatever Deadpool was lacking mentally when he trapped Spiderman in an alleyway next to a pair of abandoned buildings.

“So you’re the web-swinger, huh?” Deadpool asked, hands on his hips.

Spiderman’s senses were going haywire so bad he thought he would fall over. It was making him physically sick to be near him.

“Why don’t you leave before you can, or I’ll tie you up in my web.” Spiderman threatened.

Deadpool seemed to consider his threat before shaking his head.

“Sorry Spidey, but there’s a bounty out on you, a big bounty that dragged me across at least three dimensions to come check you out. Have to admit, I am a little disappointed. I thought you might be like the big bad bat back in Gotham, or that mutant dude with his iron obsession, but nope. You’re just some skinny guy.” Deadpool said, shaking his head.

Spiderman gritted his teeth and shot off two strands of webbing, catching Deadpool off guard. He grunted, falling to the ground as Spiderman webbed his hands, his ankles, and hogtied him with his spider silk.

“Now you listen to me.” Spiderman snarled, his mind spinning. “You stay the fuck out of my city or I will drop you into the Hudson with so many weights they’ll never find you.”

Deadpool wiggled onto his side.

“You know, I was going to leave you be, but now that you started it…” Deadpool said as he struggled against the silk. “What the hell is this shit? Are you a mutant?”

“Stay. Out. Of. My. City.” Spiderman hissed, storming away from Deadpool. He prayed and hoped that the merc who was cursing him couldn’t see him using all of his energy not to trip. As soon as he was out of eyesight, Spiderman took to the skyscrapers to try and clear his mind.

Later, when the morning sun was starting to peek, Spiderman went home and crawled into bed, wishing his frantic heart rate would calm down and the dizziness would stop.

~~

When Peter awoke, he was thirsty, beyond thirsty, like he had been wandering the desert for days without a sip of water. It was all he could to down the glass of water he kept on his bedside table. Gasping, Peter placed the glass back on the little table and rolled back in bed, hesitantly reaching out with his Spidey senses and the overwhelming warning bells of Deadpool rang in his head. Evidently Deadpool hadn’t listened to him, hadn’t heeded his warning. If Peter wanted him out of his city, then damn it, he needed to take the merc out tonight so he could get rid of this damn headache, this damn irritation, and get back to his normal life.

Damn it.

Throwing back his blankets, Peter got up and got dressed, grumbling to himself as he stomped around his room then stomped downstairs.

“Peter?” Aunt May asked, calling him into the kitchen. Muttering to himself, Peter stomped into the kitchen. “Peter, are you okay?’

“No I’m not okay. I feel horrible and I just want the world to shut up.” Peter snapped then regretted it as he saw Aunt May’s worried look. “I’m sorry, I’m not myself.”

“No you’re not.” Aunt May sighed, handing Peter an envelope.

Peter frowned, taking the envelope, flipping it over and scanning it. It was addressed to Aunt May from the… Blackheart chemical company?

“Aunt May?”

“Read the letter Peter.” Aunt May said.

Peter pulled the letter out.

“Dear Madame,” Peter began. “According to our records you have been purchasing Omega suppressants for several years now. It is our deepest regret that we are informing you that the suppressants you ordered for this month have failed our quality control tests therefore we will be issuing a international wide recall of our product. Please accept our humblest apologies and we also apologise for any inconvenience this might cause you… What?” Peter asked dumbly.

“I think it would be for the best if you stayed home Peter, until we can at least find you some replacement suppressants.” Aunt May said gently and Peter shook his head.

“I can’t. I have homework, and school, and…” and being a superhero, Peter silently finished.

“Peter. No. I am putting my foot down for your own protection.” Aunt May said. “I do not want you roaming the streets of New York smelling like an Omega.”

“I won’t.” Peter said simply. “I’ll just wear that synthetic Alpha scent I made up. Nobody will notice the difference, besides; I haven’t had a Heat since I was fourteen. I highly doubt it’s going to happen within the next twenty-four hours. The suppressants are probably still in my system.”

Aunt May looked uncertain. “Alright fine. But I do not want you out after dark. Do you understand me Peter Parker?”

Peter smiled, handing her back the letter. “I understand. I’m going to go get dressed and head to class.”

“Just be careful!” Aunt May called as Peter raced back upstairs.

~~

Every radio, every phone, every television that was on was talking about the suppressant recall. The President had come out and made a speech, urging all unmated Omega’s to stay at home and lock their doors and windows and not to walk at night. If they did have to go out then they should walk with a Beta friend or an Alpha they trusted, and all police officers, Alpha or Beta would be making extra rounds to ensure the safety of all citizens.

Peter rubbed his neck as he passed a construction crew. They reeked of Alpha smells and as he walked, he saw a petite woman, not much older than him and smelling like an Omega, make a mad dash down the street. The construction crew raised their heads as she ran by, whistling and cat calling her.

Peter was without question, exceedingly grateful he had whipped up his fake scent.

That night, when Peter promised his Aunt May he would close his window and went to his room, pulling on his mask. Peter left the house, following his Spidey-senses. He needed to get Deadpool out of the city. Tonight.

It wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. In fact, Deadpool seemed oblivious to him munching on a taco and standing on the observation deck of the Empire State Building.

“I told you to get out of my city!” Spiderman yelled, kicking Deadpool in the chest before bouncing away to hold onto the side of the building.

Deadpool stumbled, catching his taco as he fell flat on his ass. “Hey, I was eating!”

“Why are you here?” Spiderman demanded.

“For being a hero you sure are bitchy,” Deadpool said. “And I told you: I want that bounty.”

“Good luck getting it.” Spiderman said, body ready to pounce, or jump away, whatever he needed to do.

Deadpool paused, sniffing the air. “Hey, do you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

“Omega sweat. Aww, poor guy. If I was an Omega I wouldn’t be caught dead outside after dark.” Deadpool said, looking over the edge of the building.

Spiderman pounced. Grabbing Deadpool by the back, he flipped him over the side of the building and watched as he plummeted to the ground before hitting the roof of a car. Giving a sigh of relief, Spiderman jumped off of the building and swung away, far away as possible. At least the damn Alpha had been dealt with. But why was his Spidey-senses still going crazy? It must be the suppressants. That had to be the explanation; Peter thought as he called it an early night and crept back inside his window, latching it behind him. He pulled off his mask and shed his costume, crawling into bed.

Maybe now he would get some sleep.

~~

“Wake up little buddy.”

Peter’s eyes snapped open and to his utter and complete horror Deadpool was reclining in a chair next to his bed, a semi-automatic pistol pointed at Peter’s head.

“Yeah, I’m not dead. It takes a lot to kill me. Actually I haven’t figured out what will kill me but that isn’t why I’m here. See, I’m at a bit of conundrum.”

“Why?” Peter swallowed.

“Because that bounty on your head? Well, I could buy Manhattan Island several times over with New Jersey as a side-deal.” Deadpool said and Peter starred at the gun.

“And?” Peter asked, wondering if he could shoot off some webbing, or grab the gun, or do something to get it away from Deadpool.

“And nobody and I mean nobody, told me you were an Omega.” Deadpool said, cocking the trigger. “Now, normally this wouldn’t mean anything Spidey. The rules are I work for money, do the dirty work, battle my inner demons, go home, eat some tacos and start the day afresh with my mind running a hundred thousand miles.”

“So?” Peter asked.

“So Spidey, you smell better than any homemade chimichangags.” Deadpool sighed, dropping the gun onto his lap.

Peter took his chance. Without waiting, he shot the webbing, trapping Deadpools’ hand against his thigh, causing the gun to stick and clog with webbing. Deadpool looked down surprised.

“Well that’s different.” He said as Peter launched himself out of bed and punched Deadpool, sending them both falling to the ground as Deadpool, punched Peter in the stomach with his free hand which Peter promptly webbed to the floor.

“Okay, now what?” Deadpool asked as Peter shook his head, rubbing his temples.

God it hurt, he thought as he sat away from Deadpool. Just being next to the merc was giving him a massive migraine.

“Peter? Is everything okay?” called from the other side of the door.

“Um yes! Yes I’m fine! I just tripped is all.”

“As soon as you’re up I set up an appointment to see a doctor about your Omega supplements. She’s a beta and very professional. We should probably leave in half an hour.” Aunt May said.

“Yes, sure, sounds like a plan.” Peter said, covering Deadpools’ mouth with his hands. “I’ll just get dressed.”

Peter listened as Aunt May stepped away from the door and walked down the hallway. He turned his attention back to Deadpool who was sniffing his hands.

What the hell was he supposed to do with Deadpool?

“I’m going to move my hands,” Peter said slowly, lifting his hands, and Deadpool nodded.

“Seems we’re at a bit of a standstill.” Deadpool said.

“No.” Peter said, narrowing his eyes. “I have a plan.”

“A plan? Really? What is it?”

“First you’re going to tell me who set ordered the hit and then I’m going to entomb you in webbing and then drop your ass of the bridge.” Peter said.

Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

“This doesn’t sound like it will end well for me.”

“No, no it won’t. I warned you. And you didn’t listen.” Peter said, trapping Deadpools legs, hands, waist, and shoulder to the ground with his webbing. He stood up, examining his handiwork. Deadpool was completely helpless, wiggling around on the floor like a landlocked fish.

“You have some interesting powers.” Deadpool said. “Are they natural?”

Peter huffed. “I’m not telling you! Now shut up, I have to get dressed.” Peter said, grabbing some clean clothes.

“Wait, you’re gonna leave me here?” Deadpool asked, wiggling a bit more frantically.

“Yes! Now shut up or I’ll web your mouth!” Peter warned and Deadpool sighed, letting his head hit the floor.

Peter left the room, wishing for the hundredth time that his headache would just go away! But it wasn’t to be that way. At least until Deadpool was floating in the bottom of the Hudson River. Boy when had he gotten so blood thirsty? Maybe it was the hormones? But most Omega’s were submissive, quite creatures although maybe the spider changed him as an Omega as well. Oh well, Peter thought, pulling on a fresh t-shirt and pants and socks. He just had to deal with the Doctor this afternoon and then he could get rid of the merc.

Without giving it another thought, Peter went downstairs and joined Aunt May as she stood at the doorway.

“Ready?”

“Not really.” Peter sighed.

~~

Stupid Deadpool. Who would put a bounty on his head anyway? Spiderman wasn’t as big a threat as say, Tony Stark or Thor, or Bruce Banner, or any other member of the Avengers. In fact, Peter was small fry when compared to the world’s problems. It wasn’t like he left the city, or dealt with aliens. He just dealt with the local crazies and then some.

“…Heat will be worse than expected.”

This was Deadpools fault. The stupid, idiotic, warning ignoring idiot who obviously had mental problems and made his head hurt. Stupid Deadpool!

“Peter did you hear any of that?”

Peter blinked, looking at Aunt May then the doctor in surprise.

“Huh?”

Doctor Fujimoto smiled kindly. “It’s alright. Distraction is one of the side-effects. What I was telling you Aunt, Peter, is that because you have been on suppressants for so long your Heat will be more difficult than for normal Omegas and will last twice as long, and likely to begin in the next twenty-four hours.”

Pete blinked. Again.

“Do you know any Alpha’s who you could be with during your Heat that won’t try to claim you?” Doctor Fujimoto asked and Peter shook his head. “Okay then I would suggest staying indoors for the next two weeks.”

“B-But school! I have school!” Peter said, the realization finally settling into him. No school. No leaving the house. Fuck, how was he supposed to be a Superhero? Maybe the Heat wouldn’t be so bad.

“I will gladly send your school a notice telling them of the situation. Peter, this is for your own safety.”

Peter hanged his head, rubbing his eyes. This was so stupid. Whatever freak of nature decided in the creation of Alpha/Betas/Omegas could just jump off a cliff and die.

“Thank you Doctor Fujimoto. Come on Peter, we should get home.” Aunt May said, gently rubbing Peter’s shoulder. “I’ll make you your favourite meal.”

Stupid Deadpool.

~~

“I’m going to my room,” Peter sighed as they got home. “I’m really tired.”

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll make supper in a few hours.” Aunt May said and Peter mumbled something under his breath. He walked up stairs, dragging his feet. On their way back from the doctors he had been stopped four times by various Alpha’s sniffing him. Aunt May had managed to chase them off but Peter had been infuriated by the whole processes. Not to mention as they got closer to the house his migraine came back with a vengeance.

It was Deadpool’s fault and Peter decided that he, and only he, would figure out a way to kill the Merc.

He opened his bedroom door and found Deadpool snoring on the floor. Peter kicked off his shoes, looked at the bed, his eye lids heavy and collapsed, face down.

Killing Deadpool could wait until he had a nap.

~~

When Peter opened his eyes, he realised three things. First, Deadpool wasn’t snoring anymore. Second, he had the worst erection of his life. And thirdly, he could feel sticky wetness on the inside of his thighs.

Slick.

Fuck, no!

“I can help with that,” Deadpool offered as Peter sat up, feeling feverish.

Peter glared at Deadpool.

“I don’t need your help. I should throw you off the New World Trade building.” Peter growled then coughed. “Wait, how do you—”

“I can smell it Spidey. So can any Alpha in a ten block radius.” Deadpool said, looking to the window. “You should probably lock that.”

Peter swallowed, the fever starting to get worse. He scrambled over his bed and closed the window, locking it and pulling the blinds. When had he gotten so hot? Peter pulled off his shirt, fanning himself.

“Can you look over your shoulder?” Deadpool asked and Peter tilted his head, looking over his shoulder in surprise. His body was starting to sweat, illuminating his pale skin and enhancing his sinewy, lithe muscles while his pants rode low on his hips.

“Yeah, that’s nice.” Deadpool sighed and Peter turned beat red.

“You-you costume thieving asshole!” Peter spat, wrapping his arms around his chest.

“Hey! I had this costume first!” Deadpool defended

“That’s what they all say.” Peter said and Deadpool was about to respond when Aunt May knocked on his door.

“Peter? I made supper.”

Peter opened his mouth and swallowed. “I-I’m not hungry Aunt May.”

There was silence from the other side then “Oh Peter… has it began already?”

“I-I think so.” Peter said honestly.

“Okay. Well, I will be downstairs in case you need anything. Just remember: it will end and we’ll get you back on your suppressants.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, hanging his head as the slick started to worsen and his erection decided that tenting his pants was the best idea of all. He glanced at Deadpool.

Deadpool was staring at him, his own chest rising and falling just a little faster than before. Evidently he really could smell Peter and had his own erection tenting his red pants.

“You know…”

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear it.” Peter whined, slapping his hand across his mouth in surprise. He had never, not once, ever whined in his life.

“Are you going to let me up anytime soon then?” Deadpool asked and Peter glared at him. “I take that as a no.”

“I need to throw you off… some building.” Peter struggled.

“You’re gonna go outside in that skin tight outfight with slick running down your thigh? And I thought you were smart.”

“Shut up.”

“Well sure you could go do that. But do you really want to meet New York’s sinister underbelly in your condition? It could prove educational, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“Shut up!”

“I mean, I’ve had my own fair share of wild sex on top of buildings but you know what people never tell you about? The wind. Seriously. There is a lot of wind up on the buildings and most people never realise that.”

“I said shut up!” Peter said getting off of the bed and storming to stand over Deadpool, his fists clenching at his sides. Fuck, this was getting ridicules. The slick was getting worse and somewhere deep inside Peter knew ignoring his body was a losing battle.

“Drop your pants.” Deadpool rasped and Peter blinked.

“What?”

“Drop. Your. Pants.”

“Deadpool, if this is some sort of stupid trick,” Peter warned.

“Just drop your pants. Please.” Deadpool begged.

Peter bit his bottom lip and looked at his closed window, at his bed, at his closed door. As much as he hated to admit, Deadpool did have a point about going out as he was now. It would only lead to trouble.

“I’m just dropping my pants.” Peter said, hesitantly hooking his thumbs in his jeans and pushed them down, letting them pool around his ankles. Deadpool was sprawled beneath him, Peter hadn’t realised it at the time, but he resembled a red starfish with a rather large tented erection. Peter swallowed, standing there unsure while Deadpool looked him up and down slowly.

“That looks painful.” Deadpool said, nodding at Peter’s already leaking erection. “Do you want a hand?”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “From you? No thanks.”

“Then maybe you should do something about it?” Deadpool suggested and Peter shifted his stance, grimacing as the slick was sliding down the back of his knees now. Damn it. He knew that whatever Deadpool suggested, as an Alpha, would probably register with him stronger then if Aunt May suggested but he really, really did not want to jack off in front of someone who had previously planned on killing him. Still, it was really painful.

Hesitantly, shying away from Deadpool’s intense gaze, he wrapped his hand around his erection, his eyes widening before falling shut as his mouth fell open. And that was just form touching it! Peter panted, rubbing the crown of his cock, smearing the increasing wetness across the sensitive tip. With his other hand he reached down, cupping his balls.

“Fuck yeah,” Deadpool hissed and Peter whimpered, stroking his cock slowly. With his knees weakening, Peter gripped his cock harder and almost collapsed on the floor.

Too much!

“Come on, you’ll feel better if you finish.” Deadpool encouraged and Peter thought yeah, that makes perfect sense so he started rubbing faster and harder, his hips rocking jerkily and sooner than he expected he came, shooting cum across his fingers and onto the floor next to Deadpool’s boot.

He panted, body shaking, the slick worsening.

“Fuck yeah Spiderman.” Deadpool said, interrupting Peter’s reverie and he opened his eyes, stunned to watch the Merc lifting his hips. “Come here.”

“No. No I can’t. I can’t do this.” Peter choked, stepping back. He grabbed his pants and tried to pull them back on and hissed, his skin far too sensitive for the fabric. He tossed them aside and looked at his hands. They were covered in cum. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned his hand, throwing it into the garbage.

“Spidey,” Deadpool sighed.

“No! I will not do this!” Peter defended.

Deadpool hit his head against the floor, grunting.

Peter started pacing back and forth in his room, from Deadpool’s boot to his closet, back and forth, back and forth.

He could handle this. Peter Parker, secretly Spiderman, could handle his first heat.

~~

Three hours later Peter had his face buried in his bed, sobbing as he rocked his hips, his hands clawing at the sheets. His slick had worsened so badly, even he could smell it. Deadpool was muttering to himself on the floor about human rights and torture and that he was willing to confess to the murder of Elvis, confess to anything just let him loose.

This was just too much, too much heat. Too much pressure in his belly and lower back. There was something he needed, something he desperately needed and Peter didn’t have a single clue what it was.

“Will you get over here already and let me fuck you?” Deadpool pleaded. “Please, please, please, this is madness. This is Sparta!” Deadpool declared, trying to kick his leg and failing resulting in his knee twitching.

“No! I won’t. I won’t be mated!” Peter whined into the blankets.

“You won’t, you stupid spider.”

Peter lifted his head from the bed, whimpering. “What?”

“Fuck, and you’re supposed to be some sort of genius. I’m tied down; I can’t bite you, let alone mark you.” Deadpool said.

Peter held his breathe.

“Will it work?” Peter breathed.

“Fuck, yes, no, I don’t know! Just come over here.” Deadpool begged.

Peter couldn’t even stand so instead he crawled on shaking hands and jelly-weak knees to Deadpool, his erection throbbing painfully. “W-What do I do?”

“Take off my belt, pull down my pants, and sit your slick ass on my cock.” Deadpool panted, lifting his hips up hopefully.

A strange ringing sound filled Peter’s ears and he pulled off Deadpool’s belt, blinking back tears of frustration when he couldn’t get the button and zipper because Deadpool’s erection was tenting so hard against the touch Kevlar material. Eventually he was able to and Peter gasped as Deadpool’s cock sprang out, large and heavy and leaking. It made Peter’s mouth water as he pushed down Deadpool’s pants, pausing at the various scars of different coloured skin.

“Are you okay?’ Peter asked, the haze lifting his mind for a moment.

“Origin story, long story, tell you later if you tell me yours.”

“Deal,” Peter whispered and finally gave up, leaning over to kiss the tip of Deadpools cock, licking the very tip and sucking the tiny opening.

“Fuck, Jesus Christ died for tacos, fuck,” Deadpool groaned, hitting his head harder against the floor.

Peter saw Deadpool’s arms struggling against his webbing and a part of Peter, the horny desperately begging Peter wanted Deadpool’s hands free to finger his ass or scratch his back thighs. Lifting his head, Peter sat up and straddled Deadpool’s waist, his thighs shaking as he grabbed Deadpool’s cock in hand, spreading his ass with his own fingers and eased himself down. He missed the first time, the slick making it difficult to ease himself fully down. The second time, he hesitated at the feel of Deadpool against his entrance and momentarily had a panicky moment about what he was doing, who he was doing it with, and the fact he didn’t actually know who Deadpool was but that was scattered when Deadpool snapped his hips upward, sinking his cock in halfway.

Peter saw little white lights behind his eyes and Deadpool was muttering in Spanish before thrusting again, sinking his cock fully in Peter’s beyond tight, slick, hot ass.

“Holy Chimmy-changas,” Deadpool groaned, rolling his head sideways as he tried to pull his arms and legs free. “Finally, fuck, fuck, finally!”

Peter was speechless, literally. He was fairly sure part of his brain shut down because all he could focus on was the large, swollen cock that was burning his insides, stretching him wider then he thought possible. How could he be stretched so wide down there? How was that even possible?

“..idey.” Deadpool groaned.

“Huh?” Peter asked, the haze that had fallen across his vision slightly lifting.

“Spidey, lift up.” Deadpool said and Peter took a deep breath and tried to lift his hips, only resulting in clenching his ass around Deadpool’s cock.

Deadpool swore, Peter swore.

“That-that was good, but you have to lift up higher and slide down.” Deadpool managed.

Peter bit his lip. He needed leverage. He needed to brace his hands on something. The only space where he could get some leverage was to place his hands on either side of Deadpool’s head.

“Come on Spidey!” Deadpool whined, his voice breaking and Peter smiled, looking down at Deadpool through his lashes.

“As you wish,” Peter said, leaning over, bracing his hands on either side of Deadpool’s head. Deadpool looked up surprised as Peter’s face hovered inches above his own. Peter swallowed, starring into the black eyes of Deadpool’s costume. Deadpool starred back.

And then he thrust his hips up and Peter let his eyes fall shut as he slammed back down.

Peter and Deadpool groaned in unison. It took Peter a few minutes, seconds actually to figure out when to slam his hips down when Deadpool would push up but once he did, he broke down the movements to a science, bowing his head next to Deadpool’s head, panting as they fucked on his bedroom floor.

“My arachne god,” Deadpool whispered, turning his head next to Peter’s ear. “So good. So fucking sweet.” 

“Shut… up.” Peter mewled, twisting his hips as he slammed down. His erection was leaking profusely bouncing between his stomach and the rough material of Deadpool’s costume but the rising heat in him was starting to become overwhelming: he needed to come, he desperately needed to come.

He shifted, pushing his head against Deadpool’s chest as he reached down with his free hand and cupped his cock, crying out at the sensation. He felt Deadpool moving his head and Peter glanced at him. The merc had lifted his head as much as he could, watching Peter stroke his own cock.

“Fuck, look at you,” Deadpool said and Peter squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm rolled through him, shooting white hot cum across his hand and the front of Deadpools costume. Deadpool was thrusting faster and faster and then Peter felt Deadpool’s knot swelling in him, and Peter wailed as Deadpool came, grunting and groaning as he filled the Superheroes ass with cum.

Shaking, Peter collapsed on top of Deadpool. His heart pounding, his eyes crossed, Peter could hear Deadpool’s frantic heartbeat pounding against his chest.

Deadpool was the first to speak.

“L…lift up the bottom.”

Peter looked up warily.

“What?”

“Lift up the bottom of my mask.” Deadpool whispered.

Peter blinked and then swallowed. He used his last amount of strength to lift up Deadpools mask finding more strange burns covering his lower jaw. Deadpool stopped him from lifting the mask up any higher. Peter eyed the lips and licking his own, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Deadpools.

Deadpool parted his lips and lapped at Peter’s closed ones. When Peter’s mouth fell open in a moan, Deadpool thrust his tongue into Peter’s mouth, suckling and licking Peter’s tongue. Peter whimpered, feeling his heat growing in his belly again and felt Deadpools cock hardening in his body once more. Peter pulled away his mouth, panting against Deadpools.

“Let me go.” Deadpool asked.

“I-I can’t. I don’t even know your name.” Peter whined, whimpering as he squirmed on top of the Merc.

“Wade, Wade Wilson. What’s yours?”

“Peter Parker.” Peter whispered.

Deadpool smiled. “Nice to meet you Peter. Now, how about you untie me, and I help you with the rest of your heat.”

“Not a fucking chance.” Peter smiled then whimpered as Deadpool casually lifted his hips.

“Then I am going to need a lot of fucking tacos for the next week.” Deadpool said and Peter gasped, pressing his face against Deadpools chest.

Okay, well maybe Peter might consider removing the webbing.

Maybe.

END (or is it?)


	2. Fuck Yeah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thus far: Peter’s heat has begun, Deadpool is trapped in Peter’s bedroom webbed to the floor, much sex has been had but can this arraignment continue for long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Deadpool and Spiderman belong to the gods over at Marvel, all of whom have a lot more money than me.

Fuck Yeah!

Head tilted back, eyes half open starring deliriously at his poster of the periodic table, slack jawed with his tongue hanging out like a panting dog, Peter was the epitome of an Omega. His body was covered in sweat and cum, his cum, with thin white ropes covering his belly and hands as he sat straddling Deadpool’s, no Wade’s, waist. His arms had gone limp, hanging from his body while the muscles in his thighs, which shook after the first two hours, had gone numb. If his ass was sore, Peter didn’t know; his slick had made it easy for Wade to fuck him from his position below.

Speaking of Deadpool, Peter tilted his head, looking down at the merc with the mouth. Deadpool was panting like he had been running a never ending marathon and in a way he had. His head was turned, and Peter thought the merc had a look of exhaustion on his features beneath his mask. When he had tried to push the mask up further, Wade had snapped at his fingers so Peter stopped. But now he looked how Peter felt. But Peter felt horny, so terribly horny. Licking his lips and using his knees, Peter sat up just the fraction on an inch and eased himself back down on Wade’s hard cock.

Wade had come three times so far and Peter had come five times, not counting his own jacking off in front of Wade. Each time Wade had locked his knot in Peter’s ass, making him squirm and whimper at the pressure. Just thinking about the memory made Peter groan. He rolled his head, listening to Wade gasp.

“Let me go,” Wade croaked.

“Nhhh,” Peter mumbled, frowning as he rocked forward again, the muscles in his thighs waking up at the movement. It felt like tiny electric storms were raging through his muscles and it drew him from the haze of his heat. He blinked, and shook his head, reaching up to run his non-cum covered hand through his wild hair.

He… he needed to think. Peter needed to think, but it was so hard, and Wade was so hard, and Wade was rocking his hips, mumbling as he made shallow little thrusts and Peter rode him, tilting his head back again as he squeezed his ass, clenching hard on Wade’s cock.

This heat was going to kill him.

“W-Wade,” Peter whispered, trying to fight the delirium. “We need… to stop.”

“Lemme go,” Wade pleaded and Peter shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as Wade thrust at just the right angle sending bright sparks of pleasure shooting up Peter’s spine.

“Ahhh,” Peter moaned.

“Do you want more, Spidey?” Wade asked.

Peter bit his lip as Wade thrust at that spot again. It felt so good, so sweet. Peter could grow addicted to this. His eyes opened in horror of that singular clarity and fighting this Heat, which was something considered inconceivable to any Omega, he looked down at Deadpool.

“I won’t hurt you, I won’t mark you, and I’ll deal with the jackass who put out the bounty.” Deadpool swore. “All you have to do is take the webbing off.”

Peter swallowed and leaned down, his face hovering above Deadpool’s.

“If you’re lying, I will personally have the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D hunt your ass down, have them send you to one of their cubes, and place each and every organ, limb, and your head in separate glass jars for eternity.” Peter whispered.

Wade’s cock twitched in Peter’s too slick ass.

“Fuck you are the god of dirty talk,” Wade panted.

“Deal or no deal.” Peter whispered, his eyes distracted by Wade’s lips.

“Deal,” Wade whispered, capturing Peters lips and smiling as Peter flicked his tongue against his own.

Peter lifted his head and sat up. He turned his body and leaned back, tearing off the webbing from Wade’s ankles. Once freed, Peter leaned forward and tore the webbing around Wade’s wrists that were holding him down.

“Fuck yeah!” Wade said, suddenly sitting up, startling Peter.

Peter blinked at Wade, breathe caught in his throat as Wade grabbed his hips and suddenly lifted Peter up and off his cock. Peter whimpered, squirming in Wade’s grasp as the Merc turned him onto his hands and knees.

“You said—” Peter strangled as Wade grabbed his hair, pushing his face down onto the floor while he gripped Peter’s hip tightly.

“And I’m going to keep it,” Wade grunted as he thrust his drooling cock back into Peter’s slick ass, sinking deeper inside then the previous position.

Peter couldn’t help it, couldn’t contain the wail that emerged from his lips, clawing at the floor as Wade started thrusting roughly, his balls slapping against Peter’s ass as he fucked him.

Peter brought his hands up to his mouth, sucking his cum stained fingers as Wade fucked harder, holding him in place. Peter spread his legs a little wider and bit his hand at the scream that came as a result.

They should have done this from the start, Peter thought dazedly as Deadpool’s fingers moved from his hair to the back of his head and down his neck, wrapping his gloved hand around the back of Peter’s neck and gripping tightly.

Peter was trapped, held in place on his hands and knees being fucked by someone who obviously knew what he was doing. Just the thought brought him closer to the edge then what he thought was previously possible and all that was left was his leaking neglected cock.

“W-Wade,” Peter whimpered as Wade fucked him with long, sharp thrusts.

“Yeah?”

“My, my cock.” Peter asked, licking his fingers.

“What about it?’

“Touch it, I need to cum.”

“Sorry Spidey, I’ve been on my back too long, I need to get some blood flowing.” Wade smiled as Peter mewled under him as he thrust particularly hard.

“Please, please, please,” Peter begged.

“Since you said the magic word,” Wade purred, letting go of Peter’s waist to reach under, grabbing the bobbing cock. He gripped it lightly; teasing the hard flesh until Peter was starting to sob, pressing his face against the floor as he clawed at his own hair. Wade hummed, rocking his hips faster as he suddenly gripped Peter’s cock with a near iron grip leaving the superhero gasping in surprise that turned into loud keening moans as Wade started jacking him off.

Peter was drowning in sensations. He was drowning in the sensation of being fucked up the ass by someone with a thick cock, he was drowning in the sensation of Wade man-handling his cock, he was drowning with the sensation of Wade gripping his neck in a mock claim bite, he was drowning in the overwhelming sensation of being covered with Wade’s Alpha scent and finally, Peter was drowning in the sensation of being an Omega in the midst of a fierce heat being fucked hard enough he swore, even with his fast healing powers, he was going to be sore for days afterwards.

And then he saw a bright binding light behind his eyes and Peter screamed, his cock swelling in Wade’s hand before shooting cum onto the floor, and Wade pressed his face against Peter’s shoulder, gritting his teeth as his knot doubled in size making Peter scream harder and shot hot thick ropes of cum, filling Peter’s ass for the fourth time that day.

Both men panted before Peter’s knees gave out and he collapsed onto the floor, Wade’s heavy body falling on top of him. Peter didn’t care that he was being squashed. He felt good, really good, deliriously good, like the world could be sucked into a black hole or Doc Ock and the Green Goblin and a few other villains could form a villain union and destroy New York but Peter didn’t care because for the first time in hours, he felt satisfied.

Even if Wade was crushing him.

Evidently Wade realised this and, as soon as his knot lost its swelling, he lifted himself on shaky arms before rolling off next to Peter, his cock slipping from Peter’s used ass.

They said nothing, neither party could actually speak for a while but it was Wade who broke the silence first.

“That… was amazing.” He managed.

Peter hummed, still in his delirium. His eyes started to droop as his body, realising it might have a few moments of sleep, decided that the floor was exceedingly comfortable and the cum on his belly and thighs could wait until later to be cleaned up. He rubbed his face against the floor again, his breathing easing.

The last thing he saw was Deadpool starring at him with a look of awe.

~~

Wade was gone and Aunt May was trying to ask him what had happened. Peter didn’t know, couldn’t explain to her what had gone on with Wade, couldn’t explain why he was in bed covered in cum and bruises, and couldn’t tell her that he needed to know where Wade was.

“Who’s Wade? Is he the Alpha that did this?” Aunt May asked, trying to get Peter to drink some water.

Peter shied away from the glass, looking around his bedroom desperately for any trace of the Merc but there was none. Not a note, not a letter, not anything telling him where Wade went, why he went away, and it made Peter want to cry.

“Peter honey, you need to drink. You need to stay hydrated.” Aunt May urged and Peter burrowed his face under his pillow, trying to hide the fact he was becoming more and more distressed.

“Peter…”

“Just go!” Peter yelled, his voice muffled.

“But Peter!”

“Just go!” Peter cried.

Aunt May sighed and got off the bed. She went to his window and Peter heard her latch it, turning the lock before she left his room, closing the door behind her.

Where was Wade?

Peter tossed the pillow, sitting up as he looked at the window. Maybe Wade had left. Maybe… Maybe Wade would come back? But how could Wade come back if his window was locked? Peter thought as he crawled over to the window, because really at this point walking upright wouldn’t be happening, not with how sore his muscles felt. He unlocked the window, unlatching it and opening it just a crack.

The cool night air seeped across his naked flesh and Peter whimpered, covering his face with his hand as his Heat came back with a vengeance and suddenly his skin felt like it was on fire and the only thing that could calm him, could ease that heat, was Wade’s touch.

Peter had been right.

His heat was going to kill him if it didn’t drive him crazy first.

~~

At dawn, Peter distantly heard a tapping on his window and he looked.

He saw Spiderman looking back at him.

Peter frowned, watching as Spiderman entered his room through the window. He was Spiderman, wasn’t he? It looked like him, like his mask he had sewn himself except he didn’t carry a twin set of katana’s or had two duel pistols hanging on his hips.

And then Peter smelled him.

Gun powder, gun oil, blood, Mexican food, and Wade. It was Wade. Wade had come back.

“Jesus Christ Peter, what have you done?” Wade asked, still wearing Peter’s mask.

“Can’t… trust… myself…” Peter slurred.

“Your room looks like a fucking spider’s den.” Wade said, looking around. It did look a room. Every nook and cranny, corner and angle the room had to offer was covered in thick spider silk. It was the only thing Peter could think of, instantly think of, after Wade had left him alone.

Peter frowned.

“You left.” He managed.

“I took care of business. Your business.” Wade explained gently.

Peter’s frown deepened. It was so unbelievably hard to focus.

“My… business?”

“The Supervillains came out to play. What sort of Alpha would I be if I didn’t handle them?”

“You left me,” Peter whined and Wade shushed him gently, wadding through the webbing to get close to the bed. He cupped Peter’s chin, pushing his own mask up.

“I did it for you, but now I’m back.” Wade whispered, kissing Peter on the corner of his lips.

“Don’t go again,” Peter begged, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck.

“Except for the bathroom and food, I’m all yours Spidey,” Wade murmured, kissing Peter as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, gently easing Peter onto his back.

~~

“Fuck your ass is full,” Wade said, marvelling at the cum that had filled Peters ass. It was day three and Wade was on his back, Peter hovering above him on all fours, facing Wade’s cock. Wade probed Peter’s swollen and slightly red anus with his finger, listening as Peter gasped softly, rocking his hip back against Wade’s finger. “I wonder how much cum you can hold?” he mused, pushing his finger inside, watching the delicate muscle clench around it.

Distantly, Peter could hear Wade. Could hear his questions and the amazement in his tone, but that was it. Peter couldn’t hear anything above the roar of his heart in his ears. Besides, he was too focused on the cock in front of him. Evidently at some point in time, Wade had taken a shower, ensuring his cock was clean for this little endeavour and the Omega in Peter was happy. It only made Wade’s scent stronger and, as Peter watched, a little pearl of cum oozed out of the tip of Wade’s cock.

It made his cock look fucking delicious.

Peter lowered his head, eyes falling halfway as he licked away that little pearl and smiled as Wade shifted underneath him. Peter moved his arms until he was on his resting his elbows on Wade’s hips, his hands grasping his cock as Peter licked and lapped at the angry swollen head.

“Fuck the hillbilly pope and call me god,” Wade moaned, pushing two fingers into Peters raised ass, the slick mingling with cum to drip down Peter’s thighs and onto the bed.

Peter moaned, stroking the base of Wade’s cock, moving down to gently stroke his balls while with his other hand he gripped it around the base, holding on as Wade tried to thrust against him. Giving the tip a loving kiss, Peter opened his mouth, wrapping his lips Wade’s cock and started sucking, his cheeks hollowing at the action.

Wade groaned, low and deep and Peter bobbed his head, taking just a little bit more of Wade’s cock into his mouth before lifting his head, a trail of saliva linking Peters bottom lip to Wade’s cock.

Wade pushed in a third finger, stretching Peter’s ass and Wade grinned. With the amount of sex and slick, his finger slipped in easily and Peter lifted his ass, following Wade’s fingers.

“Hey Spidey… wanna try something new?”

Peter didn’t hear him. He was busy trying to figure out how to stuff more of Wade’s cock in this mouth.

Wade pushed his pinkie finger into Peter’s ass and slowly spread his fingers, listening as Peter whined at the sensation. “Easy, easy boy,” He soothed, closing his fingers before easing them out and pushing them in again.

Peter lifted his head dazedly, looking over his shoulder at Wade in confusion.

Wade met his eyes.

“Just wait,” Wade said and Peter frowned.

What was Wade doing?

With his four fingers in Peter’s ass, and his hand covered in cum and silk, Wade curled his hand into a fist stretching the delicate walls of Peter’s ass.

“N-Nhh,” Peter wailed, letting go of Wade’s balls to reach back, to try and swat the fist that was buried in his ass.

“Relax Spidey, just relax.” Wade said, pulling his fist back slightly and pushed it in just a fraction deeper.

“Wade!” Peter cried, grabbing the blankets and bowing his head. He tried to spread his knees further apart to help ease the impossible rising tension. To his Omega senses, it felt like a Pedigree Alpha’s knot buried in his ass. To his everyday senses, it was Wade’s fist.

And it was too much.

“Wade, I can’t. Too much.” Peter struggled, as Wade shallowly fucked Peter with his fist.

Wade said nothing and instead he grabbed Peter’s cock with his free hand and started stroking the hard flesh.

Peter thrust into Wade’s hand, rocking back onto Wade’s fist and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth gritting as he thrust forward and back, forward and back, the muscles in his lower back screaming their displeasure at the movements but fuck, fuck it was starting to feel good. Really good and Peter’s eyes rolled back and he came, covering Wade’s chest as he clenched hard on Wade’s wrist.

And then he blacked out.

~~

“…he is all I have left. He is my nephew! I swear, if you harm a single hair on his head, you will regret it.” Aunt May snapped.

“I have no intention of harming him. Like I said, I’ve just been helping an Omega out. I haven’t marked him either.” Deadpool said.

Peter starred at the door, trying to connect the fact there was a warm wet clothe on his back and Aunt May and Deadpool were having an argument in the hallway outside his room.

“Good! Peter has his whole life ahead of him, a bright life. He doesn’t need some Alpha holding him down.”

“Well technically…”

“I don’t want to hear it. You had better take good care of my nephew or—”

“I get it, I’ll regret it. Peter’s already threatened me. It’s all good.” Deadpool said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to Peter.” Wade said, opening the door and kicking it shut with his foot. He was wearing his Deadpool mask instead of the Spiderman mask and he was balancing a fast food bag from some placed called Samantha’s Tacos, a large bowl of steaming water, and a clear water bottle.

“Your Aunt is scary.” Wade said, placing the bag of tacos on the spider web covered bedside table, the bowl of water on the bed next to Peter and opened the bottle of water, offering it to him.

Peter stared at him.

“It’s not drugged. I got it from the fridge downstairs.”

Peter took the bottle and brought it to his lips, drinking. It tasted so good, it was so refreshing, Peter couldn’t believe it. He drank the entire bottle dry.

“That good, huh?” Wade laughed as he took the empty bottle from Peter. He placed it on the bedside table and opened the bag. He pulled out a wrapped item that smelled so good, Peter’s stomach rumbled happily. “Here, I figured you needed to eat. And this will give you a ton of energy,” Wade said unwrapping the food revealing the taco inside. He handed it to Peter who sniffed it then bit off a mouthful, moaning at the flavours.

It tasted so good!

“Heh, yeah. I thought you’d like it.” Wade said, as he picked up the towel from Peters back and soaked it in the warm water. He pulled it out, squeezing out the excess water and started washing the back of Peter’s thighs. Peter looked at him surprised.

“Might not be mated, but I can fucking take care of an Omega. Keep eating.” Wade grumbled as he washed off the dried cum and slick.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and ate the taco as Wade cleaned him. It was an odd sensation, to be tended to like this but somewhere inside of Peter the Omega purred its content as Wade took care of him.

Peter finished the two tacos in the bag just as Wade spread his ass cheeks, tenderly cleaning him. Peter flushed red, trying to squirm away from the roughness of the towel until Wade growled at him and he froze.

“Sorry, sorry,” Wade mumbled, patting his side. “Turn on your back.”

Peter obeyed, rolling onto his back, suddenly feeling vulnerable under Wades gaze.

Wade didn’t say anything. Instead he took another towel and got it wet and washed Peter’s thighs, then his waist and belly and chest before delicately wiping his cock clean. When he finished, Wade placed the towel in the bowl and lifted up the bottom of his mask.

Peter raised his arms. “Wade, please,” He whispered.

Wade smiled, if not a little sadly and kneeled on the bed, covering Peter with his large frame. Peter hummed, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him as the Merc eased them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and moaning into his mouth.

They didn’t fuck, not like they had been doing for however long Peter had been in his room, but this time was slower, hotter, with Peter tracing Wade’s muscles through his costume and Wade moaning into Peter’s hair as he came one more time, and as he rocked his hips, his knot locking, Peter finally felt satisfied.

And it was good.

~~

Peter lifted the covers off of his head, looking blearily around his room. It was morning; he could see the morning light, but no Deadpool. Part of Peter felt torn but deep inside he knew Deadpool would return to him before the day was over. Sighing, Peter sat up, pushing the covers down.

He felt better, mentally at least. His body felt like he’d been run over by a truck, had a nuclear bomb explode, then the entire Island of Manhattan dropped on him. In other words, Peter was sure at this moment in time, he was finally out of his Heat.

How long it took for his body to recover was another question. For the moment however, he had to figure out what to do with the Spider webs covering his room. Sure it had made sense at the time but now? Why exactly had he done this again? Dimly Peter remembered something about preparing a den for him and Wade but that was it. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, flopping back in bed.

Maybe if he slept a little more, he would feel better and he could see Wade, but damn it if he wasn’t starving. Especially for Tacos. Stupid Deadpool, Peter smiled, snuggling back into the pillows. He would need to get Wade to show him where he got those Tacos.

END (For now)

Sooo seeing as how this story takes place in the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe I am a little nervous about where the story is going but at the same time I like it. It’s gonna get a little crazy folks!


	3. Fuck Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Deadpool and Spiderman belong to the gods over at Marvel, all of whom have a lot more money than me.
> 
> Note: What started off as a one shot has developed a life of its own. The power of Deadpool compels me!

Fuck Me?

When Peter finally got out of bed, showered, brushed his teeth and dressed in clean clothes, he expected the merc to be waiting in his bedroom with some more of those tasty tacos. But he didn’t, and he wasn’t there. Peter had shrugged it off, thinking that maybe Wade had his own business to attend to and would come back either that night or sometime tomorrow. With that optimistic thought, Peter walked downstairs, rather slowly, and found his Aunt buried in paperwork at the kitchen table.

He knocked timidly on the counter.

Aunt May looked up surprised.

“Oh Peter!” She said, getting to her feet. She rushed over and engulfed him in a hug. “Peter I was so worried!”

“I’m… I’m okay Aunt May. A little tired, really sore, but I feel… I feel good.” Peter said honestly as he hugged her back.

“Are you sure? That, that man,” Aunt May spat. “That man, ooooh, he has some serious problems. Did he mark you? He said that he wasn’t going to mark you.” She said, grabbing Peter by the scruff of his shirt and examining his neck for the bite mark. When she saw none, she sighed. “Well at least he kept his word. I almost had a heart attack when I found him digging in the fridge.”

“I can imagine.” Peter said, looking around the kitchen. “Did, he um, did he leave a note or anything?”

Aunt May’s eyes softened. “No honey, he didn’t leave a note.”

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Peter scratched his neck. “Um, can we have Mexican for breakfast?” He asked hopefully and Aunt May smiled.

“Of course, of course we can.”

“So, anything interesting happen while I was, you know, occupied?” Peter asked, sitting on a chair then yelping. Aunt May quickly handed him a pillow and he blushed, placing it on the chair and sitting down. It still hurt.

“Well, you know those villains that have been causing havoc for the past while now and how Spiderman’s been handling them?”

“Yup,” Peter said, if not a little proudly.

“Well apparently Spiderman went on a bit of a bloody-rampage.”

The blood drained from Peter’s face.

“What?”

“I think the Villains might have pushed him a bit too much because all of them, and I mean all of them, are in hospital in serious condition. Also half of the sewers south of 38th street have collapsed from bombs—”

“Bombs?” Peter squeaked as the kitchen filled with the delicious aroma of cooking jalapeño peppers.

“Ooooh yes. I believe the police are still dismantling the booby traps he set in the sewers. But you know what?” Aunt May asked as she chopped up some white onion and opened a can of tomatoes.

“No, what?” Peter asked worriedly.

“I, and a lot of other people, don’t think it was really Spiderman doing this. I think maybe Spiderman got sick or something and this guy, who looked suspiciously like Wade—”

“Wade told you his real name?”

“When I found him digging in the fridge, I demanded to know who he was, what he was doing there. He told me his name and that he had stumbled upon you, I thought I had locked your window by the way, and that he was just helping you out.” Aunt May sighed. “Peter, I was so worried.”

“I’m okay now Aunt May. In fact, I never felt better.” Peter tried to comfort as she cracked two eggs into the frying pan and scrambled them, mixing the pepper and onion. The smell made Peter’s stomach grumble.

“Well, I’m sure we’re both glad your heat is over.” Aunt May said as she took a plate from a cupboard and pushed the eggs onto it. She popped a piece of bread into the toaster as she placed the plate before Peter in the only empty space on the table.

“Thanks Aunt May,” Peter mumbled between mouthfuls of eggs. He nodded at the paperwork. “What’s all that?”

“Oh, that. Well, since there was a worldwide recall of supplements, Omega’s worldwide went into heat. These are just forms for new supplement suppliers.”

“Holy crap,” Peter said, poking the forms.

“Yup. In fact, they’re even predicting a baby boom in nine-months.” Aunt May said as the toast popped up. She buttered it and placed it on Peter’s plate. “Now, these suppliers offer…”

Peter was starring at his eggs as Aunt May continued talking, feeling like he was in the middle of a tunnel with the walls spinning around him.

A baby boom.

Baby.

Peter put down his fork and swallowed slowly.

God he hoped Wade showed up soon because Peter might have just royally screwed up.

~~

Wade never returned.

Wade didn’t come back to his house that night, or the next morning, or the following day. When Wade didn’t show up for three days, Peter went hunting for him because a) he was suffering from vomiting, b) he was craving Mexican food twenty-four hours a day, and c) he was starting to worry about what might have happened to Wade.

He used his Spidey-senses to search for Wade and that hyper-sonic near deafening migraine inducing agony of Wade’s Alphas energies.

But he wasn’t there. He swung across Manhattan Island, Hell’s kitchen, Brooklyn, he literally searched the entire city and when he had searched the city, he searched the subways and the sewers and after four days of searching Peter was starting to panic. It was like Wade had disappeared, just POOF! gone. There one day and gone the next. Peter turned to the internet in desperate hopes of finding some information but again, there was nothing.

It was like Wade never existed.

And it was killing Peter.

~~

Two weeks later, Peter got some news in the form of a parcel arriving for him. He frowned as he signed for it and tore it open. Inside he found a pink Hello Kitty bedazzled iPhone with a note beneath it:

Can’t die. Got swallowed by a giant tentacle monster. Will be home soon.

Peter covered his mouth and raced up to his room, slamming his bedroom door and searching the contacts. There was just one number with a picture of Deadpool waving at him.

Peter dialled it.

“Taco and beer, how can I help you?” Wade answered.

“You’re alive!” Peter breathed, panic bubbling in his voice.

Wade was silent for a few minutes. “Fuck.”

“Wade?”

“I should have fucking marked you.” Wade sighed.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, sitting on his bed. “Yeah, you should have.”

“Are you okay?”

“My ass still hurts, my stomach is swollen, and I-I am craving Mexican food all the time, and when I eat it I can’t keep it down and then I get hungry again,” Peter rambled.

“Spidey… I’m not the best Alpha for you.”

Peter swallowed. “I know.”

“No, seriously. I am fucked up. I have two talking voices that I argue with all the time, except when I’m blowing stuff up, and I can’t die.”

“You never told me your origin story,” Peter said.

He swore he could hear Wade smiling. “No, and you never told me yours either.”

“I got bitten by a genetically engineered spider.” Peter said, stretching out on the bed.

“Are you fucking kidding me? A spider? You got your fucking powers from a spider bite? Where were you, in Australia?” Wade asked incredulously.

Peter laughed. “I’m serious. Your turn.”

“Ahhh, well, it involves a secret military experiment in rural Canada and being injected with DNA from a mutant with insane healing powers. And Cancer.”

“Cancer?” Peter asked worriedly.

“It’s okay, I’m okay, it’s a mutagen, don’t worry about it. I think it’s why I hear the voices.”

“Oh,” Peter breathed, feeling more and more at ease hearing Wade’s voice.

“So uh, what are you wearing?” Wade asked suddenly.

Peter smiled, suddenly blushing. He looked to the hallway and quietly closed his door, turning the lock. He lay back on the bed.

“A frilly maid’s outfit and a thong.” Peter said.

“Your fucking with me, aren’t you?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Peter smiled.

“You’re so mean,” Wade whined and Peter laughed.

“Okay, I’m wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I just took off my shoes.” Peter said, kicking off his shoes.

“Wow that is sexy.” Wade purred. “Take off your shirt.”

“Okay,” Peter breathed, putting the phone down and pulling off his shirt. He tossed it to the laundry hamper in the corner. He picked up the phone again. “It’s off.”

“Send me a pic.”

Peter bit his lip.

“Please?”

Against his better judgement, Peter lifted the Hello Kitty iPhone and snapped a picture of himself laying in bed shirtless. He sent it off to Wade.

“Fuck your pretty,” Wade breathed and Peter swallowed, suddenly squirming. “Take off your pants.”

“Just, wait,” Peter said, lifting up his hips and pushing his jeans down and his underwear down as well. He kicked them off the bed too. “Okay, they’re off.”

“Are you naked?” Wade asked, his voice low, husky.

“Y-Yes.” Peter closed his eyes, licking his lips as he listened to Wade’s voice.

“Are you hard?”

“Not yet,”

“I am.”

Peter turned his head, nuzzling against the pillow beneath his head. “For me?” He asked.

“Fuck yeah,”

“What should I do?”

“Spidey?”

“To get hard, tell me what should I do?”

“Oh fuck me,” Wade purred. “Touch yourself. I didn’t get to last time, to touch you proper. Touch your neck with your fingers.”

Peter touched his neck, imagining they were Wade’s fingers while he held the phone with his other hand. He grazed them across his pulse point and gasped as he wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing slightly.

“I can hear you gasping, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I have you hand around my throat, holding me in place.” Peter whispered.

“Yesss, you’d like that?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, letting his hand drift down to rising chest and tentatively touched one of his nipples. It was an odd sensation, one he never really paid much attention to.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“It feels… weird.” Peter said, tracing the pink of his nipple. “I’m not getting much.”

“What are you doing?” Wade was panting in his ear.

“My, my nipples.” Peter whispered, feeling awkward. “They don’t feel, you know, anything.”

“I’ll make you feel right when I get back. I’ll make them so sensitive you won’t be able to wear a shirt.”

Peter shivered, his cock rising at Wade’s promise. He dragged his hand down across his stomach, scratching the slightly swollen flesh. It was a little sore. Maybe he needed to cut back on the Mexican food? Peter scowled and ignored those thoughts, moving his hand down lower and gripped his half-risen cock, suddenly whimpering as he gave a slow pull. It wasn’t enough.

“Help,” Peter murmured.

“I’m in your bedroom,” Wade said suddenly and Peter’s eyes opened, expecting to see him but he wasn’t there. He closed his eyes again.

“You’re in my bedroom?” Peter asked, playing along.

“And you’re on your back, your legs spread, naked and sweating as you grip your cock. You don’t see me, don’t realise I’m standing there watching you.” Wade purred. Peter was listening, his cock hardening in his hand. “And then I’m next you and your eyes are opening, but I cover your eyes with my hand while I kiss you. I haven’t kissed you much, have I?”

“No,” Peter breathed, stroking his now hardened cock.

“Kissing is really intimate, isn’t it?” Wade said wistfully. “Do you think you can get off from a kiss?”

“I-I don’t know,”

“Well have to try that,” Wade promised “but for now, I was kissing you weren’t I? Licking your lips?”

“Mmmm,” Peter parted his lips, lapping at empty air. He was starting to raise his hips to meet his fist.

“I can be gentle Spidey, but I don’t want to right now. I move my lips down, and start biting those muscular cords in your neck. Then, when I’ve gotten your neck right and sore, it’ll be bruised tomorrow, I move down your chest and those nipples. Ooooh, but I can’t tell you what I’m going to do to them. It won’t feel right unless my tongue is there, it won’t feel as good until your sore and tender and hitting me to leave them alone. You still there, Peter?”

Peter was breathing faster, biting back the moans.

“Hehe, I can hear you.”

“I’m gonna cum.” Peter whispered.

“Then I had better fuck you, huh?” Wade asked and Peter whimpered lifting up his hips, squirming in the bed as he tried to picture Wade but all that came to him was a blur of the heat. He couldn’t remember.

“I can’t, I can’t remember.” Peter whined.

“You can’t remember my cock?”

“No,”

“I’ll have to fix that won’t I?” Wade said and Peter shuddered, grunting as he felt the pre-cum slide down his cock onto his hand, making it slicker.

“Make it so I never forget,” Peter hissed and Wade growled, low and heavy. “I’m so close!”

“Come on Spidey, hey, push the video button on your phone.”

Peter blinked, eyes opening. He stopped his fist as he scrambled with the phone pushing the video button and suddenly he could see Deadpool in real time, could see the bottom half of his scarred face.

“Fuuuck,” Deadpool whispered. Evidently he could see Peter too. “Look at you. Show me your cock.”

Gasping, Peter moved the phone down, showing his hand gripping his cock tightly while pearls of white dribbled down the side.

“Poor guy let me see your face.” Peter brought the phone back up to his face. “Come now, come on, you can do it.” Wade urged and Peter threw his head back, arching his neck as heat suddenly flooded into his belly and his body clenched hard as he came, his cock swelling in his hand. Cum shooting from his tip, dribbling onto his hands as he gasped and moaned. Distantly he could hear Wade grunting and he knew Wade was getting off listening to him, watching as he came.

Panting, Peter collapsed on his bed, dropping the phone next to his ear.

“Wade.” Peter swallowed.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

When Wade didn’t respond, Peter closed his eyes and sighed. “Wade?”

“I won’t always be there when you need me.”

“But you won’t die, right?”

“No.”

“Then we’ll be okay.”

“You’re so practical.”

“I am,” Peter hummed, smiling. “Just come home.”

“I promise.”

END (more to come!)


	4. Fuck No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get serious

Part four of the Fuckin’ Hell Series

 

Fuck No!

Mary Parker was a wise woman. She had grown up in New York and it took a lot to scare her. She was street smart and she had raised Peter to be street smart, especially since he was an Omega he had to be smart in the city. However, also having been raised in New York she was fairly open minded especially when it came to relationships. As long as there was love and both parties were consenting adults, then she had no problem, regardless if they were Alpha and Omega, Beta or whatever. They were born that way and Aunt May accepted a lot in life.

However accepting Peter was about to be marked by a quite possible homicidal maniac was a bit more then Aunt May could handle.

“But Aunt May, its okay,” Peter tried and she glowered at him. Peter obediently lowered his head.

“You may think it’s okay, but do you two even know anything about each other?”

“We know each other’s origin stories,” Deadpool quipped and Peter viciously elbowed him. 

“Origin story.” Aunt May said slowly.

“Er, she... doesn’t know?” Deadpool said and Peter whimpered, hiding his face. 

“What don’t I know?” Aunt May asked icily.

“That... I’m Spiderman.” Peter whispered.

Aunt May breathed a sigh of relief. “Is that all?”

Peter’s head shot up, he stared at her stunned.

“But, what?”

“I’ve suspected for a while, Peter. Why do you think I didn’t want you to go out when your heat started?” Aunt May asked gently. “I found your mask when I did your laundry a few months ago, not to mention that spiders nest in your bedroom? I tried calling you down for last week and I went in there, saw the window open and the webbing everywhere.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Peter said and Aunt May smiled, taking his hand in hers. 

“Peter, I have worried about you since the day you came to live with us when you were a child. I know what you do at night and I do worry, I worry and pray for your safety but I know you’re a smart boy who doesn’t let anything stand in your way.”

“Aunt May...” Peter sniffled.

“And now a word from our sponsors,” Wade chimed in.

Peter and Aunt May stared at him.

“Erm, sorry.” Wade said awkwardly. “Voices.” He wiggled his fingers.

“Right. Okay, where are you two planning on living? Are you going to continue going to school? What about money?”

“I’m good. I make lots.” Wade said. “I mean, I spend a lot of it on weapons, but—”

“Weapons?” Aunt May asked. “Are you an arms dealer?”

“Oh no. No, no, no. I’m a mercenary.” Wade smiled.

“So at some point you could potentially die in combat.” Aunt May crossed her arms.

“No, I can’t die. I can get really heavily hurt, and I might black out for a while, but I can’t die.” Wade said.

“We’ve gone through this, Aunt May.” Peter said gently.

“And should you two have children? Where would they live?” 

Peter blanched and looked down at the table, suddenly realising this question would need an answer sooner rather than later.

“Here. Peter would live here.” Deadpool said. 

Peter looked up surprised. “What?” He said, a spike of fear digging itself into his chest. They wouldn’t live together? It did happen rarely, an Alpha abandoning an Omega when the Omega became pregnant. Would Wade leave him?

“Like I said, I do mercenary work. I sometimes have to be gone for a couple of days, weeks and maybe a month or two depending upon the work. I live in a fucking motel in a shit part of town. Even I know that’s not a safe or healthy place for a child to live.”

“You do?” Peter asked surprised.

“Oh come on, give me some credit.” Wade scowled.

“No, no. The motel part.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, that. I’ve got one room dedicated to weapons and my old outfits. It’s actually not that bad, for a confirmed bachelor with a mild obsession with Mexican food and beer. Lots of beer.”

“And where are you from?” Aunt May asked.

“Ohio.” Wade said.

“Your parents?”

“Dead. I think. It depends.” Wade said slowly.

“How could it depend?” Aunt May asked incredulously.

“On wither or not I made them up.” Wade shrugged.

Aunt May sighed as she pointedly ignored that last part. “So let me get this straight: The only time you two have really spent together was during Peter’s heat. Correct?”

Wade and Peter nodded.

“That is not nearly enough time to decide if you’re going to be with each other for the long run. Especially if you two eventually have children. I cannot, I will not give my permission to this pairing unless the two of you spend greater time together. You cannot build a relationship solely on sex.” Aunt May finished.

“Sure you can. It won’t be a very good one but—oh, okay. I see what you’re saying.” Wade shifted in his chair. He looked at Peter. “Alright. What do you want to do?”

Peter blinked. “I-I don’t know.”

“Wanna come over? I have Lego.”

The corners of Peter’s lips curled. “I like Lego.”

“Mrs. Parker, Peter and I are going to go play with Lego.”

The look Aunt May gave Wade left him shivering even as they left the house.

“For a Beta, your aunt is scary,” Wade said.

Peter laughed. “She’s actually really supportive and she loves me.”

“Hmmm. Well, let’s go.”

~~

Peter wasn’t sure what to say as they entered the subway. Aside from the comment about his Aunt, Wade hadn’t said anything else. He seemed to be rather absorbed with some sort of inner monologue. They waited as the train pulled up, people whispering and pointing at Wade as he was still in his costume. Peter wasn’t sure where Wade has placed his guns or his sword. He took this time to glance at Wade and really examine the man. He was taller then Peter by about eight inches, nearly a foot but aside from that, Wade was far more muscular and Peter blushed, thinking about being under Wade, trapped under his heavy frame. Just the thought alone and Peter felt slick slide down his inner thigh. What was wrong with him? They were in a public area and just the thought of Wade holding him down, panting in his ear, biting his neck was making him squirm as more slick dribbled down.

Peter blushed deep red and Wade suddenly inhaled. He leaned over.

“I can fucking smell you, Spidey. You wanna fuck on the train?” Wade whispered and Peter shut his eyes as the train doors opened and suddenly they were swarmed and shoved onboard. He felt Wade grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the back of the train. Peter was overwhelmed by drowning scents of Alphas who turned their head, watching as he passed. Peter whimpered, eyes opening, until he was pushed against the metal corner with Deadpool glaring at the other Alphas who looked away. Satisfied, Wade turned his attention back to Peter, cornering him, protecting him from inquisitive viewers.

“That’s dangerous, Spidey,” Wade leaned down, whispering into Peter’s ear. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head, submissively offering his neck to Wade. “So fucking dangerous.” Wade purred, pushing the bottom of his mask up. He pressed a gentle kiss to Peter’s ear, smiling as the youth softly whimpered. “Can you be quiet for me? It’s an hour to our stop.”

“Yes,” Peter whispered and Wade raised his hand, tracing Peter’s lips with his gloved thumb. Peter opened his eyes. He stared into Wade’s as he opened his mouth, his tongue hesitantly touching the rough material. Peter nipped the material before drawing Wade’s thumb into his mouth, suckling the material.

Wade watched, dumbstruck as Peter held onto his wrist with shaky hands and proceeded to treat his thumb like a small cock, licking and suckling it, kissing the tip. When he finished, Peter let it slip from his mouth.

“I... wanna do that to you.” Peter whispered, squirming as the slick travelled down his thigh. The crowd in the train was mumbling.

Wade raised his other hand above Peter’s head, effectively trapping the web-slinger. “You wanna do what?” He asked. 

Peter flushed red, not expecting the question. This was new to him. Peter was awkward, had always been awkward, and relationships was not something he was particularly good at which is why he focused on his classes and school. But Deadpool, Wade, he was something else. All of his attention was on Peter and wither it was because Wade was an Alpha and Peter was an Omega or if it was because he was Spiderman or a combination, Peter didn’t know. But he knew somewhere deep inside of him was a purring sensation that wanted to play with Wade and see just how far he could push this mercenary before he snapped.

It terrified and thrilled Peter at the same time.

He turned his head, his lips just a fraction of an inch from Wades.

“I want to suck your cock,” He mouthed, finishing it with flick of his tongue against Wades bottom lip.

The train stopped, and the motion carrying Peter forward so their lips locked. Wade grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close as he crashed his lips against Peters, fucking the youth’s mouth with his tongue. Peter whined trying to match Wade’s pace and was quickly overwhelmed. His eyes widened when Wade ground against his hard cock against Peter’s stomach. The train started again and Wade pulled away. 

Wade had planned on something entirely different: maybe jack off the web-slinger while watching him whimper, or finger his ass while facing the crowd, but Peter was doing something else and Wade wanted to see how far he was willing to go. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing if anybody was watching and while there were a few Alphas curiously sniffing the air, nobody was paying them any attention. Which was good considering he had no problems killing off the competition, if the need should arise.

The hand that Peter had so delightfully sucked, Wade wiggled his fingers and Peter followed them as Wade eased his zipper down and reached in, pulling out his cock. 

Peter gasped, his eyes wide as Wade gripped his cock and eased his hand up, pumping the flesh until pre-cum peaked through the little hole. Mouth dry, Peter tried to look past Wade, suddenly scared of them getting caught on the train but he couldn’t see past Wade’s bulk and he realised where Wade had them, that they were safe. He licked his lips and looked back down, his own cock hardening at the sight.

Wade shifted his stance, his lips back on Peter’s burning pink ear. 

“It’s all yours. Don’t let a drop go to waste.” Wade licked the shell, smiling as Peter shivered under him.

Peter nodded mutely, his cheeks blazing pink as he quietly dropped to his knees. He looked up, uncertain at Wade. Wade smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Peter’s wild hair. Peter smiled back and took Wade’s cock in his hand, distantly remembering his heat but that was a haze. This, Wade’s cock in his hand was here and now, and in a train on the subway where they could be caught at any moment, where anybody could see Peter on his knees sucking cock.

He shifted on his knees, the slick worsening.

Peter lent forward, lips wrapping around the tip and started suckling. Wade’s knees suddenly buckled and he head the man hiss above him and Peter smiled. Apparently he could surprise the merc. He felt fingers dig into his hair and Peter allowed them to push him down, his lips sliding around Wade’s cock, bobbing down then bobbing back up. He let go of Wade’s cock, instead holding grabbing hold of Wade’s belt as he peeked up. 

Wade was grimacing, his teeth clenched as Peter looked up at him with those eyes. Those doe fucking eyes. Those innocent eyes that said ‘I don’t know the world but I want to save it. Show me?’. It was that same look that Peter had woken up with that morning, that same doe eyed innocent look. That was partially why he hadn’t shot the youth, aside from smelling like an Omega fucking dream come true, but also there was something in Peter that Wade admired. He would have to dig into that sensation later because right now those fucking Bambi eyes were pleading with him and Wade didn’t want to come. Oh yes, he wanted to cum at some point. He wanted to shoot his cum across Peter’s face and see the confusion in those eyes until his cheeks burned red at the realization. Fuck Peter would look lovely with a daisy chain of cum—

Aw fuck.

Peter’s eyes widened as Wade suddenly came, hot cum flooding into his mouth. He thought for a moment of spitting it out, especially with the flavour, but he swallowed by reflex and found the taste wasn’t too bad. He swallowed the load and washed Wade’s softening cock with his tongue before carefully tucking it back inside his pants. He looked up as the train stopped once more. Wade was panting, he was panting hard but not loud. Peter swallowed as he slowly stood up, his erection painfully pressing against his jeans. He tried to shift his erection and bit his lip as it didn’t help.

Wade got his breathing under control and slapped Peter’s hand away as the train started moving again. He grave Peter a wild grin and slipped his hand into the band of Peter’s jeans, curling his fingers around Peter’s burning hot cock. Peter opened his mouth to moan and Wade covered his lips, smoothing it as Wade roughly pulled on the hard flesh, tasting his own cum on Peter’s tongue.

This time it was Peter’s knees that weakened as he wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, holding on for dear life as Wade pulled and stroked, his gloved thumb roughly rubbing the sensitive head and smearing the precum across the top. Peter tried to jerk his head away, the cry rising in his throat but Wade followed relentlessly. With his other hand, Wade ran it down Peter’s back and slipped it under the back of his jeans. His fingers trailed across the dimples above Peter’s ass before pushing his hand down further, and running his finger along the crease of Peter’s ass. Peter danced into his hand and Wade smirked, scooping slick onto his finger before pushing two fingers between Peter’s cheeks and shoving them into puckered entrance. This time Wade couldn’t stop the high pitched wail that came from Peter’s lips. 

Peter jerked his mouth away, panting as he starred into Wade’s masked eyes. With Wade’s hand wrapped around his cock and fingers buried in his ass, Peter was starting to shake. He had no idea what was going to happen. His body felt like it was on fire and the only person who could stop that fire was standing in front of him, smiling wickedly like the devil himself.

Wade sunk his fingers further into Peter’s ass and Peter buried his face in Wade’s neck, panting and biting back tears as the duel sensations started to overpower him, not to mention there were people asking who was having sex and where the hell was that Omega that smelled so good?

Wade gripped his cock suddenly, and without mercy, started jacking him while he pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in roughly. Peter brought his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles bloody as Wade manhandled his body, his own hips trying awkwardly to meet Wade’s fist but also his fingers. It was too much, just too much for Peter and he came, clenching hard on those fingers, his cum shooting into Wade’s hand as it covered the swollen head. Peter panted, seeing stars in front of his eyes as Wade pulled his cum covered hand up, letting it hover between their faces. 

Peter burned dark red, shifting on the fingers that were scissoring his entrance, stretching him as he watched as Wade licked one of his fingers. Peter whined, shifting on his feet and Wade offered him his hand. It was his cum. His own cum. It was dirty to be doing something like this, but what they had just done was worse so Peter hesitantly, shyly, licked Wade’s offered fingers clean. But when it came to the cum on his palm, Peter started licking and was surprised when Wade licked it too. They both worked together to lick Wade’s red glove clean and when they finished, Wade kissed Peter, tasting his own cum while pushing a third finger into Peter’s ass.

Wade pulled away as Peter quietly panted, his arms dropping to hold onto Wade’s shoulders. He liked Wade’s fingers in his ass, he liked that stretching feeling. He would like his cock a lot more but that would have to wait—

“This is our stop.” Wade said suddenly, pulling his fingers from Peter’s ass. 

Peter blinked, suddenly disconnected from Wade as the Merc had him by the hand and was pulling them through the crowd until they managed to escape the train and get onto the near empty platform.

“You okay?” Wade asked and Peter paused then shook his head. Wade nodded understandably. “Okay, let’s go. My place isn’t too far—”

“Mind letting me have a go at the Omega?”

Wade and Peter both jerked their head, starring at a tall man in a business suite. He was starring at Peter intently. “He’s not claimed; at least he doesn’t smell claimed.” The man drawled in a southern accent, approaching the pair. “And that display on the train? That was beautiful.”

Peter looked away, suddenly ashamed and Wade let go of his wrist, blocking the stranger’s view of Peter.

“That display wasn’t for you. Now fuck off.” Wade warned.

“But he’s not claimed. Surely you wouldn’t mind if I had some time with him. I can pay you.” The man purred, looking past Wade to Peter who was burning with embarrassment and humiliation.

“I warned you pall.” Wade sighed before stepping forward and punching the stranger in the chest, making the man double over as he gasped for breath. Wade followed this with a kick to the stomach and a knee to the balls before grabbing the man by the arm, spinning and throwing the man, sending him sailing fifteen feet down the train platform. “Come on. We don’t need this shit.” Wade said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder as he guided the stunned webweaver away from the pitiful moaning Alpha.

Part of Peter was secretly proud that Wade was protection him. Part of Peter was pissed off because he could have handled the man. Part of Peter was deeply humiliated about being seen on the train and a part of Peter was badly aroused about what happened on the train and what Wade had just done. Peter didn’t know which part he should worry about, but one thing was certain: Wade was differently a different type of man.

End part 1


	5. Fuck No! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Fuck No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using the description of Deadpool’s apartment from the Deadpool videogame (which I suggest everybody go out and get because it is insanely hysterical).
> 
> Also I want to thank everybody for the Kudos and comments! It's really awesome to get wonderful feedback! :D

Fuck No! (part 2)

 

Wade hadn’t been joking. He did live in a shit part of town, even for New York. This place was awful. After the incident with the guy, Peter had shut down any sexual activities and Wade just ruffled his hair, keeping him close as they walked down the street.

“So what happened with the horrible threat of having S.H.I.E.L.D come after me if I marked you?” Wade asked as they entered the motel and climbed the stairs. Peter was afraid of touching the handrail and that was saying something. He carefully side-stepped a pair of roaches that were exploring the stairwell. 

“What?”

“You know? That threat that you’d have the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D rip my body apart, dissect me, and place my body parts in various jars around the world?” Wade said.

Peter blankly stared at Wade as Wade fished out a key from his belt. He unlocked his door and pushed it open. “You don’t remember any of that, do you?”

“Erm... well...” Peter said as he walked into the apartment first. “I remember you giving me a migraine, that’s how I found you, but I don’t remember threatening you...” Peter said looking around. There was a lazy boy in the middle of the room, a TV that looked like it belonged in the 1980s, and a boom box in the corner. There were a lot of taco bags and empty beer bottles in various piles around the room.

“Bedroom is to the left, kitchen to the right. Bathroom is over there.” Wade jerked his thumb to a door, near the kitchen door. “Hold on, I haven’t checked this in a while...” Wade said as he kicked the door shut and went to the table behind the lazy boy that was covered with scribble notes, a phone and an old answering machine. He pushed the glowing red button.

“Hey Wade, its Logan. Look I think I have a lead for you. Give me a call when you get in. And no you can’t drive my fucking Harley.”

Beep

“Wade sugar, it’s Gambit. You should know better than to play cards against me, Cherie. I want my money.”

Beep

“Deadpool? It’s Rouge, how you been sweetheart? I know you’ve been busy and all, but you think you can give this sugar pie some love? I liked what we did last time. Maybe we can do it again. Bye sweetie.”

Beep

While Wade listened to the answering machine, Peter wandered past him and into the kitchen. He felt a bit like a stranger in a strange and almost sad land. He opened a cupboard and there was nothing there. All of the cupboards were bare. He gave up and aside from a pile of empty pizza boxes on the table and, he quietly opened the fridge, nothing but beer in the fridge. Peter left the kitchen as Wade scribbled something down on a pad of paper and dialled a number, grumbling to himself.

“Fucking idiots. I can’t believe this shit. Hello, Gambit? I don’t owe you shit, you damn card shark!” Wade snapped.

Peter quietly made a beeline for the bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside, this time feeling like he had walked into some kinky bedroom and, wait, was that a sex doll? Peter blushed as he passed the computer which, in Peter’s attention desperately needed to be updated and then... Oh. Wow. 

Guns, machine guns, hand cannons, flame thrower, plasma thrower, weapons Peter couldn’t identify, and crude explosive devices and ammo. Lots and lots and lots of ammo. There was enough weapons and ammo to take over a small country if Wade chose to. Peter was scared to touch them, besides, he didn’t use weapons. He used his webbing and his wits to survive. But one thing was certain: Wade had to be making a lot of money if he was able to afford these weapons. Actually, these weapons were more likely to belong to a Supervillain, not a hero. What was Wade, anyway? He was violent, he was bloody, he was strong, and he was an Alpha. He had apparently placed most of the villains that Peter fought on a regular basis in hospital while he was in his Heat. They were in fact still in hospital, to Peter’s knowledge.

Maybe Aunt May was right. Maybe Wade, Deadpool, was actually a warlord.

Pushing that thought aside, Peter spied an open closet. There were uniforms of different colours, even a yellow and black one. Whatever, Peter hid his costume in his closet too. He finally turned around and found the bed. He sat on the edge testing the mattress.

“I swear that bullshit stupid Cajun needs to be beaten.” Wade growled as he came into the bedroom he rested against the doorframe, his arms crossed. “What’d you think of the place?”

“It... needs work.” Peter said slowly and Wade chuckled, pushing off of the doorframe to walk over to the bed and sit next to him, the bed sinking beneath the mercs weight. Peter looked down at his shoes and Wade lay back, sighing. 

“Good ol’bed. I miss this bastard.” Wade hummed.

“Are you a war lord?” Peter asked, looking down at his feet. 

“What?”

“All your weapons and the ammo.” Peter gestured towards the wall of death.

“Hmmm, it is a nice haul, isn’t it? I love weapons.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

“I like to know something of just about everything.” Peter shrugged.

“Well, once upon a time I was a villain. I’ve killed a lot o people, a lot of people wanted me dead, and my good friend Logan actually inspired me to become good, and not evil. But it’s a gradual change, baby steps. For example, I left the guys you fight alive, I didn’t kill them. This time.”

“Do you still... kill people?” 

“Yeah.” Wade sat up and started rubbing Peter’s back. “But like I said: It’s a process.”

“Sometimes I think that might the best idea,” Peter whispered and Wade’s hand stilled. “Sometimes I think, wouldn’t it be easier? Wouldn’t it be smarter just to, to... finish them? But then I realise I can’t do that. It’s not right.” Peter shook his head. “I would be no different than the man that killed my Uncle so that’s why I try and talk them down or just... trap them until the cops come and pick them up.”

“I can learn a lot,” Wade murmured, nuzzling Peter’s ear.

Peter blushed, smiling. “Yeah, right. 

“I’m serious!” Wade said, tipping Peter onto his back. He leaned on his arm, hovering above the web weaver. He pushed Peter’s tshirt and rested his hand on the slightly swollen stomach. Peter placed his hand on top of Wades. “I’m not perfect, Peter.”

“Me neither.” Peter said. “But maybe together, we can get close.”

Wade smiled, rubbing the pale flesh. “Maybe.”

“You’ve never taken off your mask.”

Wade’s hand stilled. “No. No I haven’t.”

“Will you?” Peter asked, reaching up to trace Wade’s cheeks through the fabric.

“...Give me time.” Wade said and Peter nodded, pushing up the bottom of his mask and lifting his head, kissing Wade on the lips. 

Wade hummed and Peter flopped back onto the bed, satisfied.

“Do you want something to eat? I can order us pizza.” Wade offered.

“You don’t want to go out?” Peter asked curiously.

“I’m not letting you out in your state unmarked.” Wade’s hand was firm on his stomach. His voice sent chills down Peter’s spine. Wade leaned down. “You’re staying right here.”

“Oh Yeah? Then just mark me.” Peter said stubbornly.

“Do you even know what I need to do to mark you?” Wade asked.

Peter opened his mouth then closed it because no, he didn’t know what needed to be done. The internet was probably filled to the brims with what an Alpha needed to do to but to be brutally honest? Peter tried to ignore that as much as possible. Besides, before the supplement fiasco Peter really didn’t pay much attention to Alpha and Omega rituals. School was far more interesting. Especially science.

“Do you want me to tell you?” Wade purred and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. “You have to be mindless, Spidey. You have to be begging on your hands and knees. You have to be soaking in slick and spreading your legs as wide as possible. You have to be wild and sobbing. You have to be in heat for the marking to happen.”

Peter stared at Wade with wide eyes, breathing hard. That couldn’t be true. He had to be in heat to be marked!? “H-How, what?”

“It’s the way we are, Spidey. It’s the only way the mark will hold.” Wade said, kissing Peter’s cheek.

“But I’m not in Heat.”

“No you aren’t. And you can’t because it’s served its purpose with you getting pregnant.”

Peter scowled. “Okay, so how are we supposed to get me back in Heat?”

“There are drugs, but they could hurt the baby. There are chemicals, but again, they could hurt the baby. There’s really only one way to get your Heat going again.” Wade mused.

Peter swallowed. “How?”

“We have to make your body think you’re in heat.” Wade said, drumming his fingers against Peter’s stomach. “Basically, we have to get you really, really, really horny.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Not yet.” 

Peter sat up abruptly, shoving Wade’s hand aside. He went to Wade’s computer, sitting in the chair.

“What are you doing?” Wade called from the bed.

“I am going to fucking google this.” Peter snapped. “There has to be another way.”

“Why? Either way you’ll end up begging.” Wade sighed.

“I just have to know!”

“Fine, fine. Librarian,” Wade blew a raspberry.

 

~~

With dawning horror, Peter realised Wade was right. He was glued to the sites, mainly the government health websites that provided information about pregnancy, Heats, Suppressants, and Birth Control followed by behaviour and finally Markings. ‘The purpose of the Heat is to ensure pregnancy. If the Omega is not marked before becoming pregnant, then very little alternatives exist. The only safe, and government sanctioned, method that will cause no harm to the foetus is frequent sexual activity that will cause the hormones in the Omega’s body causing it to think it is in Heat and ensure the Marking is a success between Alpha and Omega.’

Wordlessly, Peter closed the browser and turned off the monitor. He swivelled in his chair only to find Wade deep asleep, snoring on the bed. Biting his lip, Peter rose from the chair and crept across the carpeted floor. He eased himself onto the bed next to Wade and looked up at the water stained ceiling. Wade still had the bottom portion of his mask above his mouth. Quietly, Peter pulled the pink iPhone Wade had mailed him from his pocket and laid his head next to Wade’s snapping a photo of the two of them together. Peter smiled at the photo and turned, placing the phone on the little table Wade had next to the bed before placing his head on Wade’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It was calming and soothing and something Peter didn’t get a chance to experience before. 

Before he realised it, Wade had his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Hmmm, you ready to get fucked?”

Peter sighed.

“I guess. But, what are we going to do?”

“Well, we could talk dirty?” Wade suggested.

Peter wrinkled his nose. “I like doing that with the phone.”

“You do? Heh, okay. Um, masturbation?”

“Still sore from the train.”

“Blow me?”

“Did that.”

“Restraints?”

“Nah.”

“I could restrain you?” Wade offered.

“Maybe in a bit, I’ve never been restrained.”

“So sexy,” Wade chuckled, kissing the top of Peter’s head.

“Sex toys?”

“Sex toys?” Peter raised his head. Wade shrugged.

“We’ll wait until later for those. How about...” 

“Porn.” The words tumbled from Peter’s lips before he could stop them. He slammed his hand over his mouth, eyes wide as Wade grinned lecherously.

“Of fuck yes.” Wade said, dragging Peter off of the bed and towards the computer. He sat on the chair and pulled Peter onto his lap as he turned on the monitor. “Hah, oh Spidey. Welcome to the internet.”

Peter groaned as brought up several bookmarks.

“Redtube, Beast tube, slut tube, gang bus, bang bus, whores anonymous, and more.” Wade practically sang. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I have no idea,” Peter said, trying not to stare too long at the numerous videos that popped up on screen. The women with huge breasts jiggling while they got ploughed by either really attractive looking guys or fuck ugly men. 

“Doing anything for you?” Wade asked.

“Not really.” Peter said as they flipped through the pages with zero responses. Maybe being pregnant really was screwing with his hormones. Any other time if he was alone some of the stuff Wade was bringing up would have given him a hard on but not now. The only time Peter felt the slick was when Wade was being...

“Alpha.” Peter mumbled. “Wade?”

“Hmm?” Wade was busily watching a young Omega woman on her hands on knees being fucked by a group of Alphas.

“Be Alpha.”

Wade glanced at Peter. “What?”

“Be. Alpha. Like on the train or when I was in heat. Be fucking Alpha.” Peter said and suddenly Wade was gripping the back of his neck, holding it tight Peter knew for a fact there’d be bruises tomorrow.

“You mean like a villain, don’t you?” Wade whispered and Peter’s eyes widen as Wade squeezed harder and Peter winced. “I can do that.” Wade said and then kissed Peter hard. Peter reflexively pushed against Wade’s chest, breaking the kiss.

“No. Not like a villain.” Peter glared. “I don’t want that. I deal enough with that crap enough nights.”

“So you want me to be me.” Wade said slowly. “Are you absolutely, utterly, completely sure?”

“Yes. Just be you.” Peter breathed as Wade’s fingers started rubbing his neck.

Wade grinned wickedly. “I can do that.”

~~

They were back on the bed now. Peter under Wade, his arms wrapped around the Mercs waist and neck as Wade wedged himself between Peter’s legs, trapping the youth under him. They were kissing, their tongues lapping and suckling the other. Wade’s hands were under Peter’s shirt, tracing his ribs and sides. Peter had finally gotten Wade to take off his gloves and Peter was shivering at Wade’s touch. 

It was warm and so different then the other times and Peter loved it. He smiled when Wade ground against him. Peter returned the gesture, raising his hips, pressing his own erection against Wade’s toned stomach.

Wade moved away from his lips, kissing his chin and down his neck, nipping Peter’s adams apple. Peter hissed, his hands moving to run Wade’s shoulders, pressing his head back against the pillow as Wade sat up. He hooked his hands under Peter’s t-shirt and had him sit up and raise his arms. Wade pulled off his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. Peter laughed, flopping back on the bed as Wade rubbed his cheek, his fingers tracing his cheekbones. Peter nuzzled against those hands, noticing the burns on Wade’s hands. Ignoring them, Peter kissed Wade’s fingertips, licking the tips, mimicking what he had done on the subway.

“Pretty boy,” Wade murmured. He ran his hand down Peter’s chin and neck, down his chest and stopping at his nipple. Wade pinched the sensitive flesh and Peter yelped.

“What was that for?” Peter cried.

“You said you weren’t sensitive. I guess you are.” Wade slightly twisted the sensitive nib and Peter rose off of the bed, pushing against Wade’s chest and arm. 

“Hey! Not so rough!” 

“I’m sorry,” Wade said honestly, bending his head and pressing a kiss to the nipples soft brown colour. 

“O-oh,” Peter whispered, confused as Wade flicked his tongue against the abused flesh. Peter wasn’t sure what to say, or do, except let go of Wade’s hand and grab the blankets with his hands and watch. Wade started licking and Peter flopped back on the bed, squirming under Wade as he switched between licking and lapping and then pressing his lips around it and suckling. “O-oooh,” Peter moaned.

Wade lifted his head and proceeded t do the same with his other nipple and Peter moaned until the licking got to be too much and Peter pushed at Wade’s shoulders.

“Too much,” Peter whined as Wade finally let go.

Wade sat up, gazing down at Peter. Pale skin and dozens of thin almost hidden scars covered Peter but to Wade, he was perfection. Not even a scantily clad big breasted woman wearing a catholic school girl uniform could distract Wade. Although imaging Peter in a catholic school girl uniform with that glowering, petulant look was certainly doing a great deal for Wade’s erection.

‘Do you think we can get him in it?’ A voice chimed.

‘He might be a bit resistant,’ A huskier voice responded.

“I have no idea. We’ll have to try at some point.” Wade said, tracing his fingers across Peter’s swollen stomach and suddenly the idea of Peter in a catholic school girl uniform and heavily pregnant drifted across his mind.

‘Oh my god, he’s been on the internet too wrong.’ The first voice said defeated.

‘And really lonely. Shhh, Spiderman’s looking at us funny!’ The other voice said.

“Wade? Are you okay?” Peter asked, touching the hand on his stomach.

“Me?” Wade asked, startled. “Oh yeah, we just, uh, we’re having an intense inner monologue.”

“What were you discussing?” Peter asked.

“Sexy thoughts.” Wade said, kissing Peter and ending the thought. 

“Involving me?” Peter murmured.

“Oh yes.” Wade said as he eased back on the bed and started working on pulling Peter’s Jeans off and tossing it to a corner. Peter lifted his hips, biting his lip as his cock bobbed against his stomach. Wade grabbed it, giving it a rough tug and Peter thrust his hips into Wade’s hands, panting.

“I’m gonna give you a present Spidey,” Wade said and Peter frowned at him in confusion until Wade bent down and swallowed his cock whole.

Peter didn’t know wither he should gasp, yell, moan, or howl so he just settled for a guttural cry escaping his lips as Wade pushed one of his legs up with one hand, and pressed his other hand firmly down on Peter’s hips, stopping him from thrusting. That cry continued and Peter tried thrusting his hips up into that amazing strangely silken heat.

Wade wasn’t having it as he lifted his head, giving the tip of a kiss and slide his mouth back down, relaxing his gag-reflex as he swallowed Peter again, this time stopping as his nose buried in Peter’s curls. Peter was scrambling and Wade could hear the sheets tearing under Peter’s hands as the web-slinger tried to speak, when he was finally able to call Wade’s name, Wade swallowed, his throat massaging Peter’s cock as he felt slick on his finger tips. He could tell Peter was close, so fucking close to coming so Wade lifted his head once more, gave a gentle kiss and let go of Peter’s thighs, reaching under the bed. He found what he was looking for and popped it into his mouth before taking Peter’s entire cock in his mouth once more and trailed his fingers from Peter’s thigh, pushing two fingers into his slickening anus.

And just like that, Peter threw his body back on the bed, raising his hips as he came, moaning, the room filling with the smell of Omega slick and sex.

Except he didn’t cum and that pressure, that heaviness, that horrible horny sensation was still there. Shaking in confusion, the muscles in his thighs quivering, Peter looked down dazed and confused as Wade lifted his head, freeing his still hard cock.

“What? Why?” Peter breathed and he sat up, looking down at his cock as Wade pushed a third finger into his ass, humming happily. Wrapped snug around the base of his cock was a black band. “What the fuck?!”

“That there is a cock ring.” Wade grinned. 

“That’s not fair!” Peter whined, raising his hips as Wade thrust his fingers in and out. “That’s not, not fair!” 

“No, no, it’s totally fair. I’m wearing one too.” Wade said, pushing his red pants down and pulling out his cock. True enough there was a similar black band around Wade’s cock at the base.

Peter’s jaw dropped, stumped.

“You said to be me. Now I’m going to give you another treat,” Wade winked and flipped Peter onto his stomach.

Startled, and stunned yet again, Peter yelped as Wade lifted his hips and spread his legs, forcing him to kneel on his hands and knees. Removing his fingers, and suddenly gentle, Wade spread his cheeks apart.

“Wade, what are you doing?” Peter asked, huffing into the pillows and then he lost his voice again because Wade was licking and lapping at the tight muscle of his entrance and Peter was squealing like a teenage girl. He’s mortified, and horrified, and so damn horny he can’t figure out if it’s a good thing or a bad thing he’s squealing, but he does know one thing: Wade is trying to fuck him up the ass with his tongue and Peter is literally climbing up the wall. Except Wade stopped and Peter whined. He looked back at the Merc and see’s he’s looking for something before leaning over Peter’s arched body and latched a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs around his wrists. Peter fell onto his chest, confused as he tried to pull himself free but Wade is back behind him, licking the slick off of the back of his thighs and the skin just behind his balls, and Peter doesn’t know what else to do but moan, and squirm, and beg for Wade to fuck him.

“Not yet,” Wade answered. “You’re almost there.”

The stupid cock ring. It won’t let him cum, fucking bastard!

Peter opened his mouth to yell at Wade, to curse the man to rot in hell when he was suddenly hit by another orgasm that rolled through his body only it stopped short because of that damn cock ring. Peter pressed his face into the pillows, muffling his cries as Wade continued to lick the sensitive skin inside him.

Wade grabbed Peter’s drooling cock and started tugging the hard flesh, smiling as Peter wailed into the pillows. 

His plan was going to work perfectly.

~~

His plan was going to be the death of both of them.

Wade’s cock was buried in Peter’s ass and Peter was beyond speaking, he was just a mewling incoherently moaning mess of slick and sex and unfulfilled desires. He’d stopped speaking at least an hour ago when he had started covering the top of Wade’s bed with spider webs. If anything like last time was a sign of Peter’s hormones going crazy and thinking he was in heat, than it was the web weaving. Not that Wade was having any luck of his own. He’d actually tossed off his shirt and pants, leaving only his mask on during the... how long had they been fucking? Wade quickly glanced at the clock.

Four hours.

Wade lent down, licking the sweat that had pooled along Peter’s back and he smiled. He could taste Peter’s hormones and it was fucking the right time. He dragged his mouth up to Peter’s neck and bit the back of Peter’s neck, hard while at the same time he loosened Peter’s cock ring. When Peter instantly tensed, Wade undid his own ring and something dark and wicked and cruel inside of Wade reared its ugly hard and he snarled, sinking his teeth in deep enough to Peter’s neck hard enough to draw blood, tearing the flesh and Peter wailed, wildly bucking his hips as Wade’s knot enlarged, locking them together.

Wade was ashamed to admit it, but he passed out too when Peter slumped unconscious underneath him, their bodies twitching and jerking.

~~

Peter awoke first. His eyes fluttered open and it took him a few minutes to realise where he was and what had happened. When he did, he glanced back at Wade who was covering him with his body. Just like Wade’s face, his body was covered in burns. At this moment though, Peter didn’t care.

His ass was full of cock, he was lying in a pool of his own cum, he was fairly damn certain he was pregnant; his body felt like he’d been thrown off of the Eiffel Towel, he had an Alpha asleep on top of him, and he was claimed.

That was the best feeling of all. 

“Wade?” He whispered, because his throat was far too raw to actually speak.

“Hmmm?” Wade mumbled, hugging Peter around the waist.

“We’re mated.” Peter whispered.

Wade’s eyes opened slowly and he rubbed his face against Peter’s shoulder, kissing the vicious bite mark tenderly.

“Your mine.” Wade murmured.

“We’re yours,” 

“Do you want to get up?” Wade asked.

“No... I wanna sleep.” Peter whined.

Wade kissed Peter’s shoulder again, licking some of the dried blood, and snuggled close to him.

“We’ll get up later.”

“M’kay,” Peter sighed, his eyes closing. Now that he was mated, it meant he could tell Aunt May about the pregnancy. Everything was going to be just fine.

~~

Aunt May narrowed her eyes at the two Alpha’s sitting in her living room. They had suddenly appeared that morning on her doorstep and May, had rather reluctantly, allowed them in especially after they flashed her their badges.

“So you’re with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Yes ma’am.” Phil Coulson responded. 

“The people responsible for what happened in New York and those weird Aliens.”

“Ms. Parker—”

“Mrs. Parker.” Aunt May clarified.

“Mrs. Parker,” Phil corrected. “It is very important that we speak to Peter. It’s a matter of international security.”

“Oh? Mind telling me why?”

“Are you familiar with a... person by the name of Deadpool?”

“What’s going on? What does my nephew have to do with any of this?” Aunt May demanded. She may be a Beta but she was a tough woman.

“Ma’am, we have received invaluable information that your son has become pregnant with the mercenary Deadpool’s child.”

Aunt May narrowed her eyes.

“And who is your source?” She asked icily. If Peter was keeping his pregnancy from her, she was going to throttle him when he got home.

“We can’t tell you that ma’am,” The other agent said.

“Who. Is. Your. Source.”

Phil and the other agent looked at each other nervously before Phil sighed, taking off his sunglasses.

“He’s a time traveler, ma’am. And he has fought with Deadpool before. His name is Cable.”

“I see, I see. You know, we have our very own time travellers in New York as well. In fact, you can find three waiting outside the Seven Eleven on 49th street.”

“Mrs. Parker, this is not a joke.” Phil tried to reason.

“Oh I doubt it’s a joke. But if you think your taking my nephew without a fight you don’t know him at all.”

“Ma’am, we are prepared to offer Peter full membership with the Avenger, plus a yearly salary, plus danger pay, plus childcare costs and whatever else Peter might need.”

“Oh so you’re going to pay him off, are you?” Aunt May demanded just as Wade and Peter walked into the house, laughing and completely oblivious to the men in suites.

“So this giant fucking vampire, because there are vampires in space, he’s all like ‘your blood is mine human!’ and I’m all like ‘that and a side of cancer, bitch!’ and boom! He exploded.” Wade mimicked the explosion with his hands.

“You should have just thrown the Count into the sun.” Peter snickered.

“I was on Pluto, so the distance would have been a bit difficult, unless I attached rockets. Rockets would have been awesome because then it would be fright night!” Wade said and he saw the men in suites and suddenly he had a pair of guns pointed at Phil and several other agents. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Peter pressed his back against Wade’s, suddenly alert. He covered his stomach with his hand as he saw his Aunt May glaring at him and Peter wasn’t quite as scared of whatever the Alpha’s in suites wanted as his Aunt seemed to be glowering at him.

“When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?” She asked.

“I-I-I-” Peter stumbled then swallowed. “I was going to tell you... eventually.” He squeaked as Aunt May stood up and stormed up to him, looking absolutely furious.

“Peter Parker. I did not raise you to be so stupid, ignorant, or behave idiotically. If you were pregnant you should have told me! Is this why you’ve been craving Mexican food?” Aunt May asked worriedly and Peter’s shoulders sagged. He nodded and Aunt May pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight. “My poor sweet boy. Oh Peter.” She sighed, rubbing his back as she turned her glare of death onto Wade who was trying to figure out which person he should aim at. “And you! You should know better than to run poor Peter ragged!”

“Errr,” Wade said as Phil stood up, clearing his throat. 

“Mr. Wilson, as we were just speaking with Peter’s aunt, we wish to speak with Peter about an offer of a lifetime.” Phil said as Wade pointed his gun at him.

“Naaah, I don’t think so. I’ve been involved in funny government projects. They usually end up with bizarre testing, men with hair problems and guys like me. Wait; didn’t you get blasted in the chest and survive? How was Tahiti?”

Phil blanched before regaining his composer. “Of course, Cable did mention you psychic abilities.”

“I don’t have fucking psychic abilities. I am an ability. Now what did Cable want?” Wade asked.

“He informed us that you and Peter will have a child. A very important child.” Phil said.

Wade rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, that guy! But you know what?” Wade asked, cocking his gun. “The big guy talks to me in person so I don’t believe a fucking word you say.”

“Wade?” Peter asked uncertain but to Wade it was a kick in the stomach. His Omega, his marked Omega was scared. He could smell the worry as could Phil who sniffed the air, along with the other agents and Aunt May who pulled down the collar of his t-shirt, examining his mark and t’sking at it.

Wade gritted his teeth.

“No one puts baby in the corner,” Wade said, preparing to pull the trigger when the phone rang.

“I’ll get that.” Aunt May said, answering the phone and looking at Wade puzzled. “It’s for you?”

Glaring at Phil, Wade took the cordless phone and pressed it against his ear. “Deadpool. Wait. Cable? Why the fuck... oh come on.” Wade scratched the side of his head with his gun. “Are you fucking joking? No, did you always know this? What do you mean I’ve changed time? Again? So what, you’re not gonna be born now? Uuugh, fine! Fine.” Wade sighed and hung up the phone. He glanced at Peter, saw the worry in his eyes, and saw his hand covering his stomach. “Fuck, fucking hell fuck.” He dropped his guns to his side, glaring at Phil. “Speak.”

Phil cleared his throat, smiling pleasantly at Peter. “Mr. Parker as we’ve just been discussing with your Aunt, we at S.H.I.E.L.D. are prepared to offer you membership with the Avengers, plus a yearly salary, plus danger pay, plus childcare costs and whatever else you might need”

Peter swallowed.

“I, I won’t go without Wade. Wade has to be part of the deal.” Peter said stubbornly.

“Of course Mr. Parker. We wouldn’t dream of separating a marked Alpha and Omega.” Phil said. 

“I need to speak to my Aunt May.” Peter said and was thankful when his Aunt whisked him out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Wade surrounded by Agents.

Wade smiled darkly.

“Want to see a magic trick?”

~~

Peter was rambling; he didn’t know what to say or what he was saying. Aunt May had a worried look on her face, that same look she had when Peter stumbled into the kitchen at two am covered in bruises and whimpering in pain. She gently stroked his face, soothing him.

“Peter? Peter it’s okay.” Aunt May cooed and Peter covered his face with his hands, shaking. “It’s okay Peter. We need to think beyond us and think about the baby.”

“I don’t want you to be disappointed in me,” Peter whined low in his throat, digging his fingers into his hair. “Please, please don’t be disappointed. I can handle it if the world is disappointed, but not you.”

“I’m not disappointed,” Aunt May said sadly. “I wish things had turned out differently, I wish that stupid supplement company had screwed you over like they did, and I wish that you weren’t bound to that man in there.”

“He’s not all bad,” Peter said, his voice cracking.

“We will see, but for right now, Peter Parker, we are going to take a deep breath and calm ourselves. Breathe in,” Aunt May inhaled and Peter mimicked her. “And exhale,” She said, breathing out through her mouth. “Better?”

Peter dropped his hands to his sides. “Yeah, yeah. Better.”

“As much... as much as it irks me to say this and although I have my own resistances to the idea, it might be a good idea if you go with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Aunt May sighed, stopping Peter before he could interrupt her. “Regardless of how they handled those aliens, they will pay you and should anything actually happen to Wade, you would be financially secure. You would have your own money and you need money to raise a child in this day and age. Not to mention it might be a good idea to have some experts on hand if the child is...”

“Different?” Peter said, eyes widening in horror. He hadn’t even thought about that. He hadn’t thought about what the baby might have been affected by his own mutation or Wade’s for that matter. “Oh my god, what if I have a spider baby? Or, or an eight legged baby?” Peter squeaked.

“That isn’t going to happen.” Aunt May said sternly, snapping Peter out of his nightmare. “But... if there are any complications then it would be wise to have people on hand who understand your situation.” 

“But what about you?” Peter asked, pushing aside the mental image of birthing a blood thirsty eight legged spider baby who howled at the moon.

“I damn well expect weekly visits, Sunday brunch, and frequent phone calls.” Aunt May smiled and Peter smiled shyly.

“I think I can do that.” He said just as yelling filled the living room. Peter and Aunt May dashed into the room just in time to see Wade on his knees trying to reattach his right arm with his left hand.

“A little to the left, maybe the right?” Wade mused before twisting it just to the left a tiny bit and suddenly he wiggled his fingers. He grinned, holding up his now reattached hand. “See? You owe me fifty bucks.” Wade said, standing as an Agent holding a knife grumbled, pulling out his wallet and handing Wade the money. Wade turned to Peter and waved the bills. “Pizza money!”

“I think you have a point, Aunt May.” Peter whispered under his breath and Aunt May rubbed his arm sympathetically. “Mr... What was your name?” Peter asked.

“Phil Coulson.” Phil said.

“Right, Mr. Coulson. I’ll accept the offer.”

END of Part 2


	6. Fuck, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Okay, so the timing for this story: Winter Solider (which I finally got to watch and oh my god I love Bucky) has happened BUT S.H.I.E.L.D did not fall. New York has been rebuilt after the events of the Avengers, and the Mutants are just quietly biding their time doing whatever they’re doing (I literally have not seen any of the new Wolverine movies so I can’t really comment on them). Also, I realise this chapter is plot heavy but it sort of has to happen for what happens next (I hope that sounds right). AND a major hug to everybody who has sent me comments or emails! They are just the greatest! :D

Fuck, What?

 

Peter went upstairs to pack and Wade followed behind him, giving the finger to the agents who tried to follow them into the bedroom and slammed the door in their faces. He leaned against the door, watching as Peter pulled out a suitcase from his closet and started emptying his drawers.

“Don’t take all of your stuff,” Wade huffed and Peter paused, frowning. 

“Why?”

“Because if you need to leave suddenly, you don’t want to be fussing over what to take and what to leave behind.”

“You sound like you speak from experience.” Peter said, folding his t-shirt.

“I am.”

Peter sighed, dropping the t-shirt into the suitcase. “Okay, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Wade looked away, clearly annoyed.

“Wade,” Peter took the Merc’s hands in his. “Please tell me.”

Wade suddenly inhaled, Peter’s smell changing to worry and concern. It tugged at that vicious Alpha monster that lurked inside of Wade and made the voices start bickering wildly with each other over wither or not they should tell Peter the truth. Well, maybe a partial truth.

“Remember my origin story? The secret Canadian government facility? I don’t... I don’t want what happened to me happen to you or the baby.” Wade managed, trying to talk past the voices that were running a hundred miles a minute. It was hard to try and focus when they were urging him to tell too much or not say anything at all, not to mention that damn inner Alpha was wearing its ugly head when it had been dormant for so long. 

“If that happens, blow up the building.”

Wade’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. Peter was starring into Wade’s eyes with fierce determination.

“I know what you did for me when I was in Heat. I know you put those villains in hospital, I know you blew up part of the city. I know the cops are still trying to take apart your traps in the sewers. You did it for me because I wasn’t able to. I have no idea what is going to happen during the pregnancy especially with regards to fighting and my hormones, and we will be surrounded by people, Alphas, and I don’t know what their end goal is. I would be more worried if you were willing to blindly go along with me.” Peter finished, gripping Wade’s hands tightly. 

Wade was awed. He was amazingly fucking awed and he was so damn glad he hadn’t followed through with the job to kill the youth. Even the voices were cheering their approval of Peter.

‘He’s like our equal!’

‘But with shitty powers!’

“So, just for clarification: If shit goes wrong, I have your permission to blow up the building.” Wade said, trying to hold down the bubble of joy inside.

“Yes.” Peter smiled, bringing Wade’s hands to his mouth. He kissed the red clothed knuckles. “Now help me pack.” Peter winked and Wade grinned, turning his attention to Peter’s drawer.

“Please tell me you have a fleshlight in here,” Wade said, digging into the underwear drawer.

“What’s a fleshlight?” Peter asked confused and Wade grinned.

“Oh fuck yes. We are going to have fun.”

~~

Peter had followed Wade’s advice and backed his duffle bag instead of a suitcase with the essentials and some extra shirts and jeans. When Aunt May saw it, there was a gleam in her eyes telling him that she had had the exact same thoughts as Wade about needing to make a quick escape. 

It reassured him immensely. He had meant what he said to Wade about blowing up the building but for a different reason. There was something about Agent Phil that made his Spidey-senses go haywire and the more he thought about the offer, the more something felt off. Why did they want him? Was it just because he was carrying Wade’s child? And who was this Cable guy? Peter would need to ask him about that later because Wade was squaring off with an Alpha Agent who wouldn’t step aside.

“Wouldn’t you rather acquire your gear before heading to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters?” The Agent asked.

“Wouldn’t you rather like to go home tonight with your head attached to your neck and not in a pickle jar discussing blow jobs with Bill Clinton?” Wade asked sweetly.

“Agent, step aside.” Phil said, walking past the two men and outside, putting his sunglasses back on. 

The Agent sneered at Wade before stepping aside.

Peter gave Aunt May a nervous smile but she kissed his forehead. 

“Just be careful and watch yourself,” She said quietly and Peter nodded. “And you call me first thing tomorrow morning so I know you’re nice and settled.”

“Yes Aunt May,” Peter said as he hugged her then followed Wade out of the house, his heart in his throat. In a deluded fairy tale, Peter had always imagined he would leave home to go to University and his Aunt May and Uncle Ben would see him off, joking and smiling and together. But Uncle Ben was dead. He wasn’t going to University. He was pregnant and bonded with a dangerous mercenary and he had no idea what would happen next. It terrified him. Wade must have sensed that because he took Peter by the hand and took his duffle bag, tossing it into the back of the black SUV before gently urging Peter inside. Peter got a glance of his Aunt standing at the door, and he tried to smile reassuringly but instead it came out as a grimace. 

“She’ll be okay.” Wade whispered in his ear and Peter bowed his head as he took his seat in the middle of the backseat, Wade sitting next to him still holding onto his hand. “Do you want me to blow up the car?”

“Can you blow up the Moon?” Peter asked quietly, the corner of his lips turning up.

“The Moon?” Wade whistled. “Now that is a challenge. It would destroy the planets tides and all life as we know it would end, but for you Spidey, I would blow up the moon.”

“You’re so romantic.”

“Only when I try.”

~~

Phil Coulson watched the two Superheroes, technically one Superhero and one almost good vigilante, talk and joke with each other. When the man called Cable suddenly appeared in the middle of Stark tower demanding to talk with him, Phil had been a bit surprised. Considering he’s dealt with aliens, monsters, other dimensional beings and weapons but when Cable, a mutant time traveller appeared out of nowhere, and told him things that under no circumstances Deadpool was to ever learn the truth for his appearance at that moment in history. 

To do so would mean the destruction of the species, human and mutant alike, and Deadpool would do it all in the name of Spiderman and their child. Phil resisted the shiver that raced down his spine as he watched the couple joke, the way Peter smiled easily, his gaze focused entirely on Deadpool and how Deadpool would lean in, whispering and wiggling his fingers and tilting his head as Peter laughed.

It was almost terrifying the threat these two seemingly insignificant characters posed to the world, which is why it was safer for them to be kept under S.H.I.E.L.D supervision for as long as possible and Phil hoped that was a very, very long time.

 

~~

“We’re... staying here?” Peter swallowed starring up at the monstrous glass high-rise as they drove down into the underground parking lot. It was one of the newer buildings that been built in the aftermath of the attack on New York. The SUV came to a stop and Deadpool hopped out first, hands on his hips while Peter climbed out behind him. There were roughly thirty Alpha S.H.I.E.L.D agents, male and female, starring at the pair of them like they were a pair of insects.

Peter ducked behind Wade as Wade drummed his fingers on his hips.

“So yeah, if you guys could stop those stares before Peter gets any more nervous that would be great because I just had this suite cleaned and I don’t really want Peter covered in icky Alpha blood.” Wade said casually and Phil cleared his throat, closing the SUV door. 

“Of course. Agents return to your posts. My apologies Mr. Parker, Mr. Wilson.”

“Deadpool. Only Peter, Logan, and Cable call me Wade.”

Phil paused. “Of course, Deadpool. If you will please follow me. Mr. Parker, your belongings will be brought up,” Phil headed for an elevator and Peter and Wade quietly followed. Once inside, Phil pushed a button and the elevator started to rise. Inside it was just Wade, Peter and Phil.

“You didn’t tell me how Tahiti was,” Wade asked, breaking the tense silence.

“Oh, it was very relaxing. Quite soothing actually.” Phil forced a smile.

“I bet.” 

“Was it warm?” Peter asked.

Phil blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“I’ve never been outside of the city. I always thought it’d be nice to go someplace like that eventually. On my Aunt and Uncles honeymoon they swam with the dolphins in Florida.” Peter said.

“We’ll go somewhere warm, I promise.” Wade soothingly said. “But maybe Hawaii over Florida. They have volcanoes and less lizard people.”

“Lizard people aren’t so bad...” Peter said slowly.

The elevator dinged and Phil walked out, followed by Peter and Wade. They were in what sort of looked like a meeting hall meets dining room with a large stainless steel table in the middle of the room. Peter realized the elevator actually opened into the middle of the room and as he peeked around the column, he saw an area with a 91 inch flat screen TV and a super comfortable looking leather couch, a kitchen with all the latest implements, stove, stainless steel fridge, and gadgets. Lastly there were two doors against opposing walls. However it was the floor to ceiling glass windows that gave an amazing panorama view of the city that took Peter’s breath away. Phil cleared his throat. 

“This is the living room slash meeting room slash dining room. The room on the left is the apartment you and Deadpool will be sharing. There is an individual bathroom inside as well.”

“If we’re in there, who’s in there?” Wade asked, jerking his thumb.

“Oh, well, I was just about to say but... Captain maybe you would like to explain?” Phil said as the scents of an Alpha and Omega flooded the room and Steve Rogers, Captain America, stepped out of the elevator with a rather annoyed looking long haired brunette who had a metal arm.

Peter’s jaw was on the floor. Literally. Captain America was standing right in front of them, okay he had been behind him, but he was there in the flesh. He wasn’t sure what to say, or do in this minute. He had been a fan of Captain America since Uncle Ben had given him his old comics as a kid and, no way, were his eyes deceiving him or was that Bucky Barnes?

As it was, Deadpool spoke first.

“Hey look, an icicle and a nut cracker! Nobody told me it was Christmas!” Wade joked, grinning.

He didn’t even see Bucky as the man punched him in the stomach, sending him sailing across the room and crashing against the metal table.

“Bucky, stop!” Steve yelled.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bucky snapped, raising his fist to punch Wade again but he was stopped as Peter shot webbing at his metal hand, sending him sailing against the wall. Bucky scowled, trying to pull his hand free. 

“Back off!” Peter yelled, racing to Wade’s side. He was slowly coming around.

“Mother Russia can lick my balls,” Wade coughed as he staggered to his feet.

“Bucky, you can’t be attacking people. We talked about this,” Steve said, trying to pull the webbing off of Bucky’s metallic arm only resulting in his own hand getting caught in the webbing too. “What is this stuff?”

“Wade, are you okay?” Peter asked worriedly as Wade unsheathed his two katanas, sliding into a fighting stance as Bucky finally tore his arm free, along with a section of the wall. Suddenly the room was filled with the near suffocating scent of Alpha’s battle scent. Peter swallowed and quickly backing up until his back hit a wall, his hands covering his stomach. Peter was surprised when Captain America, Steve Rogers, flattened against the wall too, worry etched on his face as he tried to talk down Bucky who was practically snarling at Wade. He breathed in deep and his eyes widened as he realised that Bucky and Steve were a mated pair but there was something wrong about their scents, almost as if they had been manipulated or altered or something because they smelled different then most mated pairs did, but now that Peter thought about it, did he and Wade smell different too?

“Bucky, Bucky, it’s okay. It’s okay, don’t worry, it’s okay. We talked about this remember? We’ve been talking about it all morning.” Steve urged.

“Wade?” Peter tried.

“Come on Nutcracker, let’s play,” Wade snapped and Bucky launched at him while Wade sliced with his Katanas.

It was a pure miracle that the energy shield appeared between both men knocking them back against the floor. Wade hopped to his feet, looking back at Peter worryingly while Bucky shook his head and Steve kneeled next to him, frantically whispering. Phil cleared his throat.

“Ahem, I realise that two Alpha’s sharing a small space can lead to... problems. But Mr. Barnes, if you cannot stay your combat urges, then I am afraid you and the Captain will be separated until Mr. Parker has given birth.” Phil said, pressing a remote like device and suddenly the blue energy wall disappeared.

“That won’t need to happen,” Steve said sternly. Bucky grunted, rising to his feet. He glared murderously at Deadpool who was fussing over Peter.

“Is the baby okay? Are you okay? Should I blow up the building now? Wait, I should get you out of the building before I blow it up.” Wade said, rubbing his cheek against Peter’s.

“I’m okay, we’re okay. Are you okay?” Peter murmured, eyes fluttering shut as Wade doted over him, purposely blotting out the aroma of the other pair. It was soothing and comforting. 

“I’m fine as beans in a chimichanga,” Wade purred, arms wrapping around Peter’s waist, holding the web-slinger close. 

Phil cleared his throat loudly. Again.

Wade glared at the man while Peter’s eyes opened and he saw Steve and Bucky watching him and Wade. He looked to Phil while Wade started nuzzling his neck.

“Mr. Barnes, will there be a problem?”

“No problem,” Bucky said, crossing his arms.

“W—Deadpool, will there be a problem?” Phil asked.

Wade stopped nuzzling Peter, sighing annoyed. 

“I’ll be good.”

“Good.” Phil said as the elevator dinged and Agents started filtering into the room. They were carrying Peter’s duffle bag as they gave Bucky and Steve a wide birth. “Now there might be some questions—”

“Not that I’m upset or anything, but why are we staying on the same floor as the Captain and, and...” Peter trailed off.

“Bucky.” Bucky said, his stance easing. “You can call me Bucky.”

“Please call me Steve,” Steve smiled reassuringly.

“We at S.H.I.E.L.D thought it would be best if you were surrounded by individuals who have also gone through transformative changes.” Phil said.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Peter agreed. “I don’t mean to be rude, but could we look at our room now? I feel really tired.”

“Of course,” Phil smiled.

Steve cleared his throat. “Bucky and I will head to the gym. See you at Supper...”

“Peter Parker.” Peter offered. 

“Batman,” Wade said.

“You’re not Batman.” 

“Yes I am! I had a traumatic childhood and everything.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Peter frowned.

“It doesn’t matter because: I am the night.” Wade said. 

“This is Deadpool.” Peter cleared his throat, looking over Wade’s shoulder. “I’m a huge fan, Captain.”

“And I’ve read about your exploits,” Steve said as Bucky started heading towards the elevator. He gave Peter a wary smile and followed Bucky. As soon as the two men disappeared into the elevator, Wade stepped away from Peter. He turned his attention to Phil.

“Show us our room.”

“Right this way gentleman,” Phil said, striding across the room and opening the door. Deadpool walked in and scowled. 

“The fuck? This place is hideous!”

“I think it looks nice,” Peter said, walking in behind him. It did look nice in a sort of hotel room meets urban living showroom meets expensive dorm room. There was a bed, a double wide made bed California king bed in the middle of the room, floor to ceiling glass windows, a desk against the wall next to a floor to ceiling bookcase and closet, and finally a white door that opened into a modern white bathroom with a shower, a claw toed bathtub a toilet, two sinks and a...

“What is that?” Peter asked, pointing at the toilet lacking a seat.

“That is a testicle washer.” Wade said, peeking over his shoulder. “Very popular in Europe.”

“No it isn’t.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yeah it is.”

“It’s a bidet,” Phil cleared his throat and Peter burned pink. Wade had been right, in a way. He eyed the seat and a part of him wondered what that would actually feel like. But he put that curiosity aside because Phil and Wade were talking.

“So what’s the construction of this building like?”

“Very solid.” Phil said.

“Oh, so no weak spots?” Wade asked curiously.

“No. This building was designed to withstand both Asgardian technology and human technology. Why do you ask?” Phil asked.

“I just want to know that, should I be away for a little bit, that Peter will be safe.” Wade said bluntly.

“You can be rest assured that Mr. Parker will be safe.”

“Well, I think Pete and I need some cuddle time.” Wade said and Phil blinked before nodding.

“Sure. If you need anything, please use the phones.” Phil said pointing at the phone on to the little nightstand next to the bed. “I’ll just see myself out.” He said then left the bedroom while Peter sat on the edge of the bed.

Wade shut the door behind him and strolled over to the bed, sitting next to Peter. They stared at the floor in silence until Wade pushed the bottom of his mask up and over his lips and suddenly kissed Peter. 

Peter moaned, eyes closing as he kissed back. Wade pushed him back on the bed and Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, hiking his leg around Wade’s waist. Wade pulled away from the kiss, placing kisses along Peter’s cheek, finally flicking his tongue against Peter’s ear, enjoying the shiver that raced its way through Peter’s body. He kissed the lobe tenderly.

“Play along,” Wade murmured, his voice barely a whisper and Peter smiled, nuzzling against Wade’s neck. “You have two of the most powerful people on earth as neighbours, sharing the same floor.”

“I know,” Peter breathed, burrowing his face in Wade’s shoulder. “Bodyguards or prison guards?”

Wade hiked Peter’s other leg around his waist, clawing up the bed until Peter was able to rest his head on the allergy free pillows.

“Your choice: you can go willing or by force.” Wade said, his voice normal, sitting back on his heels as he ran his fingers under Peter’s t-shirt. He dragged his fingers along Peter’s side, tracing his ribs and smiling as the youth shivered under his hands.

“I’ve always been a fan of wiling,” Peter said, stretching his arms above his head as he rolled his head side to side, scanning the room for where the cameras were. He could hear them, if he could hear a fly buzzing in his bedroom or a spider climbing his bedroom walls, hearing the little ‘chic-chic-chic’ sound of a camera focusing on them was like trying to listen for a thunder in the middle of a thunderstorm.

“What about a little exhibitionism?” Wade teased, pinching his nipple and Peter gasped, eyes focusing on Wade.

“Only with you.” 

Wade smiled, it was a smile that said he understood everything: If Peter was willing then Steve and Bucky were bodyguards and not prison guards, and Peter didn’t want to have sex while being watched.

“A lot has happened, hasn’t it?” Wade asked, sliding his hands out from Peter’s t-shirt. He untangled Peter’s legs from around his hips and rolled onto his side. Peter rolled onto his side, arms sliding underneath the pillow. 

“It has,” Peter said. “I’m marked,” He whispered conspiratorially.

“You are.” Wade grinned.

“I’m pregnant,” Peter’s hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing his stomach.

“You are.” Wade said, the grin dropping to a warm smile.

“I don’t know what happens next,” Peter said and Wade kissed him tenderly. 

“We’ll figure it out.”

“So, um, whose Cable and Logan?” Peter asked suddenly and Wade paused before ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Don’t worry. They’re both Alphas. Cable is a time traveler, I’ve fought alongside him before, he’s pretty badass and has a strange obsession about me messing up time. I met Logan at summer camp when I was twelve. It was a wonderful summer of exploration and intrigue and, you should see your face,” Wade cracked, laughing as Peter looked more and more annoyed.

“That is so not funny.” Peter sniffed.

“Sure it is, we’ve all had a little sexual exploration in our lives,” Wade winked.

Peter looked away, and Wade blinked. Slowly.

“Don’t tell me... your heat... I was your first?”

Peter’s body flushed and he rolled onto his other side, feeling insecure and awkward and Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s side, resting his hand on Peter’s stomach.

“Good.”

Peter glanced over his shoulder, confused. “Why? The fact you were my first? Why is that good?”

“It means I don’t have to hunt down any of your past loves and flay them in public to warn off any other potential suitors that might come a knocking when I’m not here.” Wade said, his tone deadly seriously.

Peter was stunned, so stunned he swallowed slowly, his mouth dry as the words came tumbling out.

“Y-yeah? W, well I could do that too. I could, could, flay them to tell people to stay away from you.” Peter stumbled and Wade had that wicked devil grin on his face.

“You would eh? Fuck your sexy,” Wade said, kissing peter on the side of the mouth. “But just so you know, I knew Logan from Camp Canada. He’s got a bit of a shitty memory but he’s the reason I can heal so quickly and can’t die. I know, I’ve actually shot him in the head a few times and he’s come back around so it’s good.” 

“So you two...”

Wade laughed. “Oh fuck no. That guy has an obsession with woman that goes beyond denial. I mean, sure we’ve shared a few fancy ladies in our time, but no. No, Logan is very much an Alpha.”

“You’ve shared women?” Peter asked and Wade licked his lips.

“Do you want to?”

“To what?”

“Share a woman?” Wade asked and Peter squirmed in the suddenly tight grip.

Peter was getting hot listening to Wade’s voice, and he remembered the episode on the train. Wondering how much he could push Wade to see what the man would do. The train resulted in wild hot sex, who knew what he was about to say would result in?

“Why not share me?” Peter murmured, his heart pounding and Spidey-senses trembling as the smile dropped from Wade’s lips and Peter was flat on his back, Wade straddling him and holding his hands above his head. 

“You want me to share you?” Wade asked, the humour gone from his voice. 

“Maybe I want to be shared,” Peter swallowed.

“You want another mans, Alphas, cock in your ass?” 

“And yours in my mouth, swallowing your cum,” Peter said and Wade paused before a smirk crossed his lips.

“You little shit, you’re playing with me.”

Peter grinned, heat crawling across his face as the hands holding his wrists started rubbing his pulse. 

“I should spank you.” Wade hummed and Peter’s eyes widened before he turned his head away, blushing from the roots of his hair down. “Oh, oh fuck yes,” Wade bent down and kissed him, grinding his hardening cock against Peter’s stomach.

Peter groaned against the kiss and stilled when the cameras started focusing on them. He turned his head away and Wade hovered then sighed, rolling off of Peter, his erection and the mood killed. Wordlessly, Peter turned and curled against Wade’s chest, nuzzling into the Merc’s neck as Wade’s arm curled around his shoulder. He rested his hand on Wade’s stomach, feeling the hard muscles. Sighing, Peter kissed Wade’s chest and closed his eyes just as Wade lifted his other arm and curling his fingers into mimicking a gun, he shot at one of the cameras.

END. (I promise special sexy times in the next chapter!)


	7. Fuck, Damn It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Oh god. Okay, this was a hard chapter to write for a number of reasons that I won’t whine about. Also, this is a loooong chapter, about 19 pages. Enjoy and please send comments! I love comments! They really inspire me and help with the madness that is Deadpool/Spiderman slash.

Fuck, Damn It!

 

When Peter woke up he was alone and confused. It took him a few minutes to realise that he wasn’t at home, he wasn’t at Wades, and he wasn’t at the hospital. In fact it took him a few heart pounding moments before he realised he was at S.H.I.E.L.D, and the place Wade had been sleeping was faintly warm and smelled like annoyed Alpha. Scowling, Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes then quickly dashed to the bathroom, his bladder screaming in agony.

Finishing up and washing his hands, and then his face, Peter looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He looked exhausted, not to mention the bags under his eyes. Peter left the bathroom, turning off the light and left the bedroom, cautiously cracking the door open and almost falling over as the aroma of Mexican food filled the air. It made his stomach clench as he staggered out of the bedroom towards the kitchen of the round room.

“Wade?” Peter asked as he found Steve Rogers sitting at the table nursing a glass of milk with Bucky next to him, arms crossed, staring blankly into space. Where was Wade? Wade was busily making chimichanga’s with Mexicali rice and wearing a chef’s hat and apron. He was singing something in Spanish when Peter crept up behind him, peeking over his shoulder. “Are you cooking?”

“Gah!” Wade yelled, suddenly spinning and slashing widely with his spatula. Peter leapt to the ceiling, startled. Wade blinked at the empty space before him and looked up meeting Peter’s eyes. “You... should so not startle me.”

“Just figured that out,” Peter said.

“I’ve never seen anybody do that before,” Steve said, awe in his voice. 

“I can think of at least three missions where that would have been handy,” Bucky added. “Especially that time in Berlin.”

“Oh this?” Peter said, suddenly nervous. He hopped back onto the floor and stood up, dusting off his pants. “It’s just, you know, just me.” 

“Dinner!” Wade yelled, placing a pile of chimichanga’s four feet high on a silver platter in the middle of the table and a giant bowl of Mexicali rice with two bowls of salsa and sour cream on each side of the rice. 

Peter’s stomach rumbled loudly at the smells. He quickly sat down in a chair as Wade started dishing out food for the four of them.

“So this is, erm, Mexican food?” Steve asked as Wade placed a chimichanga and a large scoop of rice on his plate. 

“Yup. Although my chimichangas aren’t as magnificent as Samantha’s, they are really good.” Wade said proudly as he plated the rest of the dishes before dashing from the table to grab milk, beer, and two glasses from the cupboard. He poured Peter a glass of milk and drank half his beer before putting it down and digging in.

Bucky sniffed the food as if it was poisoned and Steve elbowed him in ribs, hissing at him to behave. 

Peter was oblivious to all of this. He was devouring the rice, mixing it with the salsa and the sour cream. It was beyond tasty; it was downright delicious and satisfied that craving he had had for the past few weeks. Not that his Aunt May’s cooking wasn’t amazing, but the fact that Wade had cooked for him warmed him.

“So how did you two meet? Bucky and I have known each other since we were kids.” Steve asked conversationally.

“There was this guy, whose gone missing and I’m trying to find, who hired me to kill Spidey.” Wade said, drinking his beer. “But he didn’t tell me that A: Peter smells fucking amazing, B: He was an Omega, and C: He has a fucking heart of gold without the whole prostitution background.” 

Steve stared at Wade then looked to Peter. 

“Is he always like this?”

“Mehm, pretty much.” Peter mumbled through a mouthful.

“So what? why didn’t you finish your mission? A job is a job.” Bucky asked curiously.

Wade peered over his beer bottle. “A job is a job. And the guy paid a lot of good money for Peter’s head here. So basically, I end up in his bedroom after he kicked me off of the top of the Empire State building and he wakes up, and then webs me to the floor, the fucking floor, and then he leaves me there because he has damn doctor’s appointment and then he goes into heat and let me tell you Mr. From Russia With Love, being trapped in a small room with an Omega whose been on suppressants for years and won’t let you touch him is form of torture the UN should mandate against. Even when we DID fuck I wasn’t allowed to touch him.” Wade growled, completely oblivious to the fact that Peter was starring at his plate, squirming in his seat as he felt slick pooling against the top of his thighs. 

Damn Wade’s wicked ability to talk dirty!

Bucky suddenly inhaled and his intense gaze turned to Peter, starring at him as Steve swallowed and spoke, trying to change the subject as Peter lifted his gaze, meeting Bucky’s eyes and shivering. Bucky’s eyes widened and Peter was suddenly imaging him and Bucky on the table, that metal arm holding him down while he was ruthlessly fucked. 

Peter almost dropped his fork.

“So you’re a mercenary?” Steve asked.

“Merc, vigilante, human guinea pig, I keep my options open,” Wade said, oblivious to the fact that Bucky was eye fucking Peter who was starting to breathe faster.

Peter had been marked and bred. While an Alpha’s mark did create a bond between Alpha and Omega, if there was another Alpha interested enough then he or she could pose a potential threat to the bond of the mated pair. Especially if that Alpha was equal to or stronger then the Alpha who had completed the first bonding. Peter didn’t know, but he was willing to guess that Bucky could definitely pose a threat to Wade if he really put his mind to it.

And Peter was terrified that Bucky looked interested enough to try.

Peter suddenly stood up from the table.

“I-I don’t feel good. I need some air.” Peter said and bolted for the elevator, not turning his back until he was inside and the doors closed. He pushed the top button and waited as the elevator climbed, rubbing his face with his hands. He could hear the cameras clicking as they watched him. Finally the doors opened and Peter marched out, stopping as he realised that he was actually on the rooftop. He breathed in, filling his lungs with the cool night air, his body relaxing as he realised he wasn’t trapped, he wasn’t stuck, there wasn’t an Alpha examining him like he was some tasty meal.

In this moment, on the roof, without the walls, without any cameras, he was free.

Peter was free.

He ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, flicking his webbing and soaring among the high-rises of New York and the monstrous construction cranes. Without his mask, without his costume, it like he was missing a part of himself, his protection but he was swinging so fast it didn’t matter because the wind was in his hair, the cold was curling itself around his body, and he was flying.

Eventually after several hours of flying above the city, checking on Aunt May and the house and finally swinging back to the S.H.I.E.L.D building, he landed on top of the roof top, his body pleasantly humming with satisfaction when he found Wade sitting in a lawn chair reading a playboy. The merc lowered the magazine when Peter approached.

“Nutcracker downstairs says this is the only place where there aren’t any cameras.” Wade said.

Peter wiped his brow, panting. He pushed the magazine away and crawled onto Wade’s lap, pushing the mercs mask up and kissing him.

Wade dropped the magazine and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, holding Peter tight as their tongues curled together. Wade pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. 

“Feel better?” He murmured.

“Much.” Peter sighed, kissing Wade’s chin and then the corners of his lips before his nose through the mask. Wade made a mumbling kind of sound as the elevator dinged and both pulled away as Steve cleared his throat, standing there awkwardly.

“You two should probably come in. It’s getting late and cold.” Steve said and Peter leaned in and bit Wade’s bottom lip, gently tugging the plump flesh. Wade groaned and Peter let go, hopping off of Wade’s lap, strolling towards Steve.

“Deadpool, are you coming?” Steve asked.

“Giv-Give me a few minutes here. You two go ahead,” Wade waved and Peter smiled as Steve pressed the button and the elevator door opened. Peter and Steve entered and the door closed. They were almost to their floor when Steve pressed the stop button.

“Don’t worry about Bucky.” Steve said quietly. “I know what he tried to do tonight, and I’ll handle him. He won’t bother you.”

“You two are bonded, right?” Peter asked, watching as Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“We, well, yes, no not really.” Steve said, struggling for the words like he had never actually this conversation with someone else other then Bucky.

“Why don’t you two bond now?” Peter suggested and Steve looked at him with a slightly crazed look before shaking his head.

“No, we can’t. Not yet. He doesn’t want to until he’s more like himself. It’s complicated.” Steve sighed as he pushed the button for their floor. “Just, listen, it’ll be okay. Don’t worry about him.”

Peter said nothing, just rubbed his own bite mark and wished he go back outside.

~~

The next morning Peter woke up to Wade in the bathroom screaming profanities. He closed his eyes and snuggled back into the pillow under his head as the screaming stopped and Wade came storming out of the bathroom, arguing with himself and dressed in his costume.

“No, I said I couldn’t do it. Of course I told him that. Yeah, I know, but I have do it. It’s money, and money is good, and money is beer money wait no, money is money for Spidey and the baby. So yes, I could do that, oh come on you guys are useless!” Wade said, waving at the invincible voice boxes only he could see. 

Peter sat up, rubbing his tenderly stomach as Wade continued arguing with himself. It was a bit tighter today than in the past few weeks.

“No, I cannot do that. Oh fuck you, and you too!” Wade snapped, pointing at his shoulders. “I do not have a problem!”

Peter glanced at the little alarm clock next to the bed. Seven am. Peter yawned, cracking his jaw as Wade continued bickering with himself then flinched as the cameras kept zooming in and out on Wade, following him throughout the room.

“Wade...”

“—I did not say that!”

“Wade.”

“—Oh come on, he’s a wet dream! I mean, his ass is fantastic!”

“WADE!” Peter yelled and Wade froze in mid-step. “Whatever you’re arguing about, could you stop pacing? The noise is driving me crazy.” 

Wade tilted his head and Peter waved his hands around the room.

“Ooooh, right.” Wade said as he looked around the room curiously, trying to see the cameras that only Peter could hear. “Okay, my bad.” He climbed onto the bed, crawling up next to Peter. “You okay?”

“My stomach hurts,” Peter sighed and Wade looked down then back up. 

“Are you... should I Take you to the hospital?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt a lot, but there’s more pressure than the past weeks or so.” Peter sighed.

Wade gulped. “So then, that means, then that is, um,”

“The baby is getting bigger, yeah,” Peter said, rubbing his stomach, trying to ease the tension. “I should probably see a doctor soon though.”

“Can... can I be there?” Wade asked nervously and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Well duh, of course you can be there.”

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Wade said, awe in his voice and Peter smiled shyly.

“You just figured that out, huh?” Peter teased.

“I just, you know, the world I’m from is really fucked up. Like fucked up on an epic scale you wouldn’t believe Spidey, and shit, the dangers are insurmountable and I’m actually crazy, and, and, I hear voices,” Wade rambled and Peter covered his mouth.

“I know.” Peter said, as if that was the answer to everything and anything. “Now, what were you guys arguing about so passionately in the bathroom?” 

Wade smiled against Peter’s hand because for whatever reason Peter didn’t seem to care he was insane or heard voices or—

‘Was horrifically deformed’ one of the voices chimed.

‘You know he hasn’t actually seen your face yet’ the other voice complained.

‘Ugh, who’d want to willingly see our face?’ the first voice said sourly.

‘It’s not so bad.’ The other voice argued.

‘And liver is a healthy meal,’ the voice bickered.

“I got offered a job,” Wade struggled against the nearly deafening voices. “But I don’t want to leave you and they said we need the money, but then I said what about sexy times and then they also didn’t want to go because of sexy times, and then they started arguing with each other.” 

“You sound like you’re conflicted.” Peter said slowly. “What kind of job is it?”

“Just a normal ass—”

‘DON’T TELL HIM!’ Both voices yelled together.

“Ass job. You know, spreading the word of the good lord and our saviour Jesus Christ, amen.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Right. Okay, well, just don’t get killed and come back soon.”

“But... sexy times.” Wade practically whined and Peter laughed. 

He smiled coyly, hand slipping under the covers as Wade watched. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll keep myself occupied. Although I don’t think my fingers will be filling enough.”

“You’re going to fuck yourself on your fingers.... and I don’t get to watch?” Wade asked, his voice high pitched and deeply aroused.

Peter shrugged. “I’m afraid so.”

“No! That’s not fair!” 

“Then what do you suggest? I’m flexible, but I’m not that flexible.”

“What?” Wade squeaked.

“I know just how flexible I am.” Peter said, suddenly blushing. “I know. I’ve experimented.”

Wade stared at Peter in absolute silence.

“You’ve experimented.” Wade said slowly.

“Yes.”

“I wanna see. Come on, show me.” Wade urged, tugging at the blankets and Peter snatched them back.

“No! Not here.” Peter hissed, burning red as he looked in the upper right corner of the room. “But Wade?”

“Yes?”

“If you’re good, I’ll let you watch.” Peter said, the pink flush spreading down his neck to his chest.

“I can be very, very good.” Wade whispered, his eyes wide.

“Prove it. Don’t leave me lonely.” Peter murmured and Wade snapped his fingers.

“I just had a brilliant idea. Let’s go shopping!”

~~

“Why are we here?” Steve asked nervously as they stood in the street in front of the blacked out windows of the store.

“Because Wade wanted to take me shopping before he left for work,” Peter said, also nervous. When Wade said they’d go shopping, Peter didn’t realise they’d eat breakfast and then Wade would drag him out of the S.H.I.E.L.D building with Steve and Bucky chasing after them. Along the way he had called Aunt May and told her they had settled in and so far everything seemed okay (he left out the cameras that followed him everywhere, or the fact he was practically bunking with Captain America and Bucky).

“It’s a fucking sex shop.” Bucky said, a wiry grin on his face. “This place was illegal when we were kids,”

“It’s probably illegal just to say out here,” Steve said looking around. They were all in disguises. Steve in nerd glasses, baseball cap, jeans and a t-shirt. Bucky also in jeans and a t-shirt, baseball cap but without the glasses, Peter in his normal clothing and Wade... well... Wade was wearing red baggy pants, a baggy red jacket, a weird red hair net and appeared to be swaggering as he pulled open the door. He looked like a British rapper except all dressed in red and black.

Peter wondered where he got the clothing.

“Come on geezers and youth alike, let’s have some fun.” Wade said, holding the door open for Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes and as soon as he stepped inside, he wished he could run away. Except Bucky was blocking the door now because Steve had evidently had the same urge and was rambling about how they shouldn’t be in this shop, what would happen if someone noticed them in the shop, and was listing reasons for why he and Bucky should just wait outside for him and Wade.

“Now, now Steve. If we were to leave now, we’d be disobeying orders, and I know you hate disobeying orders,” Bucky practically purred as the store clerk, a tall skinny short haired blonde Beta, waved at Deadpool form the front of the store.

“Hey Deadpool, you want the usual tentacle gang bang or the tranny boy gets interrogated at the cop shop?” The clerk asked.

“I’m good Wesley.” Deadpool sang as he grabbed Peter’s hand and started leading him through the store, past the porn videos and towards the sex toy. Wade could smell Peter’s Omega nervousness as they stood before a wall of dildos. Giant dildos, tiny dildos, black dildos, white dildos, blue jelled dildos, two-foot long dildos, her and her dildos, silver dildos, dildos that looked so lifelike it was impossible to believe there weren’t men standing behind the wall. Along with the dildos were ass plugs ranging in size from Peter’s pinkie to Wade’s fist. 

Peter shivered. There was something about the size of them that made something in Peter want to whimper in memory of Wade’s fist. When they were alone, truly alone without cameras watching them, he’d have to ask the merc.

“See any that catch your eye?” Wade asked, picking up a rather large clear cock. He compared the width to his arm before placing it back on the wall. 

“Erm, ah, no,” Peter squeaked, his face burning red. Peter swore he was going to burn into a pile of ashes by the time they were done with the store.

“How about this one?” Wade asked, plucking one off the shelve. “It isn’t too big, and it is sort of long so you could use it on yourself and—”

“I don’t want any of them.” Peter said, looking down. He scuffed his shoe against the carpet,

“Spidey,” Wade said, tipping Peter’s chin up. “You need something for when I’m away. We’re mated now, you’re pregnant, and there’s a good chance your cycles are going to be fucked up with false heats and whatever else your body decides it wants to screw you over with.”

“Will you be gone long?” Peter asked, it was more of a whine and Peter hated himself for it. He never whined before, he never whined before Wade showed up. He had been so suave this morning and now? Now he was acting like an awkward teenager.

“I don’t know babe. It could just be an overnight thing, or it could be a couple weeks but no more than a month.” Wade soothed. “But I do know one thing: we need to find a toy because I damn well except to come home and watch you fuck yourself with it.” 

Peter’s breath hitched at Wade’s words. The man had a fucking way with words. 

“Do you want any of these?” Wade asked, waving his arm at the wall of fake cocks.

“No,”

“Okay then, we are making process. Hey Wesley, you got any of those make your own dick kits?” Wade yelled as Bucky and Steve approached the duo.

“Dick kits?” Bucky asked while Steve pulled his ball cap further down, mumbling about military regulations.

“Sure thing Deadpool,” Wesley said, jogging out from behind the desk. He walked along the numerous isles until he found a box then came back to the group. He handed the box to Wade. “Contrary to what the box says, it actually does take some practice to make these things. But basically have the person get hard, insert the cock into the tube for the mould and stay hard for an hour while the mould sets. I can take it from there. There’s a trial room in the back that the doms use when they want to try out the toys on their slaves, please feel free.” Wesley said as he caught Peter’s eyes. He winked at the youth and Wade growled. Wesley swallowed and backed away, hands up.

“Okay, I get it. I’ll be by the front.” Wesley said.

“To the rooms,” Wade said, grabbing Peter’s hand and marching towards the back. 

~~

The trial room were just that. They were more like changing rooms in Wal-Mart except this one had a wide backless chair bolted to the middle of the floor, and wall to wall mirrors. Peter and Wade stepped inside followed by Bucky and Steve.

“Um, you guys don’t need to be in here.” Peter struggled as Wade dropped his pants to his ankles and sat down on the chair facing the mirrors, reading the instructions on the back of the box, completely ignoring the other two men.

“If you’re outside of the S.H.I.E.L.D building Peter, we have to be with you.” Steve said sympathetically while Bucky leaned over Wade’s shoulder, also reading the box.

“Says you gotta be hard for up to an hour for the mould to set for all the details.” Bucky said. “Think you can keep it up that long?”

“Can you?” Wade challenged.

Bucky’s blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “You challenging me, boy?”

“Only a challenge if you think you can lose,” Wade said as he started ripping open the box.

Wordlessly Bucky left the room while Steve looked between Wade and Peter. 

“W-What just happened?” Steve asked worriedly.

“It’s okay Captain, seems your teammate wants to play,”

Bucky came back in, already tearing apart the box. The chair was wide enough for two men to sit side by side so Bucky dropped his pants and sat down.

Peter tried not to look, because he actually sort of did want to look, especially after the mental sex ideas Peter had had when Bucky stared at him last night. Steve was covering his own eyes, mumbling to himself.

“Come on Spidey, talk dirty.” Wade purred, shaking the long plastic container and then pulling the seal off of the prepared jelly like silicone tube. 

Peter looked hopelessly to Bucky then Wade.

“Let’s play,” The merc smiled and Peter blushed, realising what Wade wanted.

“Like on the train,” Peter said and Steve raised his head, frowning.

“What train?”

Taking a deep breath, Peter focused on Wade, blocking out the Steve and Bucky. “I like being on my knees, sucking your cock.” Peter murmured, kneeling in front of Wade on the floor, looking up at him. 

Steve gasped. Bucky raised an eyebrow and Wade bushed the bottom of his mask up over his lips, grinning.

“Gotta try harder than that Spidey,”

Peter narrowed his eyes and smiled.

Challenge accepted.

“I’ve sucked my own cock.”

Wade’s jaw dropped, his cock twitched.

“It was difficult, I admit it. The first time,” Peter started, licking his lips.

“The first time?” Wade asked.

“There’s always a first time.” 

“Fuck, you’ve got one hell of an Omega,” Bucky laughed. “Hey Stevie, come here.” He waved the blonde who was hovering by the door closer.

Steve cautiously approached and Bucky grabbed his wrist with his metallic arm, grinning wickedly up at him.

“Tell me about what happened the night you rescued me and the guys from those Hydra bitches.”

“We, we celebrated.” Steve said and Bucky tugged him onto his lap. 

“No, no. Steve. We celebrated alright, but tell me.”

“Buck, I, I can’t.” Steve swallowed and Bucky smiled like a shark.

“You can’t? I do. It’s one of the few things I do remember. I remember you on your knees swallowing my cock, you arms wrapped around my waist as I fucked your mouth. You pants were soaking with slick you were so desperate. We hadn’t been together in months.” Bucky whispered and Steve moaned, squirming on Bucky’s lap.

Peter’s eyes were wide, his mouth dry as he listened to Bucky’s voice. He could feel his insides slickening.

Wade wasn’t stupid. He knew that Peter was being affected by Bucky’s voice, hell, it sounded like a nice idea but he’d rather be swallowing Peter’s cock listening to the web-slinger crying out as he came. This was supposed to be making a cock for Peter anyway, and the fastest way to make Wade hard was to make Peter hard.

Two could play at this game.

“Spidey, I should have fucked you on that train. I wasn’t planning on fucking you, but when you sucked my fingers and said you wanted to suck me off, hell, that was beyond my goal of kissing and stroking you. But I should have fucked you. Should have spun you around and fucked you against the wall of the train where everybody could have heard you, could have smelled you. All they would have had to do was look back and see us, with you mewling and your legs spread, clawing at the metal. Oooh, think of it Spidey, think how sweet that would have been.” Wade purred.

Peter had his jeans unzipped, his hand in his pants, stroking himself as he stared at Wade, his hips pumping his cock into his hand, panting. The room was filling with the smell of Omega slick and Alpha arousal.

“Will you spank me?” Peter pleaded suddenly. “Hold me down across your lap and spank me until I’m crying?”

“I’ll whip your ass until its purple,” Wade groaned, giving his own cock a rough pull. Peter crept forward on his knees, brushing away Wade’s hand. He looked up at Wade through his long lashes, squirming on the floor. Wade ran his hand through Peter’s hair, gently tugging on the soft strands. Wade had no problem with sex in public places, hell, he hoped at some point to drag Peter into a public location and fuck him to within an inch. Of course the fact he was sitting thigh to thigh with Bucky—Nutcracker—Barnes was a little bit though.

“Open up Spidey,” Wade murmured and Peter obediently opened his mouth, his tongue licking the head of his cock, tracing the ridges.

“Jesus,” Bucky groaned, glancing at Peter. “Stevie, look,”

Steve swallowed, looking down watching as Peter lovingly licked Deadpool’s cock before closing his lips around the hard length, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked, moaning.

“Never got to see that in the army, huh?” Buck whispered into Steve’s ear, licking the lobe, smiling as the solider shivered in his arms. He tapped Steve’s chin with his metallic hand. “You want that? On your knees with a cock in your mouth?”

Steve nodded mutely and Bucky gently pushed him off his lap, fighting for leg space with Wade who glared at him. Without waiting, Steve had his mouth wrapped around Bucky’s cock, suckling and licking like he hadn’t had cock in decades.

Bucky moaned, head falling back as he shoved the ball cap off of Steve’s head, his fingers digging into Steve’s short blonde hair, his hips rising, shoving his cock into Steve’s mouth, muttering to himself in Russian.

“Heh, if this isn’t a Kodak moment,” Wade smirked then hissed when Peter nibbled the sensitive skin near the base of his cock. He tugged on the locks he held and was about to berate the web-slinger when he saw those glazed eyes and the burning heat on his cheeks. It made his cock fucking ache.

Which was perfect for the mould.

“Pete, you gotta pull off,” Wade said when Peter’s glazed eyes cleared, startled and Peter sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while Wade flipped the silicone mould, and holding his cock, eased into tit, grunting.

“What’s it feel like?” Peter asked, rocking into his own fist.

“Like an ice creams bar,” Wade complained as Bucky pulled Steve off of his cock, mumbling in Russian as he too pushed his cock into his own silicone mould.

“I can’t wait to try it,” Peter mumbled, tilting his head back, mouth falling open as he lifted his hips, his knees nearly rising off the floor with the action, completely oblivious to Bucky and Steve watching.

“Still hungry?” Bucky purred and Steve squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again, peeking from the corner of his eye, watching Peter moan, slick coating his own thighs. “I don’t think he’d mind, babe. Wade, can Steve play with your boy?”

Wade tore his gaze away from Peter, turning his attention to Bucky. The Nutcracker was grinning at him lazily and Steve, fuck, Steve was watching Peter with unbridled lust. Sometimes but very rarely, Alpha’s shared their Omegas but only with other Omegas and the Alpha had to ask permission for them to play. It was an old school rule, something from before the War and only done in dark, shadowy clubs.

“Share?” Wade murmured. He smirked, looking back to Peter who had peeked his eyes open. “What do you think Spidey? Do you want to play?” 

Peter bit his bottom lip, face flushed, eyes opening. Steve had his attention fully on him, his own mouth parted, panting as he clenched his hands at his sides waiting for permission. The room was drowning in the smell of slick, Omegas and Alphas and sex. 

“I... I...” Peter whispered, tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck.

“You’ll never get a chance like this again,” Wade warned and Peter swallowed, noticing Bucky had tugged on Steve’s collar, whispering darkly into his ears. Peter flushed, listening to them.

“He’s sweet, so sweet. Do you think he’ll mewl, cry or beg? Look at that cock, so red, so hard. He must be drowning in slick. Don’t you want to taste it? Lick those pale thighs until he shivers and begs to be fucked? Do you think he wants to taste you?”

“This is a onetime event, Spidey. Your mine, I won’t share you again.” Wade said and Peter whined low in his throat, fidgeting on the floor. 

“Y-yes,” 

Calloused fingers touched his jaw, startling him and Peter tilted his head meeting Steve’s blue eyes. Those fingers, trembling with arousal, drifted across his cheekbones until finally running his thumb against Peter’s lower lip. Peter instinctively licked the thumbs tip and something sparked in those eyes. Before Peter realised it, he was on his back flat on the floor, his pants gone, his legs pushed apart and up in the air and Captain America sucking his cock like his life depended upon it. 

“He sure doesn’t waste any time, does he?” Wade said as Peter buried his fingers in Steve’s short blonde hair, wailing as rough fingers manhandled his thighs. 

“He’s very determined,” Bucky chuckled as Steve unbuckled his belt, pushing his hand into his jeans, moaning around Peter’s cock while he stroked himself.

“Oh, oh, Peter’s gonna cum,” Wade pointed as Peter arched his back, mouth falling open, pulling his legs up higher as he thrusted into Steve’s mouth.

“Rogers, Stop.” Bucky ordered and Steve froze, lifting his head.

Peter wailed, trying to hold onto Steve’s hair.

“Fuck, he’s trained?” Wade murmured, awed as Peter covered his face with his hands, his body shaking as Steve hovered above the youth, uncertainty on his face.

“You think I’d leave him in New York by himself? Besides, we couldn’t afford the suppressants.” Bucky explained as Steve licked his swollen lips. He tilted his head to the side, pressing his hand against Peter’s swollen stomach.

Steve bent over Peter’s body, nuzzling Peter’s stomach and inhaling deeply, his tongue licking the muscular flesh.

Peter lifted his hands from his face, his eyes wide. He met Steve’s blue.

Omega to Omega.

Alpha’s think they rule the world and control all Omega’s in it but they don’t. They know how to play the game and right now Peter and Steve were wild enough to play.

Wordlessly Steve pulled off his t-shirt and lay on his back while Peter pulled off his shirt leaving him absolutely naked in the room. Buck murmured in apperception and Wade whistled loudly. 

Peter crawled on his hands and knees until he kneeled between Steve’s spread legs, his jeans unbuttoned, his cock glistening with pre-cum. Licking his lips, Peter bowed his head, licking his cock from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Wade moaned.

“He’s quite the cock sucker,” Buck mused.

Steve groaned, gritting his teeth while Peter licked the sides of his cock, turning his head just right to lick the underside of the head. Steve leaned down and grabbed Peter by the leg, pulling insistently until Peter’s drooling cock hovered above his mouth. Holding onto his hips, Steve lapped, covering the head with his mouth and suckling while Peter whimpered, squirming as he sucked, tasting Captain America’s pre-cum.

Wade and Bucky shifted on the chair, gritting their teeth and muttering darkly as they watched the Omegas enjoy each other. They glared at each other, their cocks achingly hard inside the silicone moulds. 

“We should fuck them,” Wade said and Bucky grunted in agreement. 

“Hard. Fuck them hard.”

“Until they can’t walk,”

“Fill their ass full of cum, watch them walk through a crowded park,” Bucky grinned and Wade’s jaw dropped.

“You bastard. You have so much to teach me.”

“Did you mark him during his first heat?” Bucky asked while Steve let go of Peter’s hip, trailing his fingers through the slick on Peter’s trembling inner thigh and eased his finger inside the puckered entrance. Steve moaned around Peter’s cock when slim, unsure fingers gently slid inside him.

“Fuck no, promised him I wouldn’t. Did you?” Wade said, checking his phones time.

Almost up.

“Only unmated males were allowed to sign up,” Bucky said, watching as Steve raised his hips, hissing as Peter slowly pushed in a second finger.

“How do you want to handle this?” Wade asked as the clock finally said the hour was over.

“Take your boy, I’ll take mine. Lock them at the neck.” Bucky said, pulling the silicone mould off his cock, and setting it aside while Wade pulled his off. They took the little cleaning cloth from inside and washed the residue off their cocks before grinning at each other.

Before Peter could ask, or wonder what was going on, Wade was lifting him into the air. He startled, meeting Steve’s gaze and then gasped as Wade pushed him onto his hands and knees, spreading his ass cheeks and without preparation, without stretching him, slammed his cock in.

Peter wailed, high pitched and loud.

Bucky manhandled Steve onto his knees from his back, there was only a moment of gentleness with Buck’s hand tracing the back of his neck before Bucky thrust in into him, holding his hips tightly with his metal and flesh arm.

While Peter wailed, Steve’s mouth dropped open and he buried his face in his arms on the floor even when he heard Peter’s gasping cries next to his ear. He lifted his head, looking through sweaty blonde hair and saw Peter’s face next to his with Wade hand’s on his head, pressing him down.

Without thinking of it, he kissed Peter. Cum and slick and saliva mixing as Peter mewled into the kiss, clashing their tongues against each other while Bucky and Wade fucked them, the sounds the four of them were making were absolutely obscene.

Metal fingers dug into Steve’s blonde hair, holding him in place while Bucky tilted his hips, just a fraction and Steve tore his mouth away, practically yelling as Bucky hit that spot.

“The fuck?” Wade huffed as Peter clawed at the floor, wishing his mouth was full.

“Perfect spot,” Bucky growled, suddenly pulling on Steve’s hair, dragging him back onto his knees, fucking him harder. Steve’s hands grabbed at the hands holding his hips and hair, gasping as his cock throbbed painfully against his stomach.

“Hey Pete, look up,” Wade groaned, tugging on Peters strands.

Peter did look up, his eyes wide as he saw Steve’s cock bobbing just inches from his face.

“Go for it babe,” Wade purred.

Using his arms for support, Peter took Steve’s cock in his mouth, sucking and suckling, moaning as Wade curled his hand around the back of his neck, squeezing just right to keep him in place.

Steve however was having a bit of a breakdown.

“B-Bucky!” He cried, beside himself as his thighs shuddered, as each thrust pushed him into Peter’s mouth. Words were coming out of his mouth, some sort of words, Steve wasn’t sure; he had never done this, never felt this way, this hot, this wild. Not even when Bucky had tracked him down in the park and they’d fought then fucked until Steve was a bundle of nerves and Bucky was fucking him like he hadn’t had a good fucking in seventy years.

But this, this was too much, he was going to lose his mind, he was losing his mind and he could feel Bucky’s teeth on his shoulder, the skin breaking under his teeth and Steve cried out, filling Peter’s mouth with cum as Bucky jacked his head back, digging into the flesh deeper, ruthlessly exploiting his healing factor.

Peter wasn’t sure which way was up. His mouth was full of cum that he was trying his best to swallow while Wade fucked him harder, the Mercs hand reaching down to stroke him to orgasm. He tilted his head, offering his neck and Wade bent over his body, licking the sweat behind his ear before biting the mark on his shoulder, growling as Peter’s body clamped down hard on his cock, frantically bucking his hips into Wade’s hand as he came, shooting cum across the floor while Wade grunted, filling his ass with cum.

When it was over, the four of them collapsed at the same time onto the floor, panting and gasping and curling with their respective partners. 

It was Wade who spoke first.

“We should... go shopping again.” He panted.

Bucky snorted and Steve was mumbling to himself, his eyes heavy while metal fingers traced his bite mark on his shoulder.

Wade glanced at Peter and smiled.

Peter was staring at him, his eyes half lidded. 

“Take me home?” He whispered, his voice raw, and Wade kissed the tip of his nose.

~~

Phil swallowed, placing the headset on the control room’s edge with shaking hands. To have seen what he saw, to have witnessed the actions, the behaviour, the raunchiness of it all, fuck, Phil would have had to have been cold hearted not to have felt something. It was by dumb luck there were cameras in the porn shops testing room, and given the level of shitty technology of the camera, it was sheer luck that it was connected to any computer.

“Should we separate them, sir?” An Agent asked and Phil watched the screen as Bucky helped Steve to stand, checking him over before handing him his clothes. Wade was helping Peter pull on his t-shirt.

“No. No, let them be.” Phil said as Fury entered the room clearly annoyed.

“Phil, that Cable guy is back, and he will only speak with you.”

Phil looked at him blankly before nodding. “Right. Right, okay, I will speak with him then.” Phil said, awkwardly standing. He shifted his jacket, hoping to hide his erection as he left the cameras and followed Fury to the deck of the ship. 

Standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by whispering Agents, was Cable. Mutant and time traveler and covered in scars, nobody would dare try to take on the man. But when Phil approached, Cable spun on his heel, glaring at Phil furiously.

“What have you done?” He snapped.

“I’ve done nothing.”

“Yes you have! Now tell me what you have done.” 

“How about telling us what you think we’ve done, you know, so we have a starting point?” Fury asked annoyed.

Cable glowered at the Agents surrounding him before sighing heavily.

“Fine. As you may know, Deadpool has a habit of changing time which is why I have come back and fought alongside him in the past. He also knows he’s changed the time stream yet again, but he doesn’t know why. The last time I came here, I told you Deadpool would burn the world for the child he has with Spiderman.”

“Yes, we are aware of that. We brought in Spiderman and Deadpool. They are under twenty-four hour surveillance and under S.H.I.E.L.D’s protection.” Phil said. “Why? What’s changed?”

“Everything.”

“Okay, you need to drop the whole ‘Oooh, I’m a mysterious time traveler’ act and set us straight now.” Fury snapped.

“You don’t understand. Even as I speak, I am changing the time stream.” Cable defended. “I warned you once, I have now warned you again.”

“But you haven’t told us anything!” Phil exclaimed.

“Fear the winter because no amount of bravery will be able to stop its spread.” Cable said.

Every Agent blinked.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Phil said slowly and Fury crossed his arms.

“No, no it makes perfect sense. Are you saying that Barnes and Captain Rogers are going to fight in some sort of apocalyptic battle?”

“Oh no. I am saying that Barnes will join Deadpool’s crusade.” Cable said as light beams started to dance around him.

“Why would he join Deadpool?” Fury asked suspiciously.

“That’s all I can say. Now stop messing with the time stream!” Cable snapped as he disappeared from sight.

“Sir, what is going on?” Phil asked miserably.

“I don’t know for sure, but I think we need to schedule Captain Rogers and Mr. Parker for a physical examination.”


	8. Fuck, Shit shit shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of the Fuckin’ Hell Series
> 
> Note: Got turned down by another publisher (interesting concept, just not “right” for us). Oh well, I’ll comfort myself with some Spideypool fiction. 
> 
> EXTRA WARNING: This chapter is dark! Like, dark and stuff. Really dark. It mentions the topic of abortions, so if you feel uncomfortable about the subject you can skip the chapter.

Fuck, shit shit shit!

When Peter Parker woke up at three in the morning, wrapped in Wade’s badly burned arms with the merc’s face buried in his hair, Peter realized something:

There were cameras everywhere.

He could hear them and if he focused, he could see them. They were like bees, constant buzzing bees that never slept or returned to the hive or behaved like normal insects that spiders could eat if they were captured in their web.

It wasn’t his fault. Sometimes Peter thought about webs, thought about catching insects, or people, or villains. It fulfilled this feeling he ignored on a constant basis but the look of others, the disgust on their faces made him stop short from satisfying that urge.

But while he couldn’t eat the cameras, he could cover them. 

Carefully creeping away from Wade, pausing when the merc mumbled something in Spanish in his sleep, Peter stood naked in the room, the cameras focusing on him as he walked around the bed to the end, standing in the middle of the room.

Without looking, Peter shot webbing across the room, his body twisting and turning as he shot it over the bed, on the phone, on the alarm clock, everywhere.

When he was done, he listened.

Silence.

Peter smiled and returned to bed, climbing back under the sheets and curling up to Wade.

“Feel better?” Wade murmured.

“Much. It’s finally quiet.” Peter sighed, tucking his head under Wade’s chin, wrapping his arm around the mercs waist, tangling his legs with the longer, more muscular ones.

“I would have just blown up the room.”

For some reason, maybe Wade had been rubbing off on him, Peter wasn’t sure, but that just made him break down into a fit of giggling laughter.

“Hmmm, convert to the dark side, we have tacos.” Wade snuggled and Peter kissed the scarred collar bone. 

~~

When it came time for breakfast, Peter lingered in the bedroom while Wade pulled on his uniform, his back to Peter as he pulled on his pants and then his red shirt. He wasn’t really bad looking, Peter thought, watching the muscles move and shift under his scarred skin. Sure Wade’s body was heavily scarred, but he wasn’t as horrible looking as one might think. And Wade was keeping his mask around his nose now. Peter wondered if he would ever get to see what colour eyes Wade had or what his hair looked like (if he had hair). Either way, Wade was a specimen of Alpha mutantness.

“You just watching my ass or is something else on your mind?” Wade interrupted and Peter bit his lip. “Come on, Spidey, tell me what’s up.”

“I can’t... I can’t go out there not after yesterday.” Peter said, flushing at yesterday’s memory of the wild insane sexiness that had gone on in the back of the porn shop.

Wade smiled. It wasn’t a cruel smile, or one of his devil may care smile, or his evil wicked sexy smile, it was a kind smile, a caring smile.

“I highly doubt that Captain America is going to want to be chatting about yesterday. Hell, I bet Nutcracker is trying to drag him out of the room as we speak.” Wade said, placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But how, how do people do that?” Peter frowned, looking away. “You know, after you go and have sex with a group of people and then the next day people are okay, laughing and joking and everything looks easy?”

Wade pulled Peter into a hug, rubbing his back. “Some people are just easy with sex. For a lot of people it’s just having fun, no serious mind bending, soul searching attachments: Just sex and if its good, then they stay the night, have a cup of coffee in the morning and move on.”

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Peter said sullenly, feeling stupid and young and unworldly.

“I’m not a man to miss a booty call,” Wade winked. “But now...”

“Now?”

“Now I’ve got the finest booty this universe has to offer,” Wade grinned, the smile turning wicked as he grabbed Peter’s ass, squeezing the firm muscles.

Peter yelped, pushing at Wade’s chest. “Wade!”

Wade laughed, letting go. “Come on. Let’s see if they have anything to eat.”

~~

Steve was starring at his untouched plate covered with eggs and toast and three pieces of sausage. Bucky was cooking at the stove, singing to himself in Russian while Peter sat at the table, starring at his bowl of cereal, spoon in hand, while Wade ransacked the fridge.

“Health food, junk food, god, why no beer?”

“Vodka’s better in the morning,” Bucky chimed in, pointing to the cupboard above the stainless steel double wide sink. 

“Vodka? Why thank you,” Wade opened said cupboard and whistled, eyeing the five bottles of Cyrillic marked Russian vodka. “Looks like it was made in the finest bathtub.”

“You better believe it.”

“You should, you know, eat your cereal before it gets soggy,” Steve commented and Peter lifted his gaze, meeting Steve’s intense blue eyes. They stared at each other before Steve tentatively reached out and touched Peter’s hand on the table. The youth physically flinched and Steve faltered before firmly holding Peter’s hand in his. 

“Are you okay?”

Peter wasn’t sure what to say. What should he say? What could he say that didn’t make him sound like an absolute idiot or looser or insecure idiot? He felt so little, so stupid. Wade said some people were okay just having sex and then chatting away like nothing happened, but it did happen, yesterday had happened. Before Peter could even really form a response, the elevator dinged and Phil stepped out. 

Steve let go of Peter’s hand, his back straightening, suddenly alert and ready for whatever may happen. Bucky glanced at the Agent before plating his mash of eggs, diced sausage and onions. Wade popped open one of the bottles of vodka, sniffed it, gagged, and put it back in the cupboard.

Phil paused, realising everybody was staring at him and a flash of what happened yesterday flashed in his mind. He smiled past the mental image of the four of them fucking and cleared his throat. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Bucky sat next to Steve, digging into his meal while Deadpool dug in the fridge and found some left over Chinese food. He got a fork out of one of the numerous drawers and leaned against the counter, pushing up the bottom of his mask as he ate. Peter pushed away his bowl of cereal, his gaze focused on Phil.

“Of course not Phil, how can we help you? Has a mission come up?” Steve asked.

“Well, no. Mr. Parker, we have scheduled a meeting for you to meet with our pre-natal doctors after breakfast. And Captain, we detected an oddity in your last panel so we will need to have your blood checked again today.” Phil said.

“What kind of oddity?” Bucky interrupted, frowning. “Steve doesn’t get sick. He’s healthier then a genetically modified ox.”

“Of course Agent. After breakfast, then?” Steve said.

“That would be perfect.” Phil said, turning his attention back to Peter who was starting to look ashen. “Peter?”

“I, I should probably go now then.” Peter stood up, abandoning his bowl as he pushed his chair back in place. “Wade?” He stood there awkwardly until Deadpool tossed his Chinese food in the trash and grabbed Peter’s hand.

Wade turned to Phil. “Alight, let’s go.”

“Actually Deadpool, we were hoping—”

“Not going to happen.” Wade said firmly. “He’s my baby momma so where he goes, I go.”

“You’re so romantic,” Peter said dryly and Wade shrugged.

“I do try snuggims.”

“Kids these days.” Bucky sighed and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Of course Deadpool. Mr. Parker, please follow me.”

~~

Hospital gowns are a curse. Really. They feel weird, its awkward wearing them, your ass is cold, your uncomfortable sitting on a piece of paper covering the hospital bed and waiting for the doctor while you swing your legs back and forth can be a form of torture. Of course watching Deadpool read the business section of the New York Times was really, really fascinating.

“Anything interesting?” 

“Sorta.” Wade said, intensely reading a section of the paper. 

Peter frowned. “Why?”

“It’s an article about the guy I’ve been hired to kill—er, kidnap.” Wade corrected himself and Peter looked down at his toes.

“It’s okay Wade.”

Wade looked up from the paper. 

“What?”

“It’s okay. I know what you do. Just be careful.” Peter said quietly, tilting his head as he heard a faint, very faint, buzzing sound.

Cameras.

Peter gritted his teeth and flicked his wrist in the direction of the buzzing sound. A smack of webbing hit the middle of the clock above the doctor’s desk with pinpoint accuracy. 

“Better?”

“Better.” Peter said as a tall, male doctor with greying hair waltzed in, examining a medical file. Peter breathed in, smelling Alpha and instantly felt uncomfortable as the doctor looked up from the file and examined Peter like he was a bug under a microscope.

“Peter Parker?” The Alpha asked, almost bored.

Wade tossed the paper aside and cleared his throat. The doctor glanced at him.

“Get the fuck out before I toss you out.” 

The doctor narrowed his gaze at Wade. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Get out before I toss you out of that window. Get a female beta in here.” Wade ordered.

“Now you listen here, you’re presence here is a courtesy—” The doctor began.

“I want a female doctor. I’m used to a female doctor.” Peter suddenly interrupted. “And Wade is not a courtesy. He is the father of this child. He has a right to be here.” He finished, glaring at the doctor.

The doctor huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Peter wrinkled his nose, glancing at Wade. “What?”

“That was... I mean, I was just gonna chuck him out the window but you, fuck that was perfect sweetheart.” Wade grinned.

“Meant every word.” Peter smiled.

Moments later a petite Beta doctor walked in, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, a charming smile on her face. She closed the door behind her and looked at the chart before looking back up and extending her hand. “Mr.Parker? I am Doctor James.”

“Hello Doctor,” Peter said, smiling back. He shook her hand and she turned to Wade.

“Mr. Deadpool, correct?” Doctor James asked, offering her hand.

“Just Deadpool doc,” Wade shook her hand awkwardly before easing back in his chair.

“Perfect. Now, before we conduct the physical exam, I need to know some answers. How long do you think you’ve been pregnant?” Doctor James asked, pulling up a chair. 

“I went into heat about a day or so after the suppressants fiasco.” Peter said thoughtfully. “And then I smelled Wade like, a day later, and then, um... I don’t really remember a whole lot after that.” 

“It’s been roughly a month.” Wade offered and Peter blinked at him. 

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Okay, that’s good to know.” Doctor James said, writing down the information. “Now, have you engaged in any previous unsafe sexual behaviour?”

Peter blushed. “Um, no. I was always really busy with school and, other stuff, and I was sorta dating this girl but it fell through. So no.”

“Alright.” Doctor James said, taking the note. She turned to Wade. “And yourself?”

“I’ve been having sex since I was fourteen.” Wade shrugged. “I’m not sure how many, but there’s been a lot. Male AND female. But I’ve got some damn fine healing abilities so I don’t think I should be sick.”

“Would you be willing to complete a blood and urine test, just to make sure?” Doctor James asked.

Wade shifted in the seat, scratching his neck through his costume, mumbling to himself before answering. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

“Thank you very much. Now Peter, if I could just have you lay on the bed so I can examine your stomach.” Doctor James said, placing the file on the desk while Peter lay on the bed. She picked up a folded blanket at the foot of the bed and covered his lower waist before carefully pulling the gown up and exposing his abdomen. Peter starred up at the ceiling.

Doctor James gently touched his sides. “Now have you noticed any swelling or pain?”

“Yeah, um, my stomach is a bit swollen. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just, you know, swollen.” Peter said.

“Ah, the baby is growing, but because you have been on suppressants for so many years, your body is trying to overcompensate for the normal growth you would have experienced if you had been off the suppressants.”

“Is that bad?” Peter asked nervously.

“Oh no, no. It’s fairly common with Omegas and suppressants now a day. So nothing to worry about. How about cravings? Any morning sickness?”

“I’m always craving Mexican food, but no morning sickness.” Peter answered.

“And what about your sex drive?”

“Ummm,” Peter blushed. 

Doctor James smiled kindly. “It’s alright. For many Omegas who do not have previous sexual experience prior to their heats, it does cause symptoms of nymphomania to occur more often than in the general population, but again, nothing really to worry about especially if your Alpha is with you.”

“O-Okay,” Peter squeaked.

“What if I can’t be with him?” Wade asked worried.

“Well sex toys and masturbation are among a few ways of solving that. But also just communicating with him, letting him hear your voice can also have a calming effect.” She explained.

Wade nodded, not saying anything else. 

“Now I’ll have a few blood tests set up to check your levels, see if you’re missing out on any supplements and so on. You will need to stay away from cigarette smoke, liquor, and any extremes activities. But other than that, you look perfectly healthy and at this stage, the baby appears to be developing normally but we will need to wait until it gets bigger in order to get a better picture.” 

“Okay,” Peter breathed. “Okay.”

~~

Later, when Peter was dressed and blood tests drawn, Wade was cuddling him in the hallway, hiding him from the various curious S.H.I.E.L.D Agents who passed them. Peter caught sight of Steve walking down the hallway in a haze.

“C-Captain!” Peter called and Steve blinked.

“Oh, hi Peter. Deadpool.” Steve said, his voice flat. His normal healthy colour was gone, he looked like he had just received a death sentence.

“Are you okay? You don’t look okay. Did the nutcracker go on a killing spree?” Deadpool asked curiously.

“Oh no. No, Bucky is back in the house, looking for borsch recipes online.” Steve answered, waving his hand. 

“Are you alright?” Peter asked, frowning.

“Me? No. Not really.”

“Why?” Deadpool asked, also frowning.

“Because.... because I’m pregnant.” Steve said as he continued walking down the hallway, leaving Peter and Wade stunned.

“Captain America...” Peter began.

“Is pregnant?” Wade asked stunned.

“Holy shit.” They both said at once.

 

~~

Steve quietly stepped out of the elevator and breathed in the warm, oddly soothing smell of boiling beets. For a brief moment he was back in the time in the apartment he and Bucky shared before the war. For all intense and purposes, Steve handled the cooking except for Sunday night when Bucky would splurge for a cut of meat from one of numerous butchers that Bucky knew for a fact didn’t sell dog or cat as veil and beef. Once, when they were really low on money and Steve was recovering from a surgery, Bucky brought home a sheep’s head and boiled it. Steve had gagged at first but Bucky would eat anything. Steve had managed to handle the broth and some bread while Bucky ate the tongue and the other parts Steve tried to block from his memory.

It was the first and last time Steve allowed Bucky to bring home a head of any kind. 

As an Alpha, Bucky worked. As an Omega, Steve stayed home and played house mouse. It was the expected social norm but Bucky never held him back, never stopped him, even when Steve tried his hardest to enter the military repeatedly. As they weren’t mated, it was Bucky’s right to play the field but he might flirt, might purr, and tease, but he never once brought home a girl. Bucky once told him their bed was Steve’s for as long as Steve wanted him.  
Even through the surgeries and illness, Bucky never wavered even when as Alpha, he had the right to step out, but he never did.

Taking a deep breath, Steve approached the kitchen area, his hand hovering nervously, protectively, in front of his stomach as Bucky was hunched over the counter, reading a 1920s Russian cookbook, his fingers skimming the pages.

Steve knew for a fact Bucky had his good days and his bad days. His good days he could joke or laugh or smile. On his bad days, Bucky spoke in Russian and stared at the wall, his eyes tracking like he was watching something in his mind. He hoped Bucky’s mood hadn’t gone down since breakfast.

Steve cleared his throat, watching Bucky’s shoulders tense before the Winter Soldier peered over his shoulder and saw him, physically relaxing before straightening. He turned down the burner and covered the pot, letting it simmer on a low heat before fully turning his attention to Steve. 

“What did the lab rats find... why are you covering your stomach?” Bucky asked slowly.

Steve smiled. It was a tight, painful smile.

“I-I’m pregnant Buck.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and in that moment Steve saw in his eyes the old Buck, the worried Buck who had arraigned everything way back when before confusing entered Bucky’s eyes as the memory shifted, changing.

“Its... it’s not our first. Is it.” Bucky said slowly, not questing. “You were, you were smaller back then.”

“No.” Steve whispered.

Bucky frowned, approaching Steve who stepped back. “Steve....?”

“I want to keep it.” 

Bucky reached out, his metal arm hovering in the air. “Stevie—”

“Please, please can we keep it? I, I know I couldn’t before Buck, but I’m healthy now. The pregnancy won’t kill me.” Steve pleaded and Bucky’s eyes widened as he remembered, freezing in position like a statue.

~~

Steve was crying, curled on himself, hugging the threadbare pillow in the bedroom as Bucky spoke with the doctor by the kitchen stove.

“The pregnancy will kill him.” The doctor murmured. “If, somehow, he was to carry the baby to full term then the delivery would kill him, or his body would be so weak afterwards, he would most likely require months and months of rehabilitation but the risk of death is just too high.”

Bucky was listening intently, his fingernails digging deep into the flesh of his palms.

“Of course doctor, I understand.” Bucky responded, paying the doctor and seeing him out. Bucky went back to the bedroom and ran his hand through his hair. He knew what had to be done but whether or not Steve went along with it, well, that was another question.

“Steve, you need to calm down or you won’t be able to breathe,” Bucky chided gently, climbing into the bed and rubbing Steve’s skinny back.

“I can’t keep it.” Steve whimpered then coughed his back aching. Bucky turned Steve onto his side, rubbing his back in firm strokes, helping to ease the tight muscles while Steve continued to cough. Finally when he was able, he looked up at Bucky, exhausted, his cheeks tear stained, his lips swollen and trembling and his lashes soaked from tears.

“No, you can’t.” Bucky said, sighing. “I can’t let you keep it.”

“But—”

“No buts. I’ll figure it out.”

“But it’s illegal. It’s wrong!” Steve argued.

“What would I do with a baby? Hmm? Without you? What’s the point? I can’t raise a baby by myself and I couldn’t let it be taken by the Care Agency. Steve, I love you. You’re mine in all but mark.” Bucky said and Steve sniffled.

“Then how... Bucky, how...” Steve’s voice cracked.

“Leave it to me.” Bucky said grimly. “I’ll find someone. I’ll find someone safe.”

~~

Bucky sucked in a deep breath, blinking as he stared at Steve. “We, I stopped it.”

Steve nodded. 

Bucky tilted his head, as if he was whispering to something. “But... it wasn’t the first time. There were others...”

Steve nodded, clutching his stomach.

“And after each time... I buried them.” Bucky struggled.

Steve’s eyes widened. “You never, ever, told me where. You said it was someplace beautiful. That you put them someplace safe.”

Bucky paused then smiled, his eyes softening as he remembered. “Yeah, yeah, it was beautiful. I made sure.”

Steve whipped his eyes, sighing heavily before swallowing. “I don’t, I don’t want to give this one up Buck.”

“If you want it, you can’t fight anymore.” Bucky warned. “I won’t let you.”

Steve’s eyes flashed with defiance, that defiance Bucky adored, that same defiance that had allowed Steve to get to where he was now but then his shoulders sagged.

“But S.H.I.E.L.D...”

“I’ll fight.” Bucky said. “It’s what I was trained, programmed, and built for and if Fury or anybody else throws a fit we’ll just disappear. Besides, I... I know I wasn’t going to but I mated you yesterday. You’re mine now.” 

Steve chewed his bottom lip and Bucky licked his own lips, silently approaching Steve and placing his hand on Steve’s stomach. He stroked the tight, firm muscles.

“Fine.” Steve said and Bucky pressed his head against Steve’s. They looked into each other’s eyes.

“Well name him Stalin.” Bucky whispered seriously and Steve’s jaw dropped. 

“What!? We will not!”

“Of course, Stalin is a very good name. Masculine, strong like ox.” Bucky grinned and Steve bumped his head against Bucky’s laughing.

Today was a very good day indeed.

END.


	9. Fuck, you bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap (for those who skipped the last chapter): Peter was examined by a doctor, Wade had some blood work done, Steve is pregnant and won’t be fighting anymore, and Bucky is having a good day.
> 
> PS: A BILLION kisses and hugs to everybody who commented!!!! It’s wonderful! Thank you so much!!!! There was a request for Bucky/Steve smut, and Steve and Peter having ‘the talk’. I want to try and make this chapter a bit happier so I’ll try!

Fuck, you bitch!

Wade woke Peter up around two am by kissing the back of his neck.

“Hmm?” Peter murmured, one eye opening, the other remaining closed.

“I gotta go babe, work is calling.” Wade whispered and Peter hummed as Wade kissed the back of his neck again. “Be good, Spidey.”

“Hmm,” Peter mumbled and snuggled under the covers, sighing as Wade closed the bedroom door and Peter drifted back to sleep.

He wished he hadn’t.

He dreamed he was strapped on a bed, surrounded by whirring machines and men in white body suites holding him down in impossibly strong metal bracelets. They were cutting into his stomach with laser precision and he was awake and could feel everything. He was crying, begging for mercy, pleading for Deadpool’s help as they pulled the screaming bloody baby from his stomach, all eight squirming legs.

Peter was on the ceiling before he realized it, panting and gasping, drenched in sweat and shaking.

It was a dream. Just a dream. He wasn’t strapped down, he wasn’t being held down. He was on the ceiling in his bedroom.

And Deadpool had left to go on a mission.

“Okay, it’s okay. Just a stupid, stupid dream.” Peter whispered.

He hopped down from the ceiling and hesitated, starring at the bed. The amount of adrenaline in his system was making his head dizzy. He grabbed the top blanket and left the bedroom, heading into the living quarters. He crawled onto the leather couch and covered himself with the blanket, inhaling Wade’s and his own combined smell. It comforted him, it calmed him and when the sun started to peek into the room, he let himself finally fall back asleep.

~~

Bucky stared down at Peter curled in the blanket and peacefully sleeping. He had woken up from a dream of being in Cuba and shooting someone in a nightclub while some Omega tried to drag him into a back room for a quickie. But seeing Steve’s face had brought him back to the present and he had carefully crawled out of bed, and made the morning coffee. He was preparing to settle in to watch the morning cartoon shows that focused on teaching kids about internet safety, and how to actually use the internet, when he found Peter on the couch.

Of course it wasn’t the fact that Bucky wasn’t used to seeing strange young men sleeping innocently wrapped on a blanket on his couch that was disturbing him, or that Peter’s fingers seemed to be covered in some sort of weird webbing which oddly resembled delicate lace work. Oh no. Rather it was the fact that Peter was soaking in Omega distress pheromones. 

Peter was marked. Bucky could smell Wade’s scent all over the youth. It was like a big neon sign declaring Peter belonged to a rather powerful Alpha who had no problems killing people (it’s rather amazing what scents can tell about people). He couldn’t touch him, although if he did Wade would probably be pissed off and they would end up fighting and then Steve would be annoyed. 

Bucky considered all of these options while taking a drink of his coffee then sighed, and headed back to the bedroom.

Steve was curled around the blankets, his head hidden halfway under one of the soft pillows while he softly snored. Nobody, not anybody on the Avenger’s team knew that Steve snored. That was Bucky’s own little hidden gem of information and he was ridiculously possessive of these little facts. 

Bucky cleared his throat and when Steve just frowned in his sleep, Bucky leaned in.

“Cap, I need your help.”

Steve’s eyes instantly opened, and he sat up, the pillow falling onto the floor as Steve looked at Bucky worryingly. 

“Wha-what’s wrong?” Steve slurred, his voice not quite caught up.

“Peter needs your help.”

~~

“He’s in distress.” Steve murmured, walking around Peter’s body. He was wearing sweat pants and a S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt. He was barefoot as he prowled the youth. “Have you tried waking him up?”

Bucky scowled. 

“If I touch him Wade will know and then he and I will end up fighting. Do you think the baby in is distress?”

Steve leaned in and sniffed, wrinkling his nose. “No, no it doesn’t smell like that. I’ll wake him up.” He squatted down next to the couch, his hand gently touching Peter’s shoulder. “Peter? Peter?”

Peter’s eyes opened slowly. He stared into Steve’s eyes confused and he lifted his head, meeting Bucky’s.

“Captain?” Peter asked and Steve smiled, gently ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Just Steve, Peter.” Steve said, the smile dropping from his face. “Are you okay? You smell...”

Peter frowned, sitting up on the couch, the blanket falling onto his lap. “I smell?”

“You’re in distress.” Bucky clarified. 

Peter blinked, his eyes wide. “I am?”

“Why are you out here?” Steve asked and Peter blinked again before the blood drained from his face and he rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, um, I, ah, I had... I had a bad dream and Wade’s left—”

“Where?” Bucky asked.

“Work.”Peter said, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as he slumped back in the couch. “And no I don’t know where or what kind.”

“You still smell like you’re in distress.” Steve said kindly. 

Peter bit his lip, worried. He didn’t feel distressed... okay actually he did feel distressed. The nightmare was still haunting him, making him feel nervous and on edge. “So what do I do?”

“Can you contact Deadpool at all?” 

“Yes! He gave me a phone.” Peter said. “It should be next to the bed.”

“Bucky, could you?” Steve asked.

Bucky sighed and went to get it while Steve sat on the couch next to Peter. 

“Do I really smell that bad?” Peter whispered worriedly, avoiding eye contact.

“A little bit.” Steve said then paused, clearing his throat. “Look... about, erm, the other day at the, uh, shop.”

“What about it?” Peter’s ears turned pink as he examined the webbing on his hands. He was gently pulling the laced webbing off of his fingers.

“I’m sorry if I forced you to do anything you didn’t want to.” Steve quietly whispered. 

Peter’s head shot up, his mouth opening. “N-no. You didn’t force me to do anything. Actually,” Peter swallowed, ducking his head. “It was... fun.” Peter blushed, remembering Wade’s words. “I-I don’t have much experience. Most of what I know, I know from Wade.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “I was worried. You seemed rather...”

“Needy?” Peter asked, smiling as he watched Steve’s cheeks burn. 

“Not the word I would have used, but yes.” Steve smiled.

“It’s Wade.” Peter shrugged, smiling shyly. “It’s his voice, and his hands, and, and everything about him.”

“His scent?” Steve offered.

“That too. I like being covered in his scent.” Peter whispered and Steve winked.

“I know that feeling.” 

Peter bit his lip. “My Aunt May says you shouldn’t build a relationship solely around sex, and that’s kind of how Wade and I started, but we’ve gotten to know each other better but...”

“You miss him.”

“Yeah. Even though it’s just been a few hours, I really miss him.” Peter said as Bucky came back in to the living area, a bewildered look on his face.

“Did you know there are spider nests everywhere in there?”

“Spider nests?” Steve asked, faintly alarmed as Bucky handed Peter his phone neon pink bejewelled hello kitty iphone. “Peter?”

“S-Sorry. I have a tendency to make nests. It’s a thing.” Peter said, dialling Wade’s phone number. He held it to his ear while Bucky pulled Steve off of the couch and into the kitchen. Peter chewed on his nail, waiting for Wade to answer and feeling so very, very stupid over the fact that just having a nightmare was making him give off distress pheromones.

Peter had been having nightmares since Uncle Ben died. He’d been having nightmares since he first fought the Croc. It was part of his life. It was something that he had gotten used to. He could remember a time, long ago, when he had nightmares about his parents leaving him but he grew out of those.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and rang and Peter ended the call, closing his eyes.

Just breathe in Peter, it’ll be okay. You don’t need Wade for every panicky moment. You’ll be fine.

Peter tugged his blanket tightly around himself. 

Stupid Wade.

This was all his fault.

~~

“And then he left.” Peter finished, pulling off the webbing from the corners under the bed. His phone was nestled between his shoulder and ear. He had called the only person he could think of that he wasn’t weak or idiotic. He had managed a bowl of rice crispies and when Steve and Bucky asked if he was planning anything today, he had said he wanted to do some cleaning so they left. Apparently they needed to have a talk with Fury about something or other.

“Do you want to come over until he’s back?” Aunt May asked. “I could fry up some chicken and baby boiled potatoes.”

Peter’s stomach rumbled at the idea.

“You know what? Yes. Yes I think I will.” Peter said. “And I’ll tell you what happened at the doctor’s office.”

“Is the baby okay?”

“Oh yeah, but it’s what happened with the doctor.”

“Okay. I’ll pick up some chicken at the store.”

“Alright, I’m on my way over.”

“Bye sweetie,”

“Bye Aunt May.” Peter said, hanging up. Sighing, he balled up the webbing and tossed it into the garbage. The room looked okay, well, not quite as ‘Spidey’ as it did this morning. The cameras were still covered but that was all. Peter made the bed, and looking around the room, turned off the light and left. He stepped into the elevator and hit the ground floor button. Roughly two floors down, a tall Alpha Agent stepped in and Peter shuffled to the side, examining the floor. 

Peter heard the Alpha inhail deeply and felt his skin crawl.

“Are you alright, Mr. Parker?” The Agent asked and Peter gritted his teeth.

“I’m fine.” Peter said.

The elevator made a sharp chirp and Peter blinked as the elevator stopped. He raised his head and saw the Agents hand on the glass panel. He followed the hand up his arm and found the Agent, tanned skin with pale blue eyes and black hair starring at him intently.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked slowly as the Agent raised his hand, loosening his tie.

“I’ve heard a lot about you. I’ve smelled you since you first stepped in this building. That scarred freak you’re mated with? He’s no match for me. I would be a much better Alpha for you and besides, sweetheart, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.” The Agent purred and Peter felt his blood boil.

“Oh? Evidently you haven’t heard enough.” Peter hissed.

~~

Peter stalked down the street, fists clenched, teeth gritted, absolutely and utterly furious.

How dare that stupid Agent try and make a claim. How dare he call Wade a scarred freak? How dare he claim he was a better Alpha then Wade? Maybe having the crap kicked out of him would teach him an important lesson about picking on Omegas. Especially mated, pregnant, and super strong superheroes. Stupid Agent. But what did Peter expect? They were all Alphas. Peter had no idea how Steve was able to stand being surrounded by Alphas all the time. Well, at least Agent Phil didn’t seem like the average Alpha.

Peter winkled his nose as his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was Wade.

“What’s up sugarplum?” Wade asked cheerfully. “I saw you tried to call me earlier, but I was, uh, sort of missing my legs, but now I’m better.”

“I...” Peter started, that feeling of stupidity coming back to haunt him. He bit his lip. “It was nothing. I’m sorry I called.”

“Okay, now I’m curious. What happened?” Wade asked seriously.

“I,” peter took in a deep breath. “I had a really, really, really bad dream and I couldn’t sleep in the bedroom so I slept on the couch and Bucky and Steve woke me up because apparently I smell like I’m in distress and I don’t feel like I’m distressed but that nightmare...”

“Are you on your way to Aunt May’s?”

Peter stopped in his tracks.

“How did you...?”

“I’ll meet you there later tonight.” 

“But what about your job?” Peter asked.

“I sort of ran out of bullets and high explosives,” Wade laughed nervously. “So I need to come back to the city and re-stock.” 

“Oh. She’s making chicken and potatoes.” Peter offered.

“That sounds fucking delicious.” Wade moaned and Peter smiled.

“I’ll have her put aside a plate for you.”

“Thanks sweetheart and, ooh goody, more Henchmen. I gotta deal with this. Bye babe!” Wade said as gun fire filled the air and he hung up. 

Peter smiled at his phone and tucked it back into his jeans pocket, practically humming to himself as he headed home.

~~

“And then Wade said he’d throw the doctor out of the window.” Peter said, biting into a potato.

“Did you get another doctor?” Aunt May asked, covering a plate with chicken and potatoes with tinfoil and placing it in the fridge. She would heat it up for Wade when he came in.

“Yeah. I said I wanted a female doctor, that I was used to a female doctor and Wade was the father of the baby.” Peter explained with his mouth full. “And then this Beta came in and she was really nice. She says the baby appears to be okay so far, and they did some blood work to make sure I’m not missing any vitamins and stuff.”

“Well I’m glad you two got that sorted out, and I am very happy to hear the baby is doing well.” Aunt May said, sitting at the table and taking a bite of her chicken. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?”

“I don’t—”

“Yes you do. It’s not that I’m not happy to see it, quite the opposite. I am thrilled your here, but something has happened that’s set you on edge so tell me what it is.”

Peter sighed, poking at his chicken.

“There are cameras everywhere.”

“Cameras?”

“In the bedroom I share with Wade. In the living room, in every room, there are cameras and I can hear them. I can’t... I can’t, you know, be with Wade because I can hear the cameras. And I got hit on by an Agent in the elevator and he said all these things about me and Wade, especially Wade and he said that he would be a better Alpha.” 

“Did you break the Agents nose?” Aunt May asked.

“Yeah.... and I webbed him to the floor too.”

“Good. The idiot should have thought about trying to make a pass at you. Honestly, Alpha’s these days.” Aunt May tsked.

“You’re not mad?” Peter squeaked.

“Honey, why would I be mad? I have been worried for years that some Alpha would want to take advantage of you and I was so glad you were on those suppressants because at least they helped hide your scent, but without them you’re open to the behaviours of those that your Uncle Ben and I tried to hide from you.” Aunt May said.

“Thanks Aunt May,” Peter whispered and Aunt May winked. 

“No problem. Now eat up! You’re eating for two now.”

A tap on the kitchen window drew their attention and Peter couldn’t hold back the wide smile as he saw Wade waving through the glass. Aunt May opened the kitchen door and Wade walked in carrying a large black duffle bag. 

“Hey Aunt May.” Wade said, dropping the duffle bag.

“Hello Wade. Are... you alright?” She asked slowly as he bent down and unzipped the bag, digging in it. 

Wade looked singed; his uniform was tattered and exposed parts of his scarred skin. “Oh I’m just ducky Aunt May. Here,” He said, standing up and holding out a stack of hundred dollar bills. “This is for you.”

Aunt May stared at the money.

Peter stared at the money.

Wade rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, it’s just money. There’s more where this came from. Here, I’ll leave it here.” He said, placing the stack on the counter. 

“What, why?” She stuttered and Wade shrugged his shoulder.

“Because why. Anyway, Peter said there’s food?” Wade asked hopefully and Aunt May shook herself. She ignored the money and pulled the food from the fridge. She pulled off the tinfoil and heated it in the microwave while he sat at the table, eyes focused on Peter.

“Do I need to kill the Alpha that touched you?” Wade asked bluntly.

Peter blinked then smiled, his eyes falling half shut as he took one of Wade’s hands in his. “No. I handled it.”

“Good boy.” Wade smiled as Aunt May placed the plate in front of him. He inhailed deeply and sighed happily. “That smells fucking amazing.”

“Thank you.” Aunt May said as Wade dug into his supper, catching Peter’s eyes. She raised an eyebrow, nodding at the money on the counter and Peter shrugged his shoulders. Sighing, she started eating again and Peter went back to eating too.

~~

“You need a shower.” Wade said as they closed the bedroom door. After supper Aunt May, Peter, and Wade had watched television until bedtime and Peter had hugged Aunt May tightly before she went to bed. It had been a bit odd, what with Wade’s uniform in almost tatters while he ate mouthfuls of popcorn and watched Downton Abby. 

Peter was about to flop onto his bed, frowning. The house was so quiet.

“Why?”

“Because you smell like another Alpha and it’s driving me crazy.” 

“Can’t you just cover it?” Peter asked.

“Have sex with you while you smell like another Alpha? I don’t think so.” Wade said, crossing his arms.

Peter bit his bottom lip and pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. His hands fluttered to his zipper, hovering. Wade was watching him, his eyes focused on those long fingers.

“Do it with me.”

“What?”

“Take the shower with me.” Peter breathed and Wade tore his gaze away, meeting Peter’s eyes.

“Peter...”

“Please. I, I want to... I want to be fucked in the shower.” Peter whispered, his cheeks burning as he looked away, ashamed at wanting something like that.

Wade clicked his tongue, cupping Peter’s face with his hands. His mask was up over his lips.

“You really are a little slut, aren’t you?” Wade murmured, kissing the corner of Peter’s lips.

Peter blushed “For you I am.” He whimpered and Wade smiled.

“Spidey slut. Should I call you that when we’re in private?” Wade asked, placing light kisses along Peter’s lips.

“Only when we’re truly alone,” Peter gasped, his eyes falling shut as he grasped Wade’s wrists. 

“Spidey slut. My slut. Should fuck you in public so all those other Alpha’s know your mine.” Wade growled and Peter swallowed, his cock hardening in his jeans, his ass slickening. 

“Wade...”

“But before we get down to it, come on. Let’s take a shower.” Wade grinned.

Wordlessly, Peter and Wade slipped into the bathroom and started undressing. For whatever reason, Peter’s hands were shaking as he tried to open his jeans. Wade swatted his fingers away and did it himself, dropping his jeans and underwear to the floor, breathing in deep when the room filled with the scent of Peter’s slick. Peter kicked them away as he pawed at the hem of Wade’s tattered shit, tugging the heavy Kevlar material up. Wade lifted his arms above his head, bending over so Peter could pull it off and toss it to the floor next to his jeans. Wade straightened back up and Peter fanned his hands across Wade’s stomach, his eyes wide as he traced the Mercs muscles and sides. Wade was built, muscular and heavy, not lithe like Peter. He loved watching the muscles flex as he dragged his blunted nails across Wade’s sides.

Wade bent his head and captured Peter’s mouth, distracting him and leading Peter’s fingers to his belt. Peter moaned, lapping at Wade’s mouth as he struggled to unbuckle Wade’s belt. Frustrated he pulled his mouth away and looked down, scowling.

“How the hell,” He muttered and Wade chuckled, in one fluid motion he unbuckled his own belt and dropped it to the floor. Peter tugged at his pants, smiling as they dropped to the floor too, Wade’s rising erection bouncing against his stomach. 

Peter looked up, tilting his head to the side and reached for Wade’s mask. Wade’s hand gripped his fingers and shook his head.

“No can do. That stays on.”

“But I want to see your eyes.” Peter pleaded. “Please? You know everything about me but I don’t even know what you look like without your mask.”

“I sort of resemble ground beef.” Wade joked and Peter pouted.

“Wade.”

“It’s a mood killer.” Wade warned and Peter paused.

“I’ll do anything you want, but I want to see your face.” 

Wade’s breath caught in his throat. “Anything?”

“Anything.” Peter promised.

“Okay. I will keep you to that promise.” Wade warned and Peter nodded happily as Wade hesitantly reached up to pull off his mask. “Oh fuck it.” He mumbled and pulled it off.

Like the rest of his body, Wade’s face and head was badly scarred. He was completely bald but it was his eyes that made Peter’s blood burn. They were staring at him with an intensity that made his body ache and his cock twitch.

“Fuck me?” Peter blurted before he realised it. He covered his mouth, blushing as Wade grinned.

“Sorry Spidey slut, you need a shower first.”

Swallowing, Peter tore his gaze away and stepped into the shower. He fiddled with the taps until hot, steaming water came out of the showerhead. He practically moaned and bowed his head, wetting his wild hair as the water covered his body. 

“Hey Wade, come in, the waters... fine?” Peter squeaked, his eyes widening as he watched Wade jerking off. That was something he hadn’t seen before and oh, he wanted to be on his knees so bad. 

“Wash where that shit Alpha touched you,” Wade hissed and Peter fumbled for the body wash, drizzling it onto his palm before hurriedly scrubbing his body while Wade muttered, his hips jerking as he tugged on his cock. 

When Peter was sure his body resembled a giant loofa he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face to the water, washing off the soap from his body. Satisfied, he stepped away from the spray, wiping his eyes as he looked to Wade.

“Now will you fuck me?” Peter pleaded and Wade dropped his hand from his throbbing cock, stepping into the shower and crowding Peter against the corner. Wade tilted his head, angling the shower head away from Peter towards his own, before looking back down at Peter.

“Do you want to be able to walk tomorrow, Spidey slut?” Wade asked, bracing his hands on either side of Peter’s head, trapping the web weaver.

“Do I need to walk?” Peter asked innocently, squirming in the corner as Wade ground his cock against Peter’s stomach. 

“Not really, no.” Wade said, dropping his hands to Peter’s waist. In one fluid motion he picked Peter up around his waist and Peter gasped, wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist, his arms grabbing hold of Wade’s shoulders.

This was new too.

“Are you slick enough?” Wade asked, nudging his cock against Peter’s puckered entrance.

“I don’t know,” Peter whispered, squirming in Wade’s arms, trying to lift his hips and frowned when he found the hands on his hips were like iron.

“We can’t have that, can we?” Wade murmured pausing. “My little slut. Do you remember the train?”

“Uh huh,” Peter breathed as Wade nipped his bottom lip.

“Close your eyes.”

Peter looked at him confused before closing eyes.

“Remember my hand wrapped around your cock? My fingers slick in your ass?” Wade asked, pushing Peter’s back against the wall of the shower, letting the wall support some of his weight.

Peter could remember. He could remember hiding his head in Wade’s shoulder, biting his fingers bloody while Wade fucked him with his fingers. He squirmed in Wade’s arms, whimpering as Wade rocked his hips against his ass. Still not slick enough.

“Remember when I stopped?”

“Uhh,” Peter whispered, arching his neck as Wade bit his shoulder. 

“Keep that image in mind, my fingers in your ass, my hand around your cock...”

“Yesss,” Peter moaned.

“I didn’t stop then. I dragged you onto the floor of the train, that busy, packed, train.” Wade murmured, his voice low and guttural. “I pushed you onto your hands and knees and shoved your pants onto the floor. You’re so slick, so wet I don’t even need any lube. All I need to do is shove my cock into your tight ass. Your slick, quivering ass. But you can’t yell, mewl, cry, or anything because if you do? All those people are going to turn around and see you getting fucked on a public train.” Wade purred, lifting Peter up and then dragging him back down, grinning as slick started dripping around his cock. 

Peter was panting, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. 

This was Peter’s dirty little secret that only Wade knew: Peter Parker was a closeted exhibitionist. 

“D-do I suck on your fingers?” Peter asked.

Wade raised an eyebrow. “My fingers?”

“So I don’t make a sound.”

“Oh no baby, you’re sucking your own fingers.”

Peter’s eyes opened, his glazed eyes meeting Wade’s wild ones just as Wade flexed his hips, rubbing his cock against Peter’ slick ass. 

“Please,” Peter whispered, squirming in Wade’s grip.

“As you wish,” Wade hissed, pushing his cock into Peter’s ass, slowly, while Peter let go of Wade’s shoulder and brought his hands to his mouth, suckling on his fingers in order to stop the whimpers and mewls that desperately wanted to escape his lips.

“Good boy,” Wade hummed, filling Peter’s ass until the web weaver’s ass was pressed against his thighs. Wade shifted his stance, shifting so the hot water was hitting his back, and started thrusting in and out, fucking the youth. 

‘This is nice.’ One of the voices chimed.

‘Shhh, look at him. He skins so flushed, his ass feels like fucking satin, and look at how he’s sucking those fingers.’ The other voice purred.

‘And he’s so fucking tight! O-ooooh, look at his eyes. He’s fucking gone. He’s still on the train.’ The first voice cooed.

‘We should have fucked him on that train.’ The second voice commented.

‘When do you think he can top?’ the first voice asked, curiously.

‘He does have a nice cock,’ the second voice agreed. ‘We should let him top us.’

“He won’t last five minutes,” Wade breathed, sweat breaking on his brow as he thrust faster, Peter’s mewls becoming louder, his heels pressing against Wade’s back, his body trembling as his swollen cock bobbed against Wade’s stomach.

‘But we won’t know until we try.’ The second voice argued.

“Can you two shut up and let me enjoy this?” Wade hissed.

“Well we’re sorry for disturbing you, but we do need Peter back at the tower.”

Wade stilled, his cock twitching, Peter whimpering and trying to wiggle, trying to get Wade to move. Wade glanced over his shoulder and saw Bucky standing there, his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. Steve was starring at Peter with wide eyes.

Wade blinked. Slowly. His chest heaving.

“H-How long have you two been there?” Wade asked.

“Long enough.” Bucky said dryly. 

“Wade, please, please,” Peter begged, drawing his fingers from his mouth, his eyes opening, He couldn’t even see Steve, or Bucky, all he could see was Wade. “Please, Daddy,”

Wade froze, his eyes widening.

“Of fuck yes,” Wade said, completely ignoring Bucky and Steve and started fucking Peter like he hadn’t had sex in several years.

Bucky rolled his eyes and dragged Steve out of the bathroom and back into the hallway where Aunt May was standing.

“I did warn you two to not go in there.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” Steve said automatically and Aunt May threw her arms up in the air before going downstairs and muttering to herself about Alphas.

Steve glanced at Bucky.

“He’s not... exactly handsome.” Steve whispered as Peter’s cries started to fill the hallway.

“That’s being kind,” Bucky snorted.

“What do you think Peter see’s in him?” Steve asked as the wall started making thudding sounds.

“Maybe he likes his sense of humour?” Bucky offered as Peter’s cries turned to full blown wails.

“Or maybe he has a big cock.” Steve said and then slammed his hand over his mouth, burning red as Bucky started grinning.

“Why Stevie, I never knew you had it in you.” Bucky laughed while Steve covered his face, mumbling to himself about this was actually Bucky’s fault as the wails suddenly stopped.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was kicked open and Wade stood there, wearing a towel around his waist and carrying Peter bridal style and wrapped in bath towels. Peter looked oblivious, his arms wrapped around Wade’s neck, licking the pulse found there.

“I have laid my eggs and in nine months time they shall hatch and we shall take over the world!” Wade announced proudly.

“That’s nice, now put Peter to bed!” Aunt May yelled from downstairs and Wade’s shoulders sagged before he marched off to Peter’s bedroom, completely ignoring Bucky and Steve who were trying their best to not gawk at the duo.

“W-what?” Steve squeaked.

“Kids these days, what can I say?” Bucky offered, shaking his head.

~~

Cable was hitting his head against the wall because for approximately the fifth time today, the time stream had shifted and now there was a race of chibi Deadpool ninja’s overtaking the world’s governments demanding the return of their eternal love: Peter Parker and their spawn. Not to mention the mechanized Winter Solider who was fighting an almost endless battle with hellicarriers while demanding the rightful return of his mate and child.

Oh well, Cable thought as he side stepped a ninja, at least these guys were better than the time stream where Deadpool killed every member of S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra because Peter had been molested by an unidentifiable agent in an elevator which had resulted in a miscarriage and also resulted in Captain America and Bucky disappearing off the grid. 

Just as Cable took another step, the time stream around him shifted and once again he was in the ruins of New York. He looked up and saw half of the moon destroyed.

Where on earth did Wade get the ability to blow up the moon?

END.


	10. Fuck, This Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Holy moly!!! The comments I have received for this story have been amazing!!! Thank you everybody!!! Thank you! <3

Fuck, This Shit!

“Do you think Peter is going to be okay?” Steve asked, his voice hushed as the elevator climbed up. He and Bucky were alone and heading to an impromptu meeting with Agent Fury. 

“I think he’s seen his fare share of shit in his life. At least that’s what his file says: his parents dead, his Uncle dead, and having been bitten by a genetically altered spider? That’s a lot of shit for someone so young.” Bucky murmured as the elevator scanned both men.

“Steve Rogers. James Barnes.” A female voice chirped and the elevator stopped, its doors opening. Instep, both men left the elevator walking towards Agent Fury as he stood in front of a computer console, looking out at the city. Agent Fury, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D and absolute Alpha of spies and men, was not someone to mess around with.

“Good morning gentlemen.” Fury said, touching the console.

Bucky said nothing, hands on his hips while Steve stood at ease, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Good morning.” Steve said, clearing his voice.

“How goes Project Genesis?” Fury asked as the glass windows dimmed and suddenly there were pictures and videos of Deadpool and Spiderman fighting villains, disappearing into a rundown hotel and oddly enough, video footage of Peter dressed in civilian clothes while Deadpool led him onto a train. The train suddenly cut to another video where Deadpool was attacking a man while Peter stood there, a stunned look on his face.

“Project Genesis is moving along as planned.” Steve responded, trying to ignore the footage.

“That’s good to know.” Fury said slowly, pushing a button and suddenly the footage was gone and in its place was a picture in the middle screen that showed the four of them standing outside the porn store.

Steve froze while Bucky clenched his fists.

“So would you two mind explaining to me why you almost compromised the mission yesterday?” Fury asked icily, turning to face the pair.

“S-Sir, with all due respect,” Steve faltered and Bucky tilted his head.

“It was faster to join them in their activities then to arouse the assets suspicion in demanding they return to the tower.” Bucky answered, his voice accented.

Steve glanced at him, trying to hide the worry in his face. 

“So you engaged in a foursome to keep Peter from becoming suspicious?” Fury asked.

“They’re still at the tower, aren’t they?”

Fury stared at him before smirking. He leaned against the console, tapping a few buttons and the image disappeared and the room was filled with natural light.

“Quite right Mr. Barnes. Now, I understand you wanted to meet me today?” 

“That’s right. As you probably know, Steve’s pregnant and mated.”

“And you want me to throw you a baby shower?” Fury asked curiously.

“Steve will no longer go out on missions.” Bucky said.

“Excuse me?” Fury frowned. “I don’t think you’re quite aware of what you’re saying Mr. Barnes—”

“Oh I know exactly what I’m saying, and what I am saying is that Steve is pregnant and he will not fight.” Bucky said, his voice cold.

“Mr. Rogers is the property of S.H.I.E.L.D—” Fury said, his voice rising.

“Steve is mine!” Bucky snapped. He stepped forward but Steve grabbed his flesh arm, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. It was an act of submission, of an Omega trying to calm an Alpha before there was a fight.

“And what do you have to say about it? Hmm, Captain?” 

Steve lifted his head, catching Bucky’s eyes before he turned his attention to Fury.

“Sir, Bucky and I... I want to have this child and if that means stepping down from any combat roles then I will do just that.” Steve said, his hand gently massaging the taunt muscles in Bucky’s wrist.

“Then we are missing an integral part of the Avenger initiative!”

“No you’re not. Sir, Bucky will take my place on the team.” Steve explained.

Fury looked from Bucky to Steve then back to Bucky. “And if I don’t agree to this?”

“Then we go dark.” Bucky said, his voice deadly serious.

“Dark?”

“You’ll never see us again. The world is a big place and there are places that neither Hydra nor S.H.I.E.L.D are aware of.” Bucky said.

Fury gritted his teeth.

“So what you’re telling me is that I don’t have a choice, do I.”

“I’m sorry Sir.” Steve apologized, not meeting his eyes.

“No.” Bucky answered.

Fury glowered at them both before throwing his arms up in the air.

“Fine! Fuck, if that goddamn time traveling mutant hadn’t showed up we wouldn’t be having this problem. Winter Soldier, you will report of training beginning tomorrow morning and you—” Fury pointed at Steve. “You are going to be Peter Parkers best friend, confidant, and body guard. Pregnant or not, you still have this mission.”

“Of course sir.” Steve answered.

“Now, both of you get the fuck out of here before I go against my better judgement to send two to the cubes.” Fury growled.

~~

“I thought that would go much better,” Steve whispered, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder while Bucky wound his arm around Steve’s waist, his fingers drumming the firm muscles.

“Really? I think that went rather well.” Bucky commented as they stepped out of the elevator and into their apartment.

“You always think the worse.” Steve grumbled and Bucky kissed his head, smiling.

“Yeah but that’s because the worst usually does happen... where’s Peter?” Bucky asked, looking around.

“He wanted to do some cleaning so he’s probably in his room. Do you want some coffee? I think I got the Keurig machine figured out.” Steve said, heading for the kitchen. 

Bucky sniffed the air, frowning. Ignoring Steve he went to Peter’s door and knocked.

“Peter? Are you in there?” Bucky called. When he got no response he opened the door. Most of the spider nests were gone but there was no Peter. He checked the bathroom and left the room, closing the door behind him. He checked the bedroom he and Steve shared and Peter wasn’t there either. Bucky walked into the kitchen just as the Keurig machine started beeping unhappily.

“Oh come on, I followed the instructions. Maybe I can get Peter to give me a hand with this,” Steve mused.

“He’s not here.” Bucky interrupted.

Steve blinked. “What?”

“Peter. Is. Not. Here.” 

Steve stared at him blankly. “But he didn’t say he was going out.”

The elevator dinged and Steve and Bucky both looked at it then each other. On quiet feet they approached it just as the door opened and webbed firmly to the floor was an Agent mumbling and struggling desperately.

“Well, I think we can say for certain that Peter is not here.” Bucky said dryly.

Steve sighed.

~~

“Where do you think he went?” Bucky asked. They were eon the street now, occasionally asking a few homeless if they had seen a young man walk by earlier in the day.

“Probably home.” Steve said worried. “He was distressed. Buck, we shouldn’t have left him alone.”

“He handled that Agent; I think he’s doing fairly well.”

“So where should we go?”

Bucky paused. “If you were in distress, where would you go?”

Steve sighed. “Home. Back to the apartment, back to someplace that smelled like you.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, tugging. “Then let’s go to Deadpool’s place first then his Aunts.”

“Okay, okay.”

~~

“Deadpool lives here?” Steve asked, creeping around the apartment. Someone had been there, and recently. Bucky had disappeared into the bedroom. There were garbage bags filled with beer bottles and taco takeout piled by the door. It looked like someone had tried desperately to clean the apartment but had given up halfway.

“I think I’ve entered paradise.” Bucky lovingly cooed. Startled, Steve followed Bucky’s voice and found him in the bedroom lovingly handling a incredulously dangerous sniper rifle loaded with tech Steve had never seen, and he’s seen alien tech, but the more he looked, the more he was stunned by the numerous guns and weapons that lined the wall and workbench. Steve was fairly sure Deadpool was actually violating several laws concerning the weapons, but with the way Bucky was hugging the rifle like a teddy bear, Steve would keep quiet. He cleared his throat and Bucky cracked open an eye.

“Peter isn’t here either. Let’s go to his Aunts.”

“Fine. But I’m keeping this.”

~~

“They fucked on the train.”

“They did not!”

“Yup. I bet you ten bucks, they fucked on this train.” Bucky purred. They were squashed in the back of the subway train, Steve’s ball cap pulled down to hide his face from the crowd. Bucky’s face was hidden behind the upturned collar of his coat and own ball cap. 

“They did not, and ten bucks is too much.” Steve hissed, pulling up his own collar.

Bucky reached out, taking Steve’s hand in his. “You know, we wouldn’t have even been able to do this back then.”

Steve hesitated before curling his fingers around Bucky’s. “A lot has changed since then.”

“Do you miss it?” Bucky asked. “I mean, the world back then? Do you wish you could go back?”

Steve’s fingers stilled. “Sometimes... sometimes I do. It was simpler, but complicated. I understood the rules and now there are no rules. But do I wish I could go back? No.”

“Why?”

“Because you wouldn’t be there,” Steve whispered, nudging his head against Bucky’s.

Bucky smiled, his eyes warming and Steve smiled too. Steve could see old Buck, his Buck. The man he had fallen for all those decades ago and it made his bones ach in a way he could never describe or tell any scientist or even Bucky himself.

And then he saw that wicked glint in those blue eyes and Steve swallowed nervously. 

“We’re on a train—” Steve whispered as Bucky grabbed both of his wrists with his flesh and metal hands.

“The park,” Bucky murmured as the train started and Steve squeezed his eyes shut.

How could he possibly forget that?

~~

Midnight. 

They had raced across the city, literally. Rooftops, alleyways, car packed roads and civilian filled streets. They had been at it for hours and neither man was tiring. That was until they hit a heavily treed section of central park and Bucky spun on his heels, launching himself at Steve and sending both men tumbling to the ground. Bucky’s metal arm packed a serious punch and Steve could feel his ribs cracking as Bucky punched him, and kneed him, and elbowed him, but Steve didn’t fight back. Sure he raised his arms defensively, but that was military instinct that had been ground into him way back before he became the man he was now. 

Steve wouldn’t hurt Bucky. He hadn’t believed it was him and now that Bucky was on top of him, his body covering Steve’s (even though they were fighting), he could smell him, his Alphaness, and like some sick joke his body responded by his insides turning slick and his cock hardening.

Suddenly, Bucky stopped, his head bowed, his chest heaving as he panted. He slammed his metal hands on the left side of Steve’s head.

“Why do you smell so fucking good?!” Bucky growled and Steve swallowed, his ribs aching.

“Buck,” Steve whispered, his eyes briefly closing as Bucky grabbed his jaw with his flesh hand and yanked it to the side, sniffing his neck. Steve’s body trembled at the action and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“Why do you fucking look like an Alpha but smell like an Omega? What game is this?” Bucky demanded.

“Bucky—”

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Please,” Steve whimpered, squirming under Bucky, his body betraying him. Being so close to Buck after so long was playing havoc with his body. “Please. Buck, please.”

The grip on his jaw hesitated before Bucky turned his head and they met each other’s gazes. Bucky’s eyes were wide, wild and Steve took the chance of pressing his lips against Bucks, just for the brief chance of being together again before Buck fled into wherever he went.

Except he didn’t.

Bucky lifted his head and like a man possessed, he started ripping and tearing Steve’s clothing off. It was all Steve could do to unsnap and unzip his jeans and kick them off before Bucky forced him onto his hands and knees, naked. There was no gentleness here, no sweetness or kindness, it had been too long. Bucky’s hands were shaking as he clung to Steve’s hips while Steve chewed his wrists bloody to bite back his screams as Bucky fucked him on the grass in Central Park.

Steve came first and Bucky soon afterwards. When he could think, he could hear Bucky murmuring in his ear in a mixture of Russian and English and saying his name, Steve’s name, over and over again. 

That almost broke him, because he knew his Buck was still inside even after all the horrors Hydra had put him through, and it gave him hope.

~~

“Your horny and in distress, what a combo.” Bucky chuckled into his ear and Steve blinked, catching his breath. Buck’s arms were wrapped around Steve, gently stroking his back while Steve realised they were on the train, not in the park, and that this was real.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, burying his face in Bucky’s neck, hugging Bucky in a near death grip.

“I don’t think you’ve smelled in distress since... you rescued me the first time.” Bucky said honestly.

“That was pretty distressing. I thought I’d lost you.”

“But you didn’t and we’re together now and you have to let go.” 

Steve pulled his head back, eyes wide. 

“What?”

“You have to let go. We need to get off the train. We’re at the station.” Bucky said slowly, his lips curling and Steve glared at him.

“You ass.”

~~

“And your friends with Peter.” Aunt May said slowly, her eyes narrowing at the two men standing in her doorstep. She was wearing a thick cotton robe with little rabbits hugging carrots, a gift from Peter for Christmas, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she stood blocking the entrance. She had just gotten into bed when the door bell rang.

“Yes Ma’am.” Steve said. 

“My Peter doesn’t have friends. He has enemies and allies. He does not have friends.” Aunt May explained.

“What about Deadpool?” Bucky asked curiously.

“Wade is a... special case. Still under judgement.” She clarified. “Now neither of you have explained why exactly your here.”

“Ma’am, when Peter woke up this morning he was in distress and we had a meeting and when we came back, he was gone and I have been worried about him.” Steve explained.

“Especially after finding the Agent webbed to the floor in the elevator.” Bucky commented.

“Oh he deserved that.” Aunt May said, waving her hand as she opened the door. “Claiming he’d be a better Alpha for Peter and then making a move on him, just shameful.”

Bucky and Steve stared at her, stunned.

“Well, you two had better come in. I’ll put on some tea. They’re upstairs at the moment having some much needed personal time together. I would suggest waiting until their done.” Aunt May said, heading towards the kitchen while Steve and Bucky stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

“We will just let them know we’re here,” Steve called into the kitchen as he and Bucky climbed up the stairs. With his hearing, Steve could hear the shower and the gentle murmurs of conversation. Steve pointed to the door and Bucky nodded, opening it first and entering the bathroom. When he crossed his arms, Steve frowned and followed him inside, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping open as he stared at the pair.

Peter’s pale skin was a sharp contrast to Deadpool’s heavily scarred skin. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth parted, sucking his own fingers as Deadpool purred some of the filthiest things Steve had ever heard. And considering he had practically grown up with Bucky, that was saying something but when Deadpool fell quiet, his hips flexing as he fucked Peter against the shower wall, he spoke as if he was talking to someone else.

“He won’t last five minutes,” Deadpool breathed and Bucky and Steve glanced at each other.

“Five minutes? Are you almost done then?” Bucky asked curiously.

“Can you two shut up and let me enjoy this?” Deadpool hissed and Bucky glared.

“Well we’re sorry for disturbing you, but we do need Peter back at the tower.” Bucky said icily and Deadpool froze, glancing over his shoulder at Steve and Bucky.  
“H-How long have you two been there?” Deadpool asked.  
“Long enough.” Bucky said dryly.   
“Wade, please, please,” Peter begged, drawing his fingers from his mouth, his eyes opening, “Please, Daddy,”  
Deadpool froze, his eyes widening.  
“Of fuck yes,” Deadpool said, completely ignoring Bucky and Steve and started fucking Peter like he hadn’t had sex in several years.  
Bucky rolled his eyes and dragged Steve out of the bathroom and back into the hallway where Aunt May was standing.  
“I did warn you two to not go in there.” She said.  
“Yes ma’am.” Steve said automatically and Aunt May threw her arms up in the air before going downstairs and muttering to herself about Alphas.  
~~

Later, when Wade had tucked Peter into bed he quietly closed the bedroom door behind him as he met Bucky and Steve in the hallway. He was still wearing the towel around his waist.

“How is he?” Steve asked first, clearing his voice and trying not to stare at Deadpool’s numerous scars.

“Well fucked.” Deadpool grinned while Steve blushed.

“Is he in distress?” Bucky asked.

“Not anymore, but if any other Alphas touch him? I’m fucking blowing up that tower, Stark Tower, and every other fucking tower until I’m satisfied. And you can tell Fury that.” Deadpool 

“We found the Agent in question. That won’t happen again.” Steve responded quietly.

“Good because I’m a possessive fucker and Spidey’s mine. Look,” Deadpool sighed, glancing back at the closed door. “I’ve got good paying work coming up and I won’t... be available.” 

“Out of country?” Bucky asked.

“More like planet.” Deadpool breathed then cleared his throat. “Anyway, I wouldn’t be leaving Peter like this, but I can’t really turn down this job. I want him safe, I want him protected, but I don’t want his wings clipped.” 

“He’ll be safe with us.” Steve said.

“I don’t want him with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Deadpool said. “There is some fucked up shit with them, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is hiding something.”

“I will keep him safe.” Steve clarified.

“You’re working with them!” Deadpool snapped then glanced back at the door and hallway before turning back to Steve and Bucky.

“Not anymore. I’m pregnant and Bucky will be taking over for me.” Steve explained quietly. 

Deadpool stared at him before smiling softly. 

“Well, maybe that would be better then. At least he wouldn’t be completely alone.” He mused then sighed. “Fine. As long as you’re keeping an eye on him, I won’t worry, as much.” Deadpool said, turning to open the door then pausing “But! Can you guys do us a favour?” 

“Anything.” Steve smiled.

“Can you get rid of the fucking cameras in the bedroom? They’re driving Spidey crazy. He can hear them. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Deadpool said as he slipped into the bedroom, closing the door just as Peter asked him what was wrong.

“He can...” Bucky whispered.

“Hear the cameras?” Steve finished in awe.

They glanced at each other. Neither of them could hear the cameras. 

“Tea?” Aunt May asked as she appeared behind them, mugs in each hand.

End (to be continued)


	11. Fuck, Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, thank you everyone and everybody who has commented! When I started writing this I never thought that people would actually like it or want to read it so I want to thank all of you for your encouragment and cheering! It is so amazingly awesome!!! Thank you all! :D

Fuck, Stars

 

“How was your night Mr. Parker?” Phil asked, smiling brightly in the morning sun.

“Very relaxing, how was yours?” Peter asked politely.

The entire block was shut down. There were black SUVs and Agents everywhere watching his every step and were those—Peter narrowed his eyes—yes those were drones hovering above the neighbourhood.

“Well, it was a bit nerve-wracking when I went to see how you were settling into the apartment last night and found you gone, but thankfully we found you this bright and beautiful morning. Have you eaten? I know this wonderful shawarma place nearby.” 

“Wade made pancakes,” Peter said slowly because his Spidey senses were starting to go haywire and Peter wasn’t sure where to look or what was drawing his attention.

Too many vehicles. Too many Agents. Too much noise for this part of town.

And he felt horribly bloated.

Peter knew he should have stopped at pancake number eight, but they were just so delicious and Wade kept making them and Steve was eating a stack twelve high while Bucky rubbed Steve’s stomach and spoke to him in Russian and Aunt May, god bless his Aunt May, Wade had made her blue berry pancakes with whipped cream and she had happily gone into the living room with some coffee and her pancakes and was watching the morning news.

That was pretty much Peter had learned that there were agents circling his house like a pack of sharks circling a sinking ship.

Fuck he felt bloated.

“Pancakes? I love pancakes. Are there any left?” Phil asked curiously.

“Um, no. Steve sorta called dibs on any leftovers. Why are you here?” Peter asked.

“Why, I thought I would just come and give you a lift back to the apartment.” Phil smiled. “I actually wanted to discuss some matters with you concerning your stay with S.H.I.E.L.D but that can wait until we’re on our way back to the tower.” 

“Right. Okay.” Peter said, clearing his throat. “Let me just go get the guys and I’ll be right out.”

Peter closed the door and headed into the kitchen and stopped. There were three stacks of pancakes as high as the ceiling, Wade was wearing his red uniform (where did he get a brand new uniform?) and a chef’s hat and singing in Spanish, Steve was passed out, his head in his arms sleeping on the table and Bucky, where was Bucky?

Peter glanced into the living room and found him and Aunt May going over a photo album. Her empty plate next to one of those table top books filled with pictures of New York from before the war. She had it on her lap while Bucky examined the pictures.

“My parents met here,” She said, tapping one the pages.

“I remember that place. There was an Italian place next door that made the most amazing coffee.” Bucky said.

“Really? I think they closed in the... seventies.” Aunt May said, narrowing her eyes then shook her head. “Anyway, and this is where Ben lived when he was a child,” She said, flipping the page.

“Wait, hah! That was our apartment from before the war.” Bucky smiled. “We lived just two door downs.”

“If Ben had been here to hear that, he would have just been beyond himself. He was a huge Captain America fan when he was a child.” Aunt May chuckled then looked up and saw Peter standing there. “Peter, what have I told you about lurking?”

“That it’s bad.” Peter said, clearing his throat. “Um, Phil the Agent is here. He wants us to go.”

“Oh. Oh right! Okay, well you come here and give me a hug,” Aunt May said, placing the book down on the table and standing up. She walked around the table and engulfed Peter in a hug, gently rubbing his back. “You keep me informed and if what happened yesterday happens again, you stay here, alright?” She whispered and Peter nodded, hugging her back. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” Peter said as Bucky walked past them and gently shook Steve awake. Peter glanced around the kitchen and saw Wade holding a spatula in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Already? And exactly how many henchmen has he hired since last night? Six-hundred? Are you fucking kidding me? Okay, but these guys will cost extra... yeah, yeah. It’ll be done by tonight don’t you worry.” Wade said, ending the conversation. He placed the spatula on the table and turned around, pulling his chef’s hat off. He paused when he saw Peter watching him. “Heh... you didn’t, ah, you didn’t hear any of that, did you?”

Peter shook his head. “Not a word.” He lied and Wade stared at him before crossing the kitchen, lifting the bottom of his mask up, and dragging Peter into a breathe stealing, heart pounding, cock hardening kiss that made his knees weaken and caused him to cling to Wade’s biceps. 

Eventually Wade pulled away and Peter hummed in disappointment. 

“The voice boxes think your way too addictive.” Wade murmured, nudging his head against Peters.

“Is that good? I’m hoping that’s good.” Peter winked.

Wade said nothing, just tilted his head as his lips graced Peter’s neck and inhaled deeply, smelling him then sighed. “My little mate. Don’t let any Alpha’s touch you, or else—”

“I know, I know. You’ll kill them. Mean ol’Alpha.” Peter said then laughed at Wade’s sour look.

“I am not a mean ol’ Alpha.” Wade grumbled.

“Yeah huh,” 

“Nope.”

“Yup.”

“Not a chance.”

“Every bit of a chance.”

“I’m not going to win this argument, am I?”

“Not a chance in hell.” Peter grinned.

“That’s my Spidey,” Wade said, kissing Peter’s forehead. “Now, for certain reasons that I can’t talk about, I can’t go out the front. I’ll be back soon but if things get out of hand, you either take off or you come here or if things get really weird you go and hide at my apartment.”

“I know.” Peter sighed, stepping back. “Just be safe.”

“Always.” Wade winked then leaned in and gave Peter a quick kiss before leaving out the kitchen door and disappearing from sight. Peter sighed, again, and rubbed his stomach as he turned back to find Aunt May, Steve and Bucky watching him. He blushed bright pink.

“Umm, um, you, you guys just-just watched all that?” he squeaked.

“We did, and it was very romantic.” Aunt May said. 

“We should probably get going.” Bucky said, holding onto Steve’s arm while the soldier was trying his best to fall asleep standing up. “Steve’s always been useless after a stack of pancakes.”

~~

They were in the black SUV now. Steve was asleep leaning against Buck, who was happily nuzzling the blonde’s ear, and Peter was trying to ignore his instincts as they went haywire as an Omega in a vehicle packed full of Alphas (except for Steve, but he was in a pancake coma).

“Mr. Parker?” Phil asked, waving his hand in front of Peter’s face. 

Peter blinked then shook his head. “Sorry, sorry about that. Was a million miles away. What were you saying?” He asked, resting his hand against his stomach and wishing that swelling sensation could stop.

“Well we wanted to speak to you about your stay with S.H.I.E.L.D, namely the continuation of your education. While we thought about having you work directly with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, we believed it was better to have a bit more formal learning, and wait for the baby to be born before you began working with the two of them. Do you have any problem with that?” Phil asked curiously.

Peter was sure his eyes were about to pop-out of his head. “Yes. Yes I am sure. That sounds like a good plan. I agree.” He stuttered and Phil smiled warmly. 

“Very good. Now, you will be paid every other Thursday, and—”

“But why am I getting paid? I mean, I’m not doing anything just studying and stuff...” Peter said, focusing his attention back on Phil.

“Well, you are a Superhero. Consider it a perk to being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and I—oh, hold on,” Phil said, turning his head to the side as he pressed his finger against his ear. He nodded and looked back to Peter. “Okay, I just received word that the doctor you saw earlier this week would like to have a chat with you. We’ll take you there first and then back to the apartment.”

“Okay,” Peter smiled then looked outside the window, watching the city pass by. There was something going on, something horrible going on, and it was going to happen soon, and hey, should that dump truck be speeding so fast? Peter thought the truck slammed into the side of the SUV and sent it sailing in the air.

Without thinking, he flicked his wrists, webbing everybody to their seats so they wouldn’t go crashing around. Well, except him, and Peter yelled as the vehicle rolled to the stop. He groaned as Bucky and Steve were suddenly awake and yelling. Phil was passed out and when Peter heard footsteps on the ceiling, which was actually the door, he looked up and shielded his face as the glass was shattered. He squinted his eyes as he was shot with several darts.

The last thing he remembered was Bucky screaming bloody murder in Russian while Steve kicked the wall out of the SUV.

~~

Peter awoke to a sore neck, an aching back, a headache, and severe nausea. He turned his head and vomited onto the floor. When he finished, he tried to curl into a ball because his stomach was so swollen, so painful, it was hurting him like crazy.

Except he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. Blinking, he realised he was strapped to a medical bed with some sort of super metal restrains securing his wrists and ankles in some sort of hospital room with sterile white walls and numerous medical machines surrounding him, and a large metal door across from the bed.

Not to mention the cameras. Dozens and dozens of cameras. What, what the hell?

Where the hell was he? And why was his stomach hurting so bad?

He hissed, bile in his throat as he desperately wanted to vomit again as he looked down at his stomach.

He looked like he had swallowed a watermelon.

“W-What the fuck?!” Peter almost screamed, would have screamed as he struggled in the metal grip except the bile became too much and he turned his head again, retching onto the floor.

“Please refrain from such sickness, you will end up dehydrated and potentially harm the child.” A cool German voice purred and Peter froze, lifting his head, suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of an Alpha.

Standing at the foot of the bed in an Armani suite and black framed glasses was a man with slicked back white hair. He had a pleasant, but rabid smile on his face. 

“We are so very glad you are awake, Mr. Parker.”

“W-who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?” Peter asked slowly, testing the restraints. They wouldn’t budge.

“My name? My name is Mr. Whitehall and you are currently at a Hydra military base. You have been kept in a sedative state for the past five months, and those restraints? We are aware of your super strength so we are using adamantine. Very strong metal, almost unbreakable.” Mr. Whitehall explained.

Peter stared at him.

“Let me go.” Peter whispered slowly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Parker, but that child you carry has the potential as a world purifier. With your abilities and Deadpool’s restorative powers, among his other numerous skills, that child will be the ultimate weapon Hydra has worked so hard on developing for decades.”

“I-I don’t, I don’t understand.” Peter said, his Spidey senses going absolutely berserk as Whitehall touched his ankle, stroking the muscles.

“I’m sure this is quite a lot to take in so soon after waking up, Mr. Parker. Now, as for the reason why we woke you up, we detected some abnormalities with you and the child and decided it best to keep you awake until the baby was old enough to be born. A natural birth is always preferred over an artificial one, don’t you think? Mr. Parker?” Whitehall purred, moving his hand upward and stroking Peter’s calf.

This... this was pure bullshit. It had to be, Peter thought as he felt his body shudder and his back ache. He gritted his teeth. “Let me go, or so help me god I will wrap you in a cocoon of webbing so thick nobody will hear you scream.” He said, because this couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be the some evil organization that Captain America fought nearly seventy years ago.

Whitehall laughed. He actually laughed.

“Mr. Parker,” Whitehall purred, suddenly gripping Peter’s calf hard enough to bruise the muscle. “You are going nowhere. You will do nothing. You will provide us with a weapon that will destroy all those that we choose. And there is nothing you can do about it.” He finished, bending down to press his lips against Peter’s ankle. He stood up and let go of Peter’s ankle, patting the metal binding.

“Now, the doctors will come in and they will examine you. If you try and talk to them, they will not answer, they will not listen to your pleas of escape. They are very, very loyal people. I will be back tomorrow, Mr. Parker. Good evening.” Whitehall said, leaving the hospital room through a sliding across from the bed as people in military grade yellow biohazards entered the room.

Peter struggled against the metal restraints as the doctors surrounded the bed and when they pulled down his blankets and pulled up his medical gown, revealing his stomach, he started yelling at them to let him go. When they touched his stomach with cold, calculating hands, he started screaming and when they left him alone in the room with a dozen cameras buzzing as they recorded his every move, he bit back the tears of frustration and terror.

This had to be a bad dream from eating too much pancakes, right? That’s all this was and any moment he would wake up and be in bed with Wade muttering into his ear about weapons and Steve and Bucky would be in the kitchen trying to figure out the coffee machine.

This was all just a bad dream...

Right?

 

To be continued...


	12. Fuck, The World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy noodle gods! Okay, I was not expecting the comments I got from you guys! I spent a bit longer then I normally do on this chapter because I wanted satisfaction with the characters and the plot and the angst and cliff-hanger of part 10. So I hope this is okay! Thank you again for your comments and for sticking with me for so long! :D

Fuck, The World!

It wasn’t a bad dream.

“Good morning, Mr. Parker.” Whitehall said, that shark smile still on his face as he stood next to the bed. He reached out and with the back of his hand he pressed it to Peter’s forehead. “Hmm, you don’t appear to have a fever. Perhaps the increased base heat is due to your mutation? That would explain a number of factors regarding your pregnancy. Oh, don’t give me that wide-eyed look Mr. Parker, your pregnancy is rather fascinating. When we saw the four arms we assumed the baby had developed as a result of the spider mutation, but after several scans we determined that it had been an error of the machine. Although we did at one point suspect you of having twins, but nonetheless, it turns out you were anemic so we have prepared a special drip that has three times as much protein as a normal one.” Whitehall casually explained. “Now, how did you sleep?”

“I didn’t,” Peter said bluntly, which was true. He hadn’t slept. He had struggled and pulled against the restraints until his wrists and ankles were covered in dark bruises. He had tried to use his webbing but the slits on his wrists were covered with thick bandages to stop him. He had thought of every escape route, every chance of escaping, had pleaded with the janitor who came in and cleaned the vomit off of the floor to no response. Afterwards, when he was alone, he had spent hours and hours going over the fact that he had been held captive for five months and his Aunt May must be worried sick and Deadpool must be freaking out.

He wondered if the world was still intact.

Whitehall tsked. “That isn’t very good for your health, Mr. Parker.” 

“Neither is being strapped to a bed for the past five months and living off of IV drips.” Peter said dryly, his eyes narrowing.

Whitehall chuckled. “Good point. Do you think you could handle real food?”

Against his will, Peter’s stomach gurgled happily at the very thought of food.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Whitehall said as he tapped his left ear. “Ms. Kincaid, please bring a bowl of porridge and a class of milk for Mr. Parker.” 

Moments later the sliding door opened a beady-eyed woman with her blonde hair tied back into a tight bun and wearing a black business suite walked in holding a tray with a ceramic bowl, a glass of milk, a silver sugar dish, and a blank brown bottle. She placed it at the foot of Peter’s bed, gave a curt nod to Whitehall and left.

“You will have to forgive Ms. Kincaid. She has only recently been... educated in the ways of Hydra.” Whitehall said, as he examined the bowl of porridge. “Now, brown sugar or molasses?”

“What?”

“Brown sugar or molasses, Mr. Parker?” 

“I can feed myself.” Peter said, his stomach suddenly twisting painfully.

“Not while you are restrained you cannot. Now, brown sugar or molasses for your porridge?”

“Brown sugar.” Peter whispered as Whitehall hummed, scooping a spoonful of brown sugar and mixing it into the porridge. He picked up the bowl and cradled it in the palm of his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted a spoonful to Peter’s lips. 

Peter squeezed his lips tightly.

“You’re eating for two, Mr. Parker.” Whitehall chided.

Clenching his fists, Peter opened his mouth and closed his lips around the spoon as Whitehall pulled it back slowly. Peter chewed then swallowed. They repeated this process until the bowl was empty and Whitehall placed the bowl back on the silver tray. He brought the milk to Peter’s lips and, with his hand gently supporting the back of Peter’s head, let him drink before placing the empty class also on the tray.

“There we go, Mr. Parker. See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Whitehall asked gently.

“Can I use the washroom?” Peter asked suddenly, thinking maybe he could at least get off of the bed. This was the only escape chance he could think of that might actually work.

“Of course. Go right ahead.” Whitehall smiled.

Peter blinked.

“No, I mean, can I physically go to the washroom?” Peter asked, his voice strained.

“Of course not, Mr. Parker. We at Hydra are aware of every trick in the superhero book. So, no. You aren’t going anywhere.” Whitehall said, gently stroking Peter’s hair like he was tending to a mated Omega.

It made the goose bumps on Peter’s arms rise.

“You seem to be so sure that my child is going to work for Hydra.” Peter said slowly, his eyes meeting Whitehall’s defiantly.

“Yes it will.”

“How can you be so sure?” Peter asked quietly.

“Oh Mr. Parker, do you think it is any coincidence that those suppressants you were on for so long were suddenly deemed ineffective and recalled? Do you not think it also a coincidence that Deadpool was in the city during the beginning of your heat? No, no Mr. Parker. This has been planned for quite some time.” Whitehall said, his hand moving down to stroke the back of Peter’s neck where Deadpool had marked him. 

Peter’s lips parted, his eyes widening in shock.

“Y-You’re lying.” 

“Poor Mr. Parker. Deadpool is a mercenary. He was hired for a job. It would be ignorant of you to think there was any true emotion between the two of you.” Whitehall murmured. “We were actually surprised that he bothered to mark you but if anything, it only made it easier for us to find you.” Whitehall cupped Peter’s chin. “You’re speechless?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed, his lips turning downward.

“You had better hope Wade doesn’t find me, because before he kills you? He’s going to fucking skin you and turn you into a marionette.” Peter hissed.

Whitehall stared at Peter before his lips curled and he dug his fingers into Peter’s hair at the base of his neck. Peter yelped, the bed shaking as he struggled against the restraints as Whitehall suddenly forced his lips against Peters. Peter squeezed his lips shut but Whitehall twisted the hair in his grip and Peter gasped, giving Whitehall enough time to thrust his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Peter gagged, trying to pull his head away but Whitehall’s grip was tighter and it was giving him a headache and Whitehall pulled back, panting, his eyes gleaming with madness.

“You should be sweet to me, Mr. Parker. After you have this child, you will be put out to breed again. But if you are very, very sweet, I won’t let anyone have you except me.” Whitehall grinned.

Peter spat at Whitehall’s face, his lips curling back into a snarl.

“I would rather be at the mercy of the Norse gods than you!” Peter shouted as Whitehall backhanded Peter.

Peter blinked, half his face burning. He swung his head back; about to say something that would have made Wade proud when one of the machines he was hooked up to beeped unhappily and men wearing Hydra insignia’s on their chest stormed the room holding their guns at the ready.

White stepped away from the bed, straightening his coat and running a hand through his hair. He let out a shuddering breathe and left the room as doctors poured into the room in biohazard suites and set about inspecting him, his belly, the machines, and the porridge.

When they were satisfied, and Peter’s heart had calmed, the troops, the doctors, everyone left the room leaving Peter alone.

He had to get out of here!

~~

Peter pulled on his wrist and, taking a deep breath, suddenly tried to yank his hand through it resulting in a wave of pain cascading through him and instantly doctors were in the room examining him and his wrist, double checking the bonds and then leaving once they were satisfied.

This was the fourth time in four days Peter had physically hurt himself and the doctors came running, and after repeated attempts to wiggle away, Peter had given up struggling because as much as he hated, as much as it disgusted him, there was no way he could actually escape but he still had to try because if he didn’t, he would just end up mentally repeating what Whitehall had said about Deadpool and him.

The suppressants being recalled, the fact that Deadpool was in the city when he was going into heat. Deadpool had told him for a fact that he was supposed to kill Peter as part of a ‘mission’ but he hadn’t because he said—

Wait.

He was thinking of him as Deadpool. Not Wade.

Peter shook his head.

Wade. Wade wouldn’t do this to him. Wade had been against him moving into the S.H.I.E.L.D tower because of his own past in being in a Canadian research facility, and he didn’t want what happened to him happen to Peter. Did Wade go through something like this? 

He hated the thought of Wade being tortured or experimented on.

Wade had mated with him. They had mated! Wade had marked him and they had cuddled and he knew all about Wade’s voices, and they were together. They were a couple! Peter blinked back tears. Wade wouldn’t do this to him. Distantly he remembered that Wade had been trying to hunt down the people who had placed the hit on him which meant that any time Wade would come through those doors and, and, and...

It had been five months and Wade hadn’t come.

Wade wasn’t coming.

“No. No I don’t believe that.” Peter breathed, his lips curling downwards as he fought back the tears at the thought of being abandoned and dumped in some research facility to breed for some evil organization.

Peter had never told anybody, but that was one of his worst fears since he gained his powers.

He wanted out of here.

He wanted to go home to his Aunt May.

He wanted to be safe.

He wanted Wade.

~~

On the twelfth day, and Peter knew it was the twelfth day because he could see the date on one of the medical machines, Whitehall entered his room looking pleased and as if the world was in the palm of his hand.

Peter said nothing, not even when Whitehall sat on the edge of his bed once again.

“You’ve been awake for nearly two weeks, Mr. Parker. How do you feel?”

Peter didn’t respond. As far as he was aware, he had slept approximately seven hours and felt like he was slowly going insane, and the only thing that had kept him sane was remembering Wade’s teasing voice, Uncle Ben’s wise words, and the mentally describing the flavours of Aunt May’s meatloaf.

“Would you like real food today?” Whitehall asked.

Peter looked away.

“The baby will suffer because of your actions.” Whitehall warned and Peter’s eyes flashed, gritting his teeth.

“Wade will kill you.” Peter finally said.

“No, he won’t, because we are hidden so well, he will never find us. It’s time you realised this and perhaps, in time, you will be given privileges such as being allowed to walk around your room.” Whitehall said. 

Peter flinched when Whitehall touched his hair. 

“Mr. Parker, I can be kind. I can be gentle. All you have to do is allow yourself to be accepting.” Whitehall murmured, stroking the thick locks.

“...Will you blow up the moon for me?” Peter whispered softly.

Whitehall’s hand stopped and he gripped Peter’s hair tightly. “The moon? What sort of stupid question is that? You are supposed to be some sort of super genius? We need the moon to survive you little idiot.” Whitehall snapped, tugging Peter’s head back, exposing his neck.

Peter couldn’t hold back the shudder that rocked his body as Whitehall bent over and ran his tongue across his neck before latching his lips on his pulse point and sucking hard. He stopped with a ‘pop’ of his lips as he sat back up, smiling down triumphed.

Peter had never felt so disgusted in his entire life.

Whitehall reached into his pocket and revealed a syringe. “Do you know what this is?”

“No.”

“This is a sedative. It will relax you, but not put you to sleep. The machines will think you’re relaxed, your heart rate will never set off the alarms.” Whitehall purred, twirling the needle between his fingers.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly dizzy.

No. 

Wade!

“There, see? You’re heart rate is already rising. Now, we can’t enjoy ourselves if the guards and doctors are running in every few minutes.” Whitehall said, pulling off the syringe’s plastic tip with his teeth. He spat it out and pressed the metal against Peter’s neck, pushing the cold metal in and then paused.

Peter was trembling wildly... Except he realised that when the machines started beeping unhappily, he wasn’t the only thing trembling. 

The walls were shaking.

Whitehall’s gaze suddenly shifted to worry as he looked around the room. He let go of Peter’s hair and pulled out the syringe, placing it on the bed as he pressed his finger against the ear piece in his ear. “What’s going on?”

For the first time since he was bitten by a genetically altered spider, Peter was beyond grateful that his superhero hearing was working.

‘...man...in red...god help us! He’s...no mercy!’ A man’s voice screamed before it ended in static.

Peter and Whitehall turned to look at the door as two katana blades suddenly appeared and by sheer force, they were used to pry open the heavy metallic door and standing on the other side, covered in bullet holes, his skin burning, missing one of his eyes, and his costume in tatters was Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth, and killer extraordinaire panting as if he had run a mile and his heart was trying to explode.

“Wade!” Peter called, struggling against the restraints.

“Mr. Wilson, it seems you’ve come after all.” Whitehall said as he pulled a gun from his suite jacket and pressed it against the side of Peter’s head. 

Wade said nothing, just starred at Peter.

Peter too was lost for words, the cold steel of the gun pressing against his temple, but that didn’t stop his lips from quivering, blinking as tears started to cloud his vision because Wade had come. 

Wade had come for him.

“Step back into the hallway, Mr. Wilson. And Peter will be safe.”

“Did he touch you, Spidey?” Wade asked, his voice deathly soft, but Peter heard. Could hear it as loud and clear as if Wade’s lips were next to his ear.

Peter nodded, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he trembled uncontrollably.

“Mr. Wilson, might I advise you to stand down! I have no problem killing Mr. Parker here.” Whitehall sapped.

“Did you make any promises, Spidey?” Wade asked, his voice just as soft.

Peter opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded.

“What did you promise?”

“I-I said when you found him, you would skin him and turn him into a marionette.” Peter said, his stomach turning, the baby kicking—

The baby kicked.

Peter looked down at his stomach.

“H-Hey Wade? The baby kicked.” Peter said, his voice cracking just as a metallic singing sound filled his ears. Whitehall’s hand that had been holding the gun, his wrist, and his arm were lying on the bed next to him. Deadpool’s sword was stuck halfway in the wall next to the bed.

Whitehall was on his knees, screaming and gripping his arm as Wade stepped forward, hesitated and approached the foot of the bed. He stared at Peter.

“You’re covered in his scent.”

“I am.” Peter whispered, meeting Wade’s eye.

Madness.

“Did he give you that?” Wade asked, pointing to Peter’s neck with his other katana.

“Yes,” Peter whimpered.

Wade walked around the bed and grabbed Whitehall by his hair. He dragged him to the center of the room and had him kneel.

“Do you want to watch?” Wade asked, dropping his sword pulling a sharp combat knife from his boot.

“I want you.” Peter whimpered. “I want to go home.”

Wade’s gaze flickered briefly from madness to complete and utter desolation and despair, then bliss, and then the madness once more.

“You have a good heart.” Wade murmured as Bucky suddenly appeared in the doorway, his metallic arm covered in blood. He was wearing a black uniform, his hair pulled back into a pony tail. He paused, seeing Whitehall kneeling on the floor, bleeding and sobbing, and Peter strapped to the bed.

“If you’re going to do anything with him, best make it quick. He won’t last long with that blood loss.” Bucky said as he walked past Wade and Whitehall and went to Peter’s side. “Let’s get you out of here, hun.” Bucky said as he turned to one of the machines next to the bed and punched a few buttons. The computer made a strange beeping sound and at once, all the locks snapped open and Peter sagged in relief. Bucky carefully wrapped his legs behind Peter’s knees and back, careful of the hospital gown, and lifted him off of the bed. With Peter in arms, he carefully side-stepped the growing pool of blood as Peter tried to reach out to Wade.

“Be quick, Deadpool.” Bucky said as he stepped out into the corridor.

Peter was able to hold back the gasp as he took in the numerous Hydra soldiers lying dead in the almost indefinite hallway. There were so many, so, so many dead that Peter didn’t even know where to begin counting.

“Wade,” Peter whimpered, looking away from the bodies and back to the door. He couldn’t see into the room.

“He’ll be out here soon. Just hold on.” Bucky calmed. “You might want to cover your ears.”

Peter frowned and as the first blood curdling scream filled the air, Peter clamped his hands over his ears as more and more followed along with the sickly sound of flesh being pulled from muscle.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wade stepped out of the room, completely covered in blood. With the flick of his wrist he flicked the blood off of his knife and smiled when he saw Peter covering his ears.

“Good boy. You shouldn’t have to hear those horrible sounds.” Wade cooed as he put his knife back in his boot, approaching Bucky and Peter.

“Wade, Wade!” Peter cried, stretching his arms out.

Bucky whistled, drawing both of their attention to him. “Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there’s more on their way! We need to evac! Now!” Bucky ordered as yelling filled the end of the corridor. Wade took off running in the direction, pulling his two katanas from their spot on his back.

“Wade!” Peter shouted.

“It’s okay Peter. It’s okay now. We’re getting out of here. Deadpool will carve us a path.” Bucky said as he followed after Wade.

~~

After what seemed like an hour they were back on the surface after running through a long metallic tunnel and into the open wilderness. Bucky helped Peter to his feet and Peter stumbled, yelping as he almost dropped to his knees, his legs weak from not using them after so long.

Almost being the word because scarred arms were holding him upright and Peter looked up, watching in awe as Wade’s eye knitted itself back together. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and burrowed his face into his chest, suddenly overwhelmed as he started crying.

“My Spidey, my Spidey.” Wade murmured, wrapping his own arms around Peter and kissing his head. “My boy. My pretty boy,” He rocked Peter, gently back and forth, whispering soothing words into the youth’s ear as Peter’s crying turned into full blown wailing.

Bucky watched the two as a helicopter suddenly materialized above them and then landed not twenty feet away. All the pain, all the suffering, all the explosions that had taken place since Peter had disappeared and Wade had shown up at the S.H.I.E.L.D apartment looking for him and Steve had been the one to tell Wade what had happened. 

Maybe now Deadpool would finally deactivate all those doomsday weapons he’d been threatening to activate.

~~

Wade wouldn’t let anybody near Peter. As soon as they were on the helicopter, Wade had started checking Peter for wounds, bruises, and anything else. He examined the needle marks on Peter’s neck with a murderous look, and the hicky. Peter had shivered when Wade had touched the hicky with his thumb. But it was Peter’s rounded belly that drew most of Wade’s attention. His hands kept skittering over it, hesitant to touch him, to touch the baby.

“Deadpool, Sir. We need to examine him.” Phil tried to inject as he hovered behind the Merc. Wade growled in response.

“Mr. Parker? We need to examine you,” Phil tried again but Peter just burrowed his face into Wade’s neck, hiding his face as Wade’s bloody hands ran across his back, his side, his legs. Gently rubbing the dark marks on his wrists and ankles.

Phil sighed and looked to Bucky who was watching the pair critically.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Phil asked.

“Yeah. Let Wade take Peter home, let them cuddle, then examine him tomorrow.” Bucky answered.

Phil narrowed his eyes.

“That is not in S.H.I.E.L.D protocol—”

“I don’t think Deadpool really cares about protocol at the moment,” Bucky said dryly. “In fact, you’ll probably be lucky to get Peter into a medical room anytime soon.”

Phil looked back to the pair and sighed.

“Fine, fine. At least we’ll know where they are.” Phil said as he went to notify the pilot of their change of plans.

Bucky took this time to pull his phone from his pocket and dial Steve. The phone rang once and Steve answered, his voice filled with worry.

“Did you find him? Did you get Peter?” 

“Yeah we got him. He’s bruised and hurt, and a bit skinny, but he got him.” Bucky sighed.

“Was it Hydra?” Steve asked, his voice deflated.

“Yes. It was a similar setup to the place where they reprogrammed me.” Bucky said, his voice low.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good. We’ll be home soon. Over.” Bucky said, hanging up.

~~

Aunt May was there to greet Wade and Peter at the door as Wade carried Peter bridal style over the threshold. As soon as they were inside Wade gently placed Peter on his feet, holding on to his waist while Aunt May wrapped her arms around Peters neck and clung to him, crying while Wade kicked the door shut behind him, stopping the agents from entering.

“My baby, oh my poor baby!” Aunt May sobbed.

“Aunt May,” Peter cried, hugging back.

“Where have you been? Why are you so skinny? Oh and the baby! The baby has gotten so big! I knew Wade would find you. He swore me that he would find you. Oh sweetie, I have been so worried...” Aunt May rambled on and on and Peter just squeezed his eyes shut and hugged her tight as they both cried, rocking back and forth while Wade watched them.

After a while the cries turned to hiccups and sniffling and Aunt May had covered Peter’s face in kisses. They both pulled away, exhausted.

“Your home. I am so glad your home,” Aunt May whispered, wiping Peter’s cheeks.

“Me too.” Peter whispered, his voice raw.

“He needs a bath.” Wade interjected. It wasn’t a rash, or a harsh, or a vicious tone. It was a matter of fact statement. 

Aunt May looked stunned before she blinked and looked closely, seeing the bruises and the hicky and the syringe mark on Peter’s neck. 

“Peter!”

“It’s okay Aunt May. Wade will take care of me. Can we have meatloaf tomorrow?” Peter pleaded. “I thought about it a lot, and I think I’d like some.”

Aunt May looked like she was about to break down crying when she nodded her head. “O-Of course. Of course my love. Anything you want, I’ll make. Wade, you make sure he’s not hurt. Oh, I’m so happy. I need to call Steve and tell him the good news.” Aunt May said, kissing Peter’s forehead and then running for the kitchen.

Peter wiped his eyes, looking up to Wade. 

Wade was staring at him like he wasn’t real.

Peter just smiled and griped the wide hands holding his sides.

“I need a shower.”

~~

Wade helped Peter walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. As soon as they were inside, Wade closed the door. He lowered the toilet seat lid and had Peter sit down while he plugged the bathtub and filled it with water, checking to make sure it wasn’t too hot. When he was satisfied, he turned back to Peter and helped him stand, pulling off the medical gown with shaking hands and tossing it to the corner and stood there, uncertain.

Peter covered his swollen stomach, suddenly subconscious of the fact that he didn’t look anything like his previous skinny self, or even his slightly bloated self. He looked like he’d eaten a whole watermelon.

“You’re covered in bruises.” Wade managed finally. 

Peter shrugged, looking away, shame curling in his body.

“Into the bath,” Wade murmured, tugging on Peter’s elbow gently. 

Carefully Peter stepped into the bathtub, flinching as the heat soaked into his soar ankles. Holding onto Wade’s arms, he slowly eased into the bathtub, sighing happily.

“So nice,” Peter moaned as his eyes closed as he was covered in the water from the neck down.

Kneeling next to the tub, Wade’s fingers touched his neck and Peter flinched, his eyes opening wide as he shoved Wade’s hands away.

Wade looked like as if he had been burned.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I don’t... I’m sorry.” Peter whispered.

“I shouldn’t have killed that bastard. I should have kept him alive so I could torture him for what he did to you.” Wade finally said as he picked up a clean washcloth from the side of the sink and dipped it to the water. He wrung it out and holding one of Peter’s arms, he started to carefully wipe his arm clean.

Peter wanted to cry at the tenderness of the action.

At once, both men started speaking.

“I knew you’d come—”

“I blew up part of the New York subway system—”

Peter blinked.

Wade paused.

“You go first,” Wade said as he washed Peter’s hand, wiping every finger clean and carefully cleaning the slit on his wrist before lying it back into the water and picking up Peter’s other hand, repeating the process.

“I knew you’d come.” Peter said sadly. “I knew you’d come, even after everything Whitehall said, I knew he was lying. I knew I wasn’t just some job and you were treating me like one.”

Wade frowned, tilting his head to the side. “What did Whitehall say?”

Peter took a deep breath as Wade let his arm go and at the Merc’s insistence, sat up in the tub, leaning forward as Wade started gently scrubbing his shoulders and upper back.

“He said it was all a set up. The suppressants ending, you being in town to kill me when I went into heat, our ‘mating’. He said it was all a setup to create a “purifier”. A child that would do as Hydra ordered.” Peter explained, his eyes falling half close as Wade found a particular muscle and focused on it with the wet clothe.

“That makes sense.” Wade said quietly. “But I guess they just didn’t count on us, did they?”

“He said you would never find me, he said that you would never come, that I was just a job, and after I had the baby they were going to use me as a breeder,” Peter continued, his voice rising higher and higher almost hysterical. “He wanted ME. He wanted to be with Me! But, but I asked him if he would blow up the moon for me and he said I was an idiot,” Peter rambled, realizing he was rocking back and forth in the tub as tears dropping into the dirtying water while Wade—

Peter glanced to his side and saw Wade’s wide eyes, his mouth parted.

“He... wanted... to breed you?” Wade whispered finally.

“Yes!”

“...I’m sorry I killed him baby. Death is too good for him.” Wade managed as he touched Peter’s face and again Peter flinched. “Spidey?”

“I-I’m sorry Wade. He just, he kept touching me, and, and he was going to drug me so the machines wouldn’t know what was going on, and, and, and I knew you would come. I knew you would come for me.” Peter broke down, crying as he covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly Wade’s arms were surrounding Peter, hugging the youth tightly.

“I would blow up the moon for you. I would shoot it out of the sky. I would make it look like a floating fucking doughnut. I would do anything for you Spidey because you’re mine and mine alone.” Wade whispered frantically, his breath hot on Peter’s ear.

Without thinking it, Peter turned his head and captured Wade’s lips with his, drawing him into a kiss. 

Wade froze, than groaned as he cupped Peter’s face with his hands and kissed him hard, their tongues battling against each other as the kiss became desperate before quieting down and became lingering and sweet. 

Peter pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

“Wade,” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and wanting to pull him into the bathtub but Wade refused. 

“Wade?’

“Not tonight Spidey, not when you’re so raw. I want you better, I don’t want you covered in that bastards scent. I want the baby safe. I want you to know it’s me, and that you’re safe and that when you close your eyes you’ll wake up in the morning and know your home.” Wade said, kissing Peter’s cheeks and forehead.

Peter smiled, biting his bottom lip.

He had a good mate.

~~

“Is he alright?”

“He... will need time to recover. I was able to secure the data while getting Peter out of the machine. So we’ll know his health and the babies.”

“And Wade?”

“Wade... is a bit broken at the moment. If what happened to Peter happened to Steve, I doubt I would have done anything any differently.” Bucky answered honestly as he leaned against the glass window of the elevator.

Director Nick Fury nodded slowly while Phil stood next to him, his finger keeping the elevator stuck between doors. It was an elevator debriefing with the security cameras disabled. Whatever was said within this small room was only heard by these three men. 

“Will he recover?” Nick asked curiously.

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. But being with Peter should help ground him.”

“Hmmm, then maybe we’ve stopped that fucking time riddle that mutant was going on and on about.” Fury sighed and as if tempting the gods, blinding light filled the elevator and Cable stood there, nursing a bruised jaw.

“Aw crap,” Phil sighed.

Bucky blinked.

“Why the fuck are you back here?” Fury practically growled. “We’ve saved Peter! He and the Baby are safe!”

“You did, but you didn’t. What is done is done. You cannot change the course of destiny now.”

“You sound like one of those Asgardian gods, will you fucking say what you mean? In English?” Fury snapped.

Cable shifted in his stance, looking out the glass window. “Deadpool is a very powerful man. He can travel worlds, dimensions, time and space. He doesn’t know it yet but if he so chose, he could quietly easily bring the world under his thumb.”

“So why doesn’t he?” Phil asked curiously.

“Because Peter won’t let him.”

“So why don’t we just kill Deadpool?” Fury asked.

Cable raised an eyebrow. “First off, you cannot actually kill Deadpool. He has a funny way of coming back. Secondly, at this point in the game if Deadpool was killed, then the child he and Peter Parker have ravages the world in honour of him.”

“So why exactly are you here?”

Cable shifted again, meeting Fury’s gaze dead-on.

“...”

“Well?”

“....”

“Oh god, don’t tell me, another fucking riddle.” Fury rubbed his eye.

“A spider weaves many webs in hopes of catching many flies to eat so it may provide and feed its children, a mercenary is only loyal to the highest bidder, and the differences between a spy and a soldier are where their loyalties lay.” Cable said slowly.

“But don’t some spiders eat their mates?” Phil asked confused.

“Loyalty is everything, Director Fury. Even a spider that is loyal will not harm those who damage its webs, until its eggs and babies are threatened. Then all that is left is choice.” Cable finished as light filled the elevator and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

“That was Cable?” Bucky asked first.

“That was Cable.” Fury sighed.

“What did he mean about the Solider and the Spy?” Bucky asked.

“We figure he means you and the Captain.” Phil answered then cleared his throat when Fury shot him a death glare.

Bucky said nothing, his eyes narrowing as Phil swiped his finger and the elevator resumed as normal. When it dinged at the apartment, Steve was hovering anxiously by the door, rubbing his stomach nervously. Bucky stepped out of the elevator and before the door closed, Fury and Phil were created to the two men hugging tightly.

“Does this mean Project Genesis is still on?” Phil asked quietly as the elevator climbed to the roof.

“Of course. And you were right about what would happen if we had just abducted Peter off of the street without Deadpool’s knowledge. It’s better that what happened, happened to Hydra and not us.” Fury said.

“I thought as much Sir, but what Cable said...”

“I know Coulson. I know. The danger isn’t over yet. But now we have a better idea of what might happen and more importantly, how those affected will respond.” Fury said as the elevator dinged and opened on the roof and the waiting helicopter. “Check on Peter tomorrow, but do not press him. We want to welcome him back into the fold of S.H.I.E.L.D with warm caring arms.”

“Of course Sir.”

“Goodnight Coulson.”

“Goodnight Sir.”

To Be Continued...


	13. Fuck, Rubber Ducky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 12 of the Fuckin’ Hell Series
> 
> Notes: Thank you everybody who has commented and sent me messages!!! Thank you!!! :D I am sorry this has taken a bit longer than usual to post. I’ve got finals coming up, I’m trying to apply to graduate school (and trying to find references), so I haven’t been ignoring this story, it’s just that stuff has gotten really, reeeeeally insanely busy!
> 
> Note 2: I’ve hit 17,000+ hits! Holy shit!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!! *HUGS TO EVERYONE!!!!*

Fuck, Rubber Ducky

Peter couldn’t sleep, even though he was exhausted physically and emotionally. After the bath Wade had dried him with what had to be the fluffiest towel on earth and then led him to the bedroom. Wade had tucked him and when the Merc went to leave, Peter panicked.

“Wait! Don’t go!”

Wade hesitated at the door, his voice strangled. “I smell like blood and death, Spidey. I need to take a shower; I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Peter had watched his alarm clock, counting every minute until Wade returned with a towel wrapped around his scarred waist. Wade closed the door and locked it behind him. Peter scooted over in the bed, making space as Wade dropped the towel to the floor and slid under the coves. 

“Roll over,” Wade rumbled, his voice husky and Peter obeyed, rolling onto his other side. 

Peter shivered as Wade curled around him, his arm wrapping around Peter’s belly, gently stroking the soft skin. Peter’s hand drifted under the covers, resting on Wade’s hand, holding it there. He shivered again as Wade kissed his shoulder and settled against him.

“Try and sleep,” Wade murmured and Peter made a humming sound, closing his eyes.

Except he couldn’t sleep. 

“Are you still awake?” Peter whispered and Wade huffed behind him.

“I haven’t been this close to you in five months. I doubt I’m going to sleep any time soon.” Wade grumped.

Peter smiled, stroking Wade’s hand. His eyes opened and he had a heart skipping moment when he saw the moonlight pouring in through his window. He let out a deep breath and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

“I missed you.” Peter whispered.

“Me too. I can’t believe you’re in my arms again.” Wade kissed his ear again.

“Hey Wade?”

“Yes, my little arachnid?”

Peter tried not to smile at Wade’s words.

“What you said earlier... did you really blow up the subway system?”

Wade’s fingers stilled then started rubbing Peter’s belly in slow, lazy circles. 

Peter thought it was deliriously wonderful.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I thought you were down in one of the old subways.”

“Wade?”

“Yes Spidey?” Wade kissed Peter’s neck.

“Why did it take five months?” Peter asked gently, his voice hurt.

Wade huffed and spooned against Peter’s back, burrowing his face in Peter’s hair before sighing. “When I finished my mission, I came to the apartment to find you...”

~~

“What do you mean he was taken?” Deadpool asked coolly. He was slightly singed, a few too many holes in his uniform but the skin underneath was healed. He had stalked through the building, past the cowering Agents, and gone straight to the apartment to let Peter know he was safe and that they should go out to eat some chimichangas and tacos in celebration. Except when he arrived, he found Steve sitting at the kitchen table with Bucky examining him and muttering worriedly in Russian.

“We were hit by another vehicle. Peter webbed us to our seats so we wouldn’t get hurt and somebody took him.” Steve explained gently as Bucky checked his hair for broken glass.

“By who?”

“We... we don’t know.”

“Oh.” Deadpool said, nodding. “Okay.” He started pacing back and forth before the two men then stopped, snapping his fingers. “You two might want to get out of the apartment because I am fucking blowing this place up in about twenty minutes.”

Steve blinked. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“W-What?” Steve asked, suddenly nervous.

“Peter and I made a deal: Any strange shit goes down, I’m allowed to blow up the fucking tower.” Deadpool said proudly.

“But, wait, no! Deadpool! We need to find Peter!” Steve said, standing up and brushing away Bucky’s hands. “We need to find Peter!”

Deadpool paused and tilted his head.

“I know.”

“Oh good,” Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Now, we need to—”

“I never said that!” Deadpool barked.

Steve frowned. “Deadpool?”

“But he said I could blow up the tower!” Deadpool suddenly yelled. “He promised, because let me tell you two this: I knew some weird shit was going to happen! I knew it! And I warned him!” Deadpool said, starting to pace again.

“Is he okay?” Steve asked Bucky as they watched Deadpool walk back and forth, arguing with himself.

“I have no idea,” Bucky said as he cleared his throat. “Deadpool!”

Deadpool stopped midstride.

“You can argue with yourself later, we need to find Peter.”

Deadpool scowled. 

“I’m not arguing with myself! It’s the damn voice boxes!”

“I don’t care who, we need to focus!” Bucky snapped. 

“Right, right. Okay, tell me what you guys got.” Deadpool crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

Bucky carefully stepped in front of Steve, his eyes focused entirely on Deadpool. “At this moment in time? We have nothing. We don’t know who took him, why they took him, or anything else. We just know the S.H.I.E.L.D convoy was attacked and he was taken.”

Deadpool stopped tapping his foot. He took a deep breath and let it out.

“You guys, you two,” Deadpool pointed at Steve and Bucky. “You let my mate be taken by an unknown party and nobody, not the NSA or S.H.I.E.L.D, have a single fucking idea of where he was taken?”

“Deadpool—” Steve started.

“We have no idea.” Bucky said bluntly.

Deadpool looked between the two men. “Okay. Okay, we can handle this. We will figure this out, we’ll have Peter home in time for supper and a foot massage give by yours truly. Get Tony Stark on the line, or else I’ll blow up Stark Tower while I’m at it.” Deadpool said, turning on his heel and stalking towards the elevator.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Steve called.

“Oh, me? I’m heading to the basement. When Spidey makes a promise, I damn well make sure I follow through it.” Deadpool said as the elevator door opened.

Bucky was already on his phone calling Coulson before the doors closed.

“He’s going downstairs. Might want to put of the barriers.”

~~

“You blew up the tower?” Peter asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“Well, not quite. I mean I really wanted to, and you did promise me, but they had this massive energy grid and I couldn’t get past it and Director Fury showed up and promised me that you would be returned safe and sound, and that for them to do their job I needed to wait.” Wade sighed, taking the chance to kiss Peter’s nose.

“Did you?”

“Me? Obey some wannabe pirate king? Fuck no. No, I came here because I thought maybe you had escaped.” Wade said. “I told your Aunt what had happened and she, well... she was pretty angry.”

~~

“Who has my nephew?” Aunt May asked, her voice barely restrained.

“They don’t know.” Wade said quietly. He was sitting at the kitchen table while Aunt May made lunch. She had been in the middle of painting when Wade showed up.

“Then you had better find him,” Aunt May hissed venomously as she slammed her carving knife into the wood of the cutting board. “You are his mate. You are his Alpha. You are the father of his child. You find my nephew or you kill enough people until you find who did take him. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Wade said, his voice filled with awe.

~~

“You have a very scary Aunt.” Wade whispered.

Peter chuckled. “She can get a bit grumpy... but she really made you promise?”

“Yup.”

“So what happened then?” Peter asked, taking Wade’s hand off of his belly and holding it with his hands, his fingers weaving with Wades.

“Welllll, I visited an old friend...”

~~

“I got your message.” Logan said as he lit the cigar, the light illuminating the alley behind Logan’s current favourite seedy bar. “I’m sorry to hear about your mate.” 

“He’s strong on his own. Actually kicked me off the Empire State building second time we met.” Wade smiled.

“So it was love at first sight? Not just him being in heat?” Logan asked, puffing the cigar before tossing the match to the ground.

“A bit of both.” Wade said honestly.

“Hmmm. Anyway, what do you need?”

“I,” Wade paused. “As a favour to me, I was wondering if you could ask the professor to locate him.”

Logan frowned, inhaling and then blowing smoke rings, the cigar balanced in his fingers. 

“You want him to use his brain machine?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’d owe the X-Man. I’ve got no problem with that.” Wade said.

Logan nodded slowly. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks Logan.” Wade sighed. “I’ve got a few other connections to check out.”

“You do that. Hey, Wade?”

“Yeah?”

Logan glanced around the alley. “Have you seen my daughter recently?”

“No, I haven’t. Sorry man.” Wade said. “If I hear anything, I’ll call you.”

Logan nodded, pressing the burning edge of his cigar against the palm of his hand. “Later Merc.”

“Late Wolvie,”

~~

“Wolvie?” Peter asked.

“Short for Wolverine, that’s his alternative identity. Because, you know, both the man and the creature stink to high heaven, are tiny, and are really, really vicious creatures.” Wade chuckled.

“Who’s the professor?” 

Wade hesitated before answering. “He’s a very, very powerful mutant.”

“Like you?”

“No, he’s natural. He’s actually one of the leaders of the mutants.”

“This is starting to sound like one of those comics.” Peter teased.

“You’d be surprised,” Wade said, rubbing the palm of Peter’s hand. “Anyway, I investigated a few other contacts and they all came up with nothing. Until I heard from a spy of a spy of a spy in the second month that you were being held in the old subway system underground. So, naturally, I blew it up because I was, ah, having some problems.”

“Problems?”

“The voices were arguing over where you could be. One of them suggested you had been taken by the mole people while the other suggested we storm the Asgardian realm and blow up part of it.”

“Did you?” Peter asked, suddenly worried.

“Well... I sort of blew up the rainbow bridge. I kept expecting all of those unloved animals to be on the other side, and instead I found some crummy backward society that worships ‘gods’.” Wade explained.

“How-Wait, you actually got to Asgard?” Peter breathed, wiggling in Wade’s arm until he had rolled onto his other side, his arm sliding under the pillow, his face inches away from Wades.

Wade traced Peter’s jaw with his hand, frowning. “You’ve lost a lot of weight.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, I was hooked up to tubes for five months. Now don’t change the topic. How did you get into Asgard?”

Wade brushed his thumb against Peter’s cheek bone, his lips curling. 

“Well, you see, in order to get to Asgard, you kinda need Asgardian technology.” Wade said.

“And how did you get Asgardian technology?” Peter asked, placing his hand on Wade’s chest, smiling when he felt the strong heart beat. It was reassuring, knowing he could touch Wade.

“Well I hijacked a NASA shuttle—”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, now let me keep talking,” Wade kissed Peter’s nose. “So I flew into space, and wound up at this crazy place called Nowhere, and found this really big guy who calls himself ‘The Collector’. This um, took me about a month or so. I am so fed up with Tang.” Wade groaned. Peter smiled. “After a few nights scouting out the place, I snuck into his museum. I swear, the dude was trying to build himself a Noah’s Ark of universe stuff. But after a few hours of searching, because I wondered if you might have been taken by this guy, I found it. The tesseract. That thing they were fighting over when the aliens came out of that big worm hole above Stark Tower?” Wade offered at Peter’s blank look.

“Oh! Right!”

“So I stole that and after using a nuclear bomb to detonate it because I figured, yeah, that’ll do it, I ended up in Asgard.”

“What did it look like?” Peter asked, wishing he could snuggle closer to Wade but he couldn’t, not with how big his stomach was.

“It looked like... well... like a Viking village with really, really powerful people.” Wade said slowly.

“And you blew up part of it?”

“And I blew up part of it. The locals really weren’t happy about it either.” Wade grinned but then his smiled dropped. “But after searching the place, blowing up the bridge, taking out half of their military, Thor showed up and told me you weren’t there. He bunted me back to Earth with that stupid hammer of his, and it took me a bit longer than normal to get better because I sort of went through the Earth’s numerous layers and ended up floating in the Pacific Ocean. Oh! My Japanese is waaay better now...Peter?” Wade whispered, bumping his nose against Peter’s.

Peter’s eyes were shut, his mouth slightly parted, his chest rising slowly. Wade watched Peter’s thick eyelashes flutter for a brief second as his brow furrowed and he grimaced. Wade cupped the back of his neck, gently rubbing the hard muscles he found. Peter relaxed in his grip, the frown disappearing as he nuzzled the pillow, sighing contentedly.

He was beautiful. With the moonlight and the pregnancy scent Peter was giving off, it made that dark howling creature that had been rabid since Peter had disappear finally calm itself. When Wade had forced those steel doors open, he had drowned in the scent of Peter soaking in distress and pregnancy scents. It had almost knocked him over how strong Peter smelled. Thankfully after getting home and the bath, his distress pheromones had lessened substantially, as had Whitehall’s scent. If there was anything Wade regretted, it was letting Whitehall die such a painless death. 

“It’s okay baby,” Wade murmured. “You sleep. I’ll keep watch. You won’t have any nightmares. I promise.”

But Peter did have nightmares.

~~

He dreamed he was strapped down in his Spiderman costume and Whitehall had a sword and was shoving it through his chest while Peter screamed.

“There can be no discovery without experimentation” Whitehall purred as he pinned Spiderman like a collector pins spider specimens.

~~

Peter’s eyes opened suddenly alert as he looked around the room and realised he was back in his bedroom and not in the lab. It must have been early; the morning light was only just starting to creep into the room. He went to reach for Wade and found empty space, but in the corner partially hidden by the shadows, he saw Wade wearing his red and black uniform, cleaning one of his Katana’s.

Peter swallowed, relaxing in the bed when he saw him.

“Wade?”

Wade froze, looking up from his blade. “Spidey?”

“Why...?”

“I had a nightmare you were taken again. Can’t let that happen.” Wade smiled tiredly. 

“Did you sleep?” Peter asked softly.

“I did. For about ten minutes, and then I woke up and saw you asleep and you were distressed but I didn’t want to wake you up and I thought, well maybe I should just stay up and just be ready for when those guys who kidnapped you came back.” Wade rambled.

“You haven’t slept a lot recently, have you?” Peter asked.

“Not since you were taken, no. The only time I would sleep was when I died.” Wade said then went back to cleaning.

Peter starred at Wade. Those words were making his heart ache.

“Wade?”

“Yes baby boy?”

“Come back to bed.” 

Wade paused.

“Baby—”

“Bed. Now.” Peter said tiredly, lifting the blankets.

Wade looked like he wanted to object but he didn’t. Instead he came around the bed, propping the katana’s against the little beside table as he pulled off his mask, his top, and dropping his pants to the floor. He slid under the covers again and Peter snuggled close, sighing as he rested his head on Wade’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Peter whispered, kissing his collarbone as he closed his eyes, listening to Wade’s heartbeat.

“N-No problem Spidey.” Wade said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders and starring up at the ceiling. He would stay awake, he would stay awake for his Spidey and baby.

~~

“Is he sleeping?” Aunt May whispered as she placed a plate loaded with meatloaf and mashed potatoes in front of Peter on the kitchen table. When Wade and Peter had come down in the morning, Peter had requested meatloaf for breakfast and Aunt May had obliged, frying up two slices from the loaf she had prepared the previous night (evidently nobody had actually slept all that well). Wade had sat at the table where he could see the kitchen door and the living room with his back protected, his arms crossed across his chest. Roughly five minutes after sitting down his head bowed down, his arms crossed, and he started snoring.

Peter was practically drooling as he sniffed it. “He didn’t sleep last night. He thought I would be taken again.”

“What a good boy.” Aunt May smiled as she poured a large glass of milk for him.

“This is amazing Aunt May,” Peter mumbled between mouthfuls. His stomach was rumbling viciously as he woofed down the first two slices. He lifted up his plate. “Can I have some more?”

Aunt May had blinked and smiled before frying up some more.

Peter felt like he was starving, absolutely starving. As soon as the first bite of meat hit his stomach, Peter had groaned in delight and kept eating, and Aunt May, bless her heart, kept filling his plate. She didn’t ask him about where he had been, or how he had been covered in bruises, or anything like that. She just asked if he wanted some more, if he wanted some more milk, and if he felt any better.

After eating the entire meatloaf, literally the entire meatloaf, Peter sat back in the chair, rubbing his stomach as he felt the baby push against his hands. He looked down, surprised.

“Can I?” Aunt May asked gently and Peter smiled, guiding her hand to where the baby was pushing. She gasped in delight. “Oh Peter! The baby!”

“I know, right? It’s just so weird,” He said, looking back down. “All I remember is the car accident and waking up like this.”

“You weren’t awake the whole time?” Aunt May asked, easing into a chair next to him, her hands still on his stomach.

“No. Whitehall said they had kept me sedated for the five months, but there was something wrong with the baby, that I needed three times the normal amount of protein for the baby and they wanted me to have a natural birth.” Peter sighed.

“This Whitehall...”

“He’s dead,” Peter murmured, looking to Deadpool’s sleeping form.

“Good.” Aunt May said quietly. “We need to look forward to the future. We need to focus on you and the baby.”

“Yeah,” Peter said. 

“You know, Steve came by several times. He’s been visiting me at least once a week keeping me updated with what S.H.I.E.L.D knows.” Aunt May explained.

“Really? Does he, um, does he look like me?” Peter squeaked, trying to imagine the tall blonde pregnant.

Aunt May smiled, rubbing his stomach. “Not yet. You’ve got about a month on him, but he is starting to show.”

“Wow... Aunt May?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“What... what do I do now?” Peter asked worriedly. “I mean, I’m five months along, I’m not ready for a baby, and I-I I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, I know one thing for certain.” Aunt May started. 

“Yes?”

“We need to you to get your strength back before you start running around which means eating, stretching, and not putting yourself under anymore stress.” Aunt May smiled and Peter nodded, holding her hand.

“Thank you Aunt May.”

Wade snorted and looked up, blinking rapidly as he scanned the room before settling on Peter.

“Was’ up?” He slurred.

“Nothing. Just planning stuff.” Peter said innocently.

“M’kay,” Wade said, his head dropping again as he resumed sleeping.

“And we should probably let Wade get some much needed sleep.” Aunt May chuckled.

~~

“I feel stupid.”

“Don’t feel stupid. You’re doing wonderful!”

“I look like I swallowed a basketball,” Peter groaned as he angled his arms above his head in a prayer position while bending forward slowly.

“All pregnant people look like they swallowed a basketball, stop worrying so much.” Aunt May chided as she posed with Peter in the living room on the yoga mats. Aunt May had decided they would start slowly, just some beginner poses with the couch behind Peter so he could collapse if he needed to. 

 

Which would have been a good thing but Wade had followed them into the living room and was draped across it, snoring away with one hand on his gun safe in its holster.

Peter gritted his teeth, the muscles in his legs screaming in agony but he ignored them, pushing past the pulling and tension in his calves. Stupid HYDRA keeping him hostage, keeping him bed bound for five months, stupid idiotic seventy-year old war leftovers—

“Aunt May? Are you in?” Steve called from the front door and Peter tripped, falling back onto the couch and onto Wade’s lap, who sat up suddenly alert.

“Oh there’s Steve. Wait here Peter,” Aunt May said, going to the door.

“Monkeys!” Deadpool yelled, mask above his nose.

“There’s no monkeys,” Peter said, kissing his nose.

Wade blinked then wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, hugging him tightly.

“You should go back to sleep,” Peter murmured, rubbing the arms around his waist.

“Never. I’ll never sleep again.” He mumbled, his eyes drooping shut.

“Okay, you do that.” Peter laughed. That laughter died in his throat when he saw Steve come into the living room. Whatever Peter had mentally imagined, it wasn’t what he thought it was.

The soldier was practically glowing. There was a spring in his step, a light in his blue eyes Peter hadn’t seen before and he smelled like Bucky, completely like Bucky. He was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and denim jeans, he was smiling but the light faltered for a moment when he looked at Peter, and the smiled that had been on his face dropped.

“I know, I know. I look skinny.” Peter smiled warily as he carefully dismantled himself from Wade’s arms and stood up. 

Steve didn’t say anything before he shook his head and grabbed Peter into a hug, squashing the youth against him. 

“I have been so, so worried. You have no idea. If I hadn’t been pregnant, I would have been out there looking for you with Deadpool.” Steve babbled and Peter pulled back slightly, looking up.

“Wade’s been telling me what happened, and I’m here now and hopefully what happened won’t happen again.” Peter tried to smile but it resulted in a grimace because he knew there was something niggling in the back of his mind about the events that had taken place.

“Did he tell you it was a traitor? A Hydra agent in S.H.I.E.L.D’s ranks?” Steve whispered quietly as Aunt May came in.

“Why don’t we leave Wade to sleep and have some food?” She suggested and Steve agreed, following her while Peter stood stunned in the living room. He smacked his hand against his forehead.

It all made sense. That was why his Spidey senses were going crazy that morning he was taken. Any one of those agents could have been a member of Hydra just hiding in plain sight just waiting for an opportunity to attack and his senses had warned him. How could he have been so stupid! The danger was there but he was just too naive to be aware. But now, now that he knew the truth he would have to be more careful. Especially if Hydra came after him again which, Peter hoped with the death of Whitehall, would not happen.

“Peter! Snacks!” Aunt May called and Peter shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at Wade’s sleeping form and his gaze softened.

Poor Wade, he looked like he had literally not slept in months, not since Peter had been taken.

“Peter!”

“Coming Aunt May,” Peter called, heading into the kitchen just as Wade rolled onto his side, facing the back of the couch as he slept on.

~~

“How’s the baby?” Steve asked softly.

“Baby seems okay I think.” Peter said, tapping his side. “Moves around a lot.”

“Have you thought of names?” 

“Names? Not... really.” Peter said slowly.

“I’ll bring over some baby name books tomorrow.” Steve said, watching Peter like a hawk. 

“Bucky didn’t come?” Peter asked as Aunt May placed a steak sandwich in front of him with double cheese, bacon, mayo and sprouts. 

“No. He’s recovering and filling out paperwork from the op yesterday.” Steve explained. “Buck hates paperwork so it’s taking longer than usual.”

Aunt May placed a plate similar to Peter’s in front of Steve except without the cheese and sat down with her own plate, her sandwich literally covered with olives.

“This looks amazing,” Peter groaned, picking up the sandwich and greedily biting into it. 

“Thank you May.” Steve said, watching Peter. “How’s your hunger?”

“I’m really hungry, but I don’t realise it until I see food, or smell it.” Peter mumbled through the mouthful. 

“Peter—” Aunt May started and Peter glanced at her. “Oh, never mind. You enjoy it sweetie.”

“Have you been to a doctor yet? Bucky said Deadpool wouldn’t let the doctors near you?” Steve asked worriedly as Peter rubbed his stomach unconsciously.

Peter swallowed and shook his head. “No. I don’t want to see any doctors for a long time. I just... I want to get my strength back is all before I step out.”

“That’s a smart idea.” Steve said. “Are you lifting weights?”

“Yoga.” Aunt May interjected. “We’re starting with yoga to try and rebuild some of his core muscles. 

Steve blinked. “What’s yoga?”

“It’s an excuse to bring back spandex,” Wade drawled, leaning against the doorframe. If it wasn’t for the fact he was watching Steve like an Alpha who had wandered too close to his Mate, Peter would have patted the empty seat next to him but there was something else, a tenseness that Peter couldn’t place his hand on.

Steve turned to Aunt May puzzled. “What’s spandex?”

“Well...”

“Excuse me a moment,” Peter put his sandwich down and pushed his chair back, standing up. Without saying a word, he took Wade’s hand in his and led him away from the kitchen, away from the living room downstairs to the secluded basement.

Wade said nothing, not until Peter turned to face him.

“Wade—”

“They want you back.”

“Wade—”

“I won’t let you go back there, especially without me. I would rather destroy the fucking universe then let anything bad happen to you and the baby.” Wade growled.

“Wade!”

“What!?” 

“Kiss me.” Peter snapped, grabbing the Merc’s shoulders and pulling him down. Wade resisted for a moment, a brief moment, before he sunk his fingers in Peter’s thick hair and smashed his lips against Peter’s, his other hand curling around the youth’s waist.

All Peter saw was Whitehall.

With more force then he realised, Peter shoved his hands against Wade’s chest, sending the merc sailing against the washer and dryer.

“O-Oh Wade, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean,” Peter stumbled as Wade slowly stood up, shaking his head. He held up his hand, quieting Peter.

“I shouldn’t have wasted so much fucking time to get to you.” Wade said slowly. “This is my fault.”

“No, no it isn’t. This isn’t your problem,” Peter tried, feeling his throat tighten.

“This is my fucking problem!” Wade yelled, startling Peter. “I spent too fucking long searching for you when I should have gotten hold of that Hydra pig in the first place! How could I have been so stupid?!” 

“You didn’t know who he was!” 

“He was that fucker you webbed in the elevator!” 

Peter’s jaw dropped open.

“What?” He breathed.

“That Alpha that hit on you in the elevator the day before you disappeared? That was the Hydra agent. If I had cornered him first then I would have gotten to you sooner and that bastard—”

“It wouldn’t have made any difference.” Peter said, shaking his head.

“Yes it would have! That bastard wouldn’t have hurt you—”

“Wade, I was asleep for those five months.”

“I-you, wait, what?” 

Peter hugged himself around his waist, looking down at his feet.

“I was asleep for those five months. It was only... a week or so before you showed up that Whitehall woke me up, and it was because he said there had been some weird readings about the baby and when he woke me up... it all snowballed form there.” Peter whispered.

Wade took a deep breath and leaned against the washer, rubbing his face.

“Thank god.”

Peter looked up surprised.

“I had thought you were being experimented on daily. I know what that’s like, being a guinea pig, being tested on, counting the hours, days, minutes, seconds, the hairs on a spiders ass until they let you taste fresh air in a specially controlled room. But the bruises?”

“From trying to get away.”

“Good.”

Peter stood there anxiously, suddenly embarrassed for overreacting. “I’m sorry Wade.”

“Don’t be.” Wade shook his head. “You and me? We’re gonna take this slow and when you’re ready, when you feel comfortable and safe, then we are going to get downright kinky and fuck like a pair of Viagra fuelled super bunnies.”

“I would really like that, but maybe we should wait until I’m skinny again.” Peter said absently.

Wade frowned. “Why?”

“Well, I’m pregnant, and I’m not like I used to be and I didn’t think you’d want to, you know, with me, like this...” Peter trailed off as Wade pulled his mask off, frowning at Peter.

“I don’t care what you look like Peter. I love you for you. Ever since you webbed that dork on the Brooklyn Bridge as a warning to me to get out of New York, and when you kicked me off of that building the second time, but when I watched you open your sleepy eyes that night I stole into your bedroom to kill you, fuck, I knew I was done for.” Wade said, gently placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders, bumping his forehead against the web weavers.

Sniffling as he lifted his head, Peter starred into Wade’s eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened to tumble down his cheeks. 

“You knew that was a warning?” Peter whispered and Wade grinned. 

“What do you think I am? Some newbie? Of course I knew it was a warning. I thought it was pretty cute too.”

Peter pouted and Wade took the opportunity to kiss his cheeks, then his forehead and pulled him into a hug, rubbing Peter’s back soothingly. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist, closing his eyes as he breathed in his mate’s scent.

“Wade?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Does that mean we could have sex while I’m pregnant?” Peter squeaked, blushing at the idea.

“...”

“Wade?” Peter asked, peaking up at Wade.

“I think you broke the voice boxes.” Wade whispered in awe as for the first time in years, his head was silent. How unusual.

“Wade? Peter? Are you two okay? Steve’s left.” Aunt May called from the top of the stairs and Peter opened both of his eyes, rubbing his nose against Wade’s.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered.

“For what?” Wade asked, blinking as the voice boxes suddenly returned and were hyperventilating as they told each other about kinky pregnancy sex ideas.

“For loving me.” Peter said honestly, burrowing his face in Wade’s chest.

“It’s my pleasure.” Wade smiled, rubbing the back of Peter’s neck, easing the tight muscles.

“When you two are done cuddling, that Alpha Agent Phil is at the door. I’m not letting him in!” Aunt May shouted at the top of the stairs before muttering to herself and heading into the living room.

“We should probably go see him.” Peter murmured, his eyes drifting shut, warm and soaking in Wade’s scent.

“Hmmm, maybe. But for right now, let’s just cuddle.”

To Be Continued...


	14. Fuck, Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 13 of the Fuckin’ Hell Series
> 
> Note: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!! Thank you everybody who has stayed with me through the ups and of the story, thank you everyone who comments, and thank you everyone who sends Kudos or emails! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You guys are amazing and wonderful. So thank you again!

Fuck, Nightmares

Phil Coulson waited patiently at the door. He had been waiting for twenty minutes and he would wait another twenty. He would wait all day if that was what it took, and he would wait with a pleasant smile and a good attitude because that was what he had to do. There was a reason Fury trusted him with some of the more… odd jobs or quests that required a special hand and a delicate touch, and Phil made sure to never, ever, disappoint Director Fury.

That and Phil genuinely liked Peter Parker. For being an Omega, Peter had accomplished a lot on his own for as long as he had. It was really quite remarkable.

A looming figure appeared on the other side of the glass door, meeting Phil’s gaze unflinchingly with crossed arms.

Deadpool, however, was a different case.

The Merc with the mouth was just that. He was a mercenary who killed, murdered, and did all sorts of unspeakable acts in the name of cold hard cash. He had no allegiance. He had no loyalty. He was the result of a freak experiment with freakish results.

He was also incredibly dangerous and had a tendency to kill people without much regard.

So Phil kept the pleasant smile on his face while Deadpool opened the glass door.

“Deadpool.” Phil greeted cheerfully. “It is good to see you.”

“…Peter told me to let you in.” Deadpool said, blocking the doorway.

“I see. I sense a ‘but’ is coming on?” Phil said slowly, his body relaxed.

“But, if what happened five months ago happens again? S.H.I.E.L.D. will not be spared. And you can tell that to your pirate king.” Deadpool hissed, stepping aside.

“I will most certainly pass the message on.” Phil said solemnly as he stepped past the Merc and walked into the living room where Peter was sitting by himself on the couch wearing sweatpants and a rather large t-shirt, barefooted, and rubbing the sides of his stomach. The Peter Parker that Phil had met several months ago was a radically different person then the young man that sat before him now. Dark circles under his eyes (no doubt from the long term usage of the sedative Peter had been drugged with), his skin now pale enough to show the delicate veins under his skin (so different from his sun warmed flesh), his cheeks hallow and gaunt (the results of surviving off of only IV liquids for almost half of a year) , his wrists bruised (signs of struggling against restraints), and his arms showed signs of muscle weakness (no movement, no exercise, unable to move). Phil had not been able to get much of a glance at Peter in the helicopter, not with the way Wade was covering him, but just this glance told Phil more then he could probably ever get out of the web weaver. Still, he smiled.

“Good afternoon Mr. Parker.”

“Agent Phil,” Peter said and nodded to the left of the couch. “Please, have a seat.”

“Thank you.” Phil said as he eased himself into the chair. Deadpool stalked in moments later and Phil tried not to cough at the overwhelming scent of irritated Alpha. If they had been in caves, Deadpool would have chased Phil off or, more likely, killed him before he got close to a… Phil sniffed the air while he glanced into the kitchen and his eyes widened…

A weakened pregnant Omega. Physically, it was no brainer, seeing Peter in this weakened state, but with that smell, well, no wonder Deadpool was being so protective.

Phil had to be very, very careful.

“It’s good to see you again, Mr. Parker.” Phil said honestly and Peter smiled weakly.

“It’s good to be home.” Peter said as Deadpool eased himself onto the couch next to him, arm going to rest on the top. Peter wiggled closer to Deadpool, resting his head on the Merc’s shoulder and sighing as Deadpool took one of Peter’s hands, gently rubbing his wrist.

Not his wrist, his palm. Peter’s hand was shaking just slightly.

“Your Aunt isn’t joining us?” Phil asked curiously, mentally completing his checklist.

“No. She was awake all night making meatloaf. I was really hungry when I woke up this morning, so she’s gone for a bit of a nap.” Peter explained as he sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “For being asleep for so long, I feel exhausted.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” Phil said.

Peter glanced at Deadpool and the Merc tilted his head.

“Wade, would you make me a hot chocolate? The powder stuff is in the right cupboard above the bread.” Peter asked and Deadpool tensed.

“Right now?” Deadpool hissed.

Phil pretended to be inspecting his tie for stains.

“Please? Wade?” Peter asked softly.

“Of course baby boy, anything for you.” Deadpool said, kissing Peter’s forehead through his mask. He untangled himself from Peter and walked into the kitchen leaving Peter and Phil alone.

Peter tilted his head to the side, and Phil realised he was listening for something in the kitchen.

Superhuman hearing. One of Peter’s abilities.

Phil made another mental note.

When Peter was satisfied that whatever he was listening for happened, he nodded to himself and turned his attention on Phil.

“Why are you here?” Peter asked quietly.

“…May I be honest?” Phil said just as quietly.

“I prefer honesty.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D owes you a debt. I’m sure you’ve heard some of what happened? Has Deadpool told you anything?” Phil asked.

“There was a Hydra agent in your ranks. It was the same agent who made a pass at me and I webbed to the floor in the elevator shaft.” Peter said his hand clenching. “Wade’s told me some.”

Phil nodded. “There was. What happened to you should not have happened. You put your trust, and your life, and the life of your unborn child in our hands and you suffered for our ignorance and blindness, and that cannot be forgiven.”

“I can’t… I can’t go back there.” Peter said softly and Phil nodded.

“Of course. Actually, I wanted to invite you to the Avenger’s tower.”

Peter blinked owlishly.

“The… Avengers… tower? Tony Stark’s Tower? The Tony Stark?” Peter squeaked. “What… why?”

“What has happened cannot happen again. With the Avenger’s nearby, there will be less chance of anything similar happening again.” Phil said slowly.

Peter took a deep breath. “So you think that Hydra… is still out there and wants me?”

“If the data recovered tells us anything, then yes, there is still a chance.”

“Stop scarring him.” Deadpool hissed and Phil swallowed nervously as the Merc entered the room carrying a mug with a chibi Spiderman hugging a Deadpool plushy designed on it. It smelled delicious.

“Oooh,” Peter said, suddenly distracted by the hot chocolate. He reached out and Deadpool handed it to him, cupping the youth’s hands as his hands shook slightly at the weight.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Deadpool murmured, sitting beside Peter again, and watching the youth sip hesitantly.

“Hmmm,” Peter’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he smiled. He opened his eyes again and nuzzled next to Wade. “You make amazing hot chocolate.”

“He slices, he dices, he makes pancakes and hot chocolate. All this and a slap chop just for twenty-nine dollars if you call within the next twenty minutes. But wait, if you call now, you get a special addition.” Deadpool purred.

Peter’s lips curled as he played along. “And what do I get if I call now?”

“You get a jaw dropping kiss from a man who hasn’t seen his web weaver smile in five months.” Deadpool said, lifting the bottom of his mask and leaning into to kiss Peter on the lips.

Phil politely looked away

Peter hummed happily as he pulled away first and blushed. The blush colouring his cheeks when he remembered Phil was in the room. He cleared his throat.

“Um, Agent Coulson. This offer…”

“I don’t want you to make any decisions right now.” Phil held up his hands. “When you feel more comfortable, please let me know, and we can schedule a weekend visit to the Avenger’s Tower.”

“So… I wouldn’t be staying with them?” Peter asked uncertain while Deadpool looked back and forth between Peter and Phil.

“If you chose to stay, then of course. No, we want to make sure with absolute certainty that you feel comfortable with your lodgings and your environment there before you move in. We do not want a repeat of what happened previously.” Phil said.

“Spidey, you can’t be serious.” Deadpool said suddenly.

“Would… would I interact with the other Avengers?” Peter asked curiously.

“Of course. Bruce Banner is particularly curious about your abilities and skills.” Phil said.

“Whoa, wait. Hold everything. Time out.” Deadpool made a T-shape with his hands.

“And Tony Stark?”

“I think he mentioned something about your webbing abilities.”

Peter bit his lip, looking down into the swirls of his hot chocolate.

“Spidey… you can’t believe this bullshit.” Deadpool said.

“I’ll… I’ll need a few days to think about this.” Peter said slowly.

“Of course. In the meantime, we will have some Agents, trusted Agents,” Phil said hurriedly. “Close by to keep an eye out.”

“Thank you Agent Coulson.” Peter said as Phil stood.

“Oh no. Thank you. I’ll see myself out.” Phil smiled as he left.

As soon as he was out of the house, he let out the deep breathe he had been holding and waited until he was in his SUV for his shoulders to sag.

If Peter did not have Superpowers, then Whitehall’s experiments would have killed him.

What with all the experiments that Peter did endure, it was a good thing he had been drugged for five months. No person could endure those tortures and not stay sane.

Still, S.H.I.E.L.D had a debt and it would be paid.

That, Phil swore with his life.

~~

“It’s a fucking trap!” Wade yelled.

“Wade,” Peter held up his hand.

As soon as the door had opened and closed, Wade had exploded in a yelling fit.

“You cannot fucking trust that Judas! You can’t! Peter, this is a fucking trap!” Wade roared and Peter glared.

“My Spidey senses didn’t go off! Not like last time. This isn’t a trap.” Peter snapped. “Besides, Hydra could come back!”

“You can’t kill Hydra! You remove one head and two more grow in its place! It is a fucking theory and a belief! You cannot kill an idea!” Wade snapped back.

“No I can’t, but my Spidey senses—”

“Oooh, your Spidey senses, huh?” Wade mocked. “Yeah, look what they did. They helped you sooo much when you were in trouble, when you were kidnapped by Whitehall, when he was experimenting on you and the baby. Great fucking job they did last time!”

Peter starred at Wade, his body starting to shake.

Wade starred back, his mouth slowly falling open.

“Oh god, baby, baby I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorr—”

“Shut up!” Peter screamed, lashing out with his hand and Wade flinched, expecting the webbing to hit him but all that did was a small weak strand, like spider silk that turned pale yellow and crackled.

Before Wade could say anything, Peter was out of the living room and running up the stairs to his bedroom. Wade pulled at the thread on his shirt and watched as it turned to dust.

Spidey was sick.

And pissed at him.

‘Good job, asshole’ One of the voice boxes chimed in.

‘Yeah, we finally get back our Spidey and then you turn into an asshole!’ The other voice scolded.

“I didn’t mean, I, I just don’t want him to get hurt again.” Wade whimpered as he sat on the couch, burrowing his face in his hands.

‘And he won’t, if you’re nearby!’

‘But if you act like a dick, he’ll push you away!’

‘We want snoo snoo!’ Both voices chimed at once.

Wade rolled his eyes. “Yeah, me too buddies. But that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. I mean hell, look at his webbing. He needs to recover.”

‘SNOO SNOO!’ Both voices demanded.

Wade dropped his hands and paused when he saw the hot chocolate. He picked up the mug and sighed.

“I am such a jackass.”

~~

Peter cried himself to sleep. He had no nightmares, no dreams of Whitehall trying to experiment on him, nothing. Just that disappearing dark sleep that happens when you hit that limit of physical and emotional exhaustion. When he woke up, it was night time and his nose was stuffed up, and his eyes felt like they were burning, and he felt really crappy.

And the baby was kicking his side.

“Come on, jus’ stop already,” Peter whined as he rolled onto his back, then his side as he huffed, rubbing his hand against the tiny foot. This was so weird, truly. He went to sleep with just the abstract concept of a baby and now there’s a tiny person inside of him who was kicking him.

“What do you want? Huh?” Peter asked as he traced his hand along the little foot pressing against the side of his stomach. “You want some food?”

Kick

“Thirsty?”

Kick

Peter squeezed his eyes shut.

“You want Wade?”

The kicking stopped.

Peter slowly sat up in bed, and scowled at his stomach.

“Traitor.”

Kick

“He was a jerk!”

Punch

“Ugh, you are so just like him.” Peter grumped as he stood up, rubbing his back.

He unlocked his door and crept out of the room, wincing as his ankles protested. Stupid Hydra. This was all Hydra’s fault. If they hadn’t taken him then he wouldn’t be so weak. Bastards. And stupid Wade for making him cry and feel bad, stupid Merc. Stupid Phil for coming with an amazing offer and having Wade chew him out for even thinking about doing it.

Stupid!

And stupid him for his emotions being all over the place and letting Wade’s words get to him.

Kick

And stupid baby for kicking him.

Kick

“Fine, Fine. I’ll find him.” Peter growled as he walked down the hallway, using the wall for support. He walked down the stairs, sweat beading his brow as he clung to the handrail but when he made it to the ground floor, he breathed a deep sigh of relief. He went towards the living room and peeked around the corner.

Wade was watching television, some funky black and white western on an old station Uncle Ben would watch when he couldn’t sleep. Peter bit his bottom lip, watching Wade as he stretched his arms above his head, cracking his neck before sighing and settling against the couch once more.

It was such a picture of domesticity that had Peter not known Wade, he would have assumed he was just an average guy who wore red and black and had an obsession with Tacos, and was a bit of a sex maniac.

But Wade was way more than that. He was funny, he was an amazing warrior, he was an awesome cuddlier, and he loved Peter.

And Peter, for all the love his Aunt and Uncle gave him, and he loved them dearly for caring for him, always felt cast off by his parents. A sort of abandonment that chewed away at his insides and left him desperate for affection. That was what resulted in falling for Gwen. She had been kind to him, had stood up for him and although she was an Alpha, he had fallen for her. But it just wasn’t meant to be.

Especially when she left for Oxford and they broke it off when she met some British Alpha.

As a male Omega, Peter knew Alpha females ended up with Alpha Males. That was just the way it was because that was how baby Alphas were born. At least that’s what his middle grade health teacher told the class.

Peter thought that was bullshit because how in the name of mad scientists everywhere did that explain Omegas?

Punch

Peter wrinkled his nose as he patted his belly and steadied himself as he stepped into the living room and blocked the TV.

“Both of us overreacted and got angry and it didn’t get us anywhere. And I’m sorry for webbing you.” Peter said, clenching his t-shirt in his hands.

Wade stared at Peter.

Punch

Peter sighed, shifting his stance. “And the baby won’t stop punching and kicking me unless your near.”

Without saying a word, Wade stood up and hesitantly placed his hands on Peter’s stomach, his head tilting to the side as the baby pressed its foot against Wade’s hand.

“You have a little person inside.” Wade murmured.

Peter covered Wade’s hand with his own.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. For being an asshole earlier.” Wade apologized.

Peter stood on his tip toes, kissing Wade’s cheek through his mask. “Thank you.”

“Hey, if we have sex, does that mean it’ll be a threesome?” Wade asked curiously as he traced the little hand that now replaced the foot.

Peter sighed heavily, trying to fight back the smile.

“Wade. That’s horrible.”

“That’s what the voice boxes said too.” Wade said.

“Wade?”

“Yeah Spidey?”

“Let’s go to bed. I need a cuddle… but first… I could really do with a turkey sandwich.”

~~

“How did he look?”

“Sick. He looks so different then when we last saw him.” Steve sighed as he flipped through the sixtieth baby book. Even with numerous doctors on hand, Steve felt better having a grasp on what was happening. It was like a battle plan and as long as he had a battle plan, Steve would be prepared for anything that could potentially happen.

“He felt skinny when I picked him up.” Bucky said as he toweled his wet hair, the other towel slung low on his hips. Bucky loved showers. He loved the hot water hitting his skin and massaging his muscles. He loved how it beat against the muscles of his back and warmed his neck.

“Do you think we should do something?” Steve asked, putting the book down on the bed and watching Bucky as he turned to the dresser, dropping the towel around his waist and tossing it, along with the one he used to dry his hair, into the clothes damper in the corner.

Bucky opened the dresser and pulled out sweatpants and a sleeveless tank.

“And get in Deadpool’s way? Not a chance. You don’t know how Peter smelled when we got into that room. It would drive any Alpha into a killing spree.” Bucky said as he got changed.

Steve frowned. “But, there has to be something we can do.”

Bucky crawled onto the bed and flopped onto his back, stuffing several pillows behind his head. Bucky loved pillows.

“Sometimes there is nothing you can do. You just have to let things take their own course.” Bucky said.

“Buck, you know—”

“Yeah I know.” Bucky smiled. “You always want to do what’s right, or help other people out, but sometimes you just can’t do that.”

“I promised I’d bring him some of the baby books tomorrow.” Steve said, staring up at the ceiling. “He looks a little lost when it comes to the baby.”

“You are really, really excited about being pregnant, aren’t you?” Bucky asked softly and Steve smiled.

“Yeah,” Steve said, rubbing his stomach. “Yeah, I am. I feel like I had to wait a really long time so we could have this one. I mean… I wish…” Steve started hesitantly. “I wish things could have been different back then but now, now we can have a family.”

Bucky reached over, his metal hand gently rubbing Steve’s stomach before mingling his fingers with Steve’s.

“If it’s a girl, she’s not allowed to date or leave the house until she’s twenty-five. If it’s a boy he will be trained to fight from birth.” Bucky said seriously.

Steve rolled his eyes.

~~

While Peter, Wade, and Aunt May were eating breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Peter went to get up but Wade stopped him and went to check. He came back moments late with none other than Doctor James from the S.H.I.E.L.D clinic. She was carrying a medical bag, her blonde hair was cut short into a pixie cut, and she was wearing her white lab coat.

“Spidey, that Beta Doctor from before is here.” Wade said, jerking his thumb in her direction as he sat back down at the table.

Peter looked up surprised.

“Good morning everyone. I hope I’m not interrupting,” Doctor James said as Aunt May got up from the table.

“Oh no, no. You must be the beta doctor that Peter told me about? Doctor James?” Aunt May said, shaking the Doctor James hand.

“And you must be his Aunt May.”

“Why are you here?” Peter asked, frowning.

Doctor James smiled wearily. “Agent Coulson asked that I make a house call. I wanted to call first, as is usually my practice and especially because of current events, but he urged me to drop by this morning and check on Mr. Parker and the baby.” She explained.

Peter looked down at his plate, noticing his hand was starting to shake.

“I, uh, look doc, I appreciate you coming, but, uh, well,” Peter stuttered.

“That’s… not an entirely bad idea Spidey.” Wade said quietly, placing his hand on Peters.

Peter glanced at Wade, worry in his eyes.

“You know her. I’ll be here. May will be here.” Wade whispered and Peter nodded slowly. “It’s better we get a new checkup. Especially if the baby is kicking and being active.”

“Okay.” Peter swallowed, looking up at Doctor James. “Um, do we have to move or…”

“The living room couch would be perfect.” Doctor James smiled reassuringly.

“Okay.”

~~

Peter was staring up at the ceiling while Wade kneeled next to him on the floor, soothingly stroking his arm. Aunt May was sitting by his feet, her hand resting reassuringly on his leg. Doctor James had raised his t-shirt above his stomach and was gently pressing her hands against his sides, focused entirely when a little foot pressed back. She checked Peter’s blood pressure, and checked his heartbeat. She nodded to herself when she was done.

“You do have some high blood pressure, so you will need to do less physical activity.” She said.

“He wants to build up his strength, can he do Yoga?” Aunt May asked.

“Gentle Yoga, yes. Actually, anything that will strengthen his back muscles would be a good idea. Especially with delivery in roughly three months.” Doctor James explained.

Peter’s heart jumped.

“T-Three months?” He squeaked.

“It’ll be okay Spidey.” Wade said firmly.

Peter wanted to believe him.

“Have you had an ultrasound of the baby yet?” Doctor James asked curiously.

“Not that we know of.” Wade said.

“I have a portable ultrasound in my car. May I bring it in?”

“Three months?”

“Please.” Aunt May said.

“Wade, we’re gonna have a baby in three months.” Peter said, his voice rising as Doctor James left the room.

“Yes Spidey. Yes we are. And we are going to be fucking amazing parents.” Wade said reassuringly.

“And you will not be alone.” Aunt May soothed.

“Oh my god. Three months.” Peter said, covering his eyes.

“Spidey, stay with us.” Wade urged as Doctor James came back into the room carrying a metal medical case.

She set it up on the little coffee table and turned it on. She pulled out a small tube of gel from her pocket and held it up. “Mr. Parker?”

Peter peaked from between his fingers.

“This gel is very cold.” She said gently. “May I use it?”

“O-Okay.” Peter said, turning his gaze back up to ceiling and focusing his stare there.

Until Wade slowly crept into his line of sight.

“I had a dream last night.” Wade whispered slowly as Doctor James squeezed the cold gel onto his stomach.

Peter’s eye twitched. “A dream?”

“Yeah,” Wade said as Doctor James started smearing it across his stomach and sides.

Peter thought it felt disgusting.

“I dreamed that we had a little girl and the metal version of Olaf and Steve had a boy and together they took over earth.” Wade finished as Doctor James started typing something on the machine and started pushing a handheld device across his stomach.

Aunt May looked over Doctor James shoulder. “Oooh, is that a foot?”

“Yes it is.” Doctor James said, typing something as she moved the device across Peter’s stomach.

“Oh Peter, it has the tiniest toes.” Aunt May sighed.

Peter’s eyes fluttered close.

“Stay with us Spidey.” Wade urged and Peter bit his bottom lip.

“Oh good! It turned to us. Do you want to know the sex?” Doctor James asked.

“Yes!” Aunt May said excitedly.

“No.” Peter moaned.

“Taco time!” Wade chirped.

“Annnd, here we are. I’ll print out a few photos and write down the sex so that, Mr. Parker, when you’re ready, you can look for yourself.” Doctor James said kindly and Peter opened his eyes.

“Thank you.”

~~

Roughly thirty minutes later, Peter was scrubbing his stomach with a warm wet washcloth while Aunt May went to get him a dry towel.

“How the hell can this stuff be so sticky?” Peter complained while Wade picked up the medical equipment and carried it out to the Doctors car for her.

“Thank you Mr. Wilson.” Doctor James said as she closed the trunk of her car.

“If I speak to you, will S.H.I.E.L.D know about it?” Wade asked firmly.

Doctor James hesitated.

“Whatever I write down, they will have access through the files but not verbal discussions.” She said. “Is it about Peter?”

Wade glanced around and spied an agent perched on top of a building. He took two steps to the left and turned, blocking the agent so they wouldn’t see what he was about to say.

“It’s his webbing. We got into a fight last night and he shot some at me and it was yellow and crackled. It’s like he’s sick.” Wade said.

Doctor James frowned as she crossed her arms. “Well, without any blood work done, my first guess would be that it’s as a result of withdrawal from the sedatives. That’s what causing the blackness around his eyes. If it hasn’t changed after a week and a half, or nine to fourteen days, call me at this number.” She pulled a card from out of her pocket and a pen from her other pocket. She scribbled on the back and handed it to Wade. “Is there anything else?”

“Um, yeah, what about sex?” Wade asked uncertain.

“As long as it isn’t too exciting. I am a worried about his blood pressure but sex should be okay in small, careful increments. And be careful with any extreme emotional outbursts, he cannot get over emotional or overstressed, especially at this critical stage.” She explained.

Wade let out a deep breath. “That is good to know.”

~~

“Do you want to see the pictures?” Aunt May asked.

“No.” Peter sighed.

“Don’t you want to know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“No.”

“Don’t you—”

“No! I don’t want to see anything. I—I just, I need to eat something.” Peter muttered, walking past her and into the kitchen.

Wade came back into the house a confused look on his face.

“Do you want to see the pictures Wade?” Aunt May asked, holding them up.

“Not until Peter’s seen them.” Wade said.

“He doesn’t want to see them.” Aunt May frowned.

“He’ll come around. Just wait.”

~~

After a family meeting, all three agreed it would be best to wait until Peter had some of his strength back before looking into Agent Coulson’s offer, but for the following week, nothing happened. Steve dropped by a few times and gave Peter some baby name books which Peter had accepted with a worried smile.

Wade would head out to get groceries, or check on his apartment and come back later in the day. Together they slept together and woke together.

Aunt May went to work and came home.

All three watched television at night until bedtime.

And then it would happen all over again.

Day after day after day. The same thing, over and over again.

It was driving Peter crazy.

It wasn’t really the quiet repetition that was driving him crazy. It was actually nice to have some peace and quiet for a change. Apparently the villains in New York had taken some time off too (although Peter secretly suspected that Wade had a hand in getting them to not cause havoc).

The main problem was a big problem:

Wade wouldn’t touch him, wouldn’t even cuddled him, and it was driving Peter crazy.

Peter had stopped shuddering when Wade touched him, had stopped shying away from him when Wade would gently touch his neck or his face. Just being with Wade, being able to wake up in the middle of the night and see him, and be wrapped in Wade’s arms had helped beyond belief. It was a comfort to be close to him, to his Alpha.

But Peter wanted Wade to touch him.

He had tried several times to start something with Wade, nipping his neck, or slipping his hands into the Mercs pants but Wade would stop him and it was really starting to become frustrating.

Especially because he really, really, reeeeally wanted Wade to touch him.

Screw it. He wanted Wade to fuck him. Hard.

He wanted to be bent over the table, he wanted to be held down in bed with Wade holding his wrists above his head, and he wanted the Merc to be ruthless s with him.

And Wade wouldn’t touch him.

Tonight wasn’t any different than the past week.

Except Aunt May had gone to bed early tonight, she had finished a double shift at the hospital and had been exhausted when she got home. Wade had gotten caught up to watch a movie on TV and Peter had been washing the dishes while he tried to deal with his criss-crossed emotions. When he finished, he wiped down the counter and washed his hands, drying them and peeked around the corner to see Wade stretched out watching TV. Wade had started wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt while at home, but he still wore his mask, especially around Aunt May.

It was frustrating and annoying and, and, ugh, he hated getting those headaches that came out of nowhere when he was over thinking stuff.

Peter sighed, rubbing his temples and trying to stop the rising headache. He was so caught up, he didn’t notice Wade tilting his head to the side and sniffing the air.

“Spidey?” Wade called unsure, his voice strained.

Peter chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly agitated and frustrated and stepped into the room, fisting his t-shirt in his hands as he raised his head, meeting Wade’s gaze.

“Spidey, what are you—”

“You won’t touch me.”

Wade sighed, hanging his head. “Babe, not until you feel better.”

“But I do feel better!” Peter tried to explain as his head swam.

“We can’t do it. It’s not good for you or the baby.”

“Says who?” Peter snapped.

“Says the doctor. You’ve got high blood pressure. We can’t do this.” Wade explained. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “That’s the most stupidest excuse I’ve ever heard of. I want to have sex. We haven’t had sex in, what, since, um, since the night before I got taken, like five and a half months ago and—it’s because I’m pregnant, isn’t it?”

Wade blinked.

“What?”

“You don’t want me because I look like a fucking float from the Macy’s parade!” Peter accused. “I mean, I know I’m not skinny now, but if me being skinny is all you care about then you can just get out and fuck off and go get eaten by a multi-dimensional tentacle monster!” Peter finished, his hands shaking. This wasn’t what Peter wanted. He didn’t want to be arguing with Wade. He wanted to be cuddling with the Merc, not yelling at him.

Wade rose from the couch and without saying a word he grabbed Peter by the back of his neck and dragged him to the couch, forcing the web weaver onto his knees in front of it. Peter yelped, hands going to Wade’s wrists and struggled as Wade made him kneel. 

“Wade, what are you—”

“Use the couch as support.” Wade ordered and Peter grabbed one of the cushions, fighting back the whimper as Wade’s hand slid upward from his neck to his hair, gripping his scalp tightly and pressing his face to the cushion.

Peter panted, shaking as he listened to Wade drop to his knees right behind him and the rustle of his zipper and belt as he pushed his jeans down his hips before sliding the sweatpants and underwear Peter wore past his hips and left them to pool around his knees, before Wade’s hand slipped up and wrapped around his pregnant belly, supporting it.

Suddenly Peter felt naked and exposed and awkward and weak and Wade’s mouth was right next to his ear.

“You have no idea how bad I want you.” Wade croaked. “I have wanted you for so long. I thought about dipping into another dimension and seeing if I could get my hands on you, but I couldn’t do that because you are my Spider, and I love you and oh fuck baby, I want you so bad and I, I have limits and I don’t want to hurt you or the baby,” Wade babbled, burrowing his face in Peter’s neck and inhaling deeply.

Peter’s hands wrapped around Wade’s arm.

“You won’t hurt us, Wade. I know you won’t.” Peter murmured.

“Oh fuck,” Wade whimpered, pressing his lips to Peter’s ear, nipping the soft shell.

Peter shivered under his lips, suddenly drowning in Wade’s scent. It was intoxicating, it was delicious, it was making him slick and hard and—oooh, evidently he wasn’t alone.

“You smell so fucking good,” Wade huffed, rubbing his rising erection against the back of Peter’s thighs.

“So do you,” Peter moaned, rubbing backwards. He tilted his head, his mouth falling open and Wade’s lips fell on his. Their tongues clashed, and twisted with each other until Peter had to pull away to gasp for air.

Wade let go of Peter’s hair and instead reached down to find Peter’s rising cock, tentatively giving it a firm stroke.

Peter bucked into his hand, gasping as the head of Wade’s cock nudged against his puckered, slickened, entrance.

“I’m so sorry, I need to stretch you, but I want you now. It’ll hurt.” Wade covered the back of Peter’s neck with kisses.

“Wade?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Just fuck me.” Peter whined.

Wade hesitated for a second.

“Anything for you, baby boy.” Wade growled and slammed his hips against Peter’s ass.

For a brief second, Peter saw stars behind his eyes and then he was covered in Wade’s heavy grunting body, clawing at the cushion as sharp cries spilled from his throat.

Peter had forgotten how big Wade’s cock was, how it felt to be filled up and stretched to the limit, and more importantly, how good it felt to be under a strong alpha who knew exactly what he was doing with Peter’s body. 

Peter didn’t mind the burn, or the ache, or the pain he would without doubt have tomorrow. What mattered most was clinging to the couch like his life depended on it while Wade fucked him and fisted his cock.

What did surprise him though was Wade’s knot suddenly swelling and filling his ass with cum with short, jerky thrusts.

Peter blinked, panting as Wade collapsed across his back.

“Oooh my god,” Wade huffed. “That was… that was intense. I needed that.” He said, grinning as he rubbed his face between Peter’s shoulder blades.

Peter glanced over his shoulder.

“W-Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you just cum?”

Wade lifted his head.

“Didn’t you?”

Peter shook his head.

“I came before you?” Wade asked in horror.

Peter nodded.

“What kind of shit Alpha am I, fuck, I can’t move.” Wade said, trying to pull his cock out but the knot stopping him.

Peter tilted his head back, moaning at the sensation.

Wade paused, and then grinned. He rocked his hips again and Peter moaned, arching his back.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Mack Daddy Deadpool is gonna take good care of you.” Wade grinned as he gripped Peter’s cock tightly and pulled, milking his cock while he rocked his hips.

Peter lasted roughly eight minutes before he came, clenching around Wade’s cock, cumming across his hand.

“Better?” Wade whispered, nuzzling Peter’s ear.

“Better.” Peter whispered, smiling contentedly.

~~

After a shower and a goodnights sleep, Peter woke up feeling rested for the first time in months. His body ached, but it was a good ache. He was completely and utterly covered in Wade’s scent.

It was almost like the Whitehall incident hadn’t happened.

Peter shrugged that off, rubbing his head at the faint and trying to will the memory to go away. Whitehall was dead. There was absolutely no way he could be back after what Wade did to him.

It wasn’t like Whitehall was special or anything.

Peter slipped out of bed and pulled on a clean t-shirt, fresh underwear and sweatpants. He padded out of the room and down the stairs, noticing the house seemed really quiet. He found a note from Aunt May by the phone saying she had gone to work and another note from Wade saying he had gone out to get some groceries for pancakes.

Which meant Peter was all alone.

Swallowing at the sudden pit in his stomach, he shook his head.

He would be okay. Fuck, Peter had been fighting villains for a good two years before Wade showed up. And besides, Peter knew how to fight. Alright, he wasn’t sure how he would fight nearly seven months pregnant but that was beside the point. Sighing, Peter grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and some cereal. He went to grab the milk from the fridge and spied a small picture held up by a spider magnet.

It was a picture from the ultrasound with the word ‘boy’ written underneath in black ink.

Peter was pregnant with a boy.

A boy.

He would have a boy, who would be like him, and Wade, and what if he was a horrible father? What if one day something happened like what happened when Peter was little and his parents left him on the doorstep of his Aunt? If something happened to him and Wade, then of course he’d leave the boy with his Aunt, he trusted his Aunt and that’s, oh god, that’s why his father and mother left him with her and Uncle Ben, and Uncle Ben had taught him so much growing up, so who would this boy’s Uncle Ben be? He didn’t have any brothers, and Wade seemed to be on his own, and, what would happen? What had he done? How could he have been so stupid to not have a backup supply of suppressants and now this child, this boy, was going to be born and he might be abandoned at some point in time just like Peter was abandoned and why wouldn’t his head stop hurting? Why did it hurt so much!?

Peter fell to his knees, clutching his head as he tried to breathe. It was too much, just way, way too much and it hurt so, so bad and why was the floor bloody?

~~

Wade whistled as he walked back to the house. He had all the fixings for pancakes and had picked up some fresh strawberries and whipped cream for some delicious toppings he knew Peter would love. And maybe he could use that whipped cream on Peter.

‘He is going to taste amazing!’ one of the voices chimed happily.

‘Well duh, of course he will. He always tastes good!’ The other voice hummed happily.

‘Have we told you how happy you got to sleep with Spidey last night?’ The first voice asked.

“Well, to be honest, that wasn’t how I planned it. But, I think we both needed it.” Wade answered thoughtfully as he turned the corner.

‘Of course not. But still, we are so very happy and—’

‘Why are there vans in front of the house?’

Wade froze.

There were roughly five black vans with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on them.

He dropped the groceries and ran towards the vans.

“What the fuck is going on!?” Wade howled as he approached the agents, suddenly armed with a pair of katanas.

Bucky hopped out of one of the vans, holding up his metallic hand.

Wade skidded to a halt. “Where the fuck is Peter!?”

“He’s at the hospital. He’s gone into labour. I’m to take you there.” Bucky said grimly.

“W-What?” Wade said weakly.

“Just come with me.”

To Be Continued…


	15. Fuck, Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody! I hope the New Year is everything you wish for and that you are wealthy, happy, and have good health!

Fuck, Sacrifice

“How much blood has he lost?” Deadpool, asked quietly as he and Bucky hurriedly walked through the hospital’s corridors. When Bucky said Peter was at a hospital, what he actually meant was that Peter was at a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D hospital just outside of New York.

“A lot.” Bucky said.

“And the-the baby?”

“I don’t know. Only Beta’s and Omega’s are allowed in the maternity room.” Bucky sighed. “Steve is in there with him, but he won’t answer his phone. And Peter’s Aunt arrived not too long ago. Agent Coulson personally brought her to the room.”

“Is he in there now?” Deadpool asked sharply. If that Alpha was allowed in there and he wasn’t, Deadpool was literally going to cut someone’s head off.

“No. But some Doctor, Doctor James I think? She’s in there. As is Doctor Banner.” Bucky said turning down a hallway that was decorated with cartoon animals and pictures of flowers, gardens, and soft colourful pastels.

Deadpool grabbed Bucky and slammed him against the wall and Bucky grabbed Deadpool by the neck, the gears in his arm grinding.

“Why the fuck is the Hulk in there?” Deadpool growled gutterly.

“Because he has been studying Steve and his pregnancy, and he’s a fucking Beta that’s why!” Bucky snapped as he twisted his wrist suddenly and with a loud crack Deadpool dropped to the ground.

Bucky blinked at Deadpool’s lifeless corpse.

Ah shit. Did he just kill Deadpool?

Looking up and down the hallway, Bucky kneeled and started shoving at Deadpool’s chest.

“Deadpool? Deadpool, wake the fuck up!” Bucky ordered and Deadpool suddenly gasped for air. He pushed against Bucky’s hands and sat up, his head facing the wrong direction. Bucky fell back on his ass as Deadpool started patting his face.

“Oh fucking great, okay, this is going to hurt,” Deadpool muttered as he gripped his head and suddenly twisted his head sideways so he was facing Bucky normally. “Did you just kill me?”

“By accident?” Bucky offered. “Besides, it’s not like we can do anything but wait for… whatever happens to happen.”

Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

“If Spidey wasn’t in that room,” Deadpool pointed down the hall to a red door.

“Actually he’s in the room next to it.” Bucky said, nodding at the second red door at the end of the hallway with S.H.I.E.L.D agents standing outside. There was a medical waste garbage can next to a stand that held gowns.

“Okay, if Spidey wasn’t in that,” Deadpool pointed to the second door, “If he wasn’t in there, I would cover the walls with your blood—wait. Did you say that Banner is a Beta?”

“Big surprise, huh? I figured he was an Alpha too but nope. Steve says the big guy reeks of Alpha, but normal Banner is a Beta. Apparently Stark is fascinated by them.”

“Stark has the hots for Banner?” Deadpool asked, rubbing his neck.

“From the times I’ve walked in and seen them necking? Yup. Which is odd considering Stark’s an Omega so—”

“Waaaaait.” Deadpool held up his hand. “Tony fucking Stark is an Omega?”

“It explains his megalomaniac personality, don’t you think? He’s short, and needs armour to fight.” Bucky said, leaning against the wall.

“Peter’s an Omega. He’s a good fighter.” Deadpool said, sighing as he looked to the doors.

“He is.” Bucky agreed.

“…Is he going to lose the baby?” Deadpool asked quietly.

“He lost a lot of blood and it’s early too. It might be too early. But I’m not a doctor.” Bucky said.

Deadpool stared at the door.

Bucky turned his gaze to the door as well.

He hoped Peter would be okay.

~~

What neither man realised was that the room was soundproof and Peter was screaming as the doctors in their white scrubs gathered around him.

“Get away from me! Get away!” Peter shrieked, webbing at least two doctors to the wall with pale yellow slightly sticky webbing before his wrists were held down by four more. This was his nightmare, his living nightmare: To be surrounded by doctors and be experimented on and have his baby taken by force from him by people with cruel hands and holding chemical filled syringes.

“No!”

“Don’t you hurt Peter!” Aunt May yelled, slapping at the doctors holding his wrists.

“Aunt May, let them work.” Steve urged, gently picking her up around the waist.

“Omph! Steve! You put me down this minute!” Aunt May demanded.

“Stop!”

The room stilled as Bruce Banner glared at the doctors that surrounded Peter. He was wearing hospital green scrubs, his eyes almost glowing.

“Unless you wanna see the big guy in five minutes, back away from the bed. Now!” Bruce snapped.

All the doctors stepped back at once, releasing their grip on Peter.

“Steve, put Mrs. Parker on the ground.” Bruce ordered and Steve gently put her back on her feet.

“Sorry.” Steve said sheepishly.

“Mr. Parker, Peter?” Bruce said, walking around the hospital bed. “Peter can you hear me?”

“There’s blood everywhere,” Peter choked, pawing at the gown. He was lying in a pool of blood. It was starting to drip onto the floor and he was getting really dizzy.

“I know, I know. If this blood loss continues, we will lose both you and the babies.”

“B-Babies?” Peter whimpered, his eyes going wide. “B-But Whitehall said there was only one.”

“Whitehall didn’t know what he was looking at.” Bruce soothed. “Whitehall isn’t here. Your Aunt is here, Steve is here, Deadpool is outside waiting for you. Your blood pressure is dropping fast, we need to operate.”

“I-I don’t want to go to sleep,” Peter croaked. “I won’t wake up.”

“Yes you will. We need to do this to save you and the babies. When you wake up, Deadpool will be with you, your Aunt will be beside you, and you will not be alone.” Bruce said.

The room waited with baited breath.

“I don’t want the babies to die.” Peter finally whispered.

“Then close your eyes. And when you open them again, everything will be fine.” Bruce said gently.

Peter looked to his Aunt who tried to smile but grimaced instead so he closed his eyes and flinched when he felt the needle prick the skin on his arm.

And then darkness took him.

~~

When Peter woke up, he felt groggy and sore, especially around his waist. His arm was killing him. He had roughly three lines in his right arm. One IV, one hooked to a blood IV and one… Peter wasn’t exactly sure. He rubbed his face, and realised he could hear soft grunting sounds, sort of like a tiny dinosaur nearby. He dropped his hand and glanced at the sound.

Doctor James, Bruce Banner, Aunt May and Steve were gathered around a plastic cell. Peter couldn’t see, but his heart sank because he knew what was in there. He knew.

“Peter?” Aunt May said, turning to him. She had been crying. She wiped her face. “Peter, do you want to see them?”

“They’re so tiny,” Steve whispered while Doctor James and Bruce quietly spoke to each other. But Peter could hear what they were saying.

“The feeding tubes are inserted?” Bruce asked.

“Yes.” Doctor James replied. “Hopefully the smaller one won’t need to be placed on IV.”

“Peter? Don’t you want to see your boys?” Aunt May asked gently.

“Boys? Are they okay?” Peter asked.

“They are premature, roughly twenty-eight weeks.” Bruce explained, stepping away from the plastic cell to face Peter while Doctor James fussed over them. “Both boys have feeding tubes; those are the tubes in their noses. One is smaller than the other, which is a bit surprising but not entirely uncommon with preemies. Once we sedated you, the caesarean went smoothly. That’s why your waist hurts.” Bruce said. “We also given you an IV, and set up a blood transfusion too. I admit, I was worried your body might reject the blood given your mutation, but so far everything seems alright.”

Peter stared at him blankly.

“And the third is an antibiotic IV, apparently you’ve been fighting an infection for the past while that has been placing excess stress on your whole system.” Bruce quickly explained.

“They’re the size of large eggplants.” Steve said to himself.

“Peter?” Aunt May asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

He blinked, catching her gaze.

“Huh?”

“Do you want to hold your babies?” She asked worriedly.

“No. No. Nonononononono, NO! I don’t want to touch them!” Peter said, shaking his head. “I-I don’t. No. You hold them!”

“Peter,” Aunt May said, frowning.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Parker. If you will excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Bruce said, heading for the door.

He opened the door and shed the hospital gown, throwing it into the garbage can. He grabbed two new gowns from the pile and approached the two Alpha’s sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, watching his approach. Bruce had not met Deadpool before but from scanning the medical file Doctor James had prepared while waiting for Peter to arrive, he had a gradual idea of the man and his relationship with Peter.

Hearing voices, psychotic tendencies, acquired mutant healing abilities, ‘unique’ abilities S.H.I.E.L.D hadn’t been quite able to pinpoint yet, constantly wearing a costume, and sever scarring covering his entire body which left him looking like a third degree burn patient, Bruce was actually surprised that Deadpool had managed to get himself a mate. Most people would run before mating with someone like Deadpool but from reading Peter’s files, the Spiderman seemed to have his own deep-seated issues. However, for whatever reason and reasons beyond Director Fury would explain to Bruce when they wheeled Peter into the hospital room, Deadpool and Peter had a strong enough bond that could threaten earth. But regardless of saving earth or not, what mattered right now were the two small lives in the hospital room and Peter’s current mental state.

Deadpool rose from the floor when he saw Bruce approaching.

“Is he, is he okay?” Deadpool asked worriedly.

Bucky stood up as well, hands on his hips.

“He won’t hold them.” Bruce said, placing his hand on Deadpool’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Deadpool frowned.

“He doesn’t want to hold them. He doesn’t want to look at them. He needs to bond with them, especially because they are in such a delicate stage. If they could lie against his skin, it would help enormously because they need the heat. But he needs to do this willingly.” Bruce urged. All this was true, but the connection was the most important thing.

Deadpool looked to the door then back to Bruce.

“I think I understand.” Deadpool said slowly.

Bruce handed him one of the hospital gowns and pulled the other one on. He waved his hand and Deadpool followed him back down the hallway, pulling on his gown as he walked.

“Please go in.” Bruce said, opening the door.

For the first time in nearly a decade, Wade was worried about what he might find when he walked through the hospital doors, and he was right. Peter look exhausted, more exhausted then usual and he was starring at his hands while Aunt May held two small, tiny, babies in her arms. They were bundled in blue clothe with tiny tubes running from their noses and small knitted caps on their heads. His breath caught in his throat when he saw them. He felt the world shift under his feet when one of them made an odd whining sound. Without realising it, he walked past the door and into the room. He didn’t notice Bruce closing it behind them.

Aunt May looked up. She had tears in her eyes, actually she was crying. Steve was standing next to her, starring at the little babies like they were an exotic treasure that people only saw once in their lifetimes. Doctor James was writing something in a medical file.

Peter didn’t even bother to look up as Wade walked over to the bed and the empty chair.

“Here, let me hold them.” Wade urged as he sat on the chair.

Sniffling, Aunt May gently placed the two boys in Wade’s arms.

“Hello tiny people,” Wade murmured, cradling both boys in his arms. He was careful to support their heads and not get their tubes mixed with each other. One of the boys yawned, his little face squinting before relaxing again. “Oh wow,” Wade whispered, sitting back in the chair. “Wow. Pete, you should look at these little guys.”

Peter turned his head away, looking to the wall.

“Mrs. Parker? Captain? May I speak to you two outside?” Doctor James asked.

“O-Of course.” Aunt May said, giving one last look to the babies.

Steve said nothing, just wordlessly left the room, his own hand covering his stomach.

Bruce left the room too, leaving Wade, Peter and the babies alone.

“You know, the voice boxes are having a bit of a nervous breakdown at the moment.” Wade said as he realised one baby was slightly bigger than the other. He leaned down and sniffed them, curious. Even at this stage, he could smell the bigger one was a tiny alpha and the smaller one was an Omega. Wade glanced at Peter, and saw him gripping the bed sheets with his hands.

“Pete? Don’t you want to look?”

“….”

“Spidey?”

“I’ll hurt them.”

Wade swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“No, you won’t. Spidey—”

“Yes I will! I-I couldn’t even carry them to full term! I’ve been kidnapped, drugged, attacked. Just the thought that they would end up like me made me freak out and—”

“Whoooooa, wait. What do you mean ‘end up like you’?” Wade asked, gently rocking the twin boys.

Peter opened his mouth, and then shook his head.

“Peter.”

“They’ll end up like me. When I was a kid my parents dropped me off at my Uncle and Aunt’s house and never came back. They just dumped me without saying why and I never saw them again. They just left me. And I waited so, so, so long for them. Every day I waited and they never came.” Peter said, his voice cracking. “And it’ll happen to them too. Something will happen and they won’t see us again and—”

“Over my fucking rotting corpse.”

Peter swallowed, looking to Wade.

“I will fucking burn the world down before that happens. Men like me do not get to have families. We fight for money and we whore and we gamble and we drink but usually what happens is we die in combat or we die alone in our beds from drinking hard liquor and smoking. Merc’s do not get to have families and, and Spidey… You have given me one. These two little guys and you. And Aunt May. You are my family. And if anything happens to you or these little guys, I-I don’t know, I don’t think this world deserves to exist without your lights in it.” Wade said simply.

“…We made a family.” Peter said finally, blinking as tears rolled down his cheeks. Peter knew Wade meant what he said and Peter could never tell Wade how much it comforted him to hear those words, because maybe now, he wasn’t really abandoned anymore. Not when he had Wade, his Aunt May and now two tiny beings that would need him.

“Yeah, we did.” Wade said, looking down at the little babes. “And they got your looks too.”

Peter laughed then hiccupped. He covered his mouth.

“Do… do they have all their toes and fingers?” Peter asked softly.

“Well,” Wade said, slowly rising from the chair. He sat on the bed next to Peter. “Let’s count them, huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” Peter said, his hands shaking as he reached out and unwrapped one the blanket around the smallest babe. He made a small soft mumble as Peter gently grasped his tiny hand.

“One,” Wade whispered, watching Peter as he gently rubbed the small palm.

“One,” Peter said as he touched the pinkie finger.

“Two,” Wade said, shifting on the bed so he could lie on his back next to Peter.

“Two,” Peter said, moving over slightly to make way for Wade’s bigger body. He bit back the groan of pain as his waist ached. Wade moved the babies so they were on his chest with his large hand covering them. Peter placed his head on Wade’s shoulder, his finger touching the small ring finger.

“Three.” Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“Three.”

“Four.” Peer stilled as the tiny hand clasped his finger.

“Five.” Wade finished, smiling satisfied as Peter leaned down and inhaled the babe’s scents.

This was a crucial moment when a birth happened, especially when an Omega gave birth. The babes scent would stay with Peter and Wade regardless of what happened. Pheromones, hormones, whatever some scientists would call it, the result was imprinting on the Alpha and Omega parents and it strengthened the bonds between them more so then any ritual or artificial bonding could ever dream of attempting.

“Do you want to count his other hand?” Wade asked.

“Can we?” Peter asked, raising his head slightly.

“Of course we can.” Wade smiled.

Together they counted the smallest other hand and toes. All five digits per foot and hand were accounted for and they carefully re-wrapped him in his small soft blanket. Peter pulled him close while Wade untangled the slightly larger babe. They counted his feet and hands and again, the same numbers of toes and fingers.

“Well will you look at that, they’ve got all their toes and fingers.” Wade grinned as he bundled up the tiny tot.

“I was worried they would look like spider babies with eight legs and all.” Peter said quietly.

Wade frowned.

“Spidey?”

“Yes?”

“You need to tell me things and not let them get stuck in your head.” Wade said.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Peter sighed.

“Please worry me. That way we can worry together.”

Peter bit his lip then smiled.

He had a good mate.

~~

“Steve?” Bucky called, chasing after the soldier. As soon as Steve had left the Peter’s room, he had made a beeline for the stairs with Bucky following behind. Without stopping, Steve had made it to a fire door that he pushed open. Bucky caught it before it could slam shut and rubbed his eyes at the bright sunlight of the park like setting. The hospital looked like an expensive Mansion just outside of New York, but it was the several dozen floors beneath the mansion that hid its secrets.

None of that mattered to Bucky. What mattered was the distress scent Steve was giving off as he paced back and forth between two old oaks.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked. “Steve!”

“They are so tiny!” Steve blurted, stopping midstride. “Tiny, so, so tiny.”

“Are they going to survive?” Bucky asked, because he knew where this was going.

“I-Yes? He doesn’t want to hold them, but Deadpool went in so I think, maybe, I don’t know!” Steve threw his arms up.

“It won’t happen with you.”

Steve looked away, frowning. “That’s, that’s not what I mean.”

Bucky sighed, walking up to Steve, the grass crunching underneath his boots. He pulled Steve, who resisted, into his arms, his metal arm wrapping around Steve’s waist.

“Look at me.”

Steve frowned, meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Peter’s first pregnancy, he gives birth early and to twins and he doesn’t want to hold them.” Bucky murmured, rubbing his nose against Steve’s. “And you have wanted to have little ones for so long and weren’t allowed, or physically able to, and here is this young Omega, this Omega who hasn’t tried, who probably didn’t want to get pregnant in the first place with babies of his own he doesn’t want. Am I right?”

Steve looked away, his cheeks burning with shame.

Bucky kissed Steve’s neck. “I remember that jealous look you’d get in your eyes when we were in the army, in France, and you’d see some pregnant Omega dragging a whole herd of children behind them, completely ignoring their whining and cries.”

“I wasn’t jealous.” Steve glared.

Bucky tilted his head. “Say what you want, I know you.”

“…I may have been upset with how they were treated.” Steve said quietly.

Bucky sighed, his eyes softening. “You have a soft heart, a good heart, that’s why you haven’t given up on me.”

“I could never give up on you.”

Bucky smiled. “I know that. You know that. We know that, and this child,” Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s stomach. “This child is gonna know that too because no matter what, this child is ours.”

Steve placed his hand on top of Bucky’s.

“I shouldn’t be feeling this. Peter and Deadpool are going to have their hands full and probably stressed to the nines.”

“You’re only human. It’s okay to have human emotions. I wish you would remember this.” Bucky said.

“You have emotions too.” Steve pointed out.

“Unfortunately.” Bucky grumbled. “But you know what?”

“What?”

“We are going to be extra careful with you because I don’t want what happened to Peter to happen to you.” Bucky said, rubbing Steve’s stomach. “And it might be a good idea to stay with Peter, you know, so we get used to being around babies so when you give birth, we’re not totally lost.”

“You mean so you aren’t lost.” Steve pointed out.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

~~

Bruce watched Peter and Deadpool as they lay curled on the hospital bed, cuddling the two small babies. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked away from the monitor and wrote down the emotional exchange in Peter’s S.H.I.E.L.D file. He would make the same note in Deadpool’s file when he was done.

He glanced up at the monitor for the camera that was nestled in the trees just outside the emergency fire exit and watched briefly as Bucky and Steve talked then started hugging and kissing. He looked away. Even though Steve was off on maternity leave, they had been teammates and Bruce would respect their privacy, even if S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t.

Still, he glanced back to Bucky and Steve’s monitor, watching as Bucky pushed Steve against a tree, his hand disappearing under the blonde’s shirt and grinding his groin against Steve’s. Bruce could feel the Big Guy getting restless watching them and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He would need to call Tony and warn him before he got home tonight.

It wouldn’t do to arrive home horny without giving Tony some forewarning so he could get himself prepared.

For the millionth time since they started having sex, Bruce was glad Tony liked things a bit rough.

To Be Continued…


	16. Fuck, Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am so terribly sorry this has taken so long. Real life has been just insane, but thank you everybody for commenting and the kudos on AO3! And the comments and messages in Tumblr! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!

Fuck, Normal

Deadpool hated hospitals. He hated the buzzing lights. He hated the sterile smells and blank walls. He hated the people in white doctors coats who walked by whispering in dead languages while people looked to them with hope and fear in their time of need.

Before he became the man he was now, Deadpool had spent plenty of time in hospitals undergoing test after test after test until he was flat broke and deeper in debt then should have been humanly possible, which left him heading to a secret lab on the word of a secret that there was a cure and all he had to was sign on to be a lab rat for a few experimental tests.

Nobody said hearing two sentient voices would be a side-effect of the tests.

Speaking of voices, they were still having a nervous breakdown three days later and they had started speaking in gibberish.

At first Deadpool was worried, but then he tuned them out when he focused on the babes.

‘BABIES!’ both voices chimed together before starting to bicker with one another

Deadpool smiled, and was glad his mask hid his face as he walked past the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents that were guarding the maternity ward of the super-secret underground hospital. His mask allowed him to hide his face, hide his reactions, the look in his eyes that could trigger an attack. His mask was his protection from the men and women in white coats who first gazed at him with a mixture of pity and annoyance. Pity for his deranged screaming, or what happened to his skin, Deadpool wasn’t sure but that he had managed to accept Logan’s genetic mutation came at great cost.

It was a miracle Deadpool had managed to survive as long as he had. 

He hadn’t exactly planned on living as long as he had.

When he entered the program, he hoped he would be cured and go and live his life.

Afterwards, he wished he had died on one of the numerous cold metal lab tables.

Technically the first time he did die, he woke up as the doctors were dissecting him and when they realised he couldn’t die, they really went at him.

The voices showed up when they were removing one of his lungs while he was conscious to test his healing abilities, never mind the fact that that he was struggling to breathe during the interview process.

He was terrified of the voices at first, the never-ending constant babble of everything and anything, but then, when he was alone at night and unable to sleep because he kept running through everything that happened that day with the tests and experiments and fighting, the voices were a blessing.

They even helped him sleep.

And now they were so distracted with the babies, they had been completely ignoring him. 

If he wasn’t on a mission of complete and utter importance, he would be more worried but as it was, he wasn’t worried at all.

After all, he was on a mission from Spidey.

He made another left and suddenly the dull grey walls turned colourful into paintings of children and animals, and he made a beeline for the maternity room where three female Alpha S.H.I.E.L.D agents were standing guard in a triangle formation. No male Alpha’s agents were allowed anywhere near the maternity room, that had been Director Fury’s orders. But when Deadpool approached the agents, two of them reached for their side-arms.

“Identification.” The front agent demanded as she blocked Deadpool’s path.

“Aliens ate New York’s Big Apple.” Deadpool said.

“That is neither your identification nor the password,” The Agent growled.

“Yeah, well, I don’t take very good pictures. Wanna see?” Deadpool asked, and then pulled off his mask.

One of the Agents gagged, looking away while the Agent in front raised her lip in distaste.

“You may pass.” She said, stepping aside.

That was why he wore a mask because he couldn’t stand the looks and glares and pointing and gagging and other things people did when he didn’t wear his mask. Deadpool didn’t even bother pulling his mask back on as he walked past them and into Peter’s room. 

Peter had seen him without his mask on and hadn’t shied away, or gagged, or been sick as a response.

Instead the smiling and tired look that met his gaze reminded him that Peter was different and he was damn lucky he hadn’t fulfilled that hit when that asshole Hydra scientist had paid him to do it… but that hadn’t been the point. It was all set up so Peter would be going into heat just as he had shown up and, well, everything that had happened afterward had been planned down to the smallest detail.

Except for the fact that they had given him Peter. 

And Peter was his now.

It had only been a few days since Peter had the twins.

“You okay? You look a world away,” Peter said, breaking Deadpool’s thoughts. He was sitting in front of the incubation chamber wearing a hospital gown and fuzzy blue bathrobe over it. His hands were inside the chamber, with both of his pinkie fingers being held by the twins.

“I was just going over tactical requirements of my latest mission and I am happy to say, it was a complete and utter success.” Deadpool grinned, holding up the IHop bag.

Peter’s eyes widened and he looked at the twins then back at the bag, suddenly frowning and chewing on his bottom lip.

“Don’t worry about that! I thought of that too, please allow me,” Deadpool said, closing the door behind him. He hooked his ankle around the other chair in the room and nudged it close to Peter’s. He sat down, dropping his mask onto his lap and opened up the bag, pulling out the cardboard box. He popped it up, revealing the silver dollar pancakes. All twenty of them.

“Those look so good,” Peter groaned as Deadpool dug in the bag and pulled out a fork and knife. He cut the silver dollars into quarters and held up a forkful to Peter. Without blinking, Peter took the bite. He moaned. “That is amazing. Did you get syrup?”

“Sure did,” Deadpool said, digging into the bag and peeling open a small container of syrup. He poured it over the silver dollars and took another forkful, now dripping with dark amber coloured tree sugar.

“Mmm, thank you.” Peter said as he took the mouthful. 

“How are the twins?” Deadpool asked as he forked some more pancakes.

“They know when you leave the room.” Peter sighed. “Especially the smaller one. He starts shaking and shivering… I was worried he was hypothermic so the doctors brought in a little heating pad for him. It’s under him now, but just a few seconds ago, he stopped shivering. I think he’s glad your back.” Peter said as he took the offered forkful.

“But he’s okay, right?” Deadpool asked worriedly.

“Yeah, his heat has warmed up, and his pulse is calm too.” Peter said, tilting his head to the side as if he was feeling their heartbeats in the twins’ tiny grasp. He shook his head then sighed. “I feel bad calling them they and them. Steve left me some baby books, but I haven’t found any that seem… you know… right?” Peter mumbled as he took another mouthful.

“Oh come on. We both know what one of them will be named.” Deadpool grinned.

Peter wrinkled his nose. “No I don’t.”

Deadpool rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know if you would be okay with it.” Peter said, taking another mouthful of pancake.

“I think Ben is a good name, and I know it’ll mean a lot to you and your Aunt.” Deadpool smiled.

With syrup stained lips, Peter kissed Deadpool. He pulled away when Deadpool tried to go deeper.

“And we’ll name the Omega, Wade junior.” Peter whispered, his eyes meeting Deadpool’s.

“Are you serious? Why would you curse a child with my name?” Deadpool joked.

“Because he’s going to have a very hard road ahead of him, and he’ll need all the strength he can get, starting with his Dad who stopped at nothing to bring us together again.” Peter said seriously.

Deadpool felt like part of his heart was cracking.

“We’ll call him Wadey for short.” Deadpool whispered.

“Benny and Wadey, my, the world has no idea what’s in for it, does it?” Peter smiled.

“None.” Deadpool murmured, watching as the twins yawned in unison.

~~

“I’m fine.”

“No you are not. You’re having stomach spasms.”

“No I’m not. I’m fine.”

“And that is why we’re marching towards Banner’s office, right?”

“Bucky, I’m fine.”

“Hey Banner! Open your door!” Bucky yelled as they walked towards Banner’s office in the maternity wing. 

“Bucky!” Steve snapped, stopping. He glared murderously at the former spy and assassin.

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“W-what is it? Are we being attacked?” Banner asked, standing halfway out his door. He had deep bags under his bloodshot eyes and his clothing looked like it had been put together half haphazardly.

Bucky took one deep whiff and grinned wickedly.

“Steel and sex? You and Tony are kinky.” 

Brown eyes momentarily flickered wild with green before settling for solid brown.

“Is there or isn’t there an emergency?” Banner asked.

“I need to talk to you doc.” Steve said, walking past Banner and into his office. 

Banner closed, and locked it, before Bucky could follow.

“Fine! You two have your conversation; I’ll just go find someone to kill.” Bucky huffed as he walked away, muttering in Russian. He knew Steve was sick, and that he was hiding something from Bucky, and he wasn’t sure what but he swore he would find out.

Right after he killed someone.

~~

“So what seems to be the trouble Captain?” Banner asked as he closed the door. Steve was pacing back and forth in his small office.

“I think there’s something wrong with the baby.” Steve said worriedly.

“Okay. Well, let’s get you up on the examining bed.” Banner said, waving to the hospital bed. Steve sat then lay on the bed, letting out a shaky breath as Banner pushed his shirt up over his stomach. “Why do you think there’s something wrong?”

“My stomach, it’s uh, it’s… spasaming,” Steve cleared his throat. Stupid Bucky and his made up words

“Can you be more specific?” 

“Yeah, it started this morning when I was in the shower.”

“I see. And did it feel like a muscle spasm or did it feel like it was pushing?” Banner asked as he gently pressed on Steve’s side.

Steve frowned. “Well, I-I guess it was like pushing.”

“Okay.” Banner said, pulling Steve’s shirt back down over his waist. “Do you want to know what I think?”

“Of course,” Steve said as he sat up.

“Your blood work so far has been amazing. You have passed every test with flying colours and—”

“Is the baby alright?” Steve asked, worry tinting his voice.

“The baby is fine. In fact, I think you felt a quickening.”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat, his blue eyes widening.

“R-Really?”

Banner smiled as he sat down in his chair. “Yes. What you’re feeling is the baby moving. I’m guessing you haven’t felt this before?”

Steve placed his hand protectively on his stomach then shook his head. “No. In the past, Bucky made sure it never got this far.”

Banner nodded. When Director Fury had asked him to be Captain America’s personal doctor, he thought Fury had been joking, but upon reading Steve’s file, he was able to see where his own process with the Vita-Rays had gone wrong whereas they had gone right with Steve’s when he became Captain America. That alone had certainly clarified a lot of questions Banner had had, but when he spoke with Steve he found a very human, very humble, and very nervous person who, upon numerous promises, had finally confessed about the pregnancies that he had before the war and that Bucky had always arraigned and taken care of him after the procedure.

Bucky was a different monster.

At first, Bucky would only respond to Steve and gradually he would respond to Natasha, especially when she spoke in Russian.

Banner wondered if Bucky ever told Steve the truth about Natasha.

“…it’s okay?”

Banner blinked.

Steve. Right.

“I am very sure.” Banner reassured. “The baby is fine.”

“And the chances that I’ll end up like Peter?” Steve asked softly.

Banner shook his head. 

“Slim to none. You two are radically different cases.” Banner explained.

“Okay. Okay, thank you Doctor.”

“Call me Bruce, or Banner, Steve.” Banner said smiling as Steve headed for the door.

“Only in the field, doc. Only in the field.” Steve smiled as he left the room.

Banner sighed and looked back to his files. He would report this meeting. He would make note of the quickening. But he would never, ever report Steve’s past pregnancies because he knew that as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D would know, then Hydra would know, and whatever remains existed after roughly seventy years would be dug up and probably used to create clones from any retrievable DNA.

It was thinking like that that kept him awake at night. 

~~

“Please don’t be sad.”

Deadpool blinked.

“I’m not sad.”

“Yes you are. I can tell. You’re mentally referring to yourself as Deadpool.” Peter said as he glanced up at Wade. “If anybody’s allowed to be sad, or moody, or anything, it’s me.”

“What! Hey! What about me?” Deadpool, Wade, mentally corrected himself as he pouted.

“You are the wind beneath my wings.” Peter winked.

“I am also the cock in your ass,” Wade muttered under his breath.

Peter burst out laughing, startling Wadey and Benny. When they made their tiny dinosaur grunting sounds, Peter immediately quieted and tried to sooth them, rubbing both of their stomachs gently.

“It’s okay guys, it’s okay.” He whispered while Deadpool leaned closer, inhaling their tiny scents. Benny, the Alpha, wasn’t so much scared as upset that Wadey was grunting. 

“They really are connected,” Deadpool mused as he watched them. When they settled under Peter’s hands, falling asleep again, Deadpool leaned back. 

“They are,” Peter said, scooting his chair closer to Deadpool and resting his head on his shoulder. Deadpool wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, resting his head on Peter’s.

Deadpool, in his entire existence, had never felt as calm as he did at this moment.

“How are you feeling?” Deadpool whispered softly. “You seem less stressed.”

“I feel more like me.” Peter sighed. “Like my body isn’t under as much stress, or pressure like when I was pregnant, you know?”

“What do you think caused you to freak out?” 

Peter frowned. He took the cardboard box from Deadpool’s hands and started feeding himself the rest of the pancakes. “It’s all a little hazy, but I remember seeing the ultrasound picture with the word ‘boy’ written underneath it on the fridge, and then… I just… that was it.”

Deadpool frowned and looked down at Peter.

“What ultrasound picture on the fridge?”

“The one on the fridge. I thought Aunt May put it there.” Peter said.

“Nooooo. May and I talked about it and we both agreed to wait until you felt ready to see the photos because we were worried about your blood pressure.” Deadpool said slowly. 

Peter looked up, his frown deepening. 

“So if you didn’t put it there and Aunt May didn’t put it there, then who put it there?” Peter said slowly.

“It wasn’t there that morning before I left to get groceries, I know because I was taking stock of what was in the fridge and I would have noticed that picture.” Deadpool said slowly. 

“And I was asleep when you left…”

“So from the time I left, to the time you got up, someone came inside the house, found the photo in the baby book Aunt May was creating, and then put it on the fridge where you would see it.” Deadpool explained.

Peter looked back at the boys.

“Somebody wanted me to have them early.” 

“Yeah.”

“Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hire you for a job?” Peter asked softly.

Deadpool stilled then nodded.

“Baby, when it comes to you and the boys, you are the highest bidder no matter what. What do you want me to do?”

Peter met his blue eyes and tipped his head, brushing his lips against Deadpool’s, his gaze glancing past Deadpool’s head to the camera buzzing angrily in the upper corner of the room.

“Find out what you can, and tell nobody but me.” Peter mouthed, his brown eyes meeting Deadpool’s blue.

Deadpool smiled.

“Baby? I am all about the confidentially of my clients.”

~~

Cable was furious.

Director Fury was cool as a fucking cucumber.

They were in Washington D.C., well, technically Director Fury was in Washington in his office sorting paperwork because apparently Bucky’s kill count was a tad too high regarding his missions, and he and Hawkeye had got into a massive fight after rescuing some S.H.I.E.L.D Agents from an Asgardian Ear Worm. Which doesn’t sound quite as small as they turn out to be after nesting in the victim’s brain for four hours, and while he was signing the files that would allow the Asgardian Ear Worm to be sent to one of the numerous secret prisons S.H.I.E.L.D kept, a bright white light filled the room and Cable started yelling at Fury as soon as he was able.

Which, according to Fury’s watch, is what Cable had been doing for a good ten minutes now and Fury was getting pissed off.

“Let me guess.” Fury said, raising his hand and stopping Cable’s rants. “The time stream has fucked up yet again. Everything is wrong. Deadpool and Peter’s babies are now some sort of mutant beast. Or Peter is dead and so are the children. And Steve and Bucky had a litter of tiny super soldiers that are hell bent on taking over America. Oh yeah, and Hydra, for whatever fucking reason, still exists in the future because you know that bullshit belief that if you take one head, two more will take its place. Am I right?” 

Cable stared at Fury.

“I have made a massive mistake.” Cable said slowly. “I should have gone to Deadpool directly with this information.”

Fury’s good eye widened.

“What? Wait! No!” Fury yelled, jumping to his feet just as Cable disappeared in a pillar of white light. “God damn it!” He snarled as he slammed his hand on his desk and immediately activated the emergency channels of all high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. 

“This is Director Fury. Project Genesis is in danger from the Doctor. I repeat, Project Genesis is in danger from the Doctor. The Doctor is on route to the Chimera. Do not let them meet! This is a direct order!” Fury barked as he marched towards the elevator that would take him up to the helipad.

Everything was moments away from crumbling to dust.

~~

“The baby’s kicking.”

Bucky dropped the bloodied agent.

“Kicking?” He whispered, stepping over the piled bodies of unconscious Agents.

There were twelve unconscious bodies surrounding Bucky in the outer courtyard. He had heard them creeping towards the building in the bushes and was in the middle of a fight with two when Steve had appeared at the hidden doorway, his eyes shining with wild excitement and nervousness.

Steve hadn’t even bothered to step in or stop Bucky.

“Yes! Come feel!” Steve said and Bucky approached cautiously, like he was approaching a bomb that was about to explode and all the wires were green.

When he was close enough, Steve grabbed Bucky’s flesh hand and pressed it against his stomach, holding his own breath as he waited and then—

“It moved!” Bucky gasped, dropping to his knees.

Steve covered his mouth with his other hand, feeling a shiver in his bones as he watched Bucky touch his stomach with reverence. How long had he waited for this moment? How many nights had he dreamed of being pregnant and Bucky whispering to their babe? When Bucky had fallen from that train all those years ago, Steve had sworn to never have children, not event with Carter, because they wouldn’t be Bucky’s children, it wouldn’t be their children.

“We will name you Rasputin.” Bucky said firmly.

And just like that, Steve rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

~~

Peter was biting his bottom lip as Wade peppered his neck with kisses, gently nipping the muscular cord in his neck. It made his toes curl and his eyes flutter because when Wade was that close, Peter drowned in Wade’s scent. It overwhelmed him and it blocked out everything. Well, nearly everything.

Wadey made a tiny coo, unhearable to normal human hearing, but Peter tilted his head, watching him carefully. 

Wade lifted his head, frowning. 

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s cooing.” Peter said, watching as Wadey cooed.

Wade blinked and looked at Wadey.

“I don’t hear anything.” He said.

“I can hear him. He’s cooing. And—did you see that?” Peter asked, glancing at the door.

“I—huh?” Wade said, rubbing his eyes as bright white filled the room.

Benny and Wadey suddenly started whining and just as Cable was about to open his mouth, thick webbing covered his mouth, and he was sent sailing through the hospital room doors where he was webbed to the wall by his ankles, wrists and stomach.

The three female Agents were standing still in shock as Peter stormed past Wade and the Agents to stand before Cable, his hands on his hips, glaring at the time traveler.

“I don’t care who you are, I don’t care what your mission is, but you just threatened my babies and I am going to toss you off of the Brooklyn Bridge.” Peter snarled.

Cable shook his head, his voice muffled as he struggled against his bonds.

“Heh, there’s no point in that Cable buddy. That webbing is real strong.” Wade smiled, placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders.

Peter blinked, confused.

“You know this guy?”

“Yup. Remember I told you about my friend Logan? Well this is Cable. He’s a time traveller, but I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Wade said, watching Cable struggle frantically.

“Sooooo… I shouldn’t throw him off the bridge?” Peter asked, watching Cable.

“He’d probably disappear from our time before he hit the water.” Wade grinned.

“Okay, fine.” Peter sighed as he reached out and ripped off the spider webbing, dropping the mutant to the floor. “But if you ever do anything like that to scare the twins again? I will entomb you under New York.” Peter huffed as he went back into his hospital room where a team of nurses were gathered around the twins chamber. They parted when Peter approached.

Wade turned to Cable and offered him a hand up which Cable gratefully accepted.

“So what are you doing here?” Wade asked curiously.

“I need to speak to you. It’s about your future.” Cable said, watching as the Agents listened to their ear pieces, their attention suddenly focused solely on Cable.

“Let me guess, it involves Hydra, Peter, the twins, and the end of the world?” Wade asked as Agent Coulson suddenly appeared at the other end of the hallway.

“Some Spider’s build nests, some build traps, whereas others build vast homes with other spiders. Each has their weakness and their strengths. Spiders who build their nests underground are at risk for flooding when it rains, whereas spiders who build their webs in bushes can easily be destroyed by birds and other careless animals. But the spiders who build their nests with others? That is where there is the greatest protection and strength.” Cable finished.

Wade narrowed his eyes.

“Neither of the voices has any idea what the fuck you’re talking about, but I think I get it.” Wade said slowly just as Agent Coulson was two feet away and Cable disappeared in white light.

“What, what did he say?” Agent Coulson panted, hands on his knees.

“Just that he was sad taco Monday wasn’t a thing in the future.” Wade said, spinning on his heel and walking back into Peter’s room. The nurses were gone and Peter was fussing over the twins. Wade slipped behind Peter, wrapping his arms around the web weaver’s waist, kissing that spot just behind Peter’s ear.

Peter shivered at the touch.

“I want you to tell Agent Coulson that you want to take the position in Stark Tower.” Wade whispered as quietly as he could.

Peter glanced at him from the corner of his eye, uncertainty in his eyes. Considering Wade had been hell bent against Peter going, this sudden change was very different.

“Okay.” Peter whispered, turning his attention back to the twins. 

Wade rested his head on Peter’s shoulder, holding onto Peter tightly.

Cable knew a lot more then he was letting on, and if he was speaking in riddles then it had to be delicate time travel bullshit that Cable was always peeking and freaking out.

Which meant S.H.I.E.L.D and/or Hydra knew what Cable was freaking about.

Which meant that Wade had a lot of work ahead of him.

To Be Continued…


	17. Fuck, Why Damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 16 of the Fuckin’ Hell Series
> 
> Note: I am so so soooo sorry I took so long everybody!!! 50 Shades of Wade has really taken up a lot of my fanfic writing time but thankfully that part is over (although I did have a request for Peter Parker/Lady Deadpool side of the story which would probably be fun to write because Peter would blush. A lot. Lol). Anyway, thank you to everybody who comments and reviews and sends messages on Tumblr and A03! Thank you all for sticking through this with me as long as you have! THANK YOU!

Fuck, Why Damn it!

“Wadey and Benny… Oh Peter.” Aunt May said, choking back a sob as she stroked Benny’s stomach, watching him grumble quietly.

“Wade insisted,” Peter smiled.

Aunt May had come to the hospital straight from work (and a quick trip home for a shower and some clean clothes) and immediately was taken by Wadey and Benny. After checking them, and their chart, she had settled into the spare chair.

“Where is Wade, anyway? I thought he’d be here?” Aunt May asked, wiping her eyes.

“I asked him to get me some stuff from the house, just some clean clothes and so on. I’d like to wear something of mine instead of the hospital gown.” Peter smiled wearily.

That was true, that was really the purpose he had sent Wade… well, that and the other thing.

“Oh? Are they planning on letting you out soon?” She asked, turning her attention to Peter.

“Even if they did, I… I don’t really want to be too far away from the twins. Doctor Banner says he’s getting them to set me up with a living quarters so I can stay here until the twins are old enough and a bit healthier…” 

“And then?” Aunt May asked slowly.

“And then… I think I’ll take Agent Coulson up on his offer. I’ll go to Stark Tower.” Peter said slowly.

“Won’t Wade freak out?” 

“Probably, but apparently Steve is intending on living there once he’s given birth too so I won’t be the only one with kids.” Peter sighed, wishing he could tell Aunt May that Wade was the one who suggested he go there.

“Well, as long as you guys come and visit me sometimes… especially little Benny and Wadey.” 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Aunt May, I fully expect you to kidnap the twins from time to time and to spoil them with ice cream.” Peter smiled.

Aunt May grinned ruefully as she looked back at the twins. 

“Well, with that kind of expectation, I really can’t disappoint my Peter, now can I?” She asked Benny and Wadey.

~~

Wade whistled as he packed a carry bag for Peter. Shoes, jeans, underwear, Peter’s closet was full of the essentials of what every young American male had except… Wade moved Peter’s school backpack and found his Spiderman costume. His hand hesitated touching it, almost scared to touch the fabric. He could smell the Alpha pheromones on it, the pheromones Peter had used to cover his own scent. Even Wade had been tricked by it.

‘He was really deadly, wasn’t he?’ One of the voices chimed in. They were finally taking sense once more.

“He is.” Wade corrected.

‘Yeah, but now he’s got babies, and you… he’s gonna want to wear the suit again.’ The other voice said.

“I know… eventually, I mean, I know that, but not right away. Not right now.” Wade said, pushing the backpack back on top of the costume, making sure it was hidden and out of sight. He closed the closet and zipped closed the bag and dropped it onto Peter’s bed. Looking around the room, Wade checked to see if there was anything else Peter might need but honestly, Wade had not been back here since Peter was taken to the hospital. 

It almost seemed like yesterday he had been webbed to the floor and—what’s under the pillow?

Wade blinked and slowly pulled out the envelope that was partially hidden under Peter’s pillow. It was blank but stuffed full. Wade opened it and poured the contents onto bed. 

They were photos. Lots of photos.

He picked one up and felt his breathe catch.

It was a picture of him and another man, Wade picked up another photo and this time it was a picture of Wade and Rouge having sex, he picked up another picture and again, it was another picture of him having sex with a different person. Swallowing, Wade looked through all the pictures and felt ice running down his spine. 

They were all pictures of him having sex with other people.

Why? Why the hell were they there? Why were they under Peter’s pillow—unless they were meant to trigger Peter. They were a trigger.

If the picture downstairs hadn’t caused Peter to go into labour, then these pictures which would be distressing enough to… holy shit.

Wade crumbled them in his hands.

He wasn’t going to kill whoever had planned this. He had killed Whitehall and regretted it. No, whoever did this deserved a very special torture and if Wade was feeling up to it, then maybe, just maybe, he would kill the person who was behind this.

~~

“Did you find anything?” Peter whispered to Wade they walked to the bathroom in the hallway. Aunt May was with the twins and the room fully guarded so they could slip away for a few minutes.

“I did.” Wade said as he closed the door behind him. 

It was a small bathroom that consisted of a toilet, sink, bathroom mirror from the waist up, and shower stall. There was already a pile of towels next to the shower. It was an odd combination but Peter had been glad to have some privacy away from the doctors and nurses. Plus there weren’t any cameras in the room… At least none he could hear.

“What did you find?” Peter asked as he started pulling off his fuzzy blue robe. He hung it on the hook on the back of the door.

Wade went quiet as he placed the clothing filled bag on the counter next to the sink. 

“Wade?” Peter asked, concerned.

“I saw the picture on the fridge, the one you mentioned.” Wade cleared his throat, watching as Peter reached behind, trying to untie his gown from the back. Wade pushed away his hands and untied them himself. When he was done, he ran his hands down Peter’s back, smiling as Peter shivered at his touch. 

“Anything else?” Peter asked, voice soft, almost breathless.

“Something, yeah.” Wade murmured, his eyes falling half shut. The room was flooding with Peter’s scent of interest.

“What was it?” Peter asked, looking at Wade’s reflection in the mirror.

Wade stared at Peter. At his slightly flushed cheeks, at his wide doe brown eyes, and his plump bottom lip. 

‘You really shouldn’t’ one of the voices teased.

‘Even though he’s fucking asking for it’ the other voice purred.

“Ah fuck it,” Wade growled, grabbing Peter and pushing him against the shower stall, his hands pulling and tearing the hospital gown off of Peter’s frame.

Peter was frantically trying to pull Wade’s mask off and when he succeeded, he grinned, grabbing the back of Wade’s head and pulling him down for a wet, sloppy kiss that left a trail of saliva connected to their lips when Wade lifted his head, gasping for air.

It took Wade a moment to realise Peter was shaking.

“Spidey?” Wade whispered, frowning then sniffed the air.

‘Are you joking!?’ The voices yelled together.

“I-I missed you,” Peter whined, reaching for Wade again.

Wade stepped back, pulling Peter’s arms from around his neck. 

“Baby, no.”

“Wade, please,” Peter begged as Wade pushed Peter away, shaking his head.

“You’re not thinking right.”

“But I am! Please Wade!” 

“Peter you’re going into heat!” Wade yelled, shoving Peter against the shower and quickly opening the bathroom door and slamming it shut, holding it closed as he panted, trying to catch his breath while Peter pounded on the other side of the door.

“Wade? Let me out! Wade!” Peter howled.

Wade glanced over his shoulder at the three Agents who were watching him curiously.

“Go get fucking Doctor Hulk! We need his help!” Wade barked as one of the Agents, realising something was wrong, ran down the hallway.

“Is Mr. Parker alright?”

“Oh he’s ducky.” Wade laughed harshly.

“Wade! You let me out of here! Now!” Peter practically screamed with frustration.

“Is everything okay?” Aunt May asked, cracking open the door.

“No.” Wade said as the door rattled on its hinges.

“Is Peter in there?” She asked as Banner came walking down the hallway, a frown on his face, his white doctors coat swirling around him like a magicians robe.

“Waaade!” Peter called hopelessly from inside the bathroom.

“What’s going on? Where’s Peter?” Banner asked, looking from Aunt May to Wade.

“Peter’s in there.” Wade said, nodding at the door.

“So what’s the problem?” Banner asked, crossing his arms.

“The problem? Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that he’s gone into fucking Heat!” Wade yelled.

The blood drained from Banner’s face.

“W-What! How could that be! He’s given birth!” Aunt May exclaimed.

“Wanna explain this, doc?” Wade demanded hotly as he braced the doors shut when Peter, without doubt, tried to kick open the door.

“Well, I, uh… the only thing that I can explain is that a, it wasn’t a natural birth it was a c-section, b, he’s not nursing and they’re too young to be nursing yet anyway, and c… his metabolism is radically different than ours due to the spider serum so his body, now that he isn’t under the pressure or stress and doesn’t have the pregnancy hormones running through his system, basically has body has recovered enough and thinks he can breed and I’m guessing you two were fooling around in the bathroom just now?”

Wade nodded.

“Then that triggered him.” Banner finished.

Wade stared at Banner.

Aunt May stared at Banner.

The three agents stared at Banner.

“So what do you suggest we do, doctor?” Aunt May asked slowly.

“I would suggest we just leave Deadpool and Peter alone for a week, but I don’t think either of you want to him to get pregnant again so soon.” Banner asked.

“Absolutely not.” Aunt May shook her head.

“I’m good for a year or two.” Wade said. “I mean, it’s not really like we’ve talked about it.”

“Deadpool, do you think you could be alone with Peter, and NOT breed him?” Banner asked seriously.

Wade looked at the door then shook his head.

“No.”

“Do you have any emergency suppressants?” Aunt May asked.

“You can’t give suppressants to an Omega already in heat, but we could inject him with some high strength birth control.” Banner said.

“Do you have those living quarters ready?” Aunt May asked suddenly.

“Living quarters?” Wade asked curiously.

“Yes! Well, sort of. It’s just a bed so far.” Banner said.

“That’ll do. Go get that what you need and tell me where the quarters are, and I’ll handle Spidey. Aunt May?”

“Yes?” She asked.

“Can you watch the babies for a little bit? Make sure Wadey is safe?” Wade asked.

“Of course.” Aunt May smiled. “Just take care of Peter.”

“Will do. Will do.”

~~

Of all the crazy, insane, bizarre things Wade Wilson, A.K.A. Deadpool had ever done in his life, it never crossed his mind that he would be carrying a whimpering, slick soaked, Omega on his shoulder as he walked down the Alpha packed corridors towards the living quarters Banner had prepared for Peter.

Peter’s hands were clinging to the back of Wade’s uniform and completely and utterly out of it, a total whimpering and mewling mess. It was a miracle that Wade had managed to cover Peter with his fuzzy blue robe before throwing him over his shoulder and leaving the bathroom.

Wade could feel Peter’s erection trapped against his shoulder.

But Wade had to stay focused. 

Especially because there were growling Alpha’s that were walking with him each step of the way and more were joining the march.

And it was really starting to piss Wade off.

“It’s not far now.” Banner said walking ahead of him.

“Waaaaade,” Peter whined piteously.

“I know baby, I know.” Wade said, watching the Alpha was a bit too close behind him from the corner of his eye.

“Babies, the babies,” Peter whimpered.

“Babies are safe. Babies are with Aunt May.” Wade said, resting his free hand on the gun on his hip.

“Peter? Wade? What’s going on?” Steve called, pushing the Agents aside. One sniff and his jaw dropped. “He’s in heat!?”

“Yeah, we don’t know why either.” Wade said, suddenly glad when Bucky showed up next to Steve and stepped between the Agents and Wade.

“Where are you going?” Bucky asked.

“Banner’s got us a room. I’m taking him there.”

“Do you need a guard?” Bucky asked seriously.

Wade glanced at him. He remembered when he was younger, a kid really, that before the laws were changed that allowed Omegas to place locks on their doors during Heats, other Alphas would guard the doors of Omegas, or their Alphas and Omegas inside.

“Are you alright with that Captain?” Wade asked Steve.

Steve was running his hands up and down Peter’s back in a soothing pattern as they walked.

“I don’t have a problem.” Steve said honestly then paused. “Oh, but the babies—”

“Wadey and Benny. Aunt May is watching them but… could you keep an eye on them while Peter and I are in here? I know when Pete comes out of his heat he’s going to be terrified about the babies, and knowing your nearby will make him feel a thousand present safer.” Wade pleaded.

Steve’s stance changed; the colour of the blue in his eyes shifted.

Soldier.

Captain America.

“I’ll guard them with my life.” Steve swore as they turned a coroner and walked through two doors into what looked like housing units.

“Hold up! Its room 301, Becky, get me that Omega serum.” Banner told a nurse who ran from the group. “Wade, bring him in here.” Banner held open the door as Wade walked in.

It was a plain room. A small kitchen in one corner of the room across from a couch and TV, a bed in one corner and a bathroom just through a door. It was small, and looked more like a recovery room from surgery rather than its new purpose.

“Wade, wade, wade,” Peter whimpered as Wade eased him off his shoulder and laid him on the bed, climbing on top and straddling the web weaver’s waist, holding his hands above his head.

“Shhh, baby, shhh,” Wade hushed as the nurse came back, handing a long syringe filled with clear fluid. She handed it wordlessly to Banner.

“Deadpool, just hold him steady,” Banner said, kneeling on the bed next to Peter. 

Peter turned his gaze to Banner.

“You smell sick,” Peter said, eyes glazed.

“Yes I do,” Banner said, tilting Peter’s head to the side, ignoring Wade’s warning growl at touching Peter and pushing the syringe into his neck, injected the liquid.

Peter whimpered, struggling against Wade’s hands.

“White…hall…”

“It’s not Whitehall sweetheart,” Wade soothed. 

“There we go,” Banner whispered, pulling the needle from Peter’s neck and sitting back as Wade leaned down, dragging his tongue against the needle mark on Peter’s skin. Quietly, as quietly as he could, he pushed off of the bed and slipped out of the bedroom, past Bucky who was readying for a fight with two other male alphas and headed for his office.

He taken a sample of Peter’s blood and he prayed he figured out what was actually wrong with Peter before Deadpool realised he was talking shit.

~~ 

Wade was trying hard, really, really hard not to ravage Peter.

He was drawing on every bit of strength, of reserve, or willpower to not flip Peter onto his belly, drag him onto his knees, hold his head down, and fuck him until they both passed out.

And Peter was not making it easy.

‘Why are we holding back!?’ The voices shrieked in unison.

“Because he’s still weak, he’s still skinny, I can’t hurt him,” Wade murmured.

“Wade,” Peter whimpered, lifting his head and trying to catch Wade’s lips with his. 

Wade dragged his bottom lip against Peters, his head starting to swim with Peter’s scent.

“Love… me…” Peter breathed, nipping Wade’s bottom lip.

“I do love you,” Wade croaked, pressing his forehead against Peter’s, shutting his eyes as Peter squirmed underneath him.

“Fuck me?”

“Spidey, I don’t want to hurt you,” Wade whimpered, burrowing his face in Peter’s neck and regretting it as Peter arched into his arms, gasping into his ear.

“Wade?”

“Yeah baby boy?” 

Peter pressed his lips against Wade’s scarred ear.

“If you don’t fuck me? I am going to fuck every agent out there.” 

Wade’s eyes widened. He lifted his head and saw the glazed look, the flushed cheeks, and his swollen lips.

Peter was threatening him, he was coherent enough to threaten him, how was that possible? Omega’s didn’t threaten when they went into heat but Peter just did.

And it made Wade furious.

“If you fuck any of those agents out there? If you let them touch you? I will fucking beat them to death.” Wade growled before slamming his mouth over Peter’s. Peter groaned and against Wade’s wishes, against what he wanted, he broke for air and flipped Peter onto his belly and dragged him on to his hands and knees. 

Peter grasped the blankets, gasping as Wade spread his cheeks roughly, felt those long strong fingers slide through his slick and fucking keened when he felt Wade thrust his cock in with one stroke.

~~

“What’s going on? What’s happened?” Agent Coulson asked as he shoved past the crowded Agents. “Where’s Deadpool? And Peter?”

Bucky was leaning against the door, his arms crossed.

“Short story: Peter’s gone into heat. Deadpool’s in there with them. Steve’s watching the babies with May. And Hulk has run off to his lab.” Bucky explained, eyeing one Agent who was getting a bit too close to the door.

“Oh. I see. Alright then. I need to talk to the director.” Agent Coulson said slowly as he turned and left the group, his hand to his ear. He slipped around the corner, out of hearing range.

“So they are in there right now.” Fury asked and Coulson glanced at the corner once more.  
Bucky looked ready for a fight, and the Agents he had attacked earlier had made a slight dent their numbers at the hospital but not by much.

“Yes Sir.”

“Do we know why this happened?”

“Doctor Banner is investigating as we speak. Do you think this will interfere with project Genesis?”

“Coulson, Project Genesis is the beginning, the grand scheme of something which will change the world. We must not rush it, we must not tempt fate, and we must not interfere… too much. We should count our blessings that that bastard Cable didn’t spill his guts to Deadpool.” Fury muttered.

“But Sir… what if Steve’s child… what if—?”

“Not until we know for certain. Until that time, while Deadpool and Peter are otherwise engaged, I want full security lockdown on the twins room and full dark cover protection for Peter’s Aunt. We can leave nothing to chance.”

“Understood.” Coulson said tapping his ear piece again and headed for the maternity room. 

~~

Three hours later, Wade was still fucking Peter and they were getting nowhere.

Literally, no orgasm, no knotting, nothing. Before during Peter’s first heat, he had come several times but this time was different and both Peter and Wade were frustrated beyond belief. Peter’s cock was achingly hard, and he hadn’t been able to come, no matter what Wade did.

They needed something else and Wade knew what it was.

“It’s not enough,” Wade growled as he pulled out of Peter’s ass. “God damn it,” Wade sighed as he got up from the bed and went to the door, he opened it a crack and saw the group of Alpha’s hanging around, sniffing Peter’s scent.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked from the other side. 

“I… I need your help.” Wade said slowly.

Bucky’s eyes widened and then a grin crawled across his face.

“Of course, whatever you need.”

Wade opened the door a bit wider and Bucky slipped in, closing and locking it behind him. 

Bucky didn’t even need to ask what Wade needed help with, it was obvious: Peter’s face was tear stained, his body covered in sweat and slick and he was shaking uncontrollably and the smell…

Pure Omega Heat.

“What does he need?” Bucky asked, pulling off his shirt.

“A cock in the ass, cock in the mouth, held down, and having his cock stroked.” Wade said.

“Poor guy,” Bucky said, tossing his shirt to the floor and kicking off his boots then dropping his pants. He kneeled in front of Peter on the bed, grabbing him by the hair and lifted his head up.

Peter whined, looking up and paled for a second when he saw Bucky.

“W-Wade,” 

“It’s okay baby, he’s here to help.” Wade sighed.

~~

“Hello.” Steve cleared his throat. “Hello? Hi there,” He said, his voice cracking as he held the twins in his arms. Aunt May was asleep on the bed, a blanket covering her but Steve was wide awake. He actually doubted he could sleep at the moment. Coulson had stopped by a few hours earlier, and when he had seen Steve standing guard in the room talking quietly with May. Coulson had asked how the twins were, and once he was sure they were okay, had left but poor May was exhausted after her shift so she was sleeping. 

Benny was asleep too but Wadey was fussing, softy whimpering in Steve’s arms. That was why he had picked them up, to comfort them and so not to disturb May.

“Oh I know, I know. It’s hard to be away from your folks, but you’ll be safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Steve said gently, rubbing his nose against Wadey’s. “You know, when I was little, it was just my mom and I. And she told me, she said ‘Steve, you’re an Omega in a world full of Alphas, but you can’t let that stop you.’ And she was right. So, even though you are really tiny, and you have had a hell of a rough start, you are gonna have to become one tough cookie, but I think you’ll be able to do that.” Steve smiled. 

Benny yawned in his sleep, gasping softly before settling back asleep.

Steve smiled wearily. “And you, I can smell you and let me tell you little fella, you smell just like trouble.” 

Steve rocked them in his arms, feeling the small hand pushing against the side of his waist. He grinned at Wadey.

“If you aren’t careful, I’ll take you from Peter and Deadpool. Just you watch.” He teased.

To Be Continued…


	18. Fuck It All!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you everybody who has commented and reviewed! If I haven’t responded, my sincere apologies! I don’t want to give an automatic type of response, and sometimes (a lot of times) I run out of the right words to thank people for their reviews and comments. You guys help keep me, and this fic, going. Thank you all!!!

Fuck it all!

Peter thought he was going to throw up.

Seriously.

Wade was sleeping against Peter’s back, his face buried in the base of his hair and…

Was that a metal arm?

Peter stared groggily at the metal arm that clamped around his wrist.

What… the… fuck?

Suddenly his stomach turned over and Peter felt saliva flood his mouth. He shoved Wade off of him and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Wade lifted his head, starring up at the ceiling while Bucky sat up, startled.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked, eyes scanning the room. His gaze turned to Wade’s naked body. “Shit, you look like something that crawled out of Hulk’s garburator.”

“Fuck you too Tin Man.” Wade snorted as he sat up, rubbing his neck. He frowned. “Where’d Pete go?”

The sound of Peter vomiting in the bathroom made them book look at the closed door.

“Do Omega’s usually vomit during heats?” Wade asked, trying to wake up.

“Steve never did.” Bucky said as the door to the bedroom burst open and Banner stood there, panting.

“I know what’s wrong with Peter!”

The bathroom door creaked open and Peter stood on the other side, dark bags of exhaustion under his eyes, his hips, shoulders, and thighs covered in dark hand print sized bruises. He was hunched over, using the doorframe to support himself.

“W-Wade?”

Wordlessly, Wade got off the bed, grabbing the comforter off the floor and wrapping Peter in it, pulling him into his arms. 

“Are you okay?” Wade asked tiredly.

“No, I feel drugged.” Peter mumbled as Wade helped him back to the bed.

Bucky yawned, cracking his jaw as he sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand through his hair.

“Where’s Steve?”

Banner paused. “Uh, he is, he is still with Wadey and Benny. Apparently he’s plotting on kidnapping Wadey.” 

Bucky grabbed his pants off the floor. He pulled them on and stood up, grabbing his boots. He left his shirt as he walked past Banner.

“W-Wait, don’t you want to know why Peter’s gone into heat?” Banner asked as Bucky went to leave the room.

“Not really. I’d like some breakfast and besides, I gotta go stop Steve from kidnapping the twins. He actually did that once before the war, our neighbours downstairs were really pissed off.” Bucky sighed as he left, closing the door behind him.

Banner stared at the door then shook his head. He turned back to Peter and Wade.

Wade was rocking Peter back and forth, gently rubbing his back.

“What’s wrong with me?” Peter croaked his voice thick with exhaustion.

“You have nano-machines in your blood.” Banner said, as if that would explain everything.

“Isn’t that future tech?” Peter asked, trying to run his hand through his hair and frowning when he came across a tangle. When had his hair gotten so long?

“Well, sort of but not really. Tony’s been playing with some nano-technology retrieved from the Hydra base—anyway, what’s important is that we found out what caused your heat.”

“I literally am not thinking right,” Peter sighed as he looked at Wade.

“Are you saying that Peter was injected with tiny machines that triggered his heat? Why?” Wade frowned.

“Probably to breed him again.” Banner said, frowning.

“Why does everybody want to breed me? I have Wadey and Benny.” Peter growled, annoyed.

“Yes, but they are here now, safe and under top level security…. Unless…” Banner said slowly.

“Unless?” Wade asked.

“The only thing I can think of, at this moment, is that maybe Hydra did not want boys. They wanted a girl and were hoping that the next pregnancy would deliver.”

Peter looked down at the floor as the room started spinning around him. Wade was holding on to him tightly.

“What?” Wade breathed.

“Well, a girl, a female Omega would be the best candidate for any future breeding program, or if they were attempting some sort of eugenic creation with some ideal Alpha male they wanted her to breed with—and, Peter? Are you okay?” Banner asked as Peter shot off the bed and back toward the bathroom.

“Hulk.” Wade said slowly.

“Deadpool?”

“Get those machines out of his body.”

“But—”

“Get those machines out of his fucking body!” Wade yelled. 

“Well, we will try everything we can—wait, where are you going?” Banner asked as Wade started pulling on his uniform.

“I’m going to see go speak to a fucking giant squid.” Wade snapped.

~~

“I am so fed up with being everybody’s bitch.” Peter groaned as Banner helped him into one of the sterile white medical rooms. There were computer desks manned by numerous technicians surrounding what looked like a silver Iron Man suit in the middle of the room connected to a series of tubes that hooked to a container in the ceiling. It was a bizarre network of machinery.

“I can imagine. The past year has not been easy on you.” Banner said comfortingly.

“That’s putting it mildly.” Peter said as Banner helped him sit at a table in the corner of the room.

“So is this the jail bait I’ve been hearing so much about?”

Peter craned his head and watched as no other then Tony Stark walked into the room eating a burrito. 

“I am not jail bait.” Peter snapped as he stood up just as Tony reached him. Peter couldn’t believe it. He was actually taller than Tony Stark. 

“No? Your bio says you are.” Tony arched an eyebrow, taking a bite of it.

“I’m not! I turned of legal age a month before I met Wade.” Peter narrowed his eyes. His admiration of Tony Stark was quickly turning to dust.

“Erm, Peter, this is Tony Stark. Tony, this is Peter Parker.” Banner said as he tried to interrupt the two Omegas. No matter how sophisticated or advanced society became, Peter was an Omega with young and if he thought of Tony as a threat? Banner doubted Peter would have no problem attacking him. Of course, Tony get into his handy Iron Man suit and the two of them would then wage war over New York.

It’s hard to say who would win.

Banner felt a shiver inside of him. The Big Guy was interested in the idea of all out combat.

He squashed that feeling.

“I hear you’re a genius.” Tony Stark said, looking Peter up and down.

“I don’t know about that—” Peter said humbly, remembering how Aunt May always told him to be polite. Even when he was dealing with jerks.

“Wasn’t smart getting pregnant by a man who hides in insecurities under a mask. But hey, if I looked like him, I wouldn’t be caught dead without a mask either.” Tony smirked.

Peter leaned in close.

“You should finish that burrito. Maybe it’ll give you that needed heat to not act like some Omega bitch that has spent too many heats locked in the closet. Oh wait.” Peter hissed. Tony wasn’t a jerk. He was an asshole and besides, Peter could literally hear Aunt May snapping her fingers.

“You should see my closet; it’s got lots of space. And neat toys too.” Tony grinned.

“I don’t need toys when I have the real thing.” Peter quipped.

Tony laughed. 

“And here I was worried you’d be a total prude like Steve. There aren’t many Omegas around here, and less with a sense of humour. Welcome to one of my labs.” Tony said, waving at the Iron Man suit.

“What exactly are you going to do?” Peter asked, crossing his arms. He would need to give Wade a head up about Tony’s mouth. Not that he wasn’t worried that Wade could give his own one liners but Wade might just stab him if he Tony pushed too far.

“We are going to pull those nano-machines from your body.” Tony said, as if that explained everything.

“How?” Peter asked slowly.

“By injecting you with about forty needles that will then be charged with a current that will draw out the nano-machines from your blood system, thus freeing you from the tiny hump bots.” Tony smiled victoriously. “I mean, I didn’t have much time to set this up,” He gestured to the suit. “But this should work so you can get back to being Teen Omega.”

“I am not under age!” Peter snapped. “And I am not being shoved full of needles.”

“Why? Still sore from being shoved full of cocks? I can smell Bucky and the Invisible Man all over you.” Tony said.

If Wade didn’t kill Tony, Peter would.

“It’ll be okay Peter. Please come this way.” Banner urged, gently herding Peter away from Tony and towards the Iron Man suit.

“I have no idea why I’m letting you do this.” Peter spat as Banner pushed a button on the side of the console next to the suit and it opened. 

“Because this should work, and then hopefully things will calm down for you and the twins and Wade. Don’t you want that? To focus on your family?” Banner asked as he took the robe from Peter, blocking any of the technicians from seeing him as the suit closed on Peter.

Peter could hear the needles in the suit, he could hear the machine coming to life, and he wished that Wade was there with him.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

This was so going to hurt.

~~

“No.”

“But—”

“Absolutely not.”

“But Buck!”

“I said no Steve!” Bucky snapped.

Wade whimpered unhappily in Steve’s arms at Bucky’s loud voice.

“Lower your voice right now,” Steve hissed. 

“As soon as you let go of that idea of kidnapping Wadey.” Bucky growled.

Steve glared at Bucky.

“We’ve already gone through this once. We are not going to do it again.” Bucky warned.

Steve’s glare softened. “You-you remember?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You punk, of course I remember. Dottie on the floor below us. Sweet little Omega girl who loved that alley cat her brother tried to drown in the water tower one night.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “What! I never knew that!”

“Of course you didn’t, because I didn’t tell you. And before you ask; yes I saved the cat, I smacked Dottie’s brother good on the back of the head and told their mother.” Bucky huffed, watching Steve hold on to Wadey. “You have a softness for Wadey.”

“He smells like he needs help.” Steve said quietly, frowning.

Bucky leaned down to sniff him and Steve backed away. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“You smell like sex. It’s not good for the baby.” Steve scolded.

“That is an old wives tale and you know it.” 

“It isn’t! My mother always told me you need to keep Omega’s away from the smell of sex.” Steve said adamantly.

Bucky sighed heavily.

“Fine. I’ll go take a shower but on one condition.”

“What?”

“That you come with me and rub that spot between my shoulders.” Bucky said 

Steve looked down at Wadey who had quieted and gone back to sleep.

“Fine. Let me just wake up Aunt May.”

~~

“You look like a genetically modified pin cushion.”

“Oh ha, ha, ha.” Peter pouted. It had worked. All the nano machines had been removed from his blood steam. He felt exhausted, he felt sore, and he was back in the maternity room lying flat on his belly while the twins slept. Wade was somewhere in the pacific ocean in an undisclosed location, at some super hidden Hydra lab, and had called Peter to check on him while he was preparing to storm another part of the lab.

“Was it scary?” Wade asked from the screen. It was a camera feed.

“Not as bad as being chased by a man in a giant metal rhino suit.” Peter sighed.

“You’re gonna have to tell me about that.” Wade said as he picked up his gun and fired at something behind the phone twice then but his gun back on the floor before continuing to weave the wires together.

“When you are done there… I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together with the twins.” Peter said slowly. 

Peter thought he saw Wade’s hands slow for a moment. “Did Banner say when we could take them outside?” 

“Banner said that the twins need to meet some milestones before they can leave. They need to be able to feed without the feeding tubes and maintain their temperature without needing the heating pad or the incubators. He said they have strong heart beats and they don’t need additional oxygen so we’re halfway there.”

“How long do until they can be moved? Did he say?” Wade asked as he started combining the wire mesh and duct taped dynamite to the wires.

“Maybe another month?” Peter said.

“That’s good. I can’t wait to take them out, maybe to a park, or to a circus, or to Samantha’s Taco’s on 39th street.” Wade said.

Peter hid his smile.

“I think they might be a little young for tacos, Wade.” Peter said.

“Nobody is too young, or old, for tacos.” Wade said.

“Aunt May says she’s making some onesies.” Peter said when he could cover his smile.

“Aww, little baby spiders? That’ll be so cute!” Wade said honestly, grinning under his mask.

“We have a spare room and Aunt May and I was thinking of turning it into a nursery… apparently she put the idea on hold while Hydra had me, but now she wants to go ahead with that too… what do you think?” Peter asked unsure.

“I think it’d probably be for the best.” Wade said, looking past the camera once again. He sighed. “Can you hold on Spidey?”

“Uh huh.”

Wade stood up, unsheathed his katana’s and disappeared from the camera’s view. Second later Peter could hear gun fire, blood curdling screams, people begging for their life, and squishy slicing sounds. Wade reappeared, riddled with gun holes. He sat on the floor, stretching out his legs and groaning.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked as Wade rubbed his arm, poking at the gun hole that went straight through his bicep.

“Oooh yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Ducky. You should see the other guys—wait, never mind. You don’t want to see the other guys. What were we talking about?”

Peter ignored that. When Wade had disappeared after his heat and Peter had been relieved when Wade had sent the phone, Peter knew that he was going to have to overlook a lot of stuff and turn a blind eye to Wade’s bloody actions. Strangely, it was not as hard as Peter thought it would be.

“Turning the spare bedroom into a nursery for the twins?” Peter offered.

“I’m all for it.” Wade said, watching his arm.

“But what about your apartment?” Peter asked frowning. He didn’t want Wade to feel left out, especially something as important as this.

“Absolutely not. I have fucking roaches and I don’t want them anyway near the guns. My dad didn’t let me near his guns and, and…” Wade drifted off, starring at his arm.

“Wade?” Peter asked worriedly.

“And I don’t really remember but I remember his belt for when I did go touching them so no, I don’t want them near the guns.” Wade said, flexing his arm. “Different time is all.” He cleared his throat when Peter was about to speak. “Anyway, I need to blow this door before anymore Hydra creeps show up. I’ll be home as soon as I clear this place out. Deadpool out.” Wade finished, ending the connection.

Peter blinked at phone then sighed, turning it off and shoved it under the pillow. He glanced at the twins and nuzzled his face against the pillow, watching them as he drifted off to sleep. He wondered if he would ever get Wade’s real story or if Wade had buried it so deep, even Wade didn’t know the truth anymore.

~~

“Where the hell did he get these nano machines?” Tony asked, frantically flipping through the diagnostic screens that hovered in front of him.

“Did you find something?” Banner asked, yawning.

They were in bed, well, sort of in bed. Tony was sitting up, completely and utterly naked except for the blanket wrapped around his lower waist. He was absolutely fascinated with the amount of information that came from the metal iron man suit. 

“He has a gene in his genetic makeup that readily accepts mutations, but it’s the fucking advanced level of tech that was running through his system that is… interesting.”

“We know it’s advanced—” Banner stared when Tony interrupted. 

“The core of the machines have their origins with my technology. MY technology Bruce!” Tony snapped. “

“So is it possible someone stole this technology?” Banner asked gently.

“What? No, in fact, this is showing me where I have been going wrong with my own nano-machines I mean, argh, I cannot believe I have been so stupid! Months of struggling! And all because I wrote the wrong algorithm.” Tony ranted.

Banner frowned.

“Tony?”

“But it doesn’t explain where he got them? Better yet, how did Hydra get them? Unless…” Tony trailed off.

“Unless?” Banner offered.

“Unless it was fed to him through suppressants that became activated at a specific time.”

Banner held up his hand. “Hold up. No, I don’t think that’s possible.”

Tony scowled. “Why?”

“Because they wouldn’t know exactly which batch would go to Peter, and do you know how many people would be walking around with nano machines these advanced? God alone only knows how much they cost.” Banner said.

“2 million.” Tony said without blinking.

Banner blinked.

“What?”

“Two million per bot. Well, that’s my asking price.” Tony smiled sweetly.

“How many bots were in Peter?” Banner asked slowly.

“Ooooh…. About 365.” Tony said.

Banner rubber his eyes. “Okay, so, theoretically, someone is paying a lot for those bots.”

“Not if they’re made in house, but how they got hold of my specs… Shit.”

“Tony?”

“There’s a spy in the lab.” Tony said, throwing off the cover and running buck naked for the door.

Banner looked at the door, rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed.

Tony did have a cute ass.

~~

“Not one sound.”

Peter shook his head, eyes wide, as the hand pressed firmly against his mouth. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

Peter was still on his belly and Wade was straddling his thighs, both of his wrists were being held almost painfully in Wade’s grip above his head. He was watching Wade from the corner of his eye. Peter couldn’t move, wouldn’t have been able to wiggle away if had wanted too.

Not that he actually wanted to.

It was just the surprise, and the wild look in Wade’s eyes that had startled Peter. He hadn’t heard Wade creep into the bedroom but if he listened… all the cameras had been disabled too. Nobody could see them. 

He could hear the twins quietly breathing, deep asleep.

Peter wasn’t even exactly sure how Wade had managed to get from where he had been to back again so soon, but he wouldn’t complain.

Wade looked furious.

Wade lowered his head, his lips right against Peter’s ear.

“I can smell fucking smell that commie scent all over you.” Wade hissed, his voice shaking. “I walk in here and you don’t smell like me. You smell like someone else.”

Peter said nothing, just inhaled through his nose Wade’s scent and shivered.

“I killed for you.” Wade choked.

Peter stared into Wade’s eyes. 

He was wrong. It wasn’t fury, it was hysteria. 

“I-I don’t want to hurt you. I will never mean to hurt you. But right now, for me, I have to.” Wade hissed. “If you scream, you’ll wake up the twins.”

Wade let go of Peter’s mouth and instead yanked open the back of his hospital gown. 

Peter licked his lips, breathing faster as Wade burrowed his face in his neck. When he felt Wade’s lips on his mark, Peter pressed his face against the pillow, biting the soft fabric.

Wade lovingly kissed the scar and then bit. Hard.

Peter whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as Wade bit harder, bit him so hard that Peter could feel Wade break the skin and blood drip down his neck to the pillow under his head, and then held him, teeth sinking into flesh and muscle.

Peter wanted to scream but he clawed at Wade’s hands holding his own, shaking under Wade’s weight.

If they had been fucking, the pleasure would have made the pain less. As it was, there wasn’t anything to mask the pain, to make it hurt less, and Peter was reaching his pain threshold. The shaking was getting worse, he was going to start screaming.

Just when he thought he couldn’t handle it anymore, Wade stopped. 

Peter gasped, gulping down air as Wade licked the bite mark.

“I’m sorry babe,” Wade eventually whispered.

Peter turned halfway onto his side, his hands slipping from Wade’s grasp.

“I love you too, Wade.” Peter murmured.

Wade caught his lips and Peter lapped the blood that stained Wades. 

To Be Continued…


	19. Fuck, Hell That Hurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! I’m swamped with my last semester of courses so that has been taking up most of my time. Anyway, I re-wrote the ending to this part about five different times (which is actually what took the longest). Again, thank you everybody who comments and reviews and sends messages in Tumblr!

Fuck, Hell That Hurt!

 

“It feels like forever since I breathed in fresh air,” Peter sighed happily, looking up at the autumn sky. The leaves were starting to change and there was a chill in the air, but early November was still holding onto the faintest warmth of late October. He was finally gaining weight again, not a lot but he no longer looked like a skeleton with big eyes and the swelling from the pin cushion machine had finally gone down. Peter felt more like himself then he had in months.

The bite mark on his neck had finally healed too. Banner had been upset when he saw it, but Steve had taken one look at it and seemed to understood before looking away. Tony had taken one look at it and laughed when he saw Wade.

Peter had been worried about Wade and Tony but Banner was keeping them far, far apart. 

Peter was glad for that.

“Yeah, yeeeah, yeah, I know. Totally. We are gonna blow up the moon. You and me, little man.” 

Peter craned his neck, glancing over his shoulder and catching Wade sticking his tongue out at Benny. 

“There are aliens on the dark side of the moon,” Wade whispered as Benny peered up at him.

Peter rolled his eyes and instead focused on Wadey in his arms.

It was the first time they were being outside. Just a tiny excursion, a little walk around the garden, Wade holding Benny, Peter holding Wadey.

Oh, and the two-hundred S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, snipers, archer, and Doctor Banner who stood a few feet away with Aunt May whom was taking photos of everything. Not to mention Wade had his two katana’s, his guns, along with a rocket launcher strapped to his back.

“When you get old enough, you and me are gonna jump dimensions together.” Wade said, rubbing his nose against Benny’s. He wasn’t wearing his mask.

Wadey whimpered in Peter’s arms and Peter peered down at him. 

“You okay little dude?” Peter asked gently. He watched Wadey critically and when Wadey settled again, Peter walked towards the bench in the middle of the garden. He could hear the Agents mumbling into their microphones, could hear the crunching of feet and the almost endless camera’s that were watching them. 

It was like sick reality TV show.

“Wade, sit with Peter. I want to get a photo of the two of you.” Aunt May said, getting ready while Wade hurriedly sat down next to Peter, grinning from ear to ear.

Peter smiled for the camera and blinked away the white spots of the flash when she took the photo. She took several more, than stepped away, looking through the photos she had taken.

Peter tilted his head, his lips brushing Wade’s.

“If we were to escape with the twins, right now, what would we do?”

Wade raised an eyebrow and hummed, leaning back against the bench, gently rocking Benny as he casually looked around the garden. When he was satisfied, he rested his forehead against Peter’s.

“Blow up the north garden wall while shooting the main building with a rocket launcher.” He murmured.

“I’m glad you think of these things.” Peter smiled, kissing his forehead.

Wade grinned. “For you I do.”

Peter met Wade’s eyes. 

“They’re watching our every move.” Peter breathed.

Wade’s gaze flicked between Peter’s eyes. 

“I can hear them. The cameras, the whispering. They think they’re whispering but I can hear them. I thought it would be peaceful out here, but it’s just so noisy.” Peter sighed, the smile dropping. He looked down at the twins. “I don’t want them to grow up under cameras.”

“They will if they live in the Stark Tower.” Wade said speaking normally.

Peter frowned at him.

“I don’t think they should stay there.” Wade said, nudging Benny.

Dead silence.

None of the Agents were talking.

They were listening, waiting for Peter’s response.

Peter’s eyes widened then he shook his head.

“Wade, we’ve talked about this.” 

“Yeah, well I don’t like it. I think maybe we should take the twins and try our luck elsewhere.” Wade said.

“And I have already decided!” Peter said, his voice rising.

“Well there’s more then you in this relationship!” Wade said.

“Did you just say relationship?” 

Wade paused, his blue eyes widening, panic briefly flashing before determination set in.

“Yes. Yes I did.”

Peter felt like grinning. He felt somewhat deliriously happy. This was just more than Alpha and Omega relationships. This was something more. Maybe Wade really did mean what he said about having a family.

“What kind of relationship?”

“A strong, world destroying, universe crushing relationship.” Wade said without batting an eye.

Peter leaned in and kissed Wade’s nose.

“Good.”

~~

Steve was nervous.

Really nervous.

So nervous he was pacing back and forth in the bedroom he shared with Bucky. 

It was just the baby being active, pushing against him. It wasn’t any serious.

Steve gritted his teeth as sharp pain spiked through his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around his waist.

He was perfectly fine.

Just fine.

Just the nerves were getting to him.

~~

“And what kind of poop are we having today, hmm? A stinky one? A liquidly one? How about a yellow—oh my god. Is it supposed to look like that?” Wade groaned, leaning as far back as possible as he could from the changing table while still holding onto Benny who was crying unhappily.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Peter said, dressing Wadey in his clean Deadpool onesie. Aunt May had gone above and beyond with the design. She had even designed tiny abs on the front of the costume. A gift before she left them because she had to get to the hospital early the next day.

“Give me Wadey. I’ll finish dressing him.” Wade said, glancing at Peter.

“Nope. I cleaned up Wadey. You clean up Benny—ack!” Peter gagged as Wade grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked it back, choking him. 

Wade was closely inspecting the bite mark on his neck.

“Wade?” Peter asked, suddenly nervous as Wade leaned down and sniffed the mark.

“Who bit you?” Wade finally asked.

“Er, you did?” Peter said, turning his attention to Wadey. 

“When?”

“What?” Peter frowned, picking Wadey up and holding him against his shoulder.

“When did I bite you?” Wade asked as Benny shrieked unhappily.

Peter rolled his eyes and handed Wadey to Wade then started cleaning Benny. “You bit me when you got back. Remember? You said that sometimes you’d need to hurt me, but you didn’t mean too.”

“I did?” Wade asked as Peter tossed the dirty diaper in the trash can next to the change station. He wiped cleaned Wadey’s ass and put him in a clean diaper. 

“Yes, you did. Don’t you remember? You even turned off the cameras in the room.” Peter added, dressing Benny in the Spiderman onesie. When he was satisfied, he picked Benny up and held him, turning to face Wade.

Wade was staring at him strangely.

“Did we have sex?”

Peter scowled. “What? Did some version of you jump from some alternate dimension and bite me or some…thing… damn it, Wade. How many of you are there?”

“Infinite?” Wade offered.

“Whatever. Come on Benny, let’s put you down for a nap.” Peter said, nuzzling Benny as he left Wade and Wadey.

Wade looked down at Wadey who was yawning, his little fingers curling.

“Don’t tell Dad, but I think we might be in trouble.” Wade whispered, kissing Wadey’s forehead.

~~

Bucky couldn’t open the door.

It wasn’t a matter of a simple lock keeping him from opening it, or even twisting the handle to open it, rather it was the fact that two bookcases, a bed, a fridge, and the dishwasher and clothes washer AND dryer were stacked against the door.

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

This was a defence tactic used only if a team member was badly injured inside, or if the opponent was wounded, or trying to buy time while an escape route, or reinforcements, was acquired.

He tested the strength of the wood, pressing against the frame, letting the gears in his arm whirr as he pushed against the weight and sighed, frustrated.

No good. He’d need another way in.

The window would be the first suspected location of entry and would also be heavily guarded. But the empty room next door would be ideal.

Words in Russian, words of content, or pleasure for outsmarting the target pooled in Bucky’s mind.

The mission was everything. 

What was his mission?

Bucky frowned, testing the strength of the handle again, his eyes glazing over as memories of screaming in that stupid chair momentarily over took him before blue eyes and a skinny frame triggered that familiar Omega scent that always, always brought him back to the present.

Steve.

Right.

Steve was inside. Steve had barricaded himself inside the bedroom. Steve was probably in the bathroom with access to water and the bathtub acting an impromptu bomb shelter. But why would Steve need to barricade himself? Why—

Bucky’s blue eyes widened.

Bucky quickly ran to the room next to theirs and kicked down the door. It was totally empty. He pressed his ear against the wall and listened.

He could faintly hear Steve whimpering.

Bucky stepped away from the wall, then backed all the way up to the other side of the room and raised his metal arm, preparing to use it like a battering ram. He charged.

The wall never stood a chance.

Bucky stood in the destroyed entrance, rubbing his shoulder as Steve looked up from where he was kneeling in the bathroom.

“B-Buck?” Steve whimpered.

“Why are you whimpering?” Bucky asked, frowning.

“I think, I think I hurt the baby.” Steve cried clutching his stomach as he suddenly curled over, gritting his teeth.

Bucky was gone from the hole in the wall and racing down the hallway to find the only person who could help.

~~

“No.”

“But—”

“No buts, Tony.” Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples.

“That’s what you’ll get if you don’t do this.” Tony said stubbornly.

“Tony, I am not going to digest those nano-machines so you can figure out what will happen. Just because the people you thought were involved weren’t actually involved does not mean you can use me as a lab rat.”

“But science!” Tony defended. “And it wouldn’t be you. It’d be the Hulk.”

“Tony, even Hulk doesn’t want to digest them.” Bruce groaned.

Tony leaned across the table, his lips curling into a grin.

“I’ll suck his dick.”

Bruce stared at Tony.

The Big Guy thought that sounded like a fair deal.

The door behind Tony was thrown open and Bucky stood there, panting.

“Steve. Baby. Help!”

~~

“Boy everyone seems really busy.” Peter commented as the hallway was filled with fleeing Agents.

“My Spidey sense is telling me something is wrong.” Wade said wisely as he rubbed Wadey’s back. Wadey had refused to settle down for his nap while Benny was watched by one of the nurses and two Agents.

“Tingling.”

“Huh?” Wade glanced at Peter.

“It’s a tingling sensation.” Peter said.

“Huh, well, my baby sense is tingling.” Wade grinned.

“Oh look, there’s Agent Coulson,” Peter said, catching the Agents eye. “What’s going on?”

“Steve’s gone into labour. All Agents are reporting for guard detail and Bucky is in full… Bucky mode. Doctor Banner is in the ward with him and Tony has activated several of his Iron Men to guard the parameter.” Coulson explained.

“Wow.” Wade said.

“I’m on my way to greet Director Fury. He wants to be there when the baby is born.” 

“Well don’t worry about us. Pete and I will keep out of your hair.” Wade said, nudging Peter’s side just as he was about to speak.

Agent Coulson raised an eyebrow at Wade.

“Well, we appreciate that Deadpool. Mr. Parker.” Coulson smiled and followed the herd of Agents heading towards the maternity ward.

“I was going to ask if I could help.” Peter said as the hallway emptied.

“Exactly. Come on, we need to have a talk.” Wade said

~~

There were too many people in the room. Too many Alphas. Steve was banging his head against the table because even if he wanted painkillers, his metabolism would render it useless in less than three minutes. 

“B-Buck,” Steve called, reaching out for him and Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, stroking back the slick blond hair. 

“It’s okay Steve, it’s okay.” Bucky whispered, watching the panic in Steve’s eyes. 

The baby’s birth wasn’t supposed to be like this; surrounded by Agents, doctors, and full security in a medically secured lab. This child, their child, would be under surveillance for the rest of its life.

Bucky saw the desperate apology in Steve’s eyes and he smiled bitterly.

“It’s okay Steve. It’s okay.” Bucky said, meaning every word because if it came down to it, they would disappear. Bucky knew how to disappear.

Steve yelled, and squeezed his eyes shut, slamming his head against the hospital bed and listening to the metal groan.

~~

“It’s so quiet.” Peter breathed, snuggling against Wade. 

“The babes are asleep, the Agents aren’t watching, you and I are together.” Wade grinned. The two Agents who had been watching Benny when they came back into the room had been called to the maternity wing.

“Do you think Steve will be okay? It’s not too early, is it?” Peter asked worriedly.

“Nahh, they’ll be fine. Besides, there are enough doctors in there to cure Ebola.” Wade said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders. They were in the housing Banner has prepared for Peter until the twins were ready to leave hospital and they could head to Stark Towers. The twins were in a pair of heated car seats, snuggled under their blankets and sleeping happily.

“What did you want to talk about anyway?” Peter said, in hailing Wade’s scent. 

“You need to be careful.”

“Of what?” Peter’s lips quirked.

“Of me.”

The smiled dropped from Peter’s lips. He sat up, frowning.

“Explain.”

Wade shifted uncomfortably on the couch. 

“That me, the one who bit you, the alternate me? Remember how I said there were infinite me?” Wade asked, rubbing his hands.

“Yes.”

“I actually know a few of them.” Wade said slowly.

Peter crossed his arms. “Tell me.”

“There’s Wanda, she’s Lady Deadpool. Female me. There’s Kidpool, he’s just a kid. There’s Dogpool. He’s a dog. There’s Headpool, he’s a floating head armed with a knife. And there’s a whole colony of zombie’s that think they are me but they aren’t, I just ended up becoming a sentient virus, and then there’s the one world where… where I killed every superhero and supervillain because I was possessed.” 

“So this one who bit me, could be crazy?” Peter asked, disliking the word.

“Yup. I am not entirely sure, but my guess is that he might have been the one who placed that photo on the fridge, or was paid to do so.”

“And if he comes back?” 

“I’ll throw him in a meat grinder.” Wade shrugged.

“How can you kill yourself?” Peter said, stunned. Even if this other Wade had placed the picture on the fridge, there had to be a logical explanation for why he did so.

“Well, the meat grinder won’t kill him, he’ll probably heal eventually and—”

“No.”

“Pete,” Wade sighed.

“No. I forbid it. If this other one comes along, you are to take him to another universe where I am and leave him there. That is final.” Peter said, snuggling close to Wade again, pointedly ignoring his stunned face.

“I’m so glad Hydra brought us together.” Wade sighed happily.

Peter snorted.

~~

Shrill screams filled the air and Steve panted, covered in sweat, as Banner and the SHIELD nurses examined the baby. When they were satisfied, they turned to Steve and handed him the babe.

“Congratulations Steve, it’s a girl.”

Steve looked down at the little girl in his arms, his eyes wide, his body shaking like he just ran through a mine field while being gunned down by snipers and there wasn’t a fox hole in sight.

A girl?

Steve bent down and sniffed her, in hailing her scent as she opened her mouth and screamed her displeasure for the entire world to hear. 

An Alpha. 

He’d had a tiny female Alpha.

They hadn’t planned on having a girl. Granted Steve hadn’t wanted to know until birth, but he thought he was having a boy.

Steve looked up and saw Bucky’s eyes.

“Look Buck, it’s a girl.” He choked as Bucky’s eyes glazed over and he ran over several Agents as he fled the hospital room. Steve brought the baby girl up to his face and for the first time since he and Bucky had gotten back together, he felt completely and utterly alone.

~~

Peter was on the hunt for a vending machine that sold anything with Jerky in it. He was craving the food and had stopped Wade from getting it for him.

As much as he loved the man, Peter sort of missed doing stuff for himself. 

He turned the corner and blinked as Bucky went racing past him and down the hall, momentarily stopping before turning right and disappearing from sight.

Peter blinked then flattened himself against the wall as roughly half a dozen Agents ran down the corridor after him. He grabbed an Agent by the arm.

“What happened? Is Steve okay?” Peter asked.

“Steve’s fine. He had the baby. It’s a girl. Bucky is on the run.” The Agent said and Peter let go of his arm.

Vending machine forgotten, Peter ran back to the suite. He opened the door just in time to find Wade playing peek-a-boo with Wadey.

“Where’s daddy? Where’s daddy? Here’s daddy!” Wade said, uncovering his face as Wadey yawned. “Oh come on, can’t I get a laugh?”

“Wade!”

Wade glanced at Peter.

“What’s wrong?”

“Steve’s had a girl. Bucky’s running away. Go get that stupid Alpha and bring him back!” Peter ordered, grabbing the car seats by the handles with both hands and heading for the door.

“What, where are you going?” Wade called.

“To see Steve.” Peter said as he awkwardly opened the door and slipped out of sight.

Wade sighed then cracked his neck.

“Alright Nutcracker, if I was an Alpha with personality problems and some serious PTSD, where would I go?” Wade asked himself.

‘Bat cave.’

‘Swimming pool.’

‘Bat cave is in the swimming pool?’

‘I thought it was under a mansion?’

“The sewer!” Wade said, grinning with satisfaction. Finally, the voices were back and they were working like a well lubed machine that liked Mexican food a bit too much.

~~

Nononononononononono.

No.

A girl.

They’d had a girl.

She would be taken from them. Taken to a training ground where she would be programmed, taught to fight and kill and handcuffed to the bed at night so she couldn’t get away. Couldn’t escape.

Bucky couldn’t let that happen again. Not to another daughter.

How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn’t have allowed this to happen. He should have done what they did decades ago but Steve… the way he’d looked when he told him he was pregnant. Steve looked so scared, so damn scared that Bucky would end it and Steve begged him to keep it because he was stronger now.

Steve was stronger now.

Bucky was… well, if he was being honest with himself, a complete and utter fucking mess now but together they were strong. And Bucky was no longer with Hydra, he was with Steve, with S.H.I.E.L.D. 

He punched the concrete wall, grunting as his fist dented it. 

He refused to let another daughter be programmed for some ‘greater’ good!

“Hey fuck buddy.”

Bucky spun around and glared at Deadpool who had both of his guns raised.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bucky demanded.

Deadpool cocked his guns. “You ran out on your Omega, you idiot. I’m here to drag you back kicking and screaming, if need be.”

Bucky growled. “I’ll go back to Steve eventually; I just need some time to think—”

“Nope.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t understand, that child—”

“Is a fucking gift you Neanderthal.” Wade said firmly. “Look, you don’t think I understand the whole tortured, suffering, PTSD, trying not to blow out my brain because the walls are closing in mentality? I have been there. I have been strapped to those fucking cold hospital beds. I have been poked and prodded and mocked and teased and butchered all in the name of science. And yeah, I have killed a lot of people, yes I enjoyed it but you know what? I am not that man I was then. I-I am a fucking father to two little boys and I am in a good, decent, healthy relationship with someone who appreciates me for me.” Wade said, his guns shaking as he finished. He meant every word.

Bucky opened his mouth to comment on the fact that Deadpool and Peter’s relationship was literally not something considered healthy, maybe more of a Stockholm syndrome type relationship (and Bucky knew Stockholm), but technically speaking, Deadpool was right.

Maybe this time, because Steve was with him, things would be different.

Their little girl wouldn’t be taken.

And if she was, Bucky would destroy S.H.I.E.L.D and all those who stood in his way.

“Alright Scarface, let’s go back.” Bucky sighed, walking past Deadpool and heading towards the surface while Wade holstered his guns and followed behind. 

~~

“How are you feeling Captain?” Director Fury asked quietly.

Steve ignored him, rocking his daughter like she was the world’s most prized possession that the universe would fight over if they knew about her. 

Peter said nothing, just rubbed Benny’s belly soothingly while he watched. He had entered the maternity room right before Fury and had sat down in a chair in the corner. He had seen the worry on Steve’s face but having another Omega in the same room seemed to help comfort Steve too.

Director Fury had ordered all of the Agents not needed from the room so Doctor Banner, Agent Coulson, Director Fury, Steve and Peter and the twins were all together.

“I thought that she might be early, but from what I’m told, she’s in good health.” Director Fury commented and Steve leaned down, breathing in deep the baby girl’s scent. When he was getting no response, Fury cleared his throat and turned his attention to Peter. “And you seem to be progressing well, Mr. Parker.”

“We’re all doing good, Wade too.” Peter said, his spider sense tingling as Fury crouched down to the car seat, examining Wadey. Peter frowned. Why would he be feeling that way? Everybody in the room was literally someone Peter could trust.

If trust meant being watched twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, little fella.” Fury said. “They all look, ah, healthy.” Fury said slowly.

“You mean they look more like they belong in a fancy skin care commercial, not the burn unit, right Director?” Deadpool said as he pushed open the door, Bucky following behind him.

“Well, your words, not mine.” Fury shrugged as he stood up.

“Can we have some time alone?” Bucky quietly asked.

“Of course,” Peter said, letting Wade pick up Benny while he grabbed Wadey’s car seat and Benny’s empty one. They left, Peter glancing up and down the corridor. Why were his senses still tingling? What was wrong?

“We’ll be right outside.” Doctor Banner said, leaving with Agent Coulson and Fury following him.

When they were well and truly alone, Bucky sighed and collapsed onto the chair next to the bed.

“I owe you ten dollars.”

From the corner of his eye, Bucky could see that Steve was listening to him, even though he knew Steve wouldn’t look at him.

“I thought our relationship was screwed up, but you said Peter and Wade’s was even more so, so yeah, I owe you ten dollars.”

Silence.

“Steve—” 

“Bucky,” Steve tried to interrupt but Bucky held up his hand.

“I have to say this.” Bucky urged, looking up, meeting Steve’s concerned and worried bright blue. That love Bucky saw in those eyes tore him up inside.

“Go on.” Steve whispered.

“I know I am a complete and utter fucking basket case.” Bucky began, shaking his head when Steve tried to stop him. “No, it’s the truth. We both know it. I know that living with me is not easy, I know that when I wake up screaming in the night you are right there telling me it’s a dream and that I’m safe, I know that when… when I’m Him, that I scare you.” Bucky struggled.

“I’m not scared of Him.” Steve said.

Bucky smiled crookedly. “Yes you are. Fuck Steve, I’m scared of Him, and He’s been running the show since the Second World War but Steve, I love you. I have always loved you. No matter if you are skinny or big or whatever happens, I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck.” Steve said, wiping the tear from his cheek on his arm. 

“I… I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out.” Bucky said slowly.

“It would take a lot to freak me out.” Steve said, trying to laugh and failing.

“I have a daughter.”

Steve froze, his eyes widening.

“W-What?”

“I have a daughter, Steve. The mother was, I don’t know, some Omega Russian girl they, ah, they had to cut her hair short and stick her in men’s clothes before I would even touch her.” Bucky sighed, rubbing his forehead. “They took her, Steve, they took my little girl. They took her and placed her in this monstrous KGB training program where she was trained as a weapon to infiltrated, kill, assassinate, spy.”

“Where is she now?” Steve finally managed to ask.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t even know if she’s alive. But I do know this. It isn’t going to happen again. I swear it won’t. You are so strong now Steve, you wouldn’t let her be taken or programmed or turned into a monster…” Bucky trailed off as Steve stared at him. “What?”

“You’ve been carrying all this?” 

“You already carry a lot of my baggage, I didn’t want to weigh you down with more.” Bucky said quietly.

“Then you don’t know how strong I am, do you?”

“I guess not.” Bucky smiled, looking down at quiet little girl in Steve’s arms. “I’m sorry I ran out earlier.”

“You came back.” Steve said, rocking the infant.

“Deadpool’s like me, well, a bit like me. But he’s way more fucked in the head.” Bucky said, standing up and walking over to the bed. He sat on the edge, reaching out to touch the little girls forehead then paused. “Did you give her a name yet?”

Steve smiled. “No, not yet. I thought you had a suggestion. And it can’t be Lenin or Stalin or anything like that.”

Bucky chuckled, finally stroking the infants head.

“How about Annie?”

“Annie? Short and simple. I like it.” Steve said, watching Bucky as he leaned down and in hailed Annie’s scent.

“Annie. Sort for Anastasia, the daughter of the last Russian Tsar, the rumoured survi—” Bucky mumbled as Steve leaned in, interrupting him with a kiss. Bucky hummed when Steve pulled back.

“That’ll do Buck, that’ll do.”

~~

“Are you okay? You look like your trying to take a massive dump.” Wade said as they stood in the hallway.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha. No. My spider senses are tingling.” Peter hissed.

“So stranger danger?” Wade asked, looking around but only Agent Coulson, Director Fury and Doctor Banner were near him. They were discussing the nano-machines found in Peter.

“No, no strangers… it’s weird.”

“Do you think it’s a reaction to being close to the Hulk?” Wade asked.

“No… no it only happened when Director Fury showed up.” Peter said, stepping closer to Wade, keeping his voice low. This close, nobody would be able to hear them.

“Do you remember Cable? The time traveller guy you webbed?” Wade asked.

“Yeah, why?” Peter frowned. 

“He told me a riddle about you and the twins, and if he’s speaking in riddles then whatever the future holds it basically strung together like a spiders web during a tornado. That’s what time is. A delicate web.” Wade whispered.

“That’s romantic,” Peter smiled.

“Well of course it is, because it involves Spiders and Webs. Anyway, I think something is going on, something that you and I and the twins are going to be involved with and I think that they,” Wade jerked his head towards the group at the other end of the corridor. “I think they are involved.”

“What could we do that would be so special?” Peter asked, frowning deeper.

“I have no idea, but it has to do with the special offer for you from S.H.I.E.L.D, and the fact that Special Agent Iron Fist and Captain Iceberg are involved tells me that something is happening.” Wade whispered.

“But Steve and Bucky just had a baby, they won’t be out fighting,” Peter said.

“Steve wouldn’t have gotten pregnant if it hadn’t been for us and that porn store.” Wade said.

Peter’s eyes widened. “You’re right. Did you find anything at the Hydra base?”

“Aside from a few Hydra soldiers… not much, no, but maybe I was looking for the wrong thing.” Wade said slowly as the maternity room door opened and Bucky walked outside, holding a bawling baby.

“Anastasia Roger-Barnes, at your service!” Bucky announced proudly.

“Well, I guess Steve’s heading to the tower.” Wade said to himself as Peter left him with the twins and dashed over to see the new baby. He caught Bucky’s eye, and the assassin winked at him just as Doctor Banner, Director Fury and Agent Coulson as a group came over and started talking to Bucky.

Heaven help the world if anything happened to their children.

To Be Continued…


	20. Fuck, Mother Fucker Bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you everybody for your comments and notes!!! If I haven’t gotten back to you yet, I am really sorry and I will try to respond soon!
> 
> Part 19 of the Fuckin’ Hell Series

Fuck, Mother Fucker Bitch!

Deadpool was sleeping. Benny was sleeping. Wadey was wide awake and watching Peter with his soft blue eyes. Peter, as tired as he was, smiled down at Wade as he held the smaller of the twins in his arms.

“Still awake?” He whispered, mindful of the fact that even though he was in the custom built kitchen of Stark Tower, he didn’t want to alert anybody else of the fact that he was sitting at the table with his old textbooks opened in front of him. The apartment and kitchen set up was similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D tower with the kitchen in the middle of the room and bedrooms on either side. Except there were four bedrooms now instead of two.

Wadey wrinkled his forehead then yawned.

“It is pretty late, huh?” Peter asked, looking at the digital clock display on the coffee maker. It was three in the morning and he hadn’t been able to sleep. Peter could blame it on the fact this was the second night in the Stark Tower, and he had been stunned and awed by everything he had seen, especially Jarvis’s omnipresent presence in the building, but he knew that wasn’t the case.

As Peter traced his the advanced formulas in the books, he knew why he couldn’t sleep and it was eating at him in the most godawful way.

Guilt. Regret. Envy. Disappointment. 

If Hydra hadn’t fucked with his suppressants then he wouldn’t have met Wade, and he wouldn’t have gotten pregnant, and he would more than likely have graduate with the rest of his class and his life wouldn’t be quite as bizarre as it is now. 

Peter had wondered if Hydra had known that he was Spiderman, or if they just knew he was an Omega. If they had known who he was, who his real identity was, then they would have mucked with his suppressants directly and not damaged the entire suppressant supply, which meant that they had no idea who he was and just gambled on Wade finding him, or rather, him finding Wade. And that’s how it turned out, isn’t it? He had gone after Wade and Wade had in turn found him and well, things had happened so quickly it was amazing when he truly thought about it.

Peter mouthed the equation, his brows furrowing as he mentally worked his way through the situation.

Of course if none of this had happened, well, then he would never had met Wade and if Peter was honestly brutal with himself, which he was betting he was at the moment, he loved Wade and the sex, fuck, Wade was really, really good at sex.

Before everything happened, Peter had never imagined himself doing all the things he let Wade do, but hell if he didn’t enjoy it.  
Shrill crying from the other apartment across the room and Peter looked up, watching as the crying stopped shortly after and moments later, Steve quietly left the room holding Anna in his arms as she nursed on a bottle. He was shushing her as he came over to the kitchen table and without question, sat down opposite of Peter.

Wadey made an unhappy, whimpering sound, one Peter was quite familiar with by know and he stood up from the table, going for the fridge and pulling out one of the prepared formula bottles. He placed it in the microwave to heat it up and when it was done, he squeezed some onto his arm, satisfied it wasn’t too hot for him. Holding the bottle to Wadey’s mouth, Wadey started feeding. Peter went back to the table and sat down, sighing.

“Can’t sleep?” Steve asked, breaking the silence.

“No. You?”

“With this little girl hungry? Not a chance.” Steve smiled, his smile dropped when he saw all the textbooks opened on the table. “Should I go back or…”

“No, no. it’s okay. I just… umm.” Peter bit his bottom lip.

“Looking at what could have been?” Steve offered gently.

Peter nodded.

“I know how it feels, believe it or not, to weight what could have been, to wonder and dream and beg God to make things different then they are, but… they are what they are. We can’t change them, all we can do is hope we make the right decisions, the right choices, and meet the challenges that face us.” Steve said. 

Peter didn’t know what to say. Primarily because that had been what he had been doing since he found out he was pregnant so instead he switched topics. 

“Agent Coulson said that, before I gave birth, that I would work alongside Doctor Banner and Tony Stark.” Peter said finally.

“Working alongside them? You have to be pretty smart to do that.” Steve said, amazed.  
Peter blushed. “Well…”

“You should try talking to Banner by himself, away from Tony. Tony can be a bit… overwhelming and territorial especially when it comes to his technology.” Steve said.

“I’ll try that, thanks.” Peter smiled.

“Anyways, I should probably get back to bed. Buck usually has his worst nightmares around this time of night.” Steve said, glancing at the clock.

“How do you handle it?” Peter asked suddenly.

Steve blinked. “Handle what?”

“The baby, Bucky, yourself?” Peter frowned.

Steve frowned, not sure how to answer the question until he realised what Peter was asking him.

“One day at a time.” Steve said. “You should get some sleep too.”

“I’ll try.” Peter murmured, watching as Steve got up and left the table, heading back to his apartment.  
Peter looked down at Wadey, watching him nurse. He was still smaller then Benny but at least he had a healthy appetite. 

He didn’t regret Wadey, or Benny, or Wade. They were his family. 

Peter just wished that maybe, maybe this would have happened a few years down the road when he was actually ready for everything to happen.

Peter got up and balancing Wadey and the bottle, he closed his textbooks and webbed them together, carrying everything back into the bedroom. He quietly placed the books in his side of the double wide closet Tony had provided and saw Wade still asleep on the bed. He climbed into bed next to the merc, and waited for Wadey to finish before placing the bottle on the bedside table and then, while the morning light spilled over the city, he gently patted Wadey’s back and waited for him to burp.

Peter fell asleep holding Wadey in his arms.

~~

Wade was talking on his phone in the closet when Peter finally woke up. Wadey was in the crib with Benny and the bottle he had left on the bedside table was gone.

Peter rolled onto his stomach, snuggling into the pillows just as Wade left the closet, ending the phone call.

“You awake, baby boy?” Wade asked gently.

“Sorta.” Peter said, sleep thick in his voice. “Everything okay?”

“I don’t know. That was Agent Coulson; he wants to talk to me.”

Peter frowned. “About what?”

“No idea. But I guess I’ll find out. The twins fed not long ago, and they’re changed, so just get some more sleep, okay?”

“M’kay,” Peter yawned, closing his eyes as Wade walked around the bed and kissed the back of his neck. He listened as Wade left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and drifted off back to sleep.

~~

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“If I was, I would tell you about the horse who walked into a bar.” Agent Coulson said, sipping on his tropical fruit filled drink.

When Agent Coulson had phoned Deadpool asking for them to meet outside of the Stark Tower and at a local bar, Deadpool did have his suspicions.

Of course, what Deadpool expected was not what was actually happening. He expected Coulson to want some evil deed done, or some report on Peter, or something… just not this.

“You want to know if I can actually blow up the moon.” Deadpool said slowly, narrowing his eyes under his mask.

“Yup,” Agent Coulson pulled out a piece of pineapple from the glass.

“That is a really fucking stupid question. Why?”

“We have a mission that none of our own men are really… prepared or ideal for.”

“Uh huh. Why not send off that Asgardian guy?”

“Honestly? We’ve lost contact with him. We haven’t seen him in months.”

“Surely you guys have a whole army of people with mutations, genetic freaks, or science experiments at your disposal.” Deadpool said, pushing up the bottom of his mask to just below his nose. He picked up the cold beer Coulson had ordered for him and took a long drink.

“We do. But none have your healing or dimensional jumping abilities, and well, you have a vested interest in ensuring that Earth isn’t blown to smithereens.” Agent Coulson said, taking one of the tiny umbrellas and poking at a cherry hiding at the bottom of his glass.

“I don’t give a shit about Earth. Peter, Aunt May, and the twins are my primary concern. But hey, thanks for the beer.” Deadpool clarified, about to get up and leave.

“What do you know about Project Genesis?”

Deadpool stilled.

“Project… Genesis…?” He asked, tasting the words and finding them bitter and heavy.

‘Badbadbadbadbadbad, labratorys! BAD!’

‘Shut up! We need to listen!’

“I’m guessing by your silence you haven’t. Project Genesis at its core, was originally a Hydra program in order to create super soldiers. 

Much like what you experienced at Camp Canada. Expect in your case—”

“It was to bring me and Peter together. That’s what’s responsible for Wadey and Benny.” Deadpool said slowly, the voices hanging onto every word.

“Yes. You and Peter were part of Project Genesis. According to some recently procured documents, it turns out that the reason you and Peter were chosen was because of your healing and dimensional jumping abilities, combined with Peter’s genius and Spider-Man abilities: Strength, speed, agility, webbing would create a very, very power soldier.” Coulson said, waiting patiently for everything to sink in.

Deadpool was staring at his cold bottle of beer. “And that’s why S.H.I.E.L.D is so interested in Peter and the boys.”

“Yes, but, also…”

“Also?” Deadpool asked, his voice sounding distant even to his own ears.

“Also, we were actually already panning on contacting Peter when he graduated from High school and procuring him for one of our training grounds, purely laboratory work, but… we know that Peter staying at Stark’s tower has caused the two of your some strife and we do not want that.”

Deadpool finished his beer, slamming the bottle onto the counter.

“You want me to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D has my family’s best interests at heart, and you people have no desire to turn my boys into fucking weapons? How fucking naïve do you think I am?” Deadpool snarled.

‘don’tkilldon’tkilldon’tkilldon’tkill!’

‘KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!’

“You crossed dimensions, you attacked Asgard, and you single handily declared war on Hydra for Peter Parker. S.H.I.E.L.D is many things, but stupid enough to cross you is not one of them.” Coulson said firmly.

‘DON’TKILLKILLDON’TKILLKILLDON’TKILLKILL!’

The voices were screaming so loud, it was almost impossible to hear himself speak.

“And that’s why you want to know if I can blow up the moon.”

“Yes.”

Deadpool pulled his mask back down.

“What’s the mission?”

Agent Coulson smiled.

~~

“I will NOT have that in this building!”

“It’s loaded with protein!”

“I don’t care! You are not cooking it!”

“Oh come on, you still can’t hate it.”

“It’s disgusting!”

“Anna will love it.”

“You can’t feed that to her! She’s not even old enough for anything other than formula!”

“Then we’ll blend some of it and leave it in the freezer until she’s older.”

“Bucky, it’ll taste disgusting when it’s thawed when she’s finally old enough.” Steve groaned.

“Really? After you defrosted, I thought you tasted wonderful.” Bucky leered.

Peter bit his bottom lip as he tried not to laugh. Really, Bucky had left before Deadpool and had just returned with a sheep’s head he was intending on boiling for supper. Steve had completely and utterly freaked out when he saw it. Peter was on the floor with the twins reading aloud the theories on string theory. 

“Bucky that’s horrible.” 

“No it isn’t, it’s perfect.”

“Deadpool is home.” Jarvis’s clipped voice chimed as the elevator door opened and Deadpool came storming out.

“Bedroom. Now.” 

Peter glanced at Bucky and Steve and wordlessly got up from his place on the floor with the boys.

“I’ll watch the twins.” Steve said. 

Peter put down the book and got up, following Wade into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

“What’s wrong?”

“I fucking hate being right.” Wade grunted, rubbing his forehead.

“You mean?” Peter said, crossing his arms.

“Project Genesis. That’s the name, that’s what they,” Wade pointed at the shut door. “Are calling what happened between us.”

“Project Genesis? Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Coulson told me himself.”

Peter’s mouth parted.

“Genesis is the beginning, the birth of a new world, a new order. It’s in the fucking bible for Christ sake.” Wade explained.

“You’ve read the bible?” 

“My grandfather was a Baptist. Told me that I was going to end up in hell if I didn’t follow the lord’s path.” Wade said, suddenly sounding tired.

“Are they going to take the twins?” Peter asked softly.

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“Because everything I did while you were gone? Apparently it sent a message.”

Peter pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around Wade, hiding his face in the Merc’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Peter tried to stop himself from getting too panicked.

“They asked if I would blow up the moon.” Wade whispered. 

Peter smiled faintly. “You promised me you would.”

“For you I will do anything.”

Peter pulled back slightly, and pushed Wade’s mask up and off so he could see Wade’s face.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Peter said slowly.

Wade whetted his lips. “They want me to do a mission.”

Peter waited.

Wade remained silent.

Peter narrowed his eyes.

“You aren’t going to tell me what the mission is… are you.”

“No. Not until I know what I find.”

Peter cupped Wade’s face.

“Okay.”

Wade blinked. “W-What? Aren’t you going to demand I tell you?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I trust you Wade. I know that you’ll do what needs to be done, I know that you’ll come back to me and the boys, and I know that you will destroy anything and everything in your way. I trust you because I know you. And I know that even beneath all that anger, that self-loathing and hatred you feel, you are a good man.” Peter said, staring into Wade’s blue eyes.

Speechless, Wade pulled Peter close and buried his face in the youth’s hair, clinging to him.

“I don’t deserve you.” Wade choked.

Peter nuzzled against Wade’s neck.

“I love you too.”

~~

“Be good. Don’t cause any trouble. Make sure to eat all your formula and don’t keep Dad awake all night.” Wade murmured, kissing the Benny on his small forehead. He turned his attention to Wadey. “Now you, little guy, be good, okay?” He kissed Wadey’s forehead straightened up, turning to the bed. “And you…”

Peter panted, his hair still soaking wet from the shower, his hips badly bruised, the bite mark on his neck throbbing painfully. 

They had fucked in the bathroom while the twins slept in the bedroom. 

Wade leaned down and caught Peter’s lips. 

“If another Alpha touches you, I will fucking kill him.” Wade promised and Peter moaned into the kiss.

“Be careful.” Peter managed as Wade winked at him and left. Wade had told him he would go back to his apartment to the supplies he needed and then be gone. No contact until the mission was done.

Peter hoped Wade wouldn’t be gone long.

~~

“Brilliant idea, Coulson. You should be promoted.”

“But then wouldn’t I get your job, Sir?” Agent Coulson asked cheekily.

Director Fury raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want my job?”

“Not really sir. I like my tool box to have wrenches and screwdrivers not unimaginable secrets.”

Fury chuckled.

“Never once dreamed of it?”

“Well, there was this one dream where S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen and I had this powered girl in my care and her name was Sky and well, sir, to speak honestly, the shit had really hit the fan.”

“That sounds like a fucking nightmare.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Still… you took a big risk telling Deadpool everything.”

“Not everything, just part of it. Enough to satisfy his curiosity and keep us in the clear.”

“And Peter?”

“According to Bucky, he’s calm and focused on the boys.”

“Good.” Fury paused, glancing around the room.

“Sir?”

“Just waiting for that mutant to show up but he hasn’t so finally, everything is working just as it should.”

“Yes Sir.”

~~

Wadey was cooing loudly in his crib, squirming as he stared up at the man who was staring down at him.

“What do you want?” Peter asked quietly, watching Cable.

Cable had suddenly appeared in the bedroom while Peter was changing the bedsheets. He left Wade’s pillow, he would snuggle into that later in the night, but the sheets really needed to be changed. 

“You know that I am a time traveller.”

“Yes.”

“Then you know I bear witness to the numerous changes that can occur to the time stream. Many of which Deadpool likes to do himself.”

“What. Do. You. Want?”

“What do you know of Project Genesis?”

“Wade told me it was the project that brought us together, in order to create a super soldier by well, making the boys.”

Cable watched him critically.

“Does he know for what purpose?”

“Because Hydra is insane?”

“And you know S.H.I.E.L.D is watching your every move? Their—” he nodded to the boys in the crib “their every move?”

“We suspect as much. I know that Steve and Bucky are basically guards keeping an eye on us who report everything.” Peter said. “What does this have to do with anything? We know this.”

“I am the Alpha and the Omega. The beginning and the end. I will give freely a drink from the spring that contains the water of life to one who is thirsty. He who overcomes will inherit these things, and I will be his God and he will be my son. But for the cowardly and unbelieving and abominable and murderers and immoral persons and sorcerers and idolaters and all liars, their part will be in the lake that burns with fire and brimstone, which is the second death.” Cable finished and before Peter could blink, he disappeared into a flash of light.

Peter stared at where Cable had stood as Bucky knocked on the door. When he got no response, he opened the door and frowned. “Are you okay? Why does it smell like ozone in here?”

“I’m fine. I think Jarvis was trying to humidify the air. I’m trying, trying to make the bed.” Peter said, realising his hands were shaking and grabbed Wade’s pillow, hugging it tightly and wishing Wade was home.

Bucky eyed him critically.

“Alright. I made borsch. You’re welcomed to have some.”

“Thanks Buck.” Peter smiled, holding his emotions in check as Bucky glanced around the room before leaving the room.

As soon as Buck was gone, Peter tossed the pillow back onto the bed and rushed to the twins crib, picking up Wadey and Benny.

Peter didn’t understand exactly what Cable was talking about, but he knew whatever he said meant that Wadey and Benny were directly involved.

He wished Wade was back.

To Be Continued…


	21. Fuck The Universe!

Wade was going to cry.

Not frustration cry, or cry because he’d been shot full of lead, or lost an arm.

No, he was going to cry because he had a choice before him and he didn’t know if he could go through it. He understood now why Coulson had asked him to take this mission and he hated the man for making him take it.

He was off planet, way off planet in another system in a laboratory on the dark side of a moon that orbited a five ringed world.

It wasn’t that which made him want to cry.

Rather it was the twenty-four clones of Peter in their floor to ceiling glass, green liquid filled, tanks that made him want to cry.

Coulson wanted him destroy all the tanks and leave nothing behind.

The nano-machines that had been coursing through Peter had been providing real time feedback for the clones. His emotions. His actions. His behaviors.

Everything Peter felt, saw and touched was sent to these clones.

At least that was what the last surviving scientist had said before Wade sliced him in half.

Fucking Project Genesis.

“Get back.”

Wade froze and glanced over his shoulder, seeing what had to be his identical twin blocking the machines that would initiate the self-destruct sequence for the base.

“Back away from the Spidey’s!”

“The fuck…?” Wade whispered just as the other Deadpool hurled a flash bang at his feet and everything went bright white.

~~

Fuck S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peter pushed the boys buggy down the street, mentally counting the Agents as they followed not too close, but not too far. They were keeping their distance, but Peter could still hear their communications.

He needed to go home. He needed to be somewhere where felt safe. Fuck Wade. Fuck, he had been totally and completely and utterly right about S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra and fuck.

But it was Cable who scared him the most, had left him so rattled that he had taken the twins before Steve could say anything to convince him to stay and he was gone from Stark Tower.

Peter could remember a time before the twins when he wasn’t scared, when he wasn’t afraid to face any challenge head on, but this, this was terrifying him.

And he hated being terrified.

“Peter?”

Peter blinked, stopping the buggy, as his mouth parted, completely and utterly stunned at the smiling blonde Alpha standing in front of him on the street.

“Gwen?” Peter whispered, his eyes widening.

“I’ve been calling you for five minutes and you haven’t responded. Oh! Look at those two! Are you babysitting?” Gwen asked, peaking at the twins in the buggy. They cried when she came too close.

Peter opened his mouth to say no, that they were his, that he’d been bonded, and that he’d been through hell for most of the year. Instead, he lied through his teeth.

“Y-Yeah. They’re a neighbors.”

“Aw, well they look so cute. When you’ve got some time, I’d like to have a cup of coffee… if you’re not too busy. I went by your house but nobody was there?”

“Oh yeah, my Aunt is working at the hospital and I’m babysitting so.” Peter smiled, cringing inside. Why couldn’t he just tell her?

“Okay, well, I have to go. But give me a call when you drop them off! I’d, um, I’d really like to talk with you.” Gwen smiled and Peter nodded.

“Sure.”

“Okay. Bye babies.” Gwen cooed at the boys.

“Bye Gwen.” Peter waved as she left.

Wade would kill him, but Wade was gone on a mission, right? He’d never know about his meeting with Gwen. It’d be fine. It’d be okay. But why… why hadn’t Gwen noticed Wade’s scent on him? Maybe it was because she wasn’t close enough… and he had had a shower. Maybe Wade’s scent had come off?

His hips still felt the ached from Wade’s rough treatment.

Peter would try and figure everything out later.

He was going to meet Gwen.

~~

“I lost him! I wasn’t fast enough and that bastard Whitehall dissected him! I lost my mate so you give me one of these clones or so help me god, I will destroy every fucking universe I find!” Deadpool screamed.

Wade swallowed, light headed. This had been his nightmare. This reality had been the reason why he stopped sleeping. Had been so focused and driven to find Peter. He knew that if anything had happened to Peter, he would probably go crazy and seeing the other Deadpool in front of him only confirmed his suspicions.

“Orders—”

“Fuck orders. I want my baby boy back. And this is my only chance.”

“But—”

“Remember the last time you were the dog for a fucking research facility? Remember how well that turned out?”

Wade faltered.

“But…”

“And you would kill Spidey? Our baby boy? Do you know what fucking Hydra did? They put my boys, my tiny boys, in mason jars after they were dissected!” Deadpool hissed, his voice cracking.

“Were you the one who bit Pete?” Wade asked bluntly.

Deadpool paused.

“Yes.”

Wade nodded, looking at the walls of clones before he slid into a combat position and pulled out his two katanas.

“You touched my boy. I’m gonna fuck you up.”

“Doesn’t matter. Soon as you are dead? I’m taking Spidey and the boys.” Deadpool said, mimicking Wade.

“Bring it, Bitch.” Wade hissed.

~~

“What is the worst that could happen?” Director Fury asked as he and Agent Coulson walked in the underground parking lot.

“Well Sir, Deadpool would more than likely destroy S.H.I.E.L.D with Bucky’s assistance, and then cause unimaginable damage to the planet itself.”

“And the best case scenario?”

“Peter is able to restrain Deadpool and none of that happens. The Earth is safe. Why, Sir? Are you thinking of telling Peter?”

“Given Cable’s last reaction, I am considering it. But maybe… I don’t know. This is very delicate, Coulson. You know that.”

“Of course Sir.”

“What’s Peter’s current status?”

“According to our reports, after Cable’s latest appearance, and unique prophecy, Peter has left for home.” Coulson explained.

“But you’re sure he’ll be back?” Fury asked, frowning.

“Oh yes. If Wade doesn’t bring him back then Steve will have a chat.”

“Good. Now I wanted to have a talk about these twins…”

“Sir!”

Fury and Coulson paused as an Agent ran up to him, gasping for breath as he almost collapsed before them.

“What is it?” Fury demanded.

“It’s Parker, Sir!”

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?” Coulson asked worriedly.

“That’s just it, Sir. He was seen in the company of another Alpha.” The Agent wheezed.

Fury raised an eyebrow. Coulson crossed his arms.

“And this is bad, because?” Coulson asked slowly.

“Because, Sir, it’s Gwen. The female Alpha Parker was almost successful in courting prior to the position S.H.I.E.L.D created for her in England.” The Agent explained. 

“Sir, should we interfere?” Coulson said, turning to Fury.

“No.”

Director—” Coulson started as Fury held up his hand.

“With everything Deadpool and Parker have been through together, I doubt a simple Alpha encroaching on Peter will be enough to damage their bond. Perhaps if Gwen had shown up earlier, then yes, we would be worried, but we ensured that Gwen would be unavailable. Furthermore, if Gwen is stupid enough to be near Peter when she can smell the fact that is he bonded with a powerful Alpha, then there is really nothing we can do to stop Deadpool’s actions.” Fury said calmly.

“But won’t Deadpool kill her?” The Agent asked.

“Just you watch, Peter won’t let him.” Fury said then paused. “But just to be on the safe side, continue surveillance and keep extra teams on standby.”

“Yes Sir.” Coulson and the Agent said in unison.

~~

Peter felt awful and rubbed Wade’s mark on the back of his neck.

When Peter had gotten home, Aunt May had been surprised to find him there. Peter explained that he felt uncomfortable at the Tower without Wade (Aunt May had a sympathetic look on her face) and asked if she could watch the boys for a few hours while he stretched his, well, wings after they had gotten the twins settled in the prepared spare room.

Aunt May had no problem with it and promised to spoil the boys rotten until he came back.

Peter smiled and left the house, heading for a coffee shop a few blocks down and phoned Gwen. He didn’t have his old phone, and Peter wasn’t sure what he did with it. He’d been using the phone Wade had gotten him so calling her had taken a few minutes while he remembered her number.

Now he was sitting by the window, rubbing his neck, and feeling horrible that he was there and going to meet with someone that wasn’t Wade. He scowled at his reflection. What was wrong with him? It wasn’t like he was going to abandon Wade and the boys and run off with Gwen, or take the twins and leave with Gwen. Granted the laws changed in the last ten years allowed Omega’s to leave abusive Alphas, but Wade was in no way shape or form abusive to Peter and the twins.

Peter loved Wade.

He was just meeting with a friend from school. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Feeling a bit less horrible, Peter let out the sigh he was holding and looked at his hands.

He hoped Wade was okay.

“Peter?”

Peter looked up.

Gwen was standing there holding two coffees.

“I hope you still like double cream and one sugar.” She smiled, offering the coffee.

“I do, yeah.” Peter smiled, reaching out, his fingers brushing hers as he took the coffee.

A light flickered in Gwen’s eyes as she sat down at the small table.

“It feels like forever since we last saw each other.” Gwen said, watching Peter.

“Feels like a lifetime.” Peter said honestly.

“What have you been up to?” Gwen asked curiously. “Were you able to get into any of the university programs you wanted?”

No.

Peter had been part of a genetic experiment created by some ancient Nazi’s from World War II, got mated to a dimension jumping mercenary, had twins, got kidnapped, and is now living in Stark Tower with half of the Avengers.

“Not really. Life, ah, sort of got in the way.” Peter said, internally kicking himself.

Gwen sighed. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“What happened to the Alpha you were seeing?” Peter asked.

“You know that suppressant fiasco about a year ago?” Gwen asked.

Peter smiled wearily. “Yup.”

“Well, apparently he mated himself to two other Omega’s and didn’t tell me and well, everything fell apart last month.” Gwen sighed, clearly annoyed.

“Holy crap.” Peter breathed. “So what are you doing back here?”

“Well, I came back to be with my sister and mom while I sort things out… at least that’s what I’ve been telling myself.” Gwen said, reaching out and placing her hand on Peters.

“O-Oh?” Peter asked, stumbling over the words.

Her fingers were tracing his knuckles and moving up the back of his hand to gently clasp his wrist, her fingers centimeters away from the slits on his wrist.  
In his mind’s eye, he could see Wade rubbing his wrists.

He shivered at the touch.

“But you know what? It was all just a lie. I came back to New York… I came back for you.”

Peter swallowed.

“Me?”

“Yes, Peter. You.” Gwen smiled.

“W-why?” Peter asked, not trusting his voice.

Gwen hummed, holding on his hand with both of hers. “Because even with everything happening, and your… secret,” she whispered that part. “You are a really great guy Peter and I think the two of us would be a great pair.”

Peter’s eyes widened.

“You want to bond yourself? To me?”

“I-I do. I know I was an idiot to leave with that asshole. I let all those educational classes that only Alpha’s can breed Alpha’s get to my head. But Peter, I… have always felt something with you. I mean, we don’t have to fall into anything right away, but I would really, really like to get to know you again. If that’s okay with you.”

“Okay.” Peter said numbly.

Gwen smiled brilliantly and leaned across the table, kissing Peter’s cheek even as her phone rang, inhaling deeply. She blushed as Peter sat there stunned. She answered it then winked.

“I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Maybe I could come by tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Peter said as she dashed out of the café, phone to her ear.  
Peter looked down at his coffee, at where Gwen had touched his hand and wrist.

She wanted to bond with him.

She had always felt something for him.

She knew he was Spiderman and it had never scared her.

Peter buried his face in his hands and peeked through his fingers at the coffee.

It was an offering to him. The tease of a courtship by an Alpha to an Omega.  
Peter took one sip of the coffee and left it on the table.

He needed to see his boys.

~~

The problem with fighting yourself? You know all of your secrets, your dirty techniques, your super powerful powers that could wipe out universes. Oh yeah, and the fact that you can cut off various limbs and still live.  
Wade was missing his left arm.

Deadpool was missing his right leg.

They were at a stalemate.

Wade glanced at the storage tanks.

“He would never be yours… you know that, right?” Wade said slowly, breathing hard.

“He would remember me. He would remember that I loved him. It would be enough.” Deadpool said, also breathing hard.

“And the rest? What am I do about the other twenty-three?” Wade asked, pointing his sword at the clone vats.

“Release them into a harem?” Deadpool offered.

Wade paused.

“Are-are there any dimensions where we have a harem?”

“Oh yeah. Dimension 38492.” Deadpool said. “I’ve met Us there. He’s not that bad. Got an entire kingdom.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“No charge.” Deadpool and Wade said at the same time.

“We got a plan then.” Wade grinned triumphantly. He didn’t have to kill a single Spidey, as had been Coulson’s order, and the gathered data would be secure. But, well, Coulson would never know, would he? And all the Spidey’s would go to a good home.

It was a perfect deal.

Wade couldn’t wait to see the look on Peter’s face when he got back. He’d be home a lot sooner then he thought.

Already he could imagine Peter’s shy grin.

“I’m gonna save you baby boy. I’m gonna save you.” Deadpool whispered as he stroked one of the clone vats, looking up at Peter’s sleeping face.

Wade swallowed.

He was going to hug Peter so hard that he covered him in bruises.

~~

Wadey shied away from Peter’s hand, the hand that Gwen had held, and Peter didn’t blame him.

It was the smell of another Alpha and it was disturbing even Peter. He had taken to rubbing Wade’s bite mark on the back of his neck with the hand, maybe subconsciously trying to rub Gwen’s scent off of his hand. God knows he had washed his hand nearly a half dozen times, but her scent still lingered.  
Peter still felt Gwen’s lips on his cheek where she had kissed him.

He wondered if Wade would smell it.

He wondered what Wade would do if he found out about Gwen.

Peter would talk to Wade before he could do anything, well, highly dangerous.

It would be okay. Everything would be fine.

Peter sighed and got ready for bed, crawling into his old bed and biting his bottom lip as he thought of Wade.

He sighed and closed his eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Peter was at the kitchen table with Aunt May as he fed Benny his second bottle. Benny had been really hungry this morning, and yeah, he was actually getting a bit bigger than Wadey day by day. Peter didn’t know if it was because Benny was an Alpha, and Wadey was an Omega, but he made a mental note to ask Dr. Banner about it when he got back to Stark Tower.

“You’ve been awfully quiet.” Aunt May said as she sat next to him.

“Lost in thought.” Peter said.

“Any word from Wade yet?” Aunt May asked.

“Nope. No text, no call, no pics. Nothing.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s fine. He seems pretty indestructible.” Aunt May offered, smiling as Wadey reached for her, cooing quietly. “Well hello little love.”  
Peter wanted to tell Aunt May about Gwen, but in his belly, he knew he couldn’t.

Someone knocked on the door and Peter got up.

“I’ll answer it.”

He had an idea of who it might be and sure enough, when he got to the glass door, it was Gwen standing there holding a box of something Peter thought looked like it came from an Italian restaurant.  
More courting.

“Gwen.” Peter said, opening the door.

“Hi Peter.” Gwen smiled, hugging Peter before he could stop her.

He hugged her awkwardly as Aunt May came to the door, frowning.

“Peter did you open the door… Gwen?” Aunt May asked incredulously.

“Hi,” Gwen greeted, offering the box to Aunt May. “I know it’s early, and I wasn’t sure if you guys have had breakfast yet, so I got this.”

“Oh. Well, thank you Gwen.” Aunt May said awkwardly. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to see Peter.” Gwen said, nudging Peter’s arm.

“You are?” Aunt May asked, raising her eyebrows. She looked to Peter. “Is this true?”

“Um, yeah.” Peter said, rubbing his mark.

“I see. Well, I’m sure you two probably have a lot of catching up to do. Why don’t you two go to the park, or the wharf, and… catch up and I’ll see you in time for supper.” Aunt May said firmly and Peter tried not to flinch.

He knew what she was saying: Tell Gwen about Wade, tell her he’s mated, tell her he’s had children, tell her they can’t be together, and they can’t see each other again, and come home to his family at the end of the day.

“Sounds wonderful!” Gwen said, hooking her arm on Peter’s. “Are you all ready?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Bye Aunt May.” Gwen waved, dragging Peter out of the house.

Peter swallowed.

He hadn’t even had a chance to say bye to the boys, and it was eating at him.

~~

The day didn’t quite get easier, rather it passed in a weird blur like motion. Gwen didn’t seem to mind though. Every opportunity she had, she was touching Peter. His face, his arm, his side, his hair. It was like she was trying to scent mark him, trying to cover Wade’s scent.

Peter was wondering if the boys had their mid-morning then their afternoon nap. Benny was always cranky when he didn’t get enough sleep, and Wadey wouldn’t sleep unless he was held. Not to mention their feeding. He had tried to change their feeding schedule a few days ago and Benny had tried, in his little way, to stage a rebellion by screaming at the top of his lungs. Wade had managed to sooth him by dangling some keys that were to launch a spaceship into space in front of his face.

The memory brought a smile to Peter’s face.

“So I got offered a job at Stark Towers. Full pay with support for my mate.” Gwen said, eyeing Peter.

“You did?” Peter asked, startled as they walked back towards his house. The sun was setting. It was getting dark. He needed to get home. He needed to be with his boys.

“I did. Good pay, good job security, good health benefits.”

“Sounds like you’re ready to start house.” Peter said.

“I am. I’m just missing my Omega.” Gwen hummed as they approached the door and Peter paused.

His mind must have been playing with him because he thought he could smell Wade’s scent outside the house. But that couldn’t be right, because if Wade was back, then he would have texted or called Peter. Peter checked his pockets and realized that he didn’t have his phone. He hadn’t had it all day. He had left it next to his pillow upstairs in case Wade had tried to contact him.

Oh god. He was walking right up to the door with another Alpha who he spent all day with.

“Peter, I don’t want to push you, I just would like you to think about it is all.” Gwen soothed, mistaking Peter’s pausing for her words, not his growing horror.

“Gwen, I don’t…”

“It’s okay Peter. I understand. I want you to follow your dreams. I want to see you succeed in everything you do. I want to help you do that.” Gwen murmured, cupping Peter’s face in her hands and kissing him on the lips.  
Peter stood there stunned, even as the front door opened and Peter could smell Wade. He glanced from the corner of his eye and saw Wade standing there, frozen, and then he smelled it.

Anger.

Pure and utter anger.

Peter gently pushed Gwen away, holding her at arm’s length. She frowned.

“Peter?” She asked, unsure then glanced over at Wade. “Who are you?”

“That’s a good question, right Pete? Who am I?” Wade said, his voice barely containing the anger that threatened to spill out.

“Gwen… This is Deadpool. He’s my Alpha. He’s my mate.” Peter said, letting go of Gwen and stepping away from her.

“Mate? Him? Peter, look, I know you were probably affected by the suppressants too, but you have a choice of who you want to have as your mate.” Gwen urged.

Peter went to the door, looking up at Wade’s masked face.

“I made my choice a long time ago.” Peter said as Wade stepped aside, letting Peter into the house.

Wade didn’t say a single word as he slammed the door on Gwen’s stunned face.

Peter didn’t look over his shoulder to see if Wade was following him. He heard heavy boot steps following him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He couldn’t hear Aunt May, or the twins. She must have sensed something like this was going to happen and taken them to the park or something.

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, Wade grabbed him by the neck and kicked the door shut.

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That?” Wade hissed, venom practically dripping from his mouth.

“Something that would have happened if Gwen hadn’t left with the Alpha a few months before you showed up.” Peter said honestly and he felt the grip lessen before Wade let go. Peter rubbed his neck.

“You smell like her. She’s covered you in her scent.” Wade said, his hands clenching at his sides.

“I know. She tried to court me too.”

“With what?” Wade asked, watching as Peter peeled off his t-shirt, throwing it to the corner farthest from the bed.

“A coffee. A box of Italian munchies. Partner benefits, emotional and financial support.” Peter said honestly.

The smell of anger was lessening, but it was still there, and Peter didn’t want to smell it.

“She didn’t offer me anything any other Alpha would offer me. Except…” Peter said, cautiously approaching Wade.

“Except?” Wade said as Peter slowly pushed Wade’s mask up so he could see his eyes.

“Except I think I’m spoiled by my current Alpha.” Peter said, pressing his lips against Wades.

He saw Wade’s eyes widen, and his nostrils flair as he smelled and tasted Gwen on his lips.

Peter had to make sure Wade didn’t see Gwen as a threat because, well, she wasn’t. And he didn’t want to read in the news of her death.

“I should kill her.” Wade croaked. “It’s my right. She touched you. You belong to me.”

“I know.” Peter kissed Wade’s chin.

“She was courting you.” Wade said as Peter pressed his lips to the pulse point on Wade’s neck. Peter tenderly bit the scarred flesh and swiped his tongue against the mark. “She was trying to claim you!”

“And she didn’t.” Peter soothed, running his hands down the front of Wade’s shirt, then slipping his hands under the Kevlar like material and touching hot skin.

Wade growled and grabbed Peter’s wrists.

“You are covered in her scent. Get in the shower before I drag you in there myself.”

“Okay. Okay.” Peter whispered, pressing his lips against Wade’s.

Wade’s lips parted, probably to snap at Peter, and Peter took the opportunity to nip his bottom lip.

“Come with me?” Peter pleaded.

“I’m going to scrub you clean.” Wade growled.

Peter smiled.

~~

Covered in wet, bubbly soap in a too hot shower, squashed against the wall with large rough hands running up and down your body while trying to desperately catch your breath against an onslaught of teeth and lips.

Peter thought he was going to die and he just didn’t care, not with what Wade was doing to him.

Wade was all over him, his hands were all over him, his lips. Had he said that already?

Not that Peter wasn’t giving as good as he was getting.

He was scrubbing Wade’s arms, shoulders, back, ass, thighs, cock (that part made Wade still for a second before he kissed Peter breathless).

“W-Wade,” Peter gasped, pushing against the Merc’s larger frame.

“What?” Wade growled, turning his attention to Peter’s neck.

Peter’s eyes rolled back and he groaned.

“What was your hair colour?”

Wade blinked, panting against Peter’s neck.

Peter curled his toes at the sensation. He blamed Wade for making his neck so sensitive.

“Fuck?”

“Your hair, what colour?”

Wade lifted his head, starring at Peter like he had grown a third head.

“We’re having angry sex and you want to know what colour my hair was?” He asked, bewildered.

“I thought we were having welcome home sex,” Peter murmured, biting Wade’s bottom lip.

“This is not welcome home sex.” Wade said, bending down and hooking his hands on Peter’s legs, effortlessly picking up him. Without question, Peter wrapped his legs around Wade. “If this was welcome home sex? I would have you on the floor of our bedroom, your wrists tied with my belt, fucking you until we both passed out and the carpet stunk of slick.”

“You can still tie me up.” Peter offered, rubbing his hard cock against Wade’s stomach.

“Stop trying to distract me.” Wade growled.

“I. Missed. You.” Peter said, punctuating each word with a kiss to Wade’s forehead, nose, and finally lips.

“So that’s why you fucked off with another Alpha? Not a care for the twins? Or me?” Wade said, his voice so full of resentment Peter physically flinched.

“That’s not how it happened and you know it.” Peter argued, yelping as Wade smacked his thigh hard enough to leave his handprint.

“What I know is that I go back to the Tower, you aren’t there, nobody knows where you went, I come here, the boys are screaming their heads off, May spent hours trying to calm them down, and then I wait six hours for you to come home stinking of with some blonde Alpha.” Wade snarled.

“You were home for six hours?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Yes! I came home from the mission early and everything and… wait… why were you here?” Wade asked, confused.

Peter wiggled in Wade’s arms.

“Cable came by with a prophecy, I got scared, so I came here.” Peter explained.

Wade rubbed Peter’s sore thigh, watching Peter carefully.

“You got scared…” Wade started.

“And you weren’t there…” Peter continued.

“So home.” Both men said together.

“I met Gwen on the way here and I… I couldn’t tell her everything that happened. I didn’t want to. This isn’t her life anymore. It’s ours. It was so bizarre going out with her. All I could think of was you and the boys.” Peter said, resting his forehead against Wades as the shower hit his back.

“Blond.”

Peter paused.

“Huh?”

“My hair, before everything, it was blond.”

“Blond with blue eyes.” Peter licked his lips. “My favourite.”

Wade smiled warily. “I noticed… I’m not being a very good Alpha.”

“I think your being a good Alpha.” Peter said, rubbing Wade’s shoulders. “We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

Wade kissed Peter, and this time all the anger, the resentment, the frustration wasn’t there.

“I love you Wade,” Peter said, rocking his hips against Wade’s stomach, reminding the man that even though this was one of their more intense relationship conversations, Peter was still a male whose sexual appetite had been stoked by someone whose appetite seemed endless.

“I love you too.” Wade grins, resuming his attention to Peter’s neck.

~~

Gwen hugged her jacket tighter around her as she sat on the front step of Peter’s house. Since Peter’s… mate had slammed the door in her face, she had determined to try and talk to Peter again. That man couldn’t be Peter’s mate or Alpha. He just couldn’t. She knew that there was no way Peter would willingly bond himself to someone like that man who smelled, well, wrong. Like he had soaked himself in chemicals from a laboratory. He smelled dangerous, toxic, a threat to someone whose spirit was as kind and sweet as Peter’s.

Even though it was almost dawn, Gwen would wait.

She just didn’t plan on the door opening behind her.

She jumped to her feet and spun around, coming face to face with the masked man, Deadpool, and she instantly knew why he wore his mask. His face was horrifically scarred.

How could Peter possibly truly care for someone who looked like that?

“You’re still here.” Deadpool said simply.

“I am.” Gwen said.

Deadpool examined, drumming his fingers on the door.

“You should go.” Deadpool said.

“No.” Gwen said stubbornly.

“No?”

“No.”

Deadpool glanced over his shoulder then stepped outside of the house, quietly closing the door behind him.

Gwen stepped back as he crossed his arms, peering down at her.

He was a lot bigger then she realized. Not just taller, but physically he was larger.

“You have no idea what we’ve been through, do you?” Deadpool asked slowly.

“No, but you probably took advantage of Peter during the suppressant incident.” Gwen accused.

Deadpool licked his bottom lip. “Can’t really take advantage of people when you’re webbed to the floor.”

Gwen’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Everything we did? Everything I did? Was with his permission. I’m not some Alpha who stakes his claim on an unwilling Omega. I never intended to be involved with him, but there were forces at work that brought Peter and I together and the results—”

“The results are a mismatched pairing!” Gwen argued.

“The results are two little boys who are with their grandmother May.” Deadpool said, watching as Gwen’s eyes widened.

She stepped back, onto the street.

“B-Boys?” She whispered.

“Yes.”

Gwen looked up to the window she knew belonged to Peter then back down to Deadpool.

Deadpool stepped towards her and she took another step back.

“You have touched my Omega. You have threatened our bond. By courting Peter, you have threatened my bond with Peter and our children. You have threatened my family.” Deadpool said, no emotion in his voice.

Gwen glared at Deadpool, clenching her fists.

“It is in my rights to kill you, and honestly? I have killed a lot more people for less.” Deadpool explained, like he was talking to a small child who didn’t understand what the rules of the world are.

“You don’t deserve him!” Gwen yelled. “He is a good person and you, you smell like chemicals!”

Deadpool took a deep breath, like he was trying to contain his anger. “I promised him I wouldn’t hurt you, but if you come near him, or us, or our children, I will have no choice. Do you understand?”

“He isn’t yours to claim!”

Deadpool glared at Gwen.

“He has always been mine!” Deadpool snapped. “The first time I saw those doe eyes, I knew he was mine. The first time he cracked a joke, I knew he was mine. The first time he saw what I really look like, and wasn’t disgusted, I knew he was mine! You have no fucking clue what I would do for him, what I have done for him! So take your skinny little ass and get the hell out of here.” Deadpool finished, leaving Gwen in near tears on the sidewalk as he went back inside the house, locking the door and going up the stairs.

Gwen rubbed her eyes furiously, and looked up at Peter’s window one last time before sniffling and walked away.

There was no way she would win this battle, and she and Deadpool both new it.

She just hoped Deadpool loved Peter as much as she did.

~~

Wade sighed, bracing himself before he opened the bedroom door. When he was ready, he cracked it open, biting his bottom lip as he saw Peter curled against the window, wrapped up in the comforter, looking out. He would have seen everything.

Wade bowed then shook his head. He closed the door behind him and quietly sat on the floor behind Peter, wrapping his arms around the web weaver, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“I kept my promise.” Wade whispered, gently bumping his head against Peters.  
Peter wiped his face first with the back of his hand then with the blanket.

“I saw. Thank you.” Peter whispered.

Wade kissed his ear. “I’m sorry.”

Peter sniffled, frowning as he turned his head.

“For what?”

“For taking that life from you.” Wade said, looking out the window.

“Don’t say stupid things.” Peter said, kissing Wade’s cheek. “That life wasn’t for me anyway. I would always worry about her, worry someone would come after me and she’d get hurt or do something stupid like follow me into a fight and end up dead.”

Wade raised an eyebrow, watching Peter. “And me?”

Peter bumped his nose against Wade’s. “I think you’re more likely to set fire to the rain in order to take out a threat, and besides, I think you are damn sexy.” Peter smiled shyly.

“Me? Sexy?” Wade asked, startled.

“Yup. Your voice, your jokes, your build, the way you grunt in my ear when you come, your hands, that growl you make when you’re getting ready to fuck me, your eyes and your smile.” Peter said, nuzzling against Wade.

Wade smiled, a warm honest smile and kissed Peter on his forehead.

“My Spidey.”

“My Merc.”

To Be Continued…

End Note: I love Gwen in the movies. Seriously, I felt she was one of the best female love interests in recent movies, not to mention she was really smart and brave, but the plot needed to be written!


	22. Fuck, Wade What The Hell!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is more of a bridge chapter, everything that needed to happen to move things forward. Also, sweet Wade/Peter stuff :3
> 
> Part 21 of the Fuckin’ Hell Series

Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately squeezed them shut at the bright sunlight, groaning as he rolled on the cool marble floor. When he didn’t feel like he would fall over, he sat up on his hands and knees, and opened his eyes.

He was in what looked like a palace with silk pillows, carpets, a fountain in the middle of the room that cooled the air, walls decorated with inlaid designs of a Spider web in white and red marble, and the sun that had blinded him was coming through an intricately designed window that looked oddly familiar…

“Hello?”

Peter blinked as he looked across the room, meeting the confused gaze of, well, him.

Peter.

“This has to be a dream.” Both Peter’s said at the same time as more groaning filled the palace room, and more groans, and complaints filled the air.

Peter stood up, staring at the numerous Peter’s that filled the room. He mentally counted the other Peters and noticed, including himself, there were a total of twenty-three of him.

Where the hell was he? What was going on?

As if by magic, the red door opened and Wade walked in wearing a red and black long flowing robe with his Katana’s at his side, following behind him was another Peter but wrapped in black and red silk.

“Attention Spidey’s!” Wade’s booming voice bounced off the palace walls. “Do not be alarmed. No, this is not a dream. No, none of you are hallucinating, and no, this is not some kinky plot idea I came up with, what I will tell you is a long story, but I think my harem needs to eat before the story begins.” Wade said as nameless servants came in carrying Peter’s favourite foods.

Peter watched in disbelief as everything was delivered on gold plates. He glanced at the windows again and realized it was Wade’s Deadpool symbol in the windows.

What. The. Hell. Was. Going. On?

~~

“Did you encounter any problems?” Coulson asked as he tackled the fruit salad on his desk. Ever since Tahiti, he had been constantly craving fruit. Apparently the Tahiti protocol zapped all the Vitamin C from the patient’s body and left them forever on the verge of acquiring scurvy.

Stupid alien technology.

“Usual Hail Hydra shit.” Deadpool said, nursing his beer.

“And the… clones?” Coulson asked tentatively.

Deadpool paused, his expression sour.

“Disposed.”

Coulson let out a breath of relief.

“Good. Well, not good, but good that the mission was successful. Did you tell Peter anything?”

“You must take me for a fucking idiot. Of course I didn’t tell him!” Deadpool snapped.

Coulson ignored that response. “I think you should now that Gwen stopped by Peter’s house.”

“I know. We dealt with it.” Deadpool said, finishing his beer and knocking on the counter to catch the bartenders attention, then held up two fingers. The bartender came over minutes later and poured two shots of whiskey for him.

“There wasn’t any… conflict?” Coulson said cautiously.

“Nope.” Deadpool said, drowning his first whiskey shot.

“It’s just… well… Steve has noticed that Peter seems a bit, well, quiet as of late. Not his usual perky self.” 

Deadpool took the second shot.

“He’s fine.” Deadpool said, leaving Coulson at the bar.

Coulson watched the Merc leave and sighed as he finished his own drink.  
Monsters, aliens, apocalyptic scenarios and sentient robots, Coulson could handle. Relationships between Alpha’s and Omega’s? Not so much.

~~

“I see what you mean. Benny does weighs two pounds more than Wadey.” Banner said, double checking the scales.

“I wondered if maybe it was because he’s, you know, an Alpha?” Peter said, uncertain. He was in Banner’s office with the twins.

“That could be a possibility, but I would like to run a few tests on Wadey.” Banner said, writing down the measurements in the boys file. 

“What sort of tests?” Peter asked, picking up Benny as he maybe a grumbling sound.

“Just some blood work, and maybe a full body scan just to make sure there aren’t any problems with his digestive track.” Banner explained.

“Full body scan?” Peter said, alarmed.

“It wouldn’t be invasive, and he wouldn’t be exposed to any harmful chemicals or anything like that.” Banner said reassuringly.

“Can you give me a moment?” Peter asked, pulling his cellphone from his back pocket.

“Of course. I’ll just examine Benny for a few more minutes.” Banner said.  
Peter stepped out of Banner’s office and dialed Wade’s number. He pressed the phone against his ear and waited while it rang. On the third ring, Wade finally answered.

“Spidey?”

“Banner wants to do a full body scan on Wadey to see if his digestive track is working right.” Peter said hurriedly.

There was dead silence on Wade’s end.

“Wade?” Peter called.

“Why?”

“Because Benny is two pounds heavier than Wadey, and he’s eating more than Wadey too.” Peter said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wade asked.

Peter frowned. “You were on a mission.”

“I’ll be there soon. I’m on my way back with my debriefing with Coulson.”

“How did it go?”

“I’ll tell you when I get there, but they knew about Gwen, and that she might cause us relationship problems.” Wade sighed.

“Get here soon.” Peter said, ending the call.

~~

“Peter has been keeping track of Wadey’s weight and noticed that he hasn’t been gaining weight as quickly as Benny. Now, that is a possibility that it is connected with Alpha and Omega dynamics, but I would feel a lot safer running a few non-invasive tests on Wadey just to make sure there aren’t any internal problems that could account for his lack of weight gain.” Banner explained to Wade.

Wade had his mask off, frowning as he watched Peter feed Wadey.

“I don’t like the idea of any tests on Wadey.” Wade said slowly.

“That’s what I thought, so the blood tests would just be a pin prick on his thumb, he wouldn’t even feel it, and the scan would be completely safe with no risk of radiation.” Banner said.

“I don’t want him to be a lab rat.” Wade said.

“And he wouldn’t be a lab rat. This is for his health, to make sure there isn’t anything wrong.”

“But he looks like Peter, he should be healthy.” Wade argued.

“Deadpool, you and I both know that looks can be deceiving.” Banner said quietly.

“You do realize I can hear everything you’re saying, right?” Peter interjected.

“I want to be there when the tests are done, and if Wadey freaks out or anything, everything stops. Do I make myself clear?”

“Absolutely.” Banner said.

“Then let’s do this.” Wade said as Wadey finished eating.

~~

Peter and Wade were still in the room, waiting for Banner to get everything he needed together in his laboratory.

“So they knew about Gwen?” Peter asked curiously.

“Yup. And Coulson wanted to know if she had made any conflict.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I lied. I told him we were okay.”

“Are we okay?” Peter asked softly.

“As far as I know, we are.” Wade said, rubbing his knuckles. He sighed.

“But…”

“But?”

“Apparently Steve said that you… that you’ve been a little sad recently.” Wade frowned, refusing to meet Peter’s gaze. “And I would never, ever want you to be sad.”

“I know.” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Wade’s waist. Wade blinked then hugged Peter.

“Are you sad? Spidey?” Wade asked, worried.

“I’m not sure? I don’t think I’m sad.” Peter said as Banner came back inside the room.

“We’re ready.”

~~

Wade couldn’t watch as Banner did the blood test. He could barely be in the room as Wadey was scanned. As soon as the machine was done, Wade picked up Wadey and rushed out of the room, quietly murmuring in his ear.  
Banner said he would have the results by the following morning.

With Benny in his arms, Peter followed Wade into the hallway.

“Mr. Parker?” Coulson called as he approached Peter and Wade.

Peter looked between Coulson and Wade and against his better judgement, he went to Coulson.

“What’s wrong?”

“I heard through the grapevine that you had a run in with Gwen Stacy?”

Peter sighed. “What of it?”

“I thought that you should know that Gwen, well, she was invited to join our London branch late last year based on her potential, which she accepted, but she left suddenly a few weeks ago and her family wasn’t sure why? I would ask her myself, but I just thought, well, to be perfectly honest, I was worried maybe another organization might have tried to lure her away.” Coulson said, lowering his voice.

“You mean Hydra?” Peter asked tiredly.

“Yes.”

“Take it from me: Gwen would never willingly side with them. She wouldn’t do something like that.”

Coulson physically relaxed. “Good, that is very good to know. Hello Benny, how are you?” Coulson smiled, peering at Benny.

Benny wailed as Coulson came closer.

“Well he’s rather loud,” Coulson said, smiling apologetically as Wade approached them.

“He is.” Peter said as he shushed Benny.

“What’s going on?” Wade asked.

“Nothing much. Excuse me Agent Coulson, but I think we need some lunch.” Peter said, leading Wade down the hallway and towards the cafeteria.

~~

“I know what we need to do.”

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Steve and G.I. CyberPunk are gonna watch the twins for us.”

“That’s it?” Peter frowned.

“Nope. You and I are gonna go out on the town.”

“Wade,” Peter sighed.

“No, not just on any date.”

“A themed date?”

“Yup.”

Peter narrowed his eyes.

“What sort of date?”

Wade grinned, holding up Peter’s backpack.

“The very best.”

Peter looked at the backpack dumbly before he realized what Wade was doing, what he brought.

“But—but, I don’t, Wade?” Peter said, stunned as he opened unzipped the backpack and dug in it, handing Peter his mask.

“I realized that the last time I saw you in your Spidey suit you were kicking me off of the Empire State building, and you were really pissed off at me.” Wade said, looking at the mask fondly. “And those threats. I love your threats.”

Peter swallowed, taking the mask from Wade’s hand, examining the detailed stitching he had worked so hard on.

It felt like another life.

“Come on Spidey, let’s go find some trouble.” Wade urged.

Peter pulled on his mask.

“Bring it.”

~~

Peter missed this. Swinging through the air, stretching, arching his back, practically flying as he soared through the city landscape. It was amazing and it was what Peter had desperately needed.

Wade was trying his best to keep up.

Peter wasn’t sure when, or how, but Wade had gotten his hands on a gun/grappling hook combo and when he wasn’t busy falling to his death (which was roughly four times now), he was running along the rooftops with Peter.  
It was the sweetest, kindest, amazing thing anybody had ever done for him and he loved the Merc all the more for it.

Peter made a triple black flip and landed on a nearby gargoyle, watching the sun set across the city.

“Oh… My… God.” Wade wheezed as he climbed up on the gargoyle, collapsing next to Peter. “Why are there no jetpacks yet? I was promised jetpacks as a child, as well as flying cars, science has failed me!” Wade said, angrily shaking his fist at the city skyline.

“You okay?” Peter asked, smiling underneath his mask.

“I’m ducky. I’m as ducky as a Hydra octopus in the deep ocean. My lungs are fucked.” Wade wheezed. “But I’ll be fine. Just give me a little bit to recover.”

Peter was going to ask him if he was and truly okay when a metallic glint caught his attention and lo and behold, running along Fifth Avenue was a giant metal rhino.

“Wade?”

“Go for it. Enjoy it. Send him my medical bill.” Wade said, falling onto his back and panting.

Peter laughed and stepped off of the edge of the gargoyle, plummeting to the ground, but saved himself at the last moment with a quick flick of his wrist and spider webbing.

~~

“That’s your Daddy and your Poppa,” Steve said, holding onto Wadey and pointing at the large screen TV which was showing live footage of the Rhino flipping cars over as Spiderman webbed him to the ground, using skill, speed and dexterity to save the day while Deadpool appeared next to him holding a rocket launcher. With a sudden flash of light, the rocket was fired and Spiderman jumped out of the way just as the Rhino was hit and the resounding boom sent the camera man fleeing.

“Sniper rifle is more effective.” Bucky said thoughtfully as Anna and Benny babbled at each other. He had both tots in his arms.

“I don’t think Peter wants to kill them.” Steve sighed.

“Giving how he’s playing with Rhino, leaving himself open to attack, jumping out of the way just in the nick of time? I think Peter is playing cat and mouse and Deadpool is the mean ass guard dog that hasn’t been fed for a month.”  
Indeed, whenever Rhino would get just too close to Spiderman, Deadpool would throw a flash grenade, momentarily blinding the giant metal suit.

Just then the Avenger alarm rang and Bucky sighed heavily. He placed Anna and Benny on the blanket on the floor.

“Are you going to be okay with all three?” He asked, even though he knew the answer.

“I’m gonna be just fine. You be safe.” Steve said, smiling brilliantly as he kissed Bucky.

“Breeder.” Bucky snorted as Steve shrugged his wide shoulders, easing himself onto the floor with the babes.

Some Omega’s were content with one child. Some were happy with two. And some Omega’s just wanted to have as many children as was physically possible, they were known as Breeders and the toll on their bodies was heavy leaving many permanently ill, or badly weakened.

Bucky had always suspected Steve was a Breeder. He was always trying to help others, always trying to gather little ones to him, trying to protect the weak. Bucky would have never accepted being mated to a Breeder but for Steve, well, he’d accept anything.

Including delaying any movement against his target.

Bucky blinked and rubbed his head as he headed for the control room to be debriefed on his latest mission.

Stupid Hydra programming.

To Be Continued…


	23. Fuck The Hulk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of Fuckin’ Hell Series
> 
> Notes: My computer lives! It is alive! And I got into my writing program! I am so friggin’ happy! I hope this is an okay chapter and I really am sorry it has taken so long to get written. And a major thank you to everyone who keeps reading and commenting! You guys are amazing!!!

“You can’t tell them.”

“They are his parents! They have a right to know!”

“And risk blowing up the world? I think not.”

Banner gritted his teeth, clenching his fists at his side. He was giving his report to Director Fury before he spoke to Peter and Deadpool primarily because what he had found in his lab tests were devastating.

Fury sighed, looking out his office windows.

“What you found… will it kill him?”

Banner took a deep breath, than let it out.

“No. But—” 

“Would it drastically affect his life? Crippling him?”  
Banner counted to ten.

“No. But his skin—” He started.

“And do we have the technology, or future technology, to fix this issue?”

“...No.” Banner growled.

“Then there is nothing we can do. Nothing you can do. Nothing anybody can do. Furthermore,” Director Fury leaned back in his chair, frowning. “There is nothing Parker or Deadpool can do. It would only cause worry and strife and we can ill afford either in regards to these two.”

“And when the symptoms outwardly manifest themselves? What do you do when Deadpool finds out?” Banner snapped.

“Be calm, Doctor.” Director Fury warned.

Banner squeezed his eyes shut and counted to twenty then opened his eyes again.

“What do you do?” Banner asked, keeping his anger under control. 

“That is not for you to worry about. Just know that everything will be taken care of. Now, provide your altered report to Parker and Deadpool.” Director Fury said, swiveling around in his chair to face his window.

Banner glared at Director Fury and left the office.

The Big Guy was not happy with what was about to take place. Not that Banner could blame him. The Big Guy was about as primordial Alpha as anything he had found so far and for a child, a babe, an Omega at that, to be injured and not taken care of, well, it deeply, deeply angered him.

And people didn’t like him when he was angry.

~~

“Peter was right: Wadey’s lack of weight gain is attributable to his biological chemistry as an Omega.”

Deadpool and Peter were in Banner’s office, both of them holding the twins. Deadpool was hugging Wadey’s protectively, afraid for whatever Banner’s response might be.

Peter was holding Benny, gently rocking him back and forth.

Deadpool and Peter glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Banner.

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent sure.” Banner said, trying to smile reassuringly.

“How big will he get?” Peter asked.

“Well, I’ve run the numbers and he will be a bit smaller than most. I believe, with what data I have now, he’ll will roughly be the same size as Steve was prior to being exposed the super soldier serum during the war.” Banner explained.

“So, smaller than me?” Peter frowned.

“Yes.”

“What about internally? Were there any problems internally?” Deadpool asked.

“Absolutely none.” Banner said.

Deadpool and Peter glanced at each other again.

“So…”

“Wadey…”

“Is going to be okay?” They said together, their attention to Banner.

For the first time since Banner had been exposed to gamma radiation, he felt a shiver of fear race down his spine. Suddenly he knew, he just knew, that if something happened to the boys, or if Deadpool and Peter ever found out he was lying, there would be a bloodbath.

And Deadpool didn’t look like the kind of person to shy away from blood. At least that was what his scrambled psych report had said.

Peter could go either way. He was one of the very few rare cases where he should have gone super villain but instead choose the hero’s path, thanks in part to his Aunt and Uncle’s influence on his upbringing.

“He’s fine. He’s healthy. Love him as he is.” Banner smiled.

“Alright, thank you.” Peter said, standing up.

“Yeah, thanks Doc.” Deadpool said, following Peter out of the office.

When they were gone, and Banner was sure Peter was far enough away that his super hearing wouldn’t hear him, Banner buried his face in his hands and cried.

They had no idea what was coming.

~~

“Banner smelled wrong.” Peter whispered as they made their way back to the tower.

“He’s not telling us the full story, that’s for sure.” Wade growled.

Peter watched Wade curiously.

Wade glanced at Peter from the corner of his eye.

“What?”

“You’re being awfully dominate, Wade.”

Wade raised an eyebrow.

“Dominate?”

“Yeah, more so then usual.”

Wade raised his other eyebrow.

“Baby, I am all full of domination.”

Peter’s lips quirked. 

“No, I mean, lately you’ve been more… grrr.”

“Well I have had a lot on my plate what with stray Alpha’s and missions and everything.” Wade grumbled.

“You’re not going into a rut, are you?”

Wade stopped walking, literally stopped in the hallway, his eyes growing wide before he shook his head.

“Nope.”

“You sound certain. How do you know for certain?”

“Because the docs at Camp Canada removed the part of the brain that deals with rutting and stuff.”

Peter blinked, feeling like ice had been poured down his back.

“What? Are you joking?”

“No. It makes better test subjects when you aren’t fighting other Alpha’s, or going into ruts, or any of that stuff. You can actually get a lot of stuff done.” Wade said absently.

“That’s horrible!” 

Wade shrugged his shoulders.

“It is as it is. Happy memories from Camp Canada.”

Peter chewed on his bottom lip as Wade continued walking.

“So you haven’t… since Canada… you haven’t been in a rut?”

“Nope.”

“But don’t you heal over time?” 

Wade frowned, looking down at Wadey.

“I do, but I guess that part just never healed properly.” Wade nudged Peter with his arm. “Why? Upset I won’t drag you by your hair to a dimly lit alley way and have my wicked way with you while you scream or beg for me to stop?”

Peter blushed, glancing up and down the almost empty hallway.

“We haven’t done it in an alleyway.”

Wade laughed. “You get excited about that part?”

“Let me have my excitement.” Peter stuck his tongue then tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling. “Do you think Bucky got the same operation?”

Wade was quiet for a few minutes before nodding as they made it to the elevator.

“Definitely. It’s a lot easier to program Alpha’s when the need to rut is gone. It’s like gelding a horse, or neutering a dog. Without the drive, there really is no need.” Wade said, hitting the elevator call button with his elbow. 

“Do you think he would know?” Peter asked as the elevator door opened.

“I don’t know.” Wade shrugged as Peter handed him Benny and Peter took Wadey in his arms.

~~

“And this is how we see our target. Yeah, just like that.” Bucky murmured, holding the rifle’s sight to Anna’s eye, smiling as \she cooed at it. “When you get a little older, maybe when you’re three or four, I’ll take you out shooting. Would you like that?” He asked as she cooed then giggled then cooed again.

Steve was pointedly ignoring everything, humming to himself as he cooked in the kitchen.

Bucky and the baby were bonding. That was excellent. It was what Steve wanted. Just because they were bonding over a sniper rifle didn’t lessen the bonding. It was what Bucky knew and he was sharing it with his daughter and Steve was happy.

He spared a glance as the door opened and Peter and Deadpool entered the living quarters, the twins in their arms. Benny must have absorbed super smelling from one of them because as soon as he got even remotely close enough to Anna, he started squirming and whining.

“Oooh, sniper rifles. I’m a fan of modern ones.” Deadpool said, kneeling next to Bucky and letting Benny onto the rug. He started wiggling toward Anna, cooing at her.

“I had this one during the war.” Bucky said.

“How was the Doctor?” Steve asked as Bucky and Deadpool talked.

Peter sighed, holding Wadey closer when he started to fuss.

“He said there wasn’t anything wrong with Wadey, and that his smaller size is just because he’s an Omega.”

“But you don’t sound satisfied.” Steve said, popping open the oven and checking on the roasting peppers stuffed with Mexicali rice and spicy cheese.

“He smelled… wrong.” Peter said, rubbing his nose against Wadey’s. Wadey looked at him with his wide eyes and gurgled.

“I’ve smelled that too.”

“You have?” Peter asked, surprised.

“Uh huh. I think it’s the Hulk. It really screws up when I’m trying to get an accurate reading on him.” Steve said, checking the soup pot on the stove. 

Peter fell silent, watching Steve. He looked to the rug in front of the TV and couldn’t hold back the smile as Wade and Bucky quietly encouraged Anna and Wadey to become assassins like their fathers.

“Hey… Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Has Bucky… since you two have been back together…”

“What?”

“Has Bucky gone into a rut since you two were back together?”

Steve blinked owlishly.

“Yes.” He said, after thinking for a few minutes.

Peter perked up.

“He did?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“The night he tracked me down. We were in a park and he just… well… it was a pretty wild time.” Steve smiled, turning his attention back to the stove.

“So he wasn’t surgically altered?”

“Where do you come up with this stuff?” Steve asked.

Peter hesitated.

Steve frowned then his eyes widened.

“Deadpool hasn’t had his rut yet?” Steve hissed, grabbing Peter by the arm.

Peter flinched. “Ow! No! He says he can’t. He hasn’t had one since he underwent his experimentation.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Why would Wade lie to me?” Peter asked, scowling as Steve let go of his arm. “Wait, how do you—”

“Leave the boys with us. Go away for a week. Let him have his rut and bring him back.”

Peter blinked.

“What?” He squeaked.

“Deadpool probably hasn’t had his rut because he hasn’t wanted to! Some Alpha’s hold off until they get their mates. Very few can contain their ruts. And some, well, they experience extreme trauma that makes them think they can’t rut when they can and when they let go, hell. It’s not a pretty sight, Peter.”

Peter glanced over at Wade and Bucky.

“But he doesn’t think he can. He said that part of his brain was removed.”

Steve scowled, looking back to the soup.

“He regenerates, right?”

“Yes.”

“Leave it to me.” Steve said, ignoring Peter’s questioning look.

“But I—”

“Peter.” Steve sighed, leaning close to Peter’s face. “If Wade couldn’t rut? You two wouldn’t have had sex. Truly neutered males can’t get erections. Now, supper’s almost done.” Steve finished while Bucky and Deadpool imitated massive explosions with imaginary rocket launchers.

~~

“Wade?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

Peter’s lips twitched.

“But you’re talking.”

“Auto response. Please leave a message after the fart.”

“Wade, if you do a Dutch oven, I will through you out the window.”

“And how do you know what goes on in the hearts of merciless mercenaries?”

“Well, I am getting banged by one pretty regularly.” Peter mused.

“Mmm, that you are.” Wade murmured, tilting his head and kissing the pale brown nipple.

Peter shifted under Wade’s weight, biting back the moan as Wade’s kiss turned into licking.

Peter was flat on his back with Wade’s head on his chest.

It was a cuddle position they did rarely, usually Wade spooned Peter.

Wade stopped his ministrations and glanced up.

“Why are you awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Peter lied, running his hand along Wade’s scarred arms.

Wade sighed and sat up, looking across the room at the twins cradle.

“Yeah, I’m worried about the boys too.”

“I spoke with Steve and he says Banner also smells weird. He thinks it’s the Hulk that makes him smell weird.”

“So it’s not just us?”

“Nope.” Peter said, running his hand up Wade’s shoulder and down his back.

“You two talk about anything else?” Wade asked, glancing back at Peter.

“Just Omega stuff.” Peter shrugged, then bit his bottom lip. “You know, Steve watched us when we were on the news?”

“And?”

“And he thought it was good for us. He thought that maybe, you know, we out to leave the boys with them for a week and just you and I have a… vacation?” Peter squeaked as Wade’s gaze focused on him.

“You want to leave the boys for a week?” Wade asked quietly.

Peter scowled at the accusing tone.

“No! Ugh, you don’t, I mean, forget it.” Peter sighed, rolling onto his side.

Wade was quiet, thinking quiet, until he turned and curled up against Peter.

“A weekend, maybe.”

“Yeah?” Peter asked as Wade kissed his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Smiling and satisfied, Peter snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes, letting his sense extend as he listened to Wade breathe, his heart slowly beat against his chest, and the twins quiet breathing. He thought at one point he could hear Wadey cooing as lightning filled the room but the flash was gone and Wadey was quiet once more.

~~

“I get my boys for a weekend!” Steve cheered, picking up Wadey and cooing at him happily.

“You will come back, right?” Bucky hissed, grabbing Deadpool’s arm. 

“Yes of course we’ll fucking come back!” Deadpool snapped, growling as Bucky glared murderously at him.

Peter sighed, feeling guilty for even bringing up the weekend getaway but honestly with everything that’s happened with Gwen, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D, the twins, and Cable’s creepy ass prophecies, Peter and Wade needed a weekend to themselves.

“If you don’t, Steve will kidnap them.” Bucky warned.

Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sure you can handle all three?” Peter asked.

“I’m sure, yes I am.” Steve smiled, nuzzling Wadey’s cheek. 

“And when we get back, you’ll give them back?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes, you can have them back. I’m not some evil Omega baby snatcher.”

“Not that there’s any proof.” Bucky muttered darkly.

“Bucky.” Steve warned.

“I know the truth!” 

“Nobody would ever believe you.” Steve smiled sweetly.

Peter glanced at Deadpool, wondering if this was indeed a good idea but Deadpool pointed at his head and made a repeated circulation motion.

~~

“This is a lovely, nice, scenic, out of the way place.” Wade said as they climbed out of the truck.

“It looks like a postcard.” Peter agreed, gazing at the sweet little cabin in awe.

The cabin was located in Upstate New York and was specially designed as an Avenger getaway. There weren’t any camera’s inside, according to Steve, and the building was designed to withstand a full on Hulk attack, according to Banner.

Peter and Wade stared at the little cabin and they both could hear the babbling brook.

“You know… we should bring the boys here.” Peter said, closing the trucks door.

“We should. Maybe when they can walk we can do a little exploring.” Wade agreed, grabbing the grocery’s from the back seat of the truck and heading towards the front door.

“I’d like that.” Peter smiled as a flicker of light in the tree line caught his gaze He opened his mouth to speak when a loud bang filled the air and Peter’s eyes widened as Wade turned to the sound and Peter watched in horror as Wade dropped to the ground, blood and brain splattered on the front door, the groceries spilling on the stone path.

Suddenly Peter wasn’t at the little cabin in the middle of the woods with Wade, Peter was in New York and Uncle Ben was withering on the pavement, gasping and choking as he bled to death.

What had he done?

~~

Wade woke up with a wicked migraine, the bitter taste of metal in the back of his throat, and the distinct sensation there was a disturbance in the force.

He groaned, sitting up and touching the back of his head. Yup, still tender. According to his mental checklist of previous injuries, Wade had been shot in the head by a rifle. Not too high powered, just enough to take him down for… how long has he been out?

Wade glanced around the room, at the picturesque inn with the wood walls and exposed beam ceiling, the handmade quilt, and the little chicken shaped alarm clock. 

Where the fuck was he?

At the moment, he was on an ancient and comfortable sofa, and sitting up, he pushed the blanket covering him onto the couch. He frowned when he realized his shirt was missing.

Everything smelled… weird.

Like toxic Alpha, and changed Omega, and distressed Omega—

Where the fuck was Peter?

Pushing himself off of the couch, he looked around the cottage and realized it was one room with a small door to the back leading to a bathroom and a bed pushed against the corner, a kitchen against the other wall and the couch was in front of the fireplace.

Wade sniffed the air and following his nose, he went to the bathroom and pressed his ear against the door.

Quiet sobbing on the other side and before Wade could think straight, he kicked the door open.

His heart broke.

Peter was curled in the bathtub tightly in the bathtub, rocking back and forth, his face buried in his arms.

“Pete?” Wade managed.

Tear stained doe brown eyes looked up and Wade swallowed, hard.

“Y-You’re alive?” Peter whispered, fat tears rolling down his bruised cheeks.

“Of course I’m alive. I think it’d take a dimensional collapse to kill me.” Wade tried to joke but the words felt sour on his lips as Peter stared at him. Wade cleared his throat. “You smell distressed.”

Peter blinked slowly.

“I’m sorry.”

It was Wade’s turn to blink slowly.

“Sorry?”

“It’s my fault.”

Wade frowned. “What are you talking about? I don’t understand.”

“It’s my fault you were shot.”

Wade opened his mouth then frowned again. He stepped into the bathroom and couch next to the bathtub.

“Baby, last time I checked, you don’t use high powered rifles.”

“It’s my fault!”

“Why?” Wade demanded, reaching out to touch Peter, surprised when he flinched.

“Because I got you shot!”

“How? Why? Baby, you gotta talk to me—”

“I thought I could fix you.” Peter said, covering his face with his hands, shaking his head.

Wade paused.

“By shooting me?”

“Steve said that if you were truly neutered, then you wouldn’t have an erection, but I didn’t know he was going to shoot you!” Peter babbled. “I thought, maybe, if that piece was cut out then if you regenerated and healed it would be healed too and I don’t know what I was thinking because when I saw you on the ground covered in blood I saw Uncle Ben back in New York and I am so sorry Wade, you have no idea how sorry I am. I am a horrible mate.” Peter wiped his eyes, too ashamed to meet Wade’s gaze, too scared to know what Wade thought of him.

“Is that what all this has been about?” Wade asked, amused.

Peter looked up, startled. “W-What?”

“Baby boy, if I had a penny for every time my head’s been shot off, I could have bought the Statue of Liberty.” Wade said, resting his hand on the back of Peter’s neck, gently rubbing the tense muscles.

“You don’t… hate me?” Peter whispered, unsure.

“Hate you? Nah. If you’d run off with Gwen and drowned the twins, yeah, then I would hate you, but trying to help me in your own way? Never.” Wade smiled, leaning over and licking a tear on Peter’s cheek.

“I-I didn’t know,” Peter rambled as Wade kissed his temple.

“Pete, I don’t know if that part of me has regrown. I don’t know if what happened to me at Camp Canada really fucked me up. I don’t know if maybe what happened to me, why I am the way I am now skin and voices and all, means that I can’t go into ruts. And you know what? I don’t really care. I care about you. I care about the twins. And I don’t need to go all caveman and feral monster in order to prove I’m an Alpha.” Wade explained as Peter listened intently.

“I’m still sorry.” Peter said, after a few minutes.

“I know.” Wade said, pressing his lips to Peter’s neck. “And I forgive you.”

Peter sniffled, turning his head and gently head butting Wade. Their eyes met and Peter shut his, sighing.

“Do you know if there’s any painkillers in here? My head is throbbing.” Wade said, breaking the silence and Peter smiled. 

“I don’t know. Maybe in the cupboard?”

“Well let’s look together.” Wade said, standing up and helping Peter out of the tub.

~~

“You have shitty aim.”

Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“And I thought the whole point of this little exercise was to focus on one part of the brain, not to take off his entire fucking head.”

“He’d heal eventually.”

Bucky glared at Steve.

“Give me the rifle. I have better aim.” Steve said, reaching for the rifle.

“Fuck no. Get back in the jeep.” Bucky growled.

“But we’re helping Peter!” Steve objected from their sniper’s nest.

“As soon as Deadpool and Peter get back, you’re handing the twins over to them.”

“Of course I will. How would you ever doubt me?” Steve snapped.

“Bolivia.” Bucky said, standing up and dusting off his knees and stomach.

Steve blushed scarlet, his cheeks burning as he fidgeted on the ground.

“I-I didn’t realize you remembered Bolivia.”

“I remember a lot of the fucking weird shit you did in the war.” Bucky drawled. “Now let’s get back before Clint decides to use the kids as target practice.”

“It wasn’t all weird,” Steve grumbled, getting up and following Bucky through the woods. 

~~

“There were how many?” Peter gasped, eyes wide in horror.

“Twenty-three.” Wade counted on his fingers. 

“And the twenty-fourth?”

“Ah. Well, he went to the other Deadpool.” Wade said, smiling nervously.

Peter nodded.

“Good. So where did you take my clones then?”

“Ah. Well, they are currently hold up in this other universe where they’ve now formed a spidey harem thanks to another Deadpool who opened up his door to keep them all safe.”

“A spidey harem!?”

“Yup.” Wade smiled, gazing into empty fireplace. “But don’t worry. They’ll be fine.”

“So those nano machines were essentially feeding all of my information into those clones?” Peter asked.

“That’s what the documentation said.” 

“Where there clones of you too?”

Wade paused.

“Um, not that I found.” Wade said slowly, rubbing his head.

“Do you think they wanted my clones for breeding purposes?” Peter asked, worried.

“I do.” Wade sighed, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulling the web weaver closer.

“…Wade?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think that all of this… everything… do you think it’s all just Hydra’s work?” Peter asked, his voice soft.

“No.” Wade said after a few minutes.

Peter stared into the fireplace.

“What are we going to do?” Peter said, his tone weak.

Wade sighed, resting his head on Peter’s.

“Wait until the boys are bigger and a bit older.”

“And then?”

“Bomb the fucking shit out of S.H.I.E.L.D. and leave no survivors.”

Peter’s eyes flickered.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise, baby boy. And you know I always keep my promises.” Wade murmured, kissing the top of Peter’s head.

~~

Cable looked up at the collapsing ruins of Stark Tower, the A dangling from a thin set of wires. It groaned as it swung in the wind, the letter long rusted and lights inside broken. It was a testament to industry and a time when anything and everything was possible.

Cable stepped back as the wires finally snapped and plummeted to the ground. He watched as it stood perfectly upright on the tip of the A before another loud groan and it collapsed to the ground, sending dust and debris flying. When the dust settled, he looked up to the doughnut shaped moon.

Evidently Director Fury and the others had somehow fucked up the time stream, again.

Great. Now he had to go spend another day in the library trying to think up riddles to explain what went wrong without telling too much.

Fucking stupid time travel.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody know how to have Word keep in the spaces between paragraphs when copying them on A03?


	24. Fuck The Gods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’m sorry it’s taken so long to update! Real life has been somewhat busy and I’ve spent the last week watching the perseid metro shower. Also: HOLY HELL! I’VE HIT 60,000+ HITS ON THIS STORY ON A03 ALONE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Fuck The Gods!

When Tony Stark had been suggested the idea of allowing Steve and Peter’s spawn to live at Stark Tower, the Avenger Tower, he downright refused. He, Tony Stark, would not turn his precious building into some daycare center for superheroes with various questionable mental health issues and inhumane abilities. It had been Banner who had managed to convince him. Well, Banner and his knowledge of Tony’s dark and kinky fetishes, along with a bit of Hulk role-play (Tony loved Banner and all his Beta-ness, but sometimes he wished he would just let the Hulk out so they can fuck like beasts under the moonlight).

In preparation for project Super Baby Genetic Experiment (or as Director Fury called it ‘Project Genesis’), Tony had diligently programmed Jarvis to be protective to ensure the babies survival as well as twenty-four hour surveillance and alert system. If any of the babies were kidnapped, lasers would be fired. If any of the babies were upset, the parents would be alerted, and if a baby needed diaper changing, there would be an alarm. 

Tony Stark had prepared for everything possibly imaginable from Norse Gods, to alien technology, to military bionics, and trained assassins and spies.

He just hadn’t planned on stupid teenagers interfering with biotechnology that dealt with spider genetics and ending up in a… unique… relationship with somebody who Tony would bet had been exposed to every STD mankind could create and showed no signs or problems from said exposure.

Lucky bastard.

But back to the current problem at hand: One of the twins had crawled out of his crib and was halfway up the wall heading for the ceiling. 

Tony had been busy reading the latest tech news when Jarvis had chimed in saying there was a problem and well, seeing as how Tony had programmed Jarvis, and Peter and Captain STD were having date night while Bucky and Steve were busy down at the gym (little Anna was with them), and Banner was busy going over his medical files, Tony had been placed on baby duty. He had been promised that Wadey and Benny would sleep, that they were fed, bathed, changed and would be fine until Peter and Co returned. 

“Sir, perhaps we should summon Mr. Parker and Deadpool?” Jarvis inquired.

“Oh god no. Peter was practically growling trying to drag Deadpool out of the house. They haven’t been alone together in three months since they returned from their little cottage getaway” Tony groaned.

“I see sir. Should I get the broom?”

“A broom would be good.”

~~

“Do you think the twins are okay?” 

“I thought… ahhh… we weren’t… ummmm… going to, oh god!”

“Yeah, you are so right. They’ll be fine. Still, I don’t trust that scumbag to keep a keen eye on the boys.”

“W-Wade?”

“Yes snuggims?”

“Shut up and fuck me!”

They were supposed to be out of Stark Tower. They were supposed to be at a fancy restaurant Wade had specially made reservations for them. They were supposed to be acting like mature, reliable, adults on a date night because Wade had been off doing mercenary work for the past three months and they really hadn’t been alone since the weekend at the cabin.

Instead they were in the back alley behind Stark’s tower with Peter’s burning face pressed against the cold concrete while Wade fisted his hair, holding him there as he snapped his hips against Peter’s bare ass. Actually, Peter was entirely naked, his t-shirt up over one shoulder, draping down his neck to his belly, and his jeans were pooled around his ankles.

Wade’s fly was down, his cock buried in Peter’s ass, his other hand holding Peter’s hip steady. 

“And here I thought you were concerned about the wealth fair of your children,” Wade sighed sadly.

“Shut up and sex!” Peter complained, wiggling his hips. 

Wade grunted, leaning over Peter’s delightfully arched body. “You best keep quiet Spidey, don’t want to attract any attention.” He whispered, pressing his lips against Peter’s ear.

“Oh you’d kill them.” Peter said, trying to tilt his head back, hoping to capture Wade’s lips. 

“Damn fucking right I would,” Wade growled, biting Peter’s bottom lip.

Peter groaned, trying to spread his legs as Wade pounded into him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It hurt, they literally didn’t have enough time, and he was barely slick before they wound up in the back of the alley. He wondered if maybe if this was how they would have ended up, if Hydra hadn’t set up this whole “thing”, if they hadn’t paid Wade to try and kill him. Maybe on a hot summer day they would have met on a rooftop, or an alley, and Wade would have held him at gun point, forcing Peter to remove his costume piece by piece until his costume was nestled low around his hips and Wade would examine him, running his rough gloved hands up his sides, tweaking a nipple, watching as Peter whimpered from the action and then holstering his gun, and pushing Peter’s costume down his legs before reaching around and cupping his ass, making Peter tip his head back so Wade can smell his neck, smell his unclaimed Omeganess.

“Whatever your thinking about, you are going to have to fill me in,” Wade said, his voice rough against his ear, breaking his thoughts and Peter realized he was shaking badly, his cock leaking a steady stream of pre-cum as slick coated his back thighs and Wade’s lap. 

“Y-you,” Peter murmured, dropping a hand to stroke his own cock, shivering as it made the sensation worse. His mouth fell open, panting.

“Me? Fuck, what was I doing?” Wade asked, removing his hand from Peter’s hair and wrapped it around Peter’s chest, holding him tightly.

“Getting ready to fuck me at gun point,” Peter breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. So, so close!

Wade lifted his head, staring at Peter dumbly.

“Gun point?”

“Making me, making me strip out of my costume, fingering me, smelling me!” Peter said, gritting his teeth, fucking his hand with his cock and pushing back against Wade’s cock. He came, shaking his head as a part of him, a very distant part reminded him that he actually did need to keep quiet.

“F-fuck!” Wade said, momentarily taken over by Peter’s description and groaned, rocking his hips, filling Peter’s cock with cum, knotting them together as Peter shuddered and shook against him.

They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breath.

Peter swallowed and reached back between them, fondling the part of Wade’s cock that was exposed. Wade hissed and tried to pull out but only ended up tugging on the knot making both men groan at the sensation.

“You wanna get fucked again, baby boy?” Wade asked when he remembered how to talk.

“Always.” Peter said, his eyes opening, peering over his shoulder to see Wade’s blue eyes.

“By anyone?” Wade asked, shifting his hips.

“Just by you.” Peter said, catching Wade’s lips with his own, smiling as the merc licked at his sore, if not slightly bloody, lip.

~~

“Seriously, is that all they do?” An Agent asked, binoculars trained on the pair.

“Do what?” The other Agent asked as he flipped through a magazine filled with big breasted women.

“Fuck. It’s like all they do is fuck, fight, or attack whoever is threatening their children, then go back to fucking.” The first Agent complained. They were in the building across from the Stark Tower attempting to keep an eye on the happenings of the people who entered and wandered around outside the tower. With Stark’s technology and security measures, it was a miracle any Agents were able to get in there.

“Don’t ask me. Coulson had to stop watching them. Apparently the Captain and Barnes are just as bad.”

“Hah, I doubt it.” The first Agent said.

“Obviously you haven’t seen the porn store footage.” The second Agent snorted.

“Yeah, right. Everybody knows that foursome is just an urban legend amongst bored, horny Agents.” The first Agent rolled his eyes.

“I’ve seen it. It isn’t an urban legend.”

The first Agent paused. “You mean Captain America, The Winter Soldier, Spiderman and Deadpool all fucked each other silly in the backroom of a porn store?”

“Exactly,” The second Agent said, flipping a page.

“Fuck me,” The first Agent said, shaking his head. “But that still doesn’t explain all their constant fucking!”

“Peter’s young, Deadpool apparently has the metabolism of that battery bunny. It makes sense they’d be fucking like rabbits.” The second Agent shrugged.

“At least they’re not breeding like rabbits.” 

“There was that scare not long ago…”

“I heard about that. Apparently Barnes guarded the door like some old fashioned Alpha? Turns out he wasn’t even in heat, it was just nano-machines in Peter’s blood.” The first Agent commented.

“How fucked up is that? Not to mention the undercover Hydra agent and being kidnapped for six months. You kinda feel bad for Peter.” The second Agent sighed.

“Yeah, but look at how he bends over for Deadpool, like he’s asking to be fucked.” 

“Sort of a perfect Omega response, huh?”

“Pretty much… Oh. Aw shit.”

The second Agent looked up from his magazine just in time to see lightning strike the rooftop of Stark tower resulting in all the lights dimming for several seconds.

“Contact the Director. Thor’s back.”

“Oh goody. More Alpha’s.”

“W-Wait!” The first Agent said, flailing his arm.

“What? What is it?” The second Agent asked, peering at the roof across the street.

“Oh holy shit. It’s Thor alright. With Loki and… is that… is that a child?”

~~

The lights dimmed in the gym as Steve hammered the punching bag. He stepped back, panting as he looked up at the ceiling lights. When they dimmed again, he frowned.

“Do you think there’s a power surge?” He asked.

“Da. Mne nravitsya blestyashchiye veshchi slishkom.”

Steve rubbed his sweaty forehead as he watched Bucky sit on the floor, Anna in his arms, dangling a set of keys in front of her eyes. Continually amazed by Bucky’s progress since Deadpool had dragged him back after Anna’s birth. He had been dedicated, watching her, preparing her formula, changing her diapers. Aside from speaking only Russian to Anna, Bucky was being a model Alpha. Even Buck’s scent had changed, whether he realized it or not, Buck’s Alpha scent had gone feral Alpha, to territorial Alpha with small young ones.

Steve prayed it was enough to keep Buck focused.

As if he could read his mind, Bucky looked up.

They stared at each other, not speaking.

“You’re worried.” Bucky finally said and Steve looked down, peeling the tape off of his hands.

“I am.” Steve said honestly. “I’m worried about you. I’m worried about Anna. I’m worried about us.”

“You always worry.” Bucky frowned. “Not that that’s a bad thing mind you, it’s a good skill when your under fire and have men behind enemy lines. But beside that, Steve, you will always worry because it’s in your nature to be concerned about the welfare of others, to make sure that everybody is safe and when you can’t do that, it eats away at you in the inside.”

Steve stared at Bucky.

“Jesus Christ, Tony was right. We are an old married couple.” Steve whispered slowly as Bucky laughed.

The light dimmed again and this time, both men looked up while Anna grumbled unhappily. Seconds later, Stark’s voice was booming in the small room.

“Hey old timers, Thunder God is here with the Queen of high cheekbones and glares. Come up to the main room A.S.A.P.”

“Queen of high cheekbones?” Bucky asked, frowning.

“Did he mean Benedict Cumberbatch?” 

“You mean Cumberbitch?”

“No, no. You know, the British guy from the Sherlock show.”

“The one that slows down every five minutes so the audience can keep up?”

“No, Buck. The other one, you know, the one that only has two-three episodes every other year?”

“Oh, right… fuck.”

“Buck?”

“We are like an old married couple!”

~~

“Greetings Friends!” Thor said, grinning from ear to ear as Steve, Bucky, and Tony walked into the Stark Tower unofficial living room. Banner came running in moments later. As soon as he saw Thor he relaxed.

“Thor old buddy old pal, we weren’t expecting you.” Tony said, crossing his arms.

“Is Asgard or Earth coming under attack?” Banner asked worriedly.

“Oh, nothing of the like. No, I thought I would bring you tidings of good news!” Thor said, stepping aside and revealing a fairly annoyed looking Loki wearing green and black robes with a gold bracelet on his right arm. In his arms was a tiny blond haired bundle wrapped in blue silk.

“Oh you are fucking shitting me.” Tony groaned. 

“I can assure you: Aside from this young one, there is no shitting.”

“You’re an Omega?” Banner asked Loki, stunned. Even when they had been fighting, not even the Hulk has seen or smelled Loki as an Omega. If the Hulk had, he wouldn’t have even bothered fighting him. 

“Let’s just say there isn’t great diversity amongst the Frost Giants.” Loki said coldly.

“Congratulations are in order?” Steve offered as Bucky eyed Loki cautiously.

“Thank you my friend, although I see you have also been blessed.” Thor said.

“Our daughter, Anastasia.” Steve said, smiling as Bucky nodded to Thor. Thor nodded back.

It had taken Steve months to convince Bucky Thor was actually real and not just some urban legend made up by some bored S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Not to mention the numerous battle footage and well, everything Steve could find on the internet about the Norse god.

“A beautiful girl. Truly with you two as parents, she will make even the Valkyries of Asgard jealous of her powers in combat.” Thor said, wrapping his arm around Loki’s shoulders. 

“Only if she dates Fandral.” Loki muttered. 

“Brother.” Thor chided and Loki looked away, his attention focusing on the door as it opened on its own and Deadpool and Peter walked in arguing with each other. Loki tilted his head, watching Deadpool curiously. He didn’t smell quite like magic, but at the same time he did. It was… interesting. He had watched firsthand the destruction Deadpool had brought on Asgard while searching for his partner.

“We should have just gone. Nobody would have cared.” Deadpool said.

“Wade, they wouldn’t have let us through the door smelling like sex with my shirt torn.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Oh sure they would have. I would have just had to bribe… why is everybody starring at us?” Deadpool asked slowly.

Peter blushed furiously, trying to hold his shirt close. 

“Did you at least get past the alley?” Tony asked causally.

“No.” Wade grinned. Peter’s blush deepened and he made a beeline for the bedroom he shared with Wade and the twins. 

“Deadpool, have you met Thor?” Steve asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

“Yup! I blew up part of the rainbow bridge thing.” Deadpool said proudly.

“Indeed. It has only been in the past week that the bridge has been re-built.”

“So you two spawned too?” Deadpool asked.

“He is ours, yes. A prince that will hopefully unite the warring factions in our world.” Thor said somberly.

Peter walked back into the room, pulling a shirt over his head.

“Why is there a broom in the bedroom?” Peter asked.

“Because one of your demons was crawling up the wall.” Tony explained, heading for the bar.

“Excuse me?”

“One of them was crawling up the wall towards the ceiling. I had to use a broom to get it down.” Tony said, pouring a glass of scotch.

Deadpool frowned and headed for the bedroom, Banner hot on his heels.

“Peter, this is Thor. Thor, this is Peter. Spiderman.” Steve offered.

“Hi?” Peter said, unsure.

“I hear you are an amazing fighter.” Thor said, eyeing the skinny youth.

“Yeeeah. I am actually super rusty. Deadpool’s been handling a lot of combat for me, actually…” Peter said thoughtfully. 

“Loki, this is the one the Merc was fighting for.” Thor explained. 

“The strength, ability, and web weaving abilities of a spider… I would love some of your silk.” Loki said, finally taking a genuine interest.

“Why so you can weave your web of lies?” Tony said, swallowing the first glass of scotch. This was a scotch night if ever there needed a night.

Loki was about to snidely reply, or curse Tony, or summon something when Thor cleared his throat interrupting him.

“Now, I do not think—”

“No, of course not.” Loki growled.

“I do think.” Thor snapped.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each and without another word, quietly slipped out of the room, heading for their own bedroom. As soon as they were inside, Jarvis locked down the room.

“Oh really? Want to give me an example of the last time you did?” Loki argued.

“Brother, now is not the time.”

“Oh yes it is, Brother!” Loki spat.

Peter felt a gloved hand curl around his wrist before he realized Wade was dragging him towards their room. The door shut and locked when they entered. 

“Can I take the baby?” Banner asked nervously.

“You? A mutated troll poisoned with things you could never even begin to understand? I think not!” Loki snapped, the room starting to rapidly cool.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. We will be in there.” Tony said, grabbing Banner by his shirt collar and leading him away the growing chaos and heading for their private apartment.

“He is not some troll! He is a good warrior!” Thor argued.

“Oh yes, some warrior. More a Berserker than anything else.” 

“Berserker’s are valued, even in this society.” 

The baby boy in Loki’s arms yawned.

~~

“Ooooh god. This is not good.” Agent One said, watching through the binoculars as frost covered the windows of Stark Tower. “Have you been able to contact Agent Coulson?”

“No, damn it. And this thunder storm is interfering with all our readings.” The second Agent said, frustrated.

“God damnit!”

~~

“I didn’t think they were old enough to be crawling.” Peter said, frowning as he checked on the twins. They were happily asleep in their crib.

“Does none of this smell fishy to you?” Wade asked quietly as thunder rumbled outside.

Peter rubbed Wadey’s cheek with his thumb before heading to the bed where Wade was sitting. He sat next to the merc, resting his head on Wade’s shoulder. He couldn’t hear any of the cameras or the computer monitoring system that Tony had installed actually working at the moment. It meant they could speak freely.

“You mean the fact that Thor and Loki have a child, Steve and Bucky have a child, and we have twins in a short period of time?” Peter offered.

“Yeah, that.”

“Statistically speaking, there is a huge improbability of all of us having children around the same period of time.” Peter said thoughtfully.

“And?”

“And… I don’t think Hydra could influence even Thor and Loki’s breeding habits.” Peter said slowly.

“Not a chance in hell.” Wade sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“What do you think?” 

“I think Fury is hiding something. I think there is something he isn’t telling us about because he’s afraid you and I, more likely I, will go on a bloody rampage and kill everybody.” Wade said after a few minutes of silence. Their conversation from the cabin still fresh in their minds.

“Do you think your time traveler friend, Cable, is involved?” 

Wade looked to the twins.

“Usually when I’m involved, Cable comes to me direct. But if he’s doing something like this then… yeah. He could be involved. He could be seeing a future where something happens, or doesn’t happen, and I go ballistic.”

“Maybe Logan has some ideas?” Peter suggested.

“Yeah… yeah. I’ll contact him. If anything, he might know someone who has some answers.”

~~

“Beware those closest.” Cable said aloud, holding the scrap piece of paper at arm’s length. After three days of looking through the surviving text of various books, children’s books, Chinese mythology and the few copies of the bible, Cable had given up and started looking through various television scripts including one that had Angels.

It was as plain, as honest, as crucial a hint as Cable could get without spilling the truth.

“It won’t work.”

Cable stilled, and then slowly, slowly looked up.

Wrapped in rags, a figure’s image flickered like a bad television connection.

“Honesty is the best medicine. But some people have allergies and not one cure can cure all. The path must be tailored, customized, and designed for the future you want. What future do you want?” The figure asked, it’s voice echoing through the library’s walls.

“You know the future I want!” Cable yelled, pushing back his chair. 

“Then you know what comes next.” The figure said.

“I do. And I don’t know how to stop it! How do I stop it?” Cable pleaded.

The figure paused before it smiled.

“You cannot stop a river without the risk of flood. But if you take precautions and divert it, make the foundation strong enough, then you can change the course.”

“I’ve fucking done that! Deadpool keeps changing the damn time stream!” Cable sighed, suddenly feeling ancient. “What do I do? Please, tell me, just some information, anything.”

The figure paused, flickering in and out before turning ashen and grey.

“A spider webs true beauty only comes with the cool dew of an autumn morning. Then it glitters in the morning light like a jewel. The cold is the only thing that encourages Spider’s to prepare to nest, to ready and find warmth. It is also the time when little spiders can die in the long nights.” The figure said before finally disappearing for good, leaving Cable alone in the library.

He stared where the figure had been before quickly grabbing some paper and madly scribbling down what the figure had said. If he didn’t, he would forget it.

That was the problem with time travel and manipulating the time stream. Anything could happen.


	25. Fuck, Smug Bastards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so horrifically sorry this has taken so long. There’s been a lot of stress and worries in RL and, I’m finally in a better area then I have been in a long time. So thank you everybody who has commented and keeps reading! Thank you everyone for your patience!

Agent Coulson stood at the entrance of the Avenger’s building. He pulled off his sunglasses and critically examined the sealed door.

It was sealed with adamantine metal. Nothing was getting in, or out, without Tony Stark’s blessing.

“Sir? Are you okay?” An Agent asked quietly.

“Oh yes. Yes, I’m okay. It would just appear that Tony has taken some precautions we weren’t aware of.” Coulson said, looking up to the sky as lightning crackled above their heads.

“Get me Director Fury.”

~~ 

Wade was having a nightmare.

Peter could tell with the way he turned his head, his eyes squeezing in his sleep, his mouth parted, breathing hard.

Peter sat up, concerned.

It wasn’t the first time Wade was having a nightmare. Wade had had them before, and Peter had awoken to the mumbling, the half-shouts and flailing limbs. Usually he would snuggle close to Wade and try and calm him with soothing words until Wade would wake up, or until he settled away from the nightmare.

Peter understood all about nightmares. They had been a constant since his parents left him. And then Uncle Ben and then…

Whitehall.

Peter shivered, looking towards the curtain covered window. The noise and bright lights of the city were muted through the thick glass, but the storm that had been raging in the common room had left soft echoes of thunder with lightning flashing through doors wall joints.

No doubt Tony would make adjustments when he figured out the bedrooms weren’t completely sealed.

He rubbed his head, trying to change his train of thoughts, to focus on Tony and the others, but Whitehall’s smile, his god awful grin and his scent was still in Peter’s head. He wasn’t sure if Whitehall would ever truly be forgotten but, not given how much time he stole from Wade and himself…

Peter blinked.

He grabbed his charging phone from the bedside table and flipped it open, checking the date.

In a few days, it would be the first anniversary of when he first saw Wade.

His heart in his chest, Peter realized in an almost daze that they had been together for a year.

An entire fucking year.

Heat curled in his belly and Peter couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop the grin that curled his lips. He felt giddy, somewhat delirious and he curled back on the bed, placing the phone back on the table. Reaching out to grasp one of Wade’s hands, feeling the muscles and tendons twitch in his wrist, Peter brought Wade’s hand to his mouth and kissed his palm.

Wade stilled, his breath shuttering and his exhausted blue eyes met Peters.

“What are you so happy about?” Wade murmured, his body relaxing.

Peter shook his head.

“Not gonna tell me?” Wade mused.

Peter shook his head again.

Wade frowned then grabbed Peter and dragged him into his arms, almost suffocating the web weaver.

“If you’re gonna be silent, then you can snuggle.” Wade said, burying his face in Peter’s brown locks, inhaling his smell while Peter snuggled against Wade’s scared neck.

Peter listened as Wade’s breathing slowed again and his body relaxed. Peter closed his eyes, smiling in the dark even as he could hear a softening rumble of thunder. 

~~

Agent Coulson was sweating. 

Fifty-three laser blades later and not a single dent in the metal shielding the doors. It was dawn, a few minutes after dawn actually, and Coulson still hadn’t gotten through to see what Thor and Loki were up to, especially after the lightning and thunderstorms finally ended only a short while ago.

“S-Sir?” One of the agents asked, their bodies also covered in sweat.

“Fall back. Tony will open the door when he feels like it. Until then, we watch and wait.” Coulson sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Director Fury. 

He was not going to like this.

~~

“You want me to what?”

“It doesn’t sound so horrible, does it?” Steve said nervously.

Peter crossed his arms.

When he and Wade had finally joined the others the following morning, Peter could smell Steve’s nervousness. Peter had planned on taking the boys out and looking for a gift for Wade. He wasn’t exactly sure what to get for Wade, but he had a few ideas and one of them involved edible body paint. But Steve had other plans.

“The fact that you’re nervous makes me nervous.” Peter said.

Steve looked over his shoulder then grabbed Peter’s arm, pulling him into the little kitchen nook in the Avenger Tower. 

“If Loki spends the day with Tony, they’ll get on the other’s nerves, and we could potentially have World War Three. Loki doesn’t want to spend any time with Coulson or Director Fury, he hates them both, and Loki despises Banner.” Steve said in a hushed tone.

“So you want me to spend the day with Loki? New York destroying Loki? What about Hawkeye or Black Widow or you and Bucky?” Peter asked, annoyed.

“Hawkeye and Natasha are busy on a mission in Mongolia, besides their Alphas. And I can’t spend the day with Loki.”

“Why not?”

Steve paused and glanced across the room. Loki was sitting the couch, looking annoyed and irritated as he held his baby, silently shooting glares at Thor while Thor laughed as Deadpool, then Bucky, took turns trying to lift Thor’s hammer.

“Because I can’t.”

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“You shoot Wade without telling me. You can at least tell me why you can’t spend the day with Loki.”

Steve fidgeted, and then sighed.

“Fury has ordered me not too and Bucky won’t do it unless I’m there with him.”

Peter’s mouth parted.

“What? Why? How can you take an order like that?” Peter objected.

Steve smiled warily. “Technically I’m property of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever since I stepped out of that machine in the thirties, I’ve belonged to them and I have to do whatever the standing Director orders.”

“I thought you had free choice.” Peter said softly.

“I do, in some things, certain things, but in most things I don’t.” Steve shrugged.

“Does Bucky know? That you don’t have complete free choice?” Peter asked.

Steve paused.

Peter’s eyes widened.

“He doesn’t, does he?”

“Don’t ever tell him I told you.” Steve warned then sighed. “Look, will you just spend the day with Loki? Please?”

“I… okay, fine.” Peter said, looking to Deadpool who was trying his hardest to lift up Thor’s hammer.

“Thank god,” Steve said, relieved. “Besides, he seems to like you.”

“Me?” Peter asked, surprised.

“Your webbing. Just keep him entertained and hopefully he won’t destroy New York again,” Steve said, heading to the group to join Bucky and the others.

Today was going to be a fun day.

~~

“Steve’s charged me with taking Loki out on the town,” Peter said, pulling on a clean shirt. Loki had refused to eat with them and had gone to stand outside with his son.

“Steve what?” Wade asked incredulously, as he gently patted Wadey’s back, trying to get him to burp but only getting another hiccup in response.

“Just to keep him away from Coulson and Fury,” Peter said, taking Wadey from Wade. 

“Why not Steve?”

“It’s an Omega thing,” Peter said, knowing Wade wouldn’t push that topic too much.

“Can you handle him?” Wade asked, unsure.

“I think so. He’s got his babe, I’ve got the twins, I thought we’d hit up a museum.” Peter said, checking Wadey’s temperature. He had been keeping a log of Wadey’s weight and temperature since the meeting with Banner.

“What about the Agents?” Wade asked, pulling on his boots.

Peter sighed.

“Ignore them. Keep track of them. Try not to web them to random and hilarious positions for my own personal amusement.” Peter muttered darkly.

Wade chuckled, kissing Peter’s neck.

“That’s my Spidey.”

~~

Peter had placed both of the twins in the stroller, fusing with Benny’s straps while Wadey reached for Wade.

Steve and Bucky had taken Thor down to the gym, taking little Anna with them. Thor had gone to spar with them leaving Loki looking out the window.

“Hey little guy, you be good, huh?” Wade smiled, placing the little toque Aunt May had knit over his curly blond hair, and then kissed his nose. It was pretty clear now that the boys were a little older they were going to resemble Wade more so then Peter. When Wadey’s first blond curl had popped up, Wade had been astonished, thinking because of their healthy skin they would look more like Peter with his brown hair and brown eyes.

Wadey sputtered then giggled as Wade rubbed his ear.

“And you don’t cause trouble.” Wade smiled, fixing Benny’s yellow cap.

“What are you going to do today?” Peter asked, watching Wade.

“Head to my apartment, clean it up a bit, take my empties to recycling.” Wade said somberly.

Peter raised an eyebrow. 

“That and look at porn. Lots of porn.” Wade winked, kissing Peter’s cheek.

Peter nodded, smirking. Porn was their code for assassination. A recent introduction due to Bucky’s glazed look when Wade talked about finding the perfect sniping position and Steve’s quiet talk with Peter regarding said glazed look.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Well, enjoy and be back in time for supper.” Peter said, standing up and cautiously approaching Loki.

“Loki, do you need a stroller?” 

Loki glanced at Peter and the stroller.

“It would be beneath a prince to be placed in something so common,” Loki said, his voice icy, and tired.

Peter paused. 

“Okay then. Let’s head out.”

“Where are we going?” Loki asked, and Peter could smell beneath the odd magical smell that covered Loki like a warm spell, he could smell Omega uneasiness.

“To a museum, an art gallery. Places I’ve been meaning to take the twins. They’re quiet and Omega’s are pretty safe there.” Peter explained.

Loki nodded and raised his hand. His Asgardian clothing switching to pants, a button up shirt and soft green cardigan. His hair was pulled back from his face. He looked like an uptown art dealing yuppie. But the gold bangle on his wrist was still there.

“Lead on.” Loki said.

~~

The metal doors to Avenger’s tower finally opened and Coulson held his breath as Peter parker emerged first, ignoring the dozens of Agents and black SUV’s littering the street. Loki hesitated but quickly followed Peter, walking beside him.

“Do you know these men?” Loki asked, as he eyed the crowd disdainfully.

“Yeah, I walk around with a private army of four hundred Alpha’s just to boost my self-confidence.” Peter said, wondering how he was going to keep himself safe, the twins safe, and Loki and child safe.

~~

Agent Coulson gulped.

Director Fury was silent.

“Is… Is Peter Parker going for a walk with Loki?” Fury whispered.

“I’m afraid so, sir.” Coulson said, when he could remember how to speak.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, Sir. What are your orders?”

“Watch them. Guard them. And don’t let fucking Hydra touch them!” Fury snapped.

“Yes Sir.” Coulson said, quickly giving directions to the stunned agents.

~~

Loki was quiet, but constantly alert.

He smelled exhausted and worried, but it was masked.

And it was driving Peter crazy.

“You never told me, what’s your son’s name?” Peter asked, trying to ignore the rumbling sound on the road behind them. He didn’t need to glance back, to look over his shoulder. He knew for a fact it was Coulson and the whole horde of Alpha Agents following their every step in dozens of SUV’s.

Loki hesitated, before he cleared his throat.

“His name is Fenrir,” Loki said, smiling wistfully at the blanket wrapped babe.

“Is he an Alpha? He smells like one.” Peter asked as they approached the museum.

“Oh no, no.” Loki sighed, the smile gone. “No, he’s an Omega.”

Peter paused, frowning. “But his smell—”

“It’s a cloaking spell of my own creation. When I entered my first heat my… mother… encouraged me to hide my scent so I wouldn’t be an interest to the warriors of Asgard. And she was right. She was always right.” Loki said, his voice bitter and strained.

“My Aunt is sort of the same.” Peter said, as they entered to the museum. “She’s really protective.”

Loki glanced at Peter. “You were born with the webbing?”

Peter shook his head. “Nah, I was bitten by a genetically spliced spider and its abilities. Including strength and webbing and climbing walls. When I started fighting, I created my own chemical concoction of Alpha hormones so that I wouldn’t be seen as an easy target.” Peter explained. 

Loki hmm’ed in agreement as they came to the till and Peter paid their entrance fees.

~~

“All we do is fight, and I do not know how to make it better.” Thor sighed, his face buried in his hands.

Bucky glanced at Steve.

“Have you two… been fighting long?” Steve asked tentatively, ignoring Bucky’s glance. 

They were down in the gym. Anna was deep asleep in her little crib, and Bucky, Steve and Thor were sitting on pair of benches facing each other.

“Since before Fenrir was born, ever since our mother died and we fought together to protect all the realms in England.” Thor explained. “In the aftermath, when we returned to Asgard, it was… soul consuming, what happened between us and we bonded one night, and we didn’t have any time to discuss what happened because Deadpool was blowing up everything and anything, attacking the warriors of Asgard, and demanding Peter Parker be returned to him or else he was going to blow up the Yggdrasil.” Thor chuckled, sitting back. But the smile that curled his lips didn’t last and it dropped as he looked ta his hands. “Loki is hard headed, and strong, and more powerful than anybody realizes, but since we’ve had Fenrir, and since I marked him, he’s been miserable and the fights have been getting worse.”

“Have you tried taking to Loki?” Steve asked gently.

Thor raised his head.

“I have. And every time I speak, he cuts me to the quick with his words.”

“Have you tried just fucking him silly?” Bucky asked.

Steve elbowed him.

Thor nodded.

“I have, yes, but afterwards he will not speak to me.”

“Well don’t give up, Thor. Maybe Loki will change his mind.” Steve said reassuringly.

~~

Dinosaurs.

Peter loved dinosaurs.

He loved the fact that they had lived millions of years ago and they could still be put together. 

Peter and Loki were standing in front of the huge skeleton of a T-Rex, it’s back arched, its teeth bared. Prepared to fight and kill whatever danger came its way.

“Is it common to publically display the remains of fearsome creatures?” Loki asked.

Peter hummed.

“Pretty much.”

“I see. I’m glad my brother brought me home to Asgard then.” Loki said.

“Can I ask you a question?” Peter asked, turning to Loki.

Loki was reading the information plaque regarding the T-Rex.

“What is it?”

“Why are you exhausted?” Peter asked, gently pushing back and forth the twin’s stroller.

Loki looked at him, surprised. 

“I don’t know—”

“You smell exhausted and worried. Why are you so worried?” Peter asked.

Loki sighed.

“It’s complicated.”

“I’m used to complications.” Peter said dryly.

Loki looked to the dinosaur and started walking, Peter walking next to him.

“I am haunted.” Loki finally admitted.

“By what?” Peter asked.

“A ghost of the future.” 

Peter paused then scowled. “A ghost of the future? How is that even possible?”

Loki chuckled.

“Your race considers time to be singular, one time line that dominates all others.” Loki said.

Peter snorted. “Obviously you haven’t spent much time with Wade.”

Loki nodded thoughtfully. “Time weaves its fingers around him, curling around his very existence like a cloak that weaves itself each morning and sheds its fibers each night. Only to repeat the process day after day, after day. The pattern ever changing depending upon his actions.”

Peter swallowed.

“That… describes Wade.” Peter admitted, quietly.

Loki hmm’ed in agreement as they stopped in front of a giant stuffed wooly mammoth.

“Thor loves these.” Loki commented.

Peter blinked. “A wooly mammoth? But they’re extinct.”

“Not in Asgard. Not in other realms.” Loki said. “He and his… friends went hunting and killed one purely by accident. They ate it and he brought me its ivory for my spell work.”

“Do you hate him?” Peter asked, suddenly.

Loki read the plaque about the wooly mammoth until he finished and walked on, Peter following close to him.

“Do you hate Wade? And think about your answer.” Loki asked, as they stood in front of wax figures of early humans standing in front of their grassland hut.

“No.” Peter said.

“Even though your wings are clipped and you will never truly be free again?” 

Peter frowned.

“They,” Loki nodded to the twins. “will always hold you down. Even when they are grown, you will worry about them, their actions, their behaviors, their responsibilities, and worse of all you will worry about their choices and you will weep when they ignore your advice.”

“Those aren’t your words.” Peter said softly.

Loki smiled bitterly. “You’re right. They are not my words. They taste… like acid on my tongue.”

“Whose words are they?” Peter asked, ignoring the ringing in his ears, the rising hair on his arms.

“My mothers,” Loki sighed, his eyes flashing as he turned to Peter. 

Peter looked past Loki’s shoulder, just as Loki glanced over his shoulder in time to see the explosion not twenty-feet from where they stood.

~~

Wade poked the fat naked body on the bed with his katana and sighed.

Dead.

His target had died from a heart attack by a sweet smelling Omega hooker.

Well, it did technically make his life easier. Less screaming and all that. But did it really count? Could he really claim this kill and the bounty?

He glanced at the hooker who was cowering by the side of the bed.

“Did you charge his credit card for your time?” Wade asked.

She silently nodded.

“Alright sweetheart, here’s what we’re going to do: you’re going to go into the bathroom and spruce yourself up, and then go for a nice spa treatment and in about three hours you’re going to come back and scream and be beside yourself when you find him dead in bed.”

She blinked slowly then nodded, and without saying anything, stood up and grabbed her clothing off the floor and slipped into the bathroom.

Wade hopped up onto the bed, raised his sword above his head and then drove it deep into the man’s chest, right through his heart.

Right, well, now everything was covered. Time to head home and have an early supper with Peter and the boys.

The windows of the hotel room shook and Wade hopped off the bed, pushing back the blinds just in time to watch as part of the natural history museum collapsed.

~~

“Alert. A rather large explosion has been detected at the natural history museum.” Jarvis electronic voice chimed in the gym where Bucky and Steve were fighting each other while Thor held Anna.

All three paused and Bucky and Steve turned to Thor.

Lightning crackled around him as he stood up, his face grim.

“He’s done it again.” Thor said.

~~

Coulson was minutes away from eating his fruit salad, the water melon dangling just inches from his lips as he sat in the black SUV outside the museum. He had decided to refrain from sending the Agents into the museum primarily because all the entrances and exits were covered, everybody had been facially scanned, and there wasn’t even a hint of Hydra lurking around.

But, as he watched half of the museum collapse, he just knew, somehow, someway, Peter Parker was involved.

Which meant that Deadpool would be arriving soon.

Which meant that a certain time traveler would arrive.

Which meant that Director Fury would be angry.

Which meant that Coulson couldn’t eat his fruit salad.

Coulson sighed, placing his fruit salad on the empty seat next to him as his ear piece chimed.

“Yes, Director Fury…” He answered, watching the buzz of agents as they started climbing over the debris of the museum.

To Be Continued…


	26. Fuckin' Hell Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody *nervously waves*. I'm sorry it's been so long since an update. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff, but mainly some pretty bad depression. I actually have part of the next chapter written, and I know what's going to happen so that's good. I'm sorry it's taken so long, and thank you to those who've stuck with me since I started this monster over two years ago. Thank you.

Peter eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. His heat hammered against his chest, his head throbbed painfully, and he was sure he was going to be sick. The bright light and surrounding walls certainly didn’t help either.

He screwed his eyes together and ground his teeth until his jaw ached and the throb in his head dissipated into something more bearable, more manageable. When he was sure he could open his eyes, and not vomit he did open his eyes. He blinked bleary eyed into the brilliant light. It took him a few minutes to get his baring and he stared at the surrounding walls, confused.

Where the hell was he? And more importantly, where were his boys?

He tried to sit up, struggled, but his limbs felt like lead, like he was being restrained. 

Peter craned his neck and looked up at his wrists and blinked stupidly at the metallic cuffs that restrained him.

He looked down his body and realised he wore a medical gown and his ankles were restrained and he was…

He was back at Whitehall’s laboratory.

He was back on the bed, restrained, and helpless, in Whitehall’s, Hydra’s lab.

Where were his boys?

Hysteria threatened to bubble up in his throat, fighting the bile as he looked around the room, his eyes wide and taking in every single detail.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO,NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

~~

Coulson sat on the hood of the S.H.I.E.L.D SUV, his ear piece dangling over his shoulder while Fury screamed at him through it. He brought the chunk of watermelon to his mouth and nibbled on it, his gaze focused on the flurry of agents as they frantically dug through the debris, helping alpha’s, omega’s, and beta’s escape, and keep the media and onlookers from crowding the scene.

“How’s it going champ?”

He froze and glanced from the corner of his eye.

Deadpool leaned against the side of the hood; his chin propped up on his hands, the black mask of his gaze stared into his soul.

“Deadpool.”

“Yup.”

They stared at each other.

Coulson felt a small spike of fear creep up his spine so he offered a piece of watermelon to the masked vigilante turned super hero now potential threat to the entire universe.

“Melon?”

“Nah, I’m good. Hey, have you seen Spidey and the boys by any chance? He told me this morning that he was intending to head in there,” Deadpool nodded towards the ruined building. “And well, I’ve been calling his cell for a couple hundred times now and he doesn’t seem to be picking up, so, you know, have you seem ‘em?”

Coulson’s mouth dried and he suddenly, desperately, wished he was back at Tahiti.

“W-well,” he stuttered but was saved when Thor landed next to the SUV and Bucky and Steve caught up to him, panting. “Thor! Captain!”

“Where is he? Where is Loki?” Thor demanded, ready to attack.

“He’s with Peter.” Coulson said slowly, keeping an eye on Deadpool.

“He caused the attack?” Thor growled.

“Ah, well…”

“Sir!” An agent raced up to them, panting. “Sir, we found trace of some type of explosive material but we can’t understand it.”

Coulson scowled. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Sir, the material? It’s form, it… it keeps changing, sir.” The agent said, finally noticing Steve, Bucky, and Thor.

“What do you mean ‘it keeps changing’?” Coulson said slowly.

“It’s just that, sir. It’s high explosives, but its liquid, then solid, and now its formed into a solid brick and the scientists are trying to take it to a lab and, hey! You can’t go there!” The Agent called as Deadpool pushed off of the SUV and started towards the building.

“You wanna try? Go ahead but my mate and kids are in there.” Deadpool stalked towards the building.

Thor eyed the collapsed building. “So, Loki did not cause this?”

“While the first examination of the explosive material is alien, it does not trigger for known traces of Asgardian technology. At least that’s what the scientist said, hey!”

“If he did not cause this, then he is there with our son, and they could both be in danger.” Thor followed after Deadpool.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other before Bucky reluctantly nodded and they raced to follow the other two.

Coulson watched them leave and brought the chunk of watermelon back to his mouth and slowly ate the sweet fruit.

~~ 

The world crackled and suddenly Cable was cast into complete darkness. He flailed through the air, yelling and surprised before he suddenly hit hard ground with a loud thump. 

Time had shifted once more.

The time travelling mutant groaned and sat up, rubbing his ears as he tried to calm the ringing. He looked around his new surroundings and blinked when he realized he was somewhere underground in a medical laboratory of some sort. He shivered when he saw the bed with the skeleton and the restraints still on its ankles and wrists.

The sound of bare feet slapping against the ground overpowered the ringing in his ears and he sat up, instantly alert as a cloaked figure entered through two wide round doors. The cloaked figure hesitated in front of the bed before it turned to him and Cable’s breath caught in his throat as the figure spoke.

“A million worlds, a million lives, a million choices, and a million days, but I am immortal. What am I?”

Cable’s lips parted.

The cloaked figure smiled.

“When you understand that, you will understand everything.”

The cloaked figured swept away and Cable lunged after the figure, intending to grab the cloak but his hands went through the air as if he was a hologram, or a ghost.

“Wait!” Cable called as the figure left the room and Cable was once more alone in the laboratory. “Fuck!”

Cable turned back to the bed and stepped closer, inspecting the body and stopped, his blood cold.

A samurai blade was logged in its ribcage, right where the heart would be. 

Ragged breathing behind him and Cable slowly turned around.

“Get away from him.”

Cable swallowed, his eyes wide as Wade, badly irradiated and burned, his costume long ago shredded stumbled into the room. He was permanently missing an eye. 

Wade lifted his other katana blade.

“Get the fuck away from him!”

Cable held up his hands and quickly backed away. He could only watch as Wade limped over to the skeleton and stroked the white skull.

“It’s okay baby boy, I’m here. I won’t let anyone else hurt you, or the boys, ever again.” Wade murmured. He bent and pressed his lips to the forehead of the skull, and started to hum.

Cable slowly moved to the switch on his belt just as Wade threw his katana and it sunk into the wall where Cable had just been standing. 

~~

Coulson didn’t jump, didn’t yell, didn’t even bother to freak out when the time traveller suddenly appeared next to the vehicle. Cable turned to Coulson and opened his mouth before he shook his head and climbed up on the SUV’s hood. Wordlessly, Coulson offered the time traveller a piece of fruit. Cable accepted the piece of pineapple and looked toward the destroyed building.

They ate in silence.

“So, how’s the future?” Coulson eventually asked.

“Bleak.” Cable sighed.

“Any new prophecies?” Coulson glanced at the alpha.

“I’ll tell you when I figure it out.” Cable answered. He plucked a piece of fruit from Coulson’s dish and watched as Deadpool started blowing up various parts of the building while Thor hammered the rubble and yelled for Loki and Fenrir.

Coulson paused and his eyes widened.

“So, you don’t make up the prophecies?” Cable asked, unsure.

Cable didn’t answer; instead he picked another piece of fruit.

Coulson’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hold on. You’re still here. Why aren’t you back in the future?”

“I don’t want that future.” Cable quietly answered. 

“Is there a future you do want?” Coulson asked, curious.

Cable’s eyes flickered.

“I’ve only seen it once, purely by chance. An accident in the time rift, really. I shouldn’t have been there to begin with and I wasn’t there long.”

“But it’s the future you want?”

“Yes.”

Coulson chuckled.

“What, was it a picket house and fence and everybody lived happily ever after?”

“No. There was suffering and pain and agony, but in that darkness was a light that haunts me now.” Cable admitted.

“Wow.” Coulson said.

“Yeah. Anyway, I should probably go give Deadpool a hand before he blows up something historic.” Cable sighed. He slid off the SUV and ambled towards the ruined building.

Coulson replaced his ear piece.

“Did you hear all that?”

“I did. We need time to consider this new information. Join the others; see what else the mutant reveals.” Fury said.

“Confirmed,” Coulson finished his salad and left it on the hood when he pushed off of the SUV. This may be the breakthrough they were seeking all along.

~~

Peter was screaming.

He trashed wildly in the bed. It had to be a dream, a horrific, nightmare and any moment he would wake up and Wade would be spooning him, the boys would be asleep, and everything would be fine. He would be with his family. 

Then why couldn’t he wake up?

“Peter?”

He stopped, and swallowed his scream as Loki flickered in front of him also wearing a white medical gown.

“L-Loki?” Peter choked.

“Do you recognize this location?” Loki looked around the room. “I’m in the room across for yours.”

“I-I’ve been here before.” Peter swallowed. “When I, I was first taken. It took Wade almost a year before he found me.” His voice was cracking and judging by Loki’s concerned face, Loki knew something was seriously wrong.

“You were here when he blew up the Rainbow Bridge looking for you?”

Peter nodded.

“We have to get out of here.” 

“Can you let me out?” Peter pleaded.

Loki inspected his restraints before his head tilted and he looked over his own shoulder.

“There’s a man in the room now…. White…hall? Is that name familiar?” Loki asked.

Peter’s eyes grew wide.

“That’s not possible. Wade killed him!”

“I’ll be back. It’s hard to focus on so many locations.” Loki’s brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” 

“Physically I’m in my room, listening to Whitehall, and then I’m in here, and there’s another copy of myself with the children.” Loki explained.

“The boys! Are they okay?” Peter demanded.

“They’re fine… but the scientists are studying Wadey? There’s something about him. I need to go. They know I’m in there.” Loki flashed before him and suddenly he was gone.

Peter thumped his head against the pillow and took another deep breath, trying to calm his wild heart. He wasn’t alone. Loki was with him. The boys were safe, for now. And Peter was in a better condition than he was last time. Last time he had spent months asleep growing weaker and weaker. Now he had regained his strength. He was stronger. He could fight.

He wouldn’t let happen last time happen again.

To Be Continued…


	27. Fuckin' Hell Arabian Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED AND REVIEWED AND STUCK WITH ME SO FAR!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 2) I'M NOT DEAD.
> 
> 3) I AM PLANNING ON WRITING MORE OF FUCKIN' HELL.
> 
> 4) This chapter is a bit of a side-story to the main story. I had a couple (more then a couple actually) ask what happened to the other Peter clones that were freed. This is that story, it's a bit AU. 
> 
> 5) I hope this is okay! Thank you again everyone!

Peter Parker was born poor, and when his parents left, his loving Aunt and Uncle had taken him into their care. They hadn’t been blessed with a child, and while they too struggled, they viewed Peter as a blessing for he was creative, and caring, and academically gifted. He studied the books his Uncle Ben bought at the bizarre long into the night, his only source of light the candles Aunt May bought with egg money. 

All of it built to a one chance to attend the prestigious university of the city of Manh-Attan. His hard work, his late nights of studying, the sacrifices of his Aunt and Uncle, all of it had paid off for he was granted a chance to apply. Aunt May went to the temples and made the proper offerings, while Uncle Ben took Peter to a tailor to have him fitted for some better looking clothing when he went to sit for the three days of verbal and written tests. Wearing a new grey uniform and black robe, the family went to the city, joining the hundreds of other hopefuls. Peter entered the prestigious university and got to work, for this would change his families very future.

Peter emerged three days later exhausted, with bloodshot eyes, cramping hands, and the highest test scores of any applicant. His Aunt cried, and his Uncle hugged him, telling him how proud he was of Peter and his hard work. Within hours Peter, and the others who had scored high, were approached and taken to a magi facility. 

Curious, tired, a bit hungry, Peter wandered away from the group and found himself in a spider room filled with golden orb spiders weaving thousands of strands of gold silk. So distracted by their beauty, he never noticed the one that crawled on his back and bit his neck. When he awoke, he fled the facility and disappeared into the night. 

Within days, Peter discovered his ‘abilities’ of web weaving, climbing any surface, and strength. He sought out his Aunt and Uncle, and after his Aunt cried herself sick, Uncle Ben took him for a long walk. It wasn’t long before they began to argue and Peter stormed away only to hear a cry. He turned in horror and saw his Uncle stabbed before the attacker fled. Peter held his Uncle as he died in his arms and swore vengeance upon those who harmed the innocent.

Peter sewed a uniform of black and red fabric and took to the crowded streets at night, returning in the early hours of the morning covered in bruises and injuries that his Aunt dutifully took care of. However, it was months, when he found himself fighting and losing against an enemy, only to be saved by a masked man dressed in black and red silk wielding twin swords. He called himself Deadpool.

The rest was history, or history as Peter thought about it. Now he stood on a balcony that looked over the empire Deadpool had claimed for himself. Many had come to challenge Deadpool, and their swords and weapons decorated the landscape of the road. Peter was draped in sheer silk, black and red, part of his face hidden with black kohl lined eyes. He wore a collar of gold with Deadpool’s symbol on it, and his fingers were decorated with previous gems and silver. His Aunt lived within her own household and given whatever she pleased.

It was a good life. An easy life. A safe life. 

Even with the… additions.

Peter turned on his heel, the beautifully crafted tiny silver bells around his ankles chimed with each step he walked towards the master bedroom. He pushed back the heavy drapes that acted as doors and entered. The bed was on a platform, its sheets made of satin and silk, with a thick fur blanket of some beast Deadpool had killed. The bed was ten feet wide, and ten feet long.

When he reached the edge, he crawled forward on his hands and knees, sinking into the down mattress until he found the scared form, softly snoring on his stomach. Peter pressed a kiss to the man’s back, between his shoulder blades, and then to the back of his neck, and when the man turned his head, half asleep, Peter pressed his lips against those rougher then his own.

“You’re awake,” the man murmured.

“I couldn’t sleep, Wade.” Peter whispered.

“Hmm… you’re worried,” Wade rolled on his back. He reached up and stroked Peter’s cheek, “about the coming battle, aren’t you?”

Peter bowed his head.

“Do not fear my sweat, should anything happen to me, you will be taken care.” Wade smiled.

“That isn’t what worries me. I don’t want you to go.” Peter pressed his face against Wade’s neck.

“I must.” Wade kissed Peter’s forehead. “Only those who are truly strong can meet the ones in the garden.”

“There are hundreds amassing outside! They are an army!” 

Wade stroked Peter’s back. “I will make the same promise I made to you the first night we were together under the stars.”

Peter lifted his head, his cheeks darkened with trails of kohl. 

“There is nothing that will keep you and I apart.” Wade searched Peter’s eyes. “Not time. Not space. Not magic, nor shadows in the desert, or the insanity of man. The world will turn to ash and the moon will fall from the sky before I allow you and I to be separated.”

Peter clung to Wade, wishing the day would be over, and that those two who resembled his love had never brought his many brothers. It had only led to the temptation of shadows and mimics and monsters.

“Come,” Wade nuzzled his ear, “bathe with me before I fight. I will not see you in tears of sorrow, but tears of pleasure.”

~~

Peter watched from the highest point of the keep, staring into the distance of black and red men as his love marched alone towards them amongst the scattered weapons of fallen enemies. Soon, Peter was joined by his identical brothers, watching in hushed silence as the battle began.

Peter shut his eyes and prayed to the gods that his love would succeed.

To Be Continued...


End file.
